


Toujours Pur

by The_Twisted_Kingdom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Blood-Traitor, Bravery, Dark Mark, Death Eaters, F/M, First Time, Gryffindor, Heartbreak, Love, Love Triangles, Marauders' Era, Murder, Noble And Most Ancient House Of Black, Rape/Non-con References, Romance, Sibling Rivalry, Slytherin, Tragedy, Unrequited Love, War, pureblood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 29
Words: 105,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Twisted_Kingdom/pseuds/The_Twisted_Kingdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regulus Black wasn't what his reputation suggested. He was painted as an arrogant, self centered, sadistic little monster, but by those who didn't know him at all.<br/>He loved his brother, and his family, and when pushed he would do whatever he could for them... no matter the cost.</p><p> <br/>The story of Regulus Black's life, and the woman who forgave him.<br/>From when he joined the Death Eaters at sixteen until his death.<br/>A look from the other side - From behind the mask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Toujours Pur  
Chapter 1  
Regulus Black strode through the crowds of students on platform 9 ¾ vaguely aware that younger students from other houses tried to move out of his way as quickly as they could. He hardly glanced at them as he made his way towards the Hogwarts Express, towards the end of the train where he knew his best friend, Vulcan, would be. Suddenly a seventh year Gryffindor boy ran past in front of him, the boy was chubby and blonde and although he was a year older than Regulus, he was a full head shorter than the Slytherin. Regulus recognised him as Peter Pettigrew, one of Sirius' friends, and despite himself, he found himself looking around the platform for his brother. He spotted Sirius a little distance away, laughing and joking with Remus Lupin. Regulus scowled. He hadn't spoken to Sirius in about a year, not since the night that Sirius had left home. Sirius may be a blood-traitor, but although Regulus hated to admit it, he missed his brother. Not that he would ever tell anyone that.

"There you are." A voice said loudly. Regulus turned to see his best friend, Vulcan Zeeman, looking at him with a smile. "I've been waiting for you, what were you doing?" he looked around them questioningly.

"Just looking for you." Regulus lied, his face the perfect neutral mask he was so good at wearing.

"Right." Vulcan said lightly, "Well, the others are waiting, so come on already…"

"Yeah, lead the way." Regulus said, waving his hand in the direction of the train. Vulcan nodded and turned, heading towards one of the rear carriages. As they approached the train, Regulus saw two of his friends from his year. The first being Zane Vincent and the other was Zane's girlfriend Aeshire Yaslana. Regulus watched as he and Vulcan drew closer, Aeshire hugged a girl with long black hair who then hurried away through the crowd.

"Who was that?" Vulcan asked as they reached their friends.

"Thorn." Aeshire replied with a smile.

"Hallo?" Vulcan asked.

"Yeah."

"- Rose Hallo?" Regulus asked, thinking he remembered her from his potions class the year before.

"Nobody calls her 'Rose'." Aeshire told him with another smile. "Not even her parents. Everybody calls her 'Thorn'."

"-Whatever." Vulcan cut in dismissively. "Why are you hanging out with Gryffindors?"

"Because…" Aeshire turned her peridot eyes on him. "Thorn and I have been good friends since we were about two years old. The fact that we were sorted into different houses at school is not going to change that."

"She's a Gryffindor." Vulcan replied tonelessly.

"She's pureblood." Aeshire retorted "Her family is older than yours, so shut your mouth!" Regulus saw Aeshire's eyes flash and her hand touched her wand. Vulcan smirked, his hand reaching for his own wand.

"Okay, okay." Regulus said, stepping between them, "Can we just get on the damn train?"

"Fine." Aeshire said, tucking her chesnut hair behind her ears.

"Zane, why don't you control your girlfriend." Vulcan smirked at his friend. Zane turned his amber eyes on Vulcan and scowled at him.

"At least she's not associating with mudbloods." He told Vulcan in a low voice. Vulcan just laughed and followed them onto the train and into their compartment. Regulus came in behind them, dragging his trunk.

-

-

-

Thorn hurried through the crowd, apologising to people she accidentally bumped into. Aeshire had promised to meet her later on the train to catch up with what they had done in the last month of the holidays since they had last seen each other. Thorn smiled as she saw her friend Emerald-Rose and crept up behind her, jumping onto her back. Emerald-Rose let out a shriek of surprise as she staggered, then turned once she was released and looked at Thorn. "Thanks." She said sarcastically.

"You're welcome." Thorn grinned, brushing her black hair over her shoulder.

"Y'know," Emerald-Rose said to her in a low voice, "You're lucky you're so short. Makes you lighter."

"Wouldn't that make you lucky I'm so short?" Thorn asked with a smirk. Emerald-Rose raised an eyebrow then laughed. Thorn grinned at her then asked "Did you get a haircut?"

"Yeah…" Emerald-Rose replied, raising a hand to her dark red hair that now only came to her elbows. "It feels so weird."

"It's still way long." Thorn said smiling.

"Still gorgeous." A deep voice said from behind Thorn. Both girls looked around to see Gabriel Jackson, Emerald-Rose's best friend, grinning at them.

"Hey Gabriel!" Emerald-Rose cried, moving forward and throwing her arms around him.

"Hey Em." He replied, lifting her from the ground while hugging her. When he eventually put her back on the ground Thorn grinned at him.

"I hear rumours that this year's first Quidditch match is going to be between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw." She said.

"Well…" Gabriel replied with a cocky smirk. "No offence, but with me as keeper, your Gryffindor chasers don't stand a chance!"

"Oh really…" Thorn teased. "We'll just see about that!"

"Indeed we will." Another voice came from behind Thorn. This one belonged to James Potter.

"Potter, Head Boy." Gabriel observed, spotting the shiny 'Head Boy' badge pinned to James' jumper.

"Yep." James grinned. "Nice, huh… and to be honest, a bit mental... but I get to spend extra time with Lily 'cause she got Head Girl… so … I'm not complaining."

"Where is Lily?" Thorn asked, turning to look at James.

"She hurried off to begin her duties." James replied with a fond smile. "She's dedicated that one." Here he looked back at Gabriel. "However, as I was saying… with me being an incredibly brilliant chaser on Gryffindor's mighty Quidditch team…" he grinned, "…the game should be interesting."

"That it should." Gabriel laughed, putting his arm around Emerald-Rose's shoulders and grinning at James.

"We're going to kick your collective butts!" Emerald-Rose said with a smirk. Thorn and James exchanged amused glances.

"I think not, pretty girl!" James replied in a deep voice.

"I may have red hair and green eyes, but I am not Lily." Emerald-Rose laughed.

"Oh, don't worry." James assured her, with a wink. "I could never confuse you with Lily."

"Are you saying that Em's not as pretty as Lily?" Gabriel asked in mock seriousness, his light grey eyes twinkling with humour. Emerald-Rose let out a fake gasp, pretending she was hurt, and crossed her arms as she stared at James. James' grin faltered, realising what he'd said.

"Oh – uh… no, I didn't mean that… I…" he stuttered quickly, before he realised that the three of them were laughing. "Funny." He said tonelessly.

"I thought so." Gabriel said with a smile. James grinned at them then bowed.

"I'm going to go join my Lily and do my duty." He said before turning and walking onto the train. Thorn, Emerald-Rose and Gabriel all continued to laugh while watching him.

"Probably not the best idea, to get on the wrong side of the Head Boy first thing…" Gabriel eventually said, still grinning brightly.

"He'll forgive you once we kick your butts in Quidditch." Thorn replied, with a grin of her own.

"Never going to happen." Gabriel replied, nudging Emerald-Rose who grinned and added.

"Never."

"We'll see." Thorn smirked.

"I pity whoever has to play Slytherin first…" Gabriel said, his grin fading. "They never play fair."

"Thing is," Thorn replied thoughtfully "They don't even need to play dirty, they're good anyway."

"Yeah," Agreed Emerald-Rose, running her fingers through her hair, "Their seeker is fantastic."

"Regulus Black?" Gabriel asked, looking down at her. She nodded, flicking her hair around over her shoulder.

"Yeah, he's really good." She replied. Thorn nodded in agreement.

"It's true." She said, "He always seems to spot the snitch first."

"Yeah…" Emerald-Rose smirked "If I was seeker on Ravenclaw team, and we were playing Slytherin, I'd just follow Regulus Black around until he spotted the snitch… and then beat him to it!" she laughed evilly.

"That's a good plan…" Gabriel mused "I might mention it to our seeker…"

"I should mention it to James then, to tell our seeker." Thorn teased.

"Or we could just off you now, so you never have the chance…" Gabriel joked, "I don't see any of your fellow Gryffindors here to protect you…"

"You know, you're right…" Thorn said, looking around "James is the only Gryffindor I've seen since I got here… I wonder where they are…"

"If you were taller, you would see Artemis over there." Emerald-Rose smirked at her friend. Thorn gave a mock pout and stood on her toes to try to see over the crowd in the direction that Emerald-Rose was pointing.

"ARRE!" Gabriel called over the crowd.

"Thanks." Thorn beamed at Gabriel who smiled back at her. A few moments later Artemis Peyton appeared out of the crowd and threw herself at Thorn and Emerald-Rose, hugging them tightly.

"Hello my darlings!" she cried happily.

"Arre, you're smothering us…" Thorn told her gently. Artemis grinned and released her friends.  
"Sorry." She said with a big smile.

"Not a problem." Emerald-Rose replied. "It does make one feel very loved." Artemis just grinned at them.

"Have you seen Larne yet?" Thorn asked Artemis.

"Nope." Artemis replied brightly. "Maybe she's on the train?"

"Had a good holiday then?" Gabriel asked her with a smile.

"Oh yes." Artemis replied, practically bouncing on the balls of her feet. "My parents and I flew to France for a few weeks."

"-In an aeroplane?" Emerald-Rose asked with interest.

"Yes." Artemis replied with a smile. Thorn grinned. Pure-blooded Emerald-Rose was always very interested in things that Artemis and her muggle parents did.

"Awesome." Emerald-Rose said.

"I took pictures." Artemis told her with a wry grin. "Remind me to show you later."

"Definitely." Emerald-Rose replied with a large smile.

At that moment the whistle blew and the group turned to realise that they were some of the last few people on the platform, apart from parents that was.

"Ooops." Thorn said lightly. "I think we should…"

"Agreed." Gabriel said quickly, dragging his trunk towards the train. Thorn was glad that she had already put hers on earlier, and so she helped Artemis with hers. About a minute later the group were thanking their lucky stars that they had gotten onto the train in time and all found seats in the compartment that Thorn had put her trunk in. Inside the compartment they found Morghana, Thorn and Artemis' roommate and fellow sixth year Gryffindor. She grinned when they slid the door open and filed in.

"Hello, great to see you guys, I missed you so much. What are you, crazy? Why'd you choose the compartment right next to the one that several nasty Slytherins are currently occupying?"

"…Nice to see you too." Thorn grinned.

"Yes, yes of course." Morghana replied "Now answer my question." Thorn grinned and threw herself onto the seat beside her friend.

"Well, Morg." She said lightly "I put my trunk in here when the one next door was empty. Also, they can't be that bad, that is the compartment that Aeshire and her friends are in."

Morghana looked at her. "Zeeman tried to hex me when I was trying to get in here." She said tonelessly "I didn't even provoke him this time." She gave Thorn her best innocent look. "They're all nuts." Thorn grinned at her.

"Did you try to hex him back after?" she asked her friend.

"I'm not that crazy." Morghana replied. "I was going to… but then that Vincent guy came out of their compartment. I may be good, but so are they, I couldn't take them both at the same time. So I just hurried in here and shut the door."

"Probably wise." Gabriel told her as he sat beside Emerald-Rose.

"Tell me about it." Morghana replied with a huff. "I so would have gone him otherwise, but losing to a Slytherin while embarrassing… is also not safe. I could live with the embarrassment, but who knows what kind of nasty-assed hexes they could have used on me."

"Well done, Morg." Thorn said loudly "I'm proud of you!"

"I'll get him yet." Morghana said with a smirk and a shake of her fist.

"Watch yourself." Gabriel said seriously. "That guy and his friends… you're right, they know lots of dark arts stuff. I've seen them hex people in the halls… it's not pretty."

"Honestly, Thorn…" Morghana said, looking at her. "I don't get how…"

"I've told you guys before…" Thorn said gently "Aeshire and I have been friends since we were practically babies. I know her and she's not a bad person. She's really very sweet and decent. I don't care if she's a Slytherin, she's still my friend."

"Fine." Morghana sighed in defeat. Thorn smiled and shook her head, leaning back against the seat.

"Good." She said with a grin.

"But…" Morghana began, "Why are you so accepting... what, do you just accept everybody no matter what?"

"…people who deserve it." Thorn replied simply. Morghana shook her head.

"I don't get it." She said "But, it's your business." Thorn smiled,

"How accepting of you, Morg."

"I know, right." Morghana ran her fingers through her chin length black hair and grinned at them all.

"Has Larne been in here?" Thorn asked Morghana who shook her head.

"No, I haven't seen her." Morghana replied "Now, what shall we do to entertain ourselves during this trip?"

-

-

-

Regulus lounged in his seat in the corner of the compartment he and his friends were in. He pushed his black hair carelessly from his face as he listened to the current conversation. "I'm telling you" Vulcan was saying in a low voice "The half-blood bitch was asking for it!"

"What did she do?" Aeshire asked mildly.

"Well, she's always hanging out with that mudblood Peyton… and it's not like she's never hexed us before…!" Vulcan replied hotly. Aeshire shrugged and looked back to the book she was reading. Regulus smirked when he saw the displeased expression on Zane's face. He was obviously unhappy about the lack of attention he was receiving from his girlfriend.

"I'm bored." Zane suddenly said, throwing aside a chocolate frog he had been eating. "Can't we do something?"

"You wanna go hex someone?" Vulcan asked with a sadistic smirk at them all.

"Who?" Zane asked mildly.

"I don't know," Vulcan mused "Mudbloods? …Gryffindors? … a mudblood Gryffindor?"

"The Head Girl is a mudblood Gryffindor…" Zane suggested.

"So is Peyton." Vulcan replied with a smirk "And she's friends with that half-blood bitch Connors." Here Aeshire looked up.

"They'll be with Thorn." She said coldly "You better not hex her…"

"Can't make any promises…" Vulcan said, nudging Regulus in a way that suggested he thought he was funny. Regulus gave him a weak smile and stifled a yawn.

"You coming, Reg?" Vulcan asked pulling out his wand and getting to his feet. Regulus shook his head.

"No, I'm kind of tired." He got to his feet as well, "Think I'll just get changed into my school robes." He grabbed his robes and slid open the compartment door.

Regulus stepped into the hall and immediately collided with someone. He looked down and saw that it was a short girl, who only just came to his shoulders, with long black hair. He barely had time to recognise her as Rose (Thorn) Hallo when she had began apologising quickly and an instant later she had turned and continued on up the train without a backwards glance. Regulus glanced behind himself to see if his friends inside the compartment had noticed, they hadn't so he slid the door shut and headed off up the train to where he could get changed. He had been right earlier, she was in his potions class, and she was good at it, always helping those around her who got things wrong in class. He wondered if she was in any of his other classes, he couldn't remember, he'd never really paid attention before.

Regulus got changed and began making his way back down the train towards his compartment. He had almost reached it when he heard shouting and then came across a scene of chaos. He looked in the door of the compartment belonging to Thorn and her friends and swore under his breath. Zane and the mudblood Peyton were lying unconscious on the ground, the evidence of several hexes and curses evident on them. Connors was struggling on the floor, bound in ropes and screaming through a gag while Vulcan stood over her, laughing, a gash on his neck bleeding profusely. The door opened and somebody walked in, Regulus turned to see it was Thorn. He saw the look of horror on her face when she saw what was happening. "What have…" she began, making to move forward to her friends. Regulus saw Vulcan move, saw him raise his wand, but an instant later, Regulus had reached out and snatched his friend's wand from his hand, stopping him.

"Don't." he said firmly. Vulcan gave him a confused look but shrugged and looked back down at Connors with a sadistic smirk. A few seconds later Aeshire slid the door open and walked in.

"Thorn?" she asked, grabbing her friend by the shoulders and turning her around to see her face. "Are you okay?" Thorn nodded silently.

"Oh my gods."

The five conscious people in the compartment looked to the door to see two Ravenclaw prefects standing staring at the scene before them. A few seconds later they regained their wits and looked about them again. "Well, uhmm... Detention for you five obviously." The boy said trying his best to sound commanding. Regulus saw Vulcan twitch and knew he wanted to do something, however Aeshire cut in harshly.

"Vulcan! Control yourself for once!" And for once, Vulcan did as he was told and stopped. Regulus watched as Thorn moved forward and knelt by Connors and began untying her. Once the gag was removed, Connors began spouting some gods awful filthy language and insults all directed at Vulcan.

"Now, now," Vulcan said mockingly "No need for that, you lost fair and square."

"Fuck you, you son of a whoring bitch!" Connors snarled up at him from where she was still kneeling on the floor.

"Stop it!" the girl Ravenclaw prefect snapped. "Stop it now!" The other prefect stepped forward and checked Zane and Peyton on the ground before saying "They'll be fine until we get to Hogwarts." He backed towards the door, said "You five, don't forget your detentions." Before he led the other prefect away up the train.

"Great." Connors snarled, Regulus looked at her as she then directed her words at the rest of them, over Thorn's shoulder. "Now, get the fuck out!" Regulus pointed his wand at Zane on the floor and muttered "locomotor mortis." And directed the floating body of his friend back to their compartment. Once inside, Aeshire knelt by her boyfriend to try and decide what hexes had hit him, while Vulcan grabbed Regulus' arm and dragged him out into the hall.

"What the hell?" Vulcan demanded. "Why'd you stop me hexing the shit out of that blood-traitor?" Regulus stared at him for a second, trying to think of a reasonable excuse.

"Because," he eventually said "She's Aeshire's friend and if you had have hexed her, Aeshire would have beaten the living shit out of you." He smirked at Vulcan for a second, then turned and walked back into the compartment, throwing himself back into his corner. A second later Vulcan entered and then took up his previous seat beside Regulus, uncharacteristically silent.

-

-

-

Thorn watched as the Slytherins left and closed the door behind them, she then turned her attention back to Morghana. "You okay?" she asked softly. Morghana pushed herself to her feet and then sat on the seat.

"Yeah…" she replied bitterly. "That son of a bitch caught me off-guard."

"What happened?" Thorn asked.

"They just burst in and started throwing hexes…" Morghana replied, looking at her. Thorn tilted her head an instant before the door slid open and Gabriel and Emerald-Rose came in laughing happily, they stopped instantly when they saw Artemis on the ground.

"What happened?" Gabriel demanded, striding forward and checking on Artemis. He muttered the counter curses and an instant later Artemis sat up.

"What happened?" she asked, looking around herself in confusion.

"Yes, do tell." Emerald-Rose said, looking at them with wide eyes. They all jumped when the door slid open again and Aeshire stuck her head cautiously inside.

"Can I come in?" she asked softly. Thorn glanced at Morghana who was glaring at Aeshire, but she nodded and replied

"Sure, come on in…"

"Um…" Aeshire said softly "Is everybody okay?" she asked, glancing at Artemis and then Morghana, her gaze finally resting on Thorn.

"Yeah." Thorn told her. "Everybody is fine."

"Okay, good." Aeshire replied. "They didn't hurt you?" she asked, looking Thorn over from head to foot.

"No." Thorn shook her head "I wasn't here until it was over when I walked in. Though, that Zeeman guy was going to hex me, but Regulus Black grabbed his wand and stopped him…"

"Reggie stopped him?" Aeshire asked, confused. Thorn nodded. "Oookay…" Aeshire said softly. "That's weird."

"What the hell was their problem?" Morghana demanded of Aeshire angrily. "They just burst in here throwing hexes!"

"Uhm… well, they were bored…" Aeshire said softly. Morghana scowled and began muttering to herself under her breath. "I'm sorry." Aeshire said to her "I know it probably isn't worth much to you, but there it is." Morghana just looked at her.

"Aeshire, can I talk to you outside?" Thorn asked, getting to her feet. Aeshire followed her out into the hallway and looked at her. "Thanks for apologising to her, but Morg won't be nice until tomorrow at least. When she gets angry, it lasts for a while."

"Yeah, a lot of Slytherins are like that." Aeshire replied.

"Don't let her hear you say that." Thorn grinned.

"I just mean I'm used to people being harsh, it doesn't worry me."

"Yeah… okay." Thorn said with a smile.

"Makes it hard sometimes, doesn't it?" Aeshire said softly.

"Being friends?" Thorn asked. Aeshire nodded. Thorn grinned. "Yeah, but nothing is gonna change the fact that you are my friend." Aeshire grinned.

"Good."

-

-

-

Regulus sat in his compartment exactly where he was for the rest of the trip. He had been a little disconcerted about the weird look Aeshire had given him once she had returned from checking on her friend, but she hadn't said anything and he had decided to follow her lead and not mention it either. And so, the Slytherins had spent the next hour and a half in relative silence until they felt the train begin to slow down and had begun to pack their stuff and make sure their trunks were secure.

Once the train came to a halt, they climbed off the train and got into the closest carriage and were soon joined by Severus Snape for the last part of their journey up to the castle. Vulcan kept looking weirdly at Snape who quickly lost his patience with him.

"Will you knock it off, Zeeman." He drawled "You bore me with your ignorance."

"Ha." Vulcan said lightly, raising an eyebrow at Regulus, obviously hoping that he would share the joke with him. Regulus had no idea what he was on about and so just shrugged and looked out the window.

Not long later they arrived at the castle and they all too eagerly climbed out of the carriage and began to head towards the doors to the castle. "I'm starved." Aeshire said lightly.

"I am a bit too…" Regulus replied, quickening his step to get to the hall as quickly as he could. Not that that would make any difference, they still wouldn't be fed until the sorting and Dumbledore's speech were done. Once seated at Slytherin table, Regulus tuned out to the sorting, he was vaguely aware that their house received five new boys and three girls and then Dumbledore began speaking.

"Oi…" Vulcan elbowed him. "Have you heard what our new password is yet?"

"Nuh…" Regulus replied "What is it?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking you!" Vulcan retorted. Regulus gave him a displeased look and Vulcan laughed softly.

"You may be a notorious 'Black heir' Reg, but your spoilt attitude has no effect on me."

"I don't have a 'spoilt attitude'!" Regulus replied in a shocked, high pitched voice. Vulcan laughed some more.

"Will you two shut up!" Aeshire hissed at them. Regulus and Vulcan looked at her, then both fell silent. It was well known throughout Slytherin that you did not mess with Aeshire. Regulus pondered that for a moment. It wasn't the fact that she would necessarily hex you, although that was always a possibility, it was more the way she treated you when she was displeased with you. He wondered if it was a guy thing, as she tended to have more control over the male population of the house than the females…

Eventually Dumbledore stopped talking and the food appeared. This was met with much rejoicing from across the hall as students pounced on the food that appeared before them. Regulus heard a chant going up and purposely rolled his eyes when he realised it was coming from his brother and his friends. "Urgh…How can you deal with that?" a voice from Regulus' right asked him. He looked around and saw Angela Adamson smiling at him.

"Life is pain." He replied simply, turning back to his food.

"Oh I know exactly what you mean…" Angela continued "I mean, I had my house elf pack my trunk last night, but then this morning I discovered she had put my robes in first and then all my school books on top... I mean, how stupid is she? So I had to order her to do it all again!" Regulus tried not to scowl and had to repress a sigh. He forced himself to nod slowly as if he actually gave a shit about what this girl was saying to him. However, he kept his gaze firmly upon the chicken leg on his plate. Angela Adamson appeared not to notice and she continued to prattle away to him throughout the rest of dinner.

"Hey, Reg…" Vulcan said to him once dinner was over. "You wanna head off to the commonroom?"

"Yeah, sure." Regulus replied, trying not to sound too eager to get away from Angela.

"Oh hey Angela." Vulcan said in a pleasant tone of voice as he smiled at her. Angela gave a simpering smile of her own as she even gave him a little wave.

"See you later Reggie." She called after him as he walked away with Vulcan.

"Mate…" Vulcan said as he and Regulus headed down the stairs towards the dungeons. "You are totally in with Adamson!"

"Urgh… come on!" Regulus replied.

"What?" Vulcan asked "She's totally hot!"

"…she's a complete idiot!" Regulus retorted with disgust.

"She's completely fuckable!" Vulcan replied with obvious glee "What more do you need?"  
"Why am I friends with you?" Regulus asked rhetorically.

"Because I'm devilishly handsome?" Vulcan asked. Regulus raised an eyebrow.

"You're not exactly my type." He replied flatly.

"Well, apparently neither is completely hot." Vulcan retorted "Or you would have been all over that chick up there who was practically begging for it about two minutes ago. If you were any normal guy you would have been taking advantage of that by now!"

"The girl doesn't have two neurons to rub together." Regulus said "Excuse me if I don't find that attractive."

"It's not her brain I'm talking about" Vulcan said, frustrated "And you don't need to be attracted… she totally wanted you… And you! You couldn't wait to get away… you're not gay, are you?"

"No." Regulus replied flatly.

"Well then, when she gets down to the commonroom, I suggest you take complete advantage of whatever it is she's offering... and going by her reputation… I'll say that'd be whatever the hell you want." Regulus sighed, but Vulcan continued. "If you want to use the dorm, just say so and I'll make sure the others stay away…"

"Vulcan!" Regulus snapped "I am not going to screw that slut!"

"You're ungrateful… That's what you are!" Vulcan replied after a moment of silence. "You have this face that attracts women left right and centre... and you just keep ignoring all that you are offered! … If I got half the offers you do... I'd be a very happy man… sore, but happy!"

Regulus sighed again as Vulcan said the password and they headed into the commonroom. "If Adamson comes your way again…" Vulcan began "If you still haven't come to your senses and are going to turn her away… perhaps turn her my way, yeah?"

"Fine." Regulus sighed "I'm going to bed." He didn't listen to Vulcan's reply as he headed off to his dorm and pushed the door open. Regulus pulled off his robes and then collapsed into his bed, enjoying the feel of the cool sheets against his skin for a few moments until they heated up. He then rolled onto his back and tried to get the image of long black hair out of his mind. He wondered what the hell he had been thinking when he stopped Vulcan from hexing Thorn. She was a blood-traitor after all, and it wasn't as if he knew her. She may have been Aeshire's friend but she wasn't his, he hadn't known her since he was two, so what the hell was his deal? Regulus let out a sigh as he felt his eyes close. He'd have it all worked out by tomorrow. He'd deal with it then.

Disclaimer; All that you recognise belongs to J.K. Rowling.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2

Thorn awoke to the sounds of muted singing. She grinned and sat up, listening to the words that were being sung. It was basically just a chant praising Gryffindor’s endless and incredible superiority over the other houses. Shaking her head as she got out of bed and pulled her robes out of her trunk, Thorn hummed along to the tune of the chant. She knew who it was without any thought on the matter. It had to be Sirius, James, Remus and most likely Peter. “Oh gods, make them shut up!” Morghana groaned from behind the hangings of her own bed.   
“Time to get up, Morg.” Thorn told her lightly “Breakfast is soon and we have to get our timetables.”  
“Urgh-mhmm…” was the only reply that Thorn received from her friend before the hangings were yanked back and a rumpled Morghana appeared looking displeased.  
“She still isn’t out yet?” Artemis asked, coming through the dormitory door and causing the singing from down in the commonroom to become momentarily louder for a few seconds until the door was closed again.  
“She can hear you.” Morghana said flatly, swinging her legs over and getting to her feet. Artemis just grinned at her.  
“Chop chop.” The tall girl said after a moment in which Morghana did nothing. “Let’s go, get dressed, time for breakfast!”  
“Thorn isn’t dressed either…” Morghana muttered, heading to her trunk and looking for her robes. Thorn laughed.  
“Where’s Larne?” she asked “I didn’t see her at all last night and now she’s gone already?”  
“She left about fifteen minutes ago.” Artemis told her. “Said she’d meet us in the hall.”

About ten minutes later, Thorn had gotten dressed and was running her brush through her long black hair when Morghana announced that she was ready to go down to breakfast. “About time, then.” Artemis said with a grin from where she was lounging on her bed.  
“Oi… that’s enough from you…” Morghana joked. The three girls then left the dorm and headed down through the commonroom and down to the Great Hall.  
“There’s Larne.” Artemis pointed out, pointing to their friend sitting at Gryffindor table beside Lily Evans.  
“Hey guys.” Lily said as they sat at Gryffindor table across from her.  
“Hey Lils,” Thorn replied with a smile “How’s the Head Girl business going for you?”  
“Great.” Lily told them “It’s fantastic.”  
“What about hanging out with James?” Morghana asked with a smirk. Lily shrugged.  
“It’s okay.” She replied slowly “He seems more mature this year… he’s … different.” Morghana grinned at her.  
“Where have you been?” Thorn asked Larne with a grin.  
“Well,” Larne grinned, “You know Cormac McClellan?”   
“Hufflepuff seventh year?” Morghana asked. Larne nodded, running her fingers through her wavy brown hair, a small smile appearing and lighting up her face. Thorn smiled, thinking she knew where this was going. She was proven right when Larne continued her explanation.  
“We ended up spending the holidays in the same place. My family went to Orkney to this holiday place, and his family were there too and well, we kind of got to know each other… and we got close.” She smiled again “Yesterday I spent the train ride with him, and then ate dinner at Hufflepuff table… and then we just hung out a bit after and you were all asleep by the time I got up to the dorm.”  
“Oh yeah,” Morghana grinned “Just how late did you get up there?”  
“It wasn’t like that…” Larne told them. “Cormac is sweet.”  
“She’s right.” Lily said looking up from her breakfast. “He’s a real decent guy. One of the nicest guys around.”  
“That’s so great for you.” Thorn told Larne.  
“Yeah.” Agreed Artemis. “He couldn’t have picked a nicer girl. He’s lucky.”

 

“Ladies.” Sirius Black said with a charming smile as he sat down beside Thorn.  
“Hey Sirius.” Morghana said blankly “Nice song.”  
“Oh you liked?” Sirius asked with another charming smile.  
“…you ever wake me up like that again and I’ll castrate you with my bare hands.” Morghana replied with a sickly sweet smile at him. Sirius’ charming smile faltered.  
“ _I_ liked it.” Thorn grinned up at him. “Thought it was very clever.”   
“Good.” Sirius’ grin reappeared. “Did you like the bit about how Slytherins are all into giant boy-loving orgies and allergic to shampoo… we added that last bit just for Snivelly…”  
“…I think I must have missed that bit.” Thorn replied with a raised eyebrow. Sirius smirked at her.  
“I could sing it again if you like…”  
“Uh…” Thorn’s eyes slid over to the Slytherin table “I think that might not go down so well here as it would in Gryffindor tower.” She said gently. Sirius grinned again.  
“That’s the beauty of it.” He replied.  
“Wow, you’re just itching to hex someone, aren’t you…” Artemis observed with a smile.  
“Am I that transparent?” Sirius asked in mock hurt.  
“Always.” Thorn grinned at him.  
“I don’t know wether to be pleased by how well you know me... or insulted by the fact that you just called me ‘transparent’.” Sirius said with another grin.  
“I’m sure you’ll figure it out.” Thorn told him kindly.  
“Awww.” Sirius said, putting an arm around Thorn’s shoulders. “You’re like the sister I never had. …well…” he looked over at Slytherin table to where Regulus was eating breakfast. Morghana laughed. Thorn looked over at Regulus and tilted her head.  
“You know,” she told Sirius “your brother saved me from being hexed yesterday.”   
“What?” Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow in disbelief “Now I _know_ you’re pulling my leg.” He said.  
“No, really.” Thorn replied. “That guy he’s sitting next to, Vulcan Zeeman, was going to hex me, but Regulus stopped him.”  
“Well, why would he do that?” Sirius asked. “The um… differences… between Slytherin and Gryffindor are going to be… rather larger this year than previously… so uhmmm… watch out.” Sirius looked around at them all, “He obviously had some ulterior motive.” Thorn shrugged.  
“I don’t know…” she replied, her eyes sliding back to Regulus. Perhaps she should thank him? She debated that for several moments, he had done her a favour, for whatever reason, but if things between Gryffindor and Slytherin were as unstable as Sirius was claiming, should she really risk just walking up to him and talking to him? He might not be as pleasant this time and might even just hex her himself. Eventually, Thorn decided that she would just try anyway. It wasn’t like she was useless with her own wand, she could always defend herself if he tried anything. As soon as breakfast was over, she’d thank him.

-  
*  
-

“So, Nott tells me that the first fight is next week.” Vulcan said to Regulus in a low voice.  
“That’s starting quickly.” Regulus replied between bites of his toast. “Usually it’s a least a fortnight before we feel the need to beat the shit out of some Gryffindors.”  
“Yeah.” Vulcan replied “Things are apparently more tense this year. I think a few of the seventh years are pissed that both the Head Boy and Girl are Gryffindors, one a mudblood and the other a blood-traitor.”  
“Makes sense.” Regulus replied. “So? Is it in the same room as usual?”  
“Yeah, empty classroom on the fifth floor, same time, at nine.” Vulcan said absently.  
“Awesome.” Regulus replied. He then looked over at Gryffindor table, just wondering which of them would be a part of the traditional underground fights that had been taking place at regular intervals at night between Gryffindor and Slytherin students for years. Regulus had gone to his first fight when he was in second year, and had been participating ever since. He’d even gotten quite good, after having she shit beaten out of him the first few times, as they were physical fights, not magical. Once he had learned how to fight reasonably well, he hardly ever got hurt. He gave a satisfied smirk until he noticed that he was being watched.

 

Regulus almost jumped when he realised that Thorn was looking across the hall, straight at him. He quickly looked down at his plate. She was looking at him. _Why_ was she looking at him? He dared to look up again and met her eyes just as she looked away. Regulus continued to look at her for a few moments, wondering what could have caused her to be looking his way when he noticed that Sirius was sitting beside her and was now the one looking at him. Regulus scowled and looked down at his plate. Obviously Sirius had been talking about him, no doubt saying something less than flattering. “Mr Black.” Slughorn saying Regulus’ name got his attention and he looked up to see his timetable being held out to him by his head of house.  
“Thanks.” Regulus replied, accepting his timetable.  
“I trust you’ll be attending my exclusive little meetings again this year?” Slughorn asked him with a smile.  
“…sure.” Regulus replied, knowing full well that Vulcan was smirking beside him.  
“Very good.” Slughorn said, before moving on to hand out the next timetable.

 

Regulus looked down to see that he had Arithmancy first thing, so he quickly finished off his breakfast and got to his feet. He would have to go back to his dorm to collect his Arithmancy text books before class. Knowing that Vulcan didn’t take Arithmancy, he told his friend that he would see him later and headed for the doors of the hall. Once he was out in the hallway he passed Angela Adamson who smiled widely at him as she passed on her way to the hall. Regulus gave a pleasant smile and had just quickened his step when he heard a “Hey! Wait!” Regulus swung around in annoyance, preparing to bluntly tell Angela that he was busy when he saw Thorn hurrying towards him. Her step kind of faltered when she saw the annoyed look on his face, but she kept walking and an instant later the look had disappeared from his face. “Uhmm.. hi.” Thorn said softly when she had reached him. “I’m sorry, but I just wanted to thank you… for what you did yesterday.” She began to nervously fiddle with a strand of her hair, twisting the ends around her finger.  
“What did I do yesterday?” Regulus asked, confused.  
“You stopped your friend from hexing me.” She replied, her eyes sweeping around the floor, only glancing up at him for a second and then going straight back to the floor.  
“Oh.” Regulus said gently. “Yes, I remember.” Thorn nodded.  
“Well, thank you.” She said.  
“You’re welcome.” Regulus replied and Thorn looked up and smiled. Regulus looked silently at her for a moment then asked “You were looking at me in the hall, why?”  
“Um…” Thorn said, her dark brown eyes slightly wider than before “I was wondering if I should thank you or not... I mean, with this apparent all-out-war that is meant to be happening between our houses this year. I wasn’t sure if you’d hex me or something if I tried to talk to you…”  
“Are you surprised that I didn’t?” He asked mildly. Thorn raised an eyebrow.  
“No.” she replied honestly, “I mean, you stopped Zeeman from hexing me yesterday, so why would you just turn around and hex me today. …Although, you did look pretty annoyed when I called out to you.”  
“Oh, no… I thought you were…” he gestured at the Hall “…someone else.”  
“Okay.” Thorn replied, nodding. Regulus nodded as well.  
“Yeah.” He said.

-  
*  
-

Thorn smiled, “Was it Angela Adamson?” she asked, considering she had just passed the girl on her way out of the hall.  
“Actually it was.” Regulus replied, his tone darkening slightly. Thorn tilted her head as she looked at him, wondering what the girl had done to annoy him. After a few seconds Thorn realised that she hadn’t even told him who she was. “Oh…” she said lightly “By the way, I’m…”  
“Rose Hallo.” Regulus replied softly.  
“…Yeah.” Thorn said, staring at him for a second. He knew her name. _Why_ did he know her name? Why did _Regulus Black_ know her name? _–oh_ , she thought to herself _He’s friends with Aeshire, that’s why he knows my name._ “Yeah.” She repeated with a smile. “But everyone calls me ‘Thorn’.” Regulus just smiled at her for a few moments and looked as if he were about to say something when Zane Vincent came out of the hall and called to him to hurry up or they’d be late for class. Regulus appeared to pull himself back into check. Thorn noticed how his whole face appeared to change as he waved down the hall at his friend before he looked back to her for a second.  
“I have to go.” He said softly. Thorn nodded.  
“Yeah,” she said with a smile “Of course. Thanks again.” Regulus just nodded at her once before he turned and headed over towards his friend.  
Thorn watched him for a few moments before she turned and made her way up the stairs towards Divination. _Well, that was interesting._ She thought to herself. She had been surprised by how different Regulus had seemed to how she had thought he would be. Even ignoring most of what Sirius had said about his brother over the years, Regulus had still been so different to what most of the school said about him. Thorn grinned, this just proved that you couldn’t rely on Hogwarts gossip. She shook her head, you couldn’t rely on an impression formed from a five minute conversation either. She had to remember that. She ran a hand through her hair, wondering at Regulus’ apparent sudden change at the end of their conversation. What had that been about? She smiled softly to herself as she turned a corner and continued on towards Divination.

-  
*  
-

Regulus arranged his face into his perfect mask as he walked towards Zane. He looked over his shoulder once to see that Thorn was already halfway up the marble stairs. He didn’t know what to make of her little ‘thank you’ to him for what he’d done the day before. Nobody else would have thanked him, so why did she? He vaguely wondered if this was part of some stupid prank of his brother’s. An instant later he dismissed that thought, he couldn’t believe that Thorn would be a part of that. Regulus resisted the urge to roll his eyes at himself, he hardly knew who she was until yesterday and now had only spoken to her for five minutes, so how could he presume to know anything about her or what she was capable of? He pushed that aside, he still didn’t think she’d be part of a plan of Sirius’ like that, he may have only spoken to her for five minutes, but in that five minutes Regulus had sensed nothing but genuine honesty from her, something he had found strangely refreshing. He raised an eyebrow as he reached Zane to see that his friend was giving him an odd look. “What?” Regulus asked softly.  
“…now _you’re_ hanging out with that blood-traitor?” Zane asked. “I thought it was bad enough when it was Aeshire… but now it’s spreading!”  
“I wasn’t _hanging out_ with her.” Regulus replied coldly.  
“Then what were you doing?” Zane asked.  
“Nothing.” Regulus told him.  
“Obviously you were doing _something_ …” Zane persisted. “You were standing in the middle of the hallway talking to a Gryffindor blood-traitor!”  
“Leave it alone.” Regulus snarled, quickly losing his patience with Zane.   
“Then just tell me what you were doing, because, this doesn’t do much for your reputation you know…” Zane told him “What would people think if they heard that you were associating with people like that?”  
“They won’t unless you tell them.” Regulus retorted.  
“Hey, word gets out…” Zane said in a non-committing tone of voice.  
“Not if you keep your mouth shut!” Regulus growled turning on Zane. He could not have Zane telling people anything about him talking to Thorn, things would be very bad for both of them with this friction that was about to explode throughout the school. They would both have trouble from those in their own houses as well as each other’s. “You won’t say a _thing_.” Regulus growled at him, fingering his wand lightly. Zane took the threat for what it was and after a moment of hesitation, he nodded lightly.  
“Sure, I mean yeah…” he gave a weak smile “I mean, it was nothing, yeah? …nothing important.”  
“Good.” Regulus smiled coldly at him. “Now, let’s go to class.”


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3

Thorn was sitting at Gryffindor table for dinner when Professor McGonagall walked over and reminded her about her detention. “The pair of Ravenclaw prefects tell me that you have a detention tonight, Miss Hallo. – You too, Miss Connors.” She added when Morghana sat down beside Thorn.  
“Yes Professor.” Thorn replied.   
“Who else has detention?” Morghana asked in a low voice. McGonagall gave her a surprised look but gave her an answer.  
“You will serve your detention with Miss Yaslana, Mr Black and Mr Zeeman of Slytherin.”  
“Great.” Morghana replied sarcastically. “Nobody else?”  
“It seems” McGonagall told her, raising an eyebrow, “That everybody else has had the sense to behave themselves so soon within the term.”  
“I find that hard to believe…” Morghana said, glancing over at Sirius and James who were seated nearby. McGonagall’s lip twitched as she also glanced at them.  
“As do I.” she said softly before she walked away.

“Why do we have to spend more time with those evil sons of bitches!” Morghana complained loudly as Artemis and Larne arrived to sit with them. Thorn was about to reply to tell Morghana that Aeshire wasn’t evil when she was distracted by Regulus walking into the hall. She watched as he headed over to sit by Aeshire and then was approached by Slughorn, Thorn assumed he was being reminded about his detention as she and Morghana had been.  
“There’s Zeeman.” Artemis said to her friends, nodding her head at the doors. Thorn looked over to see him walk in and head towards Regulus and Aeshire.  
“Fantastic.” Morghana snarled.

“You know…” Larne mused “You could look at it from a purely female point of view, and just appreciate the view… because to be honest… those two are damn good to look at.” Morghana looked over at Slytherin table critically.  
“Well,” she said, “If you ignore the fact that they are both evil Slytherin sons of bitches who deserve to be hexed out of existence, and only focus on the physical aspects… then I guess Zeeman is passable.” here she tilted her head, her eyes still on Slytherin table. “But Black… It’s a pity he doesn’t look more like his brother… he’s not as good-looking as Sirius.”  
“What’s that got to do with _anything_?” Thorn demanded, surprised at the vehemence in her own voice. So, it seemed, were her friends. They just stared at her for a few moments before Morghana raised an eyebrow.  
“Uhm… Thorn?” she asked.  
“Uhmm…” Thorn began fiddling with her hair, looking at the table in front of her “Yeah, I... uhh… no idea.” She muttered. It was the truth, she had no idea why she had said that.  
“Perhaps you’ve damaged yourself always defending Slytherins?” Morghana laughed. Thorn gave a weak smile.  
“You know what’s interesting though…” Larne mused again, still watching the Slytherins “He has a better voice than Sirius.” Thorn, Artemis, Morghana and even Peter Pettigrew nearby all stared at Larne. “Well he does!” she said loudly. “Have you heard him speak?”  
“Not really.” Morghana replied, while Artemis shook her head “He’s kinda quiet.”  
“I have.” Thorn said softly.  
“Well?” Larne asked. Thorn thought about the conversation she’d had with Regulus that morning. She hadn’t noticed at the time because she’d been so nervous, thinking he might hex her, but now that she thought about it, he did have a rather lovely voice.  
“Yeah.” She agreed “His voice is pretty nice.”  
“-Whatever.” Morghana said dismissively, “I can tell you that Zeeman has a damn annoying voice.”  
“Is it his voice that’s annoying?” Thorn asked “Or are you just irritated when he speaks?”  
“…That might be it.” Morghana admitted with a grin.  
“Thought it might be.” Thorn replied with a grin of her own.

 

*

 

“What do you think they’ll have us doing for detention?” Vulcan asked Regulus as he tore into a large slab of what appeared to be beef, with great enthusiasm.  
“Haven’t the foggiest.” Regulus told him, watching his friend with what came close to revulsion.  
“It’ll be bad.” Aeshire said “I heard that we’ll be under the power of Filch.”  
“Oh you’re kidding!” Vulcan snarled in disgust “I can’t stand having that filthy squib telling me what to do… I mean, how _dare_ he presume to think that he can order _me_ about!”  
“Ease up.” Aeshire said in a bored tone “You’ve got all evening to complain yet. And where the hell is Zane?”

Regulus tuned out to Vulcan’s replies and instead found himself looking across the hall at Gryffindor table. Something was wrong with Thorn, she was staring at the table intently, her hand fiddling with her hair while all her friends appeared to be staring at her. Regulus wondered what the problem was, it didn’t seem to be too serious however, as a few moments later Thorn looked up and things appeared to return to normal.

“What’s up?” Vulcan asked, punching Regulus in the arm.  
“Nothing.” Regulus replied quickly, looking down at his plate, but Vulcan wasn’t fooled.  
“Why were you looking over at Gryffindor table?” he asked in a low voice, looking across there himself. “…at that half-blood Connors and her friends…?”  
“…I was just trying to remember which ones we have detention with.” Regulus lied.  
“The half-blood and the blood-traitor.” Vulcan said disgustedly. Regulus raised an eyebrow.  
“Morghana Connors and Thorn.” Aeshire explained. Regulus already knew that, but he nodded slowly anyway as if in thanks.  
“You know what I don’t get…” Aeshire said to Vulcan. “Why do you like Connors less than Peyton? Connors is at least half-blood…”  
“Where as Peyton is a mudblood?” Vulcan asked.  
“Yeah.”  
“Well… Peyton has never challenged me.” He replied thoughtfully “Where as it seems that Connors doesn’t know her place… so I’ll just have to show her.”  
“An interesting philosophy.” Regulus said.  
“Yeah, maybe we’ll get the chance to fling a few hexes during detention.” Vulcan replied hopefully.  
“You hex Thorn and I’ll rip your balls off.” Aeshire told him. Vulcan turned his sapphire eyes on her.  
“You have to stop sticking up for that blood-traitor.” He told her in an annoyed tone.  
“You call her that again, and I’ll dive across this table and drive my knife through your throat so hard it’ll shatter your spinal cord.” Aeshire replied, unaffected. Vulcan raised an eyebrow. 

Regulus grinned until he was distracted by a seventh year Ravenclaw guy who had just crossed the hall and had walked along Gryffindor table until he was behind Thorn. The guy then leant down and whispered something in her ear. Regulus watched, wanting to hex the guy, as he saw the way Thorn straightened in her chair, her eyes widened slightly and her entire face changed, all humour dying from her eyes. “-who’s that?” Regulus asked.  
“Oh.” Aeshire said darkly when she saw who he meant. “Jared Levine. He’s Thorn’s ex.” She cast the Ravenclaw a filthy look before looking back to her dinner. Regulus nodded, but he wasn’t done yet.  
“What’s his deal?” he asked Aeshire.  
“Pure-blood.” She told him “Old family. Wanted Thorn for her family connections and status.” Here Aeshire looked up at Regulus. “He tricked her, made her fall for him, hard. Then, she found out he was fucking half the girls in the school.”  
“That’s what you get for being a …” Vulcan caught the look in Aeshire’s eyes and the words died in his throat. Aeshire then continued her story.  
“Thorn tried to end it with him, but Levine didn’t see the problem, you see. He wouldn’t take no for an answer.” Regulus was just about to ask her what she meant by that when Slughorn appeared beside them and told them that it was time for their detention.   
“Filch is waiting for you in the trophy room.” Slughorn said with a smile. The three of them got to their feet, Vulcan muttering beneath his breath. Slughorn gave them another smile before he turned and left the hall ahead of them.

 

*

 

Thorn and Morghana turned up to detention just after the Slytherins. Morghana having suggested that they didn’t want them there for much longer before them, as they might set up some kind of booby trap. Thorn had gone along with it to shut her friend up. They walked into the trophy room to see the three Slytherins standing just inside the door. Thorn felt Morghana shift so she could grab her wand, but put a hand on her friend’s arm. “It’s fine.” She said softly. Morghana muttered something under her breath and moved so she was standing away from Thorn so she had space if such an attack occurred. Thorn smiled when Aeshire grinned at her.   
“About time.” Came the low gravely voice of Filch as he moved towards them. “I have different jobs for you. So you’ll be working in groups.” Thorn felt Morghana shift closer to her, but Filch saw this and gave a kind of half laugh. “I don’t think so.” He said “I don’t want any time wasters chatting for half the night.” He waved his hand, motioning for Thorn and Morghana to move over to the group of Slytherins. “Hurry up, we don’t have all night.” He said when Morghana began moving as slowly as she could. 

Thorn headed towards Aeshire and then turned so she was facing Filch, suppressing a grin as she though that simple movement was something Morghana would have never have done, she’d turned leaving Aeshire and Regulus at her back. Morghana would never allow Slytherins at her back, and looking over at Morghana, she saw her friend raising an eyebrow at her, trying to tell her something. Thorn just shook her head then turned her dark eyes on Filch who was now standing before them, looking carefully at them each in turn. “You’ll be working in groups that I choose, and I’ll be choosing them so that there will be more work and less chat done. Understand?” They all nodded silently. Thorn let out an inward sigh. This was going to be bad she just knew it. “Now,” Filch said, “You two…” he pointed at Morghana and Vulcan Zeeman, “Will be patrolling the halls on this floor removing chewing gum and other things that Peeves has stuck in keyholes.”  
“Uhm… I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Thorn said, stepping forward when she saw Morghana’s eyes widen. Filch turned on her so fast Thorn thought he was going to hit her. She stepped back into Aeshire and Regulus, in shock, stepping on someone’s foot, she didn’t know which.

 

*

 

Regulus watched Filch cautiously. He had thought the caretaker was about to strike Thorn, and it appeared she had thought the same as she had stepped back into Aeshire and himself so quickly it wasn’t funny. He noticed Aeshire wince and looked down to see Thorn had stepped on her foot, however their attention was then focused intently upon Filch who moved very slowly forward to speak to Thorn. “Don’t think it’s a good idea?” he asked softly.   
“No.” Thorn said in a small voice. “I don’t.” Regulus understood that. Connors and Vulcan clearly hated each other. Vulcan had just been looking for an excuse and an opportunity to hex Connors, and now Filch was delivering her directly into his hands.  
“Well, girlie.” Filch growled “I’ve got news for you. I make the rules here. You may be used to giving orders at home, having everyone do whatever you say, but not here. This is my turf and what I say goes.” He stepped back and looked over at Vulcan and Connors, he then pointed at a bucket by the door. “Put what you find in there.” He looked at them for a moment and when neither of them moved he asked sharply “What are you waiting for?” Vulcan looked over at Regulus and smirked. Regulus just looked back without showing a thing on his face. He saw Connors give Thorn a pleading look before she followed Vulcan out the door, picking up the bucket he had ignored, as she went.  
“That is so not good.” Regulus heard Thorn mutter under her breath before Filch turned on the three of them.  
“You three will be rearranging this entire room.” He said. “I want every trophy moved. –without magic.” He added with a smile. “You will move every one, and arrange them so that the room looks good, I don’t want you just throwing them anywhere.”

Regulus looked around the room. He was mental. There had to be thousands of trophies in the room. It would take forever. Filch then turned and left the room without another comment. “He wasn’t kidding.” Aeshire said quietly. “He’s out of his mind.”  
“What’s the point in this?” Regulus asked, looking around the room again. “It’s probably been this way for hundreds of years. Why does he want us to change it?”  
“He probably spent all holidays cleaning the castle.” Thorn replied “There’s probably nothing else for us to do.” Regulus looked down at her. She was staring around at all of the trophies with wide eyes, no doubt wondering what time they would eventually finish with this. 

“Alright, time for introductions.” Aeshire said. “Reggie, this is…”  
“Rose Hallo, yes, I know.” He replied with a smile.  
“Okay, and Thorn, This is Regulus Black.”  
“I know.” Thorn said with a grin at Aeshire. Aeshire gave a mock sigh.  
“Well, then, what do you need me for?” she asked, throwing her arms in the air.  
“An extra pair of hands.” Regulus told her with another smile, as he handed her the trophy that was nearest at hand.   
“Great, I feel real loved,” Aeshire replied.

*

 

Thorn grinned as she watched the light banter between Aeshire and Regulus. She was only really half surprised by it, because she’d seen that side of Aeshire before, but she hadn’t pinned Regulus as the laughing joking kind before. More proof that you couldn’t always count on Hogwarts gossip.  
“Hey,” she said, stepping forward just as Regulus had finished clearing off one single shelf. “Have we decided what we’re going to do to it all?”  
“Well,” Regulus replied, looking around at her “He just wants redecoration, right? – so, I guess we could just arrange them neatly in patterns on different shelves to what we got them from.”  
“Makes sense.” Thorn replied, eyeing a dusty cabinet in the corner. “Does anybody ever come in here apart from detention?” she asked mildly.  
“Not that I’m aware of.” Regulus replied absently as the door opened and Slughorn walked in.   
“Miss Yaslana. You will need to accompany me to the Hospital Wing, it concerns Mr Vincent.”  
“Zane? Why? Is he okay?” Aeshire asked desperately, as she put the trophy she was holding back on the shelf and hurrying across the room towards her head of house.  
“Come with me.” He replied, and led her out of the room.  
“That doesn’t sound good.” Regulus said gently, as the door closed after Aeshire. Thorn nodded her agreement, wondering what had happened to Aeshire’s boyfriend, and if Aeshire would be alright.

“Okay.” Regulus said briskly, clasping his hands together. “If I take all the trophies down and pass them to you, we can do this shelf first?” he asked, waving a hand at the cabinet he was standing in front of.  
“Sure.” Thorn said, stepping forward. Regulus smiled at her for a second before he quickly looked back to the cabinet. Thorn stood waiting while he reached up to the top shelf, stretching – she never could have reached. “It’d be easier with magic, huh…” she said lightly. Regulus smiled again, pulling two trophies down as he did so, and handing them to her with a soft   
“Yeah.”  
“We’ll manage.” She replied, taking the trophies and then bending and setting them on the floor.

“You know,” Regulus said, reaching back up to the top shelf. “Neither of us should be here.”  
“Why?” Thorn asked, taking the trophies he held out to her.  
“Because,” he replied, “Neither of us were involved in that fight.” Thorn looked around at him.  
“Weren’t you?” she asked. “Oh…”  
“I got there about ten seconds before you did.” He told her softly.  
“Oh… sorry.” Thorn said gently.  
“For what?” he asked, glancing at her as he reached for more trophies.  
“I… I just assumed you were.” She replied, watching him.  
“…because I’m in Slytherin?” Regulus asked casually.  
“No!” she replied hastily, “Uhm… most of my family was in Slytherin, and Aeshire is one of my best friends. Slytherin has nothing to do with it.”  
“My reputation?” he asked, turning to face her and holding more trophies out to her. Thorn didn’t know where to look. She knew she should meet his eyes, but was almost afraid to, in case she had insulted him when he’d been nothing but nice to her. She looked at the trophies he was holding out to her as she reached out to take them, they were for services to the school from about a hundred years earlier.  
“Well… well, I didn’t really know you…” she tried to explain.  
“And now?” he asked softly. Thorn stood, holding the trophies and looking at him.  
“Well, I still don’t know you really…” she replied.  
“But?” he asked with a smile.  
“…but, you’re…” Thorn looked away, searching for the words she needed.  
“…I’m…?” Regulus pressed, still smiling.  
“…not what I expected.” Thorn finished, looking back at him. Regulus just looked at her for a few moments, after which he nodded  
“You’ve reviewed your opinion of me?” he asked.  
“Um…” Thorn muttered, daring to look up and meet his eyes. “I guess so, yes.” She said honestly. She had indeed changed her opinion of him after their conversation that morning. She put the two trophies on the floor and stood up, twisting a strand of her black hair nervously.

 

*

Regulus watched her stand up, obviously uneasy. “Don’t worry.” He said gently, “I’m not chastising you.”  
“Yeah… okay. Nah, I don’t blame you. I judged you unfairly.”  
“Not completely.” He replied, feeling bad now that she was apologising to him for nothing. “I’ve been involved in things like that before. I just wasn’t yesterday.” Thorn looked up at him, and he could clearly see in her eyes that she was trying to fit that piece of information into the new profile she had formed of him. He almost wished he hadn’t said anything, and had have let her keep her good opinion of him.   
“Well, then, why did you stop your friend from hexing me?” she asked. Regulus blinked. He had not been expecting that question.  
“…I don’t know.” He replied honestly. Thorn raised an eyebrow.  
“You must have some idea.” She replied.  
“Not really.” Regulus said, running a hand through his black hair. “You came in, and I saw that Vulcan was about to hex you… and so I stopped him.” Thorn smiled at him.  
“You make no sense.” She told him lightly. Regulus smiled gently at her, wondering why she hadn’t drawn her wand. She’d just found out, from him directly, that he’d been involved in random attacks on people from her own house and she hadn’t drawn her wand to defend herself. _Why_?  
“You aren’t afraid of me?” he asked in a low voice. Thorn shook her head, looking at him.  
“Should I be?” she asked. Regulus looked back at her silently for a few moments before he shook his head.  
“No.” he told her. Thorn smiled brightly at him for a second.   
“Well, then, isn’t that nice.” She gestured back at the cabinet they were working on. “Shall we do this?”

Regulus drew his wand, watching out of the corner of his eye, to see Thorn’s reaction as he did so. He suppressed a smile when he saw her watching him carefully, but she didn’t freak out or go for her own wand. He waved his wand at the cabinet and directed all the trophies to the ground, effectively clearing the entire cabinet.  
“Regulus…” Thorn hissed, glancing at the door. “He said ‘without magic’. They have spells that tell them when we use magic…”  
“Not Filch.” Regulus replied with a charming smile at her. “He’s a squib. He’ll never know.”  
“A Squib?” Thorn asked, surprised. “Really? How do you know?”  
“Think about it.” He replied, clearing off the next cabinet with a wave of his wand. “Have you ever seen him use magic?”  
“…actually, no.” Thorn said, shaking her head after a moment’s consideration. Regulus watched her, pleased that he’d told her something she found so interesting. “No wonder he’s so cranky.” Thorn was saying “The poor man has to watch students learning magic every day when it’s something that he will never be able to do.”  
“It’s an explanation.” Regulus agreed, intrigued by the fact that she was expressing pity for a man who was so horrid to her and all other students unfortunate enough to cross his path.  
“It’s quite sad, actually.” Thorn said “He must be so lonely.”  
“…I wouldn’t feel too sorry for him.” Regulus replied “Rumour has it he used to torture students.” Thorn blinked.  
“Literally?” she asked.  
“Yeah, did all kinds of things to them.” He told her. Thorn looked thoroughly disturbed. “It’s really not that hard to believe. You do get the sense of it from him, I mean, you thought he was going to hit you earlier…”  
“Yeah…” Thorn breathed. “He does give off the vibe…” 

Regulus nodded in agreement as he turned to the next cabinet, about to clear it off, however, Thorn had grabbed his wrist stoping him. He looked down, surprised. “Perhaps we should deal with the trophies we have already. It might look suspicious if he pops in to check on us.”  
“You’re right.” Regulus replied. “Too much done too soon.” Thorn nodded, releasing his wrist. Regulus looked at his wrist where her hand had been, wondering if he was imagining the tingling skin. When he looked back up, she had her wand out and was arranging several trophies into patterns on one of the empty shelves. Once she had done with that she turned around towards him again. Regulus didn’t know why he did it, but he wanted to know, and so he just asked. “I saw Jared Levine talking to you earlier… you kind of looked uncomfortable, what did he say?”  
“I’m sorry,” Thorn said quickly “I have to use the bathroom.” She turned and hurried out the door before he could say another word. Regulus watched her leave, wondering if what she had said was true or if she was escaping from the conversation he had just started. He supposed it would undoubtedly be a sensitive topic considering Aeshire had said that Thorn had fallen for Levine hard, and Regulus wished he’d had more tact in asking his question, or perhaps he just should not have brought the Ravenclaw up at all. He hoped he hadn't upset her too much.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter 4

 

Thorn hurried back up the hall from the bathroom towards the Trophy room, wondering what she would say when she got back in there and if Regulus would ask about Jared again. It wasn’t something she really wanted to discuss considering she hardly knew him. She had just reached the doorway when she noticed that Regulus was no longer the only occupant of the room. There was now a small house elf also inside, as Thorn watched, the elf made it’s way through the hundreds of trophies on the floor and tripped on one, letting out a high pitched cry as she tumbled to the floor. Thorn was about to move forward and see if she was okay when she saw something she never would have expected in a million years. Regulus had turned and had knelt down on one knee by the elf and was attempting to see if she was hurt while talking to her in a voice so low that Thorn couldn’t hear him. Once the elf was on her feet again, she beamed at Regulus before she disappeared with a loud Pop. Thorn stepped into the room.  
“You are just full of surprises.” She said with a smile. Regulus shot to his feet, shocked. Thorn grinned when she realised that he hadn’t known she was there.  
“I… I was just…”  
“Being nice.” Thorn finished for him, striding across the room. Regulus looked at her.  
“I have an elf at home that I’m… fond of.” He explained.  
“You don’t have to explain yourself to me.” She told him. “I’m not judging you.” She smiled at him. “I actually thought it was kind of lovely.” Regulus stared at her. Thorn bit back another smile when she realised that he didn’t know what to say to that. _There ___was a significant difference between him and his brother; Sirius would have had so many different replies to that ready at hand it wasn’t funny. Thorn suddenly remembered what Larne had said about Regulus having a better voice than Sirius, and tried to think of something to get him to speak so she could really listen to it this time.  
“I don’t suppose Filch came to check on us while I was gone?” she asked. She let out an inward sigh when he only shook his head in reply. She looked back at him, trying to think of something else to say when she noticed that he was watching her, an intense look in his eyes. “-what?” she asked softly, feeling slightly flustered, and wondering why he was looking at her like that.  
“When you left…” he began, and Thorn raised an eyebrow at his voice, noticing that it did indeed have a lovely quality to the tone and the way he spoke was gentle and… she shook herself, wondering why she hadn’t noticed that before. She focused back upon Regulus who had stopped speaking and now was just looking at her. “You okay?” he asked, bemused.  
“Yeah, sorry, what were you saying?” she asked, feeling the heat rising in her cheeks.

_*_

_Regulus stopped speaking when it became apparent that Thorn wasn’t hearing him. She had raised an eyebrow and a funny expression had worked its way onto her face, her eyes were far away and she was obviously thinking about something else. Finally she looked back at him. “You okay?” he asked, desperately trying to hold back a grin. That became harder when he saw her blush, and he tried not to notice how well it suited her.  
“Yeah, sorry, what were you saying?” she asked, looking down as if in an attempt to hide her face. Regulus let the grin out for a second and then began to repeat himself.  
“When you left earlier, was that because of what I asked you?”  
“No…” Thorn replied “I actually had to use the bathroom.” She remained looking down. Regulus tilted his head.  
“Then… then I didn’t upset you?” he asked gently. Thorn shook her head. “Okay, good.” He said.   
“Why did you want to know what he said to me?” Thorn asked in a soft voice, finally looking back up at him.   
“Because,” Regulus replied “I was just wondering. You changed completely when he spoke to you.”  
“You were watching me?” She asked with a grin. Regulus looked away.  
“I may have happened to look over and see Levine talking to you…” he replied slowly. He was then extremely grateful when Thorn let it go.  
“He didn’t say much.” She told him “He just said that we should spend some more time together this year.” Regulus frowned when he saw her visibly shudder.  
“What did he do to you?” he asked gently. Thorn turned away, placing some trophies onto the shelves.  
“Betrayed me.” She replied lightly.  
“It was more than that though, wasn’t it?” Regulus asked, watching her. “You’re afraid of him, aren’t you?” he stepped forward toward her, stopping himself before he reached out to touch her. Thorn didn’t reply, just rearranged the shelf silently. “-Rose?” he asked gently, placing a hand on her shoulder. Thorn turned to face him, looking him directly in the eyes.  
“Please leave it alone.” She said softly. Regulus looked down at her, at the pleading look on her face, and nodded slowly.  
“Okay.” He replied quietly.  
“Thank you.” Thorn said, looking down at her hands.  
Regulus took his hand off her shoulder and made a mental note to make Aeshire tell him everything she knew about this Jared Levine and what he’d done to Thorn. He had a sneaking suspicion that the Ravenclaw was going to get what was coming to him. “You called me ‘Rose’.” Thorn said softly. Regulus glanced over at her. She had returned to rearranging the trophies on the shelf in front of her. She looked sideways at him. “You _can ___call me ‘Thorn’, you know.”  
“I like ‘Rose’.” Regulus replied with a smile at her.  
“ _Nobody ___calls me ‘Rose’.” She said mildly “Not even my parents.”  
“-Not anymore.” He responded. “-Unless you don’t like being called ‘Rose’?” he asked uncertainly. Thorn smiled.   
“I don’t mind.” She told him softly.  
“There we are then.” Regulus replied with another smile at her. He liked the way she gave a soft smile of her own and looked away as the colour crept back into her cheeks. He grinned as he watched her busy herself with the trophies again. She was so cute!   
Regulus had just realised that he’d had the thought, and had just begun to wonder if he should do something or say something else to her when Vulcan and Connors came through the door snarling things at each other. “Oh! I don’t _think ___so, you son of a bitch!” Connors cried.  
“What would you know about it, you half-blooded slut!” Vulcan replied viciously.  
“Oi!” Regulus cried over them. “You want to knock it off?” Both Vulcan and Connors swung around to face Thorn and himself.  
“-Where’s Aeshire?” Vulcan asked bluntly.  
“Hospital wing. Something about Zane.” Regulus replied, waving his wand at the next cabinet and directing the trophies from the floor to fill it. He then noticed that Thorn still hadn’t turned around, she had remained facing the cabinet, her head down and holding a random trophy in her hand. He was about to ask her if she was alright, but then stopped himself, thinking that if she wasn’t, he probably didn’t want to be bringing that to Vulcan’s attention. A moment later though, she let out a light sigh, placed the trophy on the shelf, looked up and then turned to face the rest of the room.  
“What’d Filch make you do?” Connors asked Thorn with a raised eyebrow.  
“-Redecoration.” Thorn replied with a flash of a grin at Regulus. Vulcan looked at Regulus with a smirk, and Regulus just knew that as soon as they were let go for the night, his friend would be filling his ear with the usual filthy comments and suggestions._

____*_ _ _ _

____Thorn looked carefully at Morghana and just knew her friend had been fighting. The way she was standing was indicator enough even without the dishevelled appearance with messy hair and the small cut on her hand. Looking over at Vulcan Zeeman, Thorn saw that he looked pretty much the same. She had had no doubt that they would, and she was just glad that the hospital wing had not been required. She glanced at Regulus to see he was looking a little dejected. She frowned lightly, wanting to know what was wrong, but she couldn’t ask in front of either Morghana or Zeeman. Thorn bit her lip, wanting to talk to him. She couldn’t explain why, but she wanted to spend more time with him, alone. She liked the way he was when he wasn’t around other people. He seemed to open up when they were alone, but then as soon as anybody else turned up, he shut down again. And he’d called her _Rose! Nobody did that! Thorn felt her heart beating excitedly at the memory of the way he’d said her name. It had sounded perfect with the gentle way he spoke, and then she had turned to see him looking at her with such tender concern. Thorn let out a shuddering breath, looking down at her hands, slanting a look at Regulus again as she did so. He was staring unseeingly at the floor over by the door.  
Thorn jumped when she was nudged sharply by Morghana. “What’s doin’?” Morghana demanded.   
“N-nothing.” Thorn replied quickly. Morghana raised an eyebrow at her, so Thorn turned and waved her wand at some more trophies on the floor and directed them up onto an empty shelf. She had just turned back to her friend when Filch came through the door.  
“You two!” he grumbled, pointing at Morghana and Zeeman. “You’re not done. I just saw a keyhole full of gunk up the hallway.”  
“We couldn’t get that out.” Morghana told him.  
“Try again.” Filch said, motioning for them to follow him back out the door.  
Thorn watched them reluctantly follow him out into the hall, then immediately turned to Regulus. “Are you okay?” she asked him quietly.  
“Yeah…” Regulus replied with a sigh. “I just get sick of it sometimes.”  
“Get sick of what?” Thorn asked, not knowing what he was talking about.  
“…Everything.” He said, running a hand through his hair. Thorn watched him, concerned. He looked at her and gave a forced smile. “Don’t listen to me.” He said, shaking his head. “I should just shut up.” Thorn shook her own head at him.  
“Sometimes it helps to vent.” She told him. Regulus looked at her and gave a genuine smile.  
“You _want ___me to prattle on about my issues?” he asked in disbelief.  
“If it’ll help.” Thorn said, nodding.  
“There isn’t enough time this century…” Regulus muttered under his breath, however, Thorn still heard him, and grinned.  
“Then,” she asked “Why’d you get all… depressed… when those two walked in just then?”  
“It’s Vulcan.” He replied “It gets tiring having to change my mood whenever he is around. He has this habit of just taking over the room and it seems to just change to suit him, no matter what anybody else is in the mood for.”  
“Oh…” Thorn said nodding. “I can imagine that _would ___be tiring.”  
She looked at him to see him pressing the palms of his hands into his eyes. “Headache?” she asked.  
“…Yeah.” He replied in a tight voice, not looking up.  
“I… I know a way to make it go away…” she said softly. Regulus looked up.  
“Really?” he asked. Thorn twisted a strand of her hair around her finger.  
“Yeah… if you want… I could give it a shot…” she offered.  
“Please.” He replied, frowning in pain and rubbing the middle of his forehead.   
Thorn stepped forward and reached up, gently pulling his hands away from his face as she looked at him. “I have to touch you.” She said softly.  
“You already are.” He replied. Thorn released his hands and smiled.  
“Okay,” she said, “Where does it hurt?”__ _ _ _

_______*_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Regulus showed Thorn where the headache was and then closed his eyes. It hurt too much to keep them open, the light was killing him. He felt her brush her fingertips lightly over his forehead and then some of his hair, and after a few moments the pain began to lessen. “What are you doing?” he asked, surprised.  
“Restoring flow.” She replied absently. Eventually Regulus was able to open his eyes and look at her while she continued what she was doing, her eyes flicking back and forth across his face. “It seemed to come on quick, didn’t it.” She remarked. “I wonder what caused it.”  
“I think your friend hexed me.” Regulus muttered. Thorn met his eyes.  
“Morghana?” she asked. He nodded.  
“Sorry.” He said “I should have said that nicer.” Thorn shook her head.  
“Don’t be stupid.” She replied. “You don’t have to dance around.” He raised an eyebrow. “Why would she have done that?” she asked in a low voice. “You didn’t _do ___anything to her!”  
“I’m a Slytherin.” He replied tonelessly. Thorn let out an annoyed hiss. Regulus tried to hide his amusement.  
“That’s dumb.” She said.  
“It’s the way it’s always been.” He told her “And you already know it’s going to be worse this year. Your friend already hates us… so she’s obviously going to have a large involvement in things. Why wouldn’t she hex me?” Thorn lowered her hands.  
“Is it gone?” she asked. It took Regulus a moment to realise that she meant his headache. He hadn’t even noticed, but it had disappeared.  
“Yeah!” he exclaimed. “How’d you do that?” Thorn smiled.  
“With practice.” She replied. She then appeared to realise how close they were and lowered her eyes, taking two steps back from him.  
Regulus fought to keep his face neutral. Wishing she hadn’t done that. He’d liked having her close like that. He then thanked the gods that Vulcan had no way of knowing what he was thinking. He fought bitter disappointment when he wondered why she had stepped back. It was as if she’d had a choice. She had realised that their position had been a little intimate and had made her choice and shown it by stepping away from him. She wanted nothing to do with him. Regulus didn’t remember becoming aware of the fact that that little piece of information would disappoint him, but it did. He ran his fingers through his hair and tried not to let his disappointment show on his face. He needn’t have bothered, she wouldn’t have seen it anyway; she was looking at the ground._ _ _ _ _ _ _

________*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Thorn stared at the ground, waiting for her heart rate to slow at least back into the vicinity of normal. She closed her eyes in despair. She never would have imagined that Regulus Black could make her heart beat like that. She had no idea what she was thinking. He may have turned out to be nicer than she had believed he was but that was no reason to let herself get carried away like this and entertain such thoughts… she stopped; having no idea what such thoughts she was entertaining. Thorn suppressed a loud sigh. Things were hard enough for her being friends with Aeshire, let alone if she even tried anything with Regulus. She stopped, realising that she was forgetting one crucial component for that scenario, and that was what Regulus wanted. She gave a rueful smile. He would never have anything to do with her like that. He may be pleasant to her in passing, or for small conversations like they’d had that morning, but he would never consider being anything more with her. They had a word for people like her; _‘blood-traitor’ ___, he would never be involved with someone like that. He had the same view about muggleborns as many of her own family did. That view claimed that being pureblood put you above them, made you better than them. Regulus would want someone who shared that view, Thorn did not. Sure, she was proud of her pure-blood heritage, and she loved that her family was one of the oldest known pure-blooded families in the wizarding world, but she didn’t believe that that made her better than half-bloods or muggleborns. She believed that it was a person’s actions that defined them, not their blood.  
Thorn looked up as Regulus cleared his throat. “Thank you.” He told her softly. “For …” he gestured at his head. Thorn nodded.  
“Anytime.” She replied, trying not to wince at how that sounded.  
“Really?” he asked with a smirk. Thorn raised an eyebrow, he may be more like Sirius than she had realised. An instant later Regulus seemed to reconsider his actions and appeared to pull himself into check, lowering his gaze and smoothing down his hair. Thorn looked back to the ground, thinking she had been right. “Really.” He said after a few moments. “I really appreciate it.”  
“It was no problem.” Thorn replied in a crestfallen tone of voice. She had tried not to sound that way, but had been unable to help it. Hearing her tone, Regulus looked up at her with a frown.  
“Are you okay?” he asked.  
“Why wouldn’t I be?” she replied flatly. Regulus looked intently at her.  
“Was it me?” he asked uncertainly. Thorn looked back at him, not having the heart to admit that it did have something to do with him.  
“You didn’t do anything.” She told him. It was the truth. Regulus wasn’t fooled.  
“But?” he asked gently.  
“But,” she continued, admitting there was more, and trying to find the words without making herself sound like a thorough moron. “This war between Gryffindor and Slytherin…” she broke off when she saw a change in Regulus’ eyes.   
“You don’t have to be a part of it if you choose not to.” He told her softly.  
“I can’t just abandon them.” Thorn replied bluntly.  
“You don’t have to.” Regulus said “You just don’t have to take part in the fighting. Not everybody does anyway.” Thorn considered him for a moment.  
“You do.” She said quietly. Regulus stared uncertainly at her for a few moments before he slowly nodded.  
“Yes.” He replied. “I do.”  
“Why?” Thorn asked softly.  
“Because it’s what’s expected of me.” Regulus replied dourly. Thorn didn’t know what to say to that, so she remained silent. She sensed that it was a sensitive topic and did not want to hurt or anger him. Regulus appeared to see her uncertainty and told her softly, “You can ask me whatever you want.”  
Thorn nodded slowly, unsure if she should or not. She then decided to just try. “Why do it just because of what’s expected of you?” she looked carefully at him. “Why not do what _you ___want to do?”  
“What makes you think it’s not what I want?” he asked guardedly.  
“…The look in your eyes.” Thorn replied tonelessly. Regulus looked away.  
He remained silent for a few moments then when he finally answered her question, he did it staring at the floor.  
“After what happened to Sirius when he was put in Gryffindor and became a blood-traitor hanging out with those others…” Thorn saw him pause, and knew he was restraining himself from further description, “It was decided that it was up to me to ensure the Black name regained some of its honour.”  
“There’s honour in hexing Gryffindors?” Thorn asked sourly.  
“No.” Regulus replied softly, “That is to prove to them all that I’m not Sirius.” Thorn lost all bitterness that had been rising in her.  
“I’m sorry.” She told him. Regulus looked at her.  
“Don’t be.” He replied gently. “You have nothing to be sorry for.”  
Thorn looked silently at him. She couldn’t imagine feeling pressured by her own family into doing things she didn’t want to do. She couldn’t have imagined how that must feel, although the hurt on Regulus’ face told her a lot. She shook her head and then stepped forward, wrapping her arms around him, hugging him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Regulus almost jumped in surprise when Thorn suddenly stepped forward and hugged him. A moment later however, he relaxed into it and put his own arms around her, holding her tightly to himself. He felt her breathe deeply and he smiled softly, grateful that she was trying to offer him some comfort. She was so sweet to think that a hug could do anything for him, it was useless. Nevertheless, he enjoyed the feel of her in his arms, she was the first person in a very long time who had hugged him with the intention of kindness and comfort. He thought the last person had been his cousin Andromeda before she had gone off to marry the mudblood Tonks. At first Regulus had been angry, but then he realised that Andie really loved the man, that he made her happy and he treated her like a princess, which was exactly how she deserved to be treated and so Regulus had forgiven her, though most of the rest of the family had not. He still remembered his mother’s rage as she had blasted Andie’s name off of their family tree. Regulus had no desire to be the source of a rage like that and so he tried his hardest to please his family.  
Regulus continued to hold tightly to Thorn for several minutes until he realised with a jolt that he was feeling a lot better than he had earlier. He looked down at Thorn, surprised. She was resting her cheek against him with her eyes closed. He smiled, wondering how it was that she was able to make him feel so much better by doing so little. Raising his hand absently, he lightly stroked it down her hair, thinking about it, and after thinking about how she had gotten rid of his headache, he came to his conclusion. The girl was a healer. Glancing down at her again he saw that she was looking up at him silently waiting for him to release her. Regulus quickly dropped his arms, allowing her to step back from him, again finding himself wishing that she hadn’t. After a moment’s silence he decided that he should say something to her. “…thank you.” He said softly. Thorn smiled shyly.  
“No problem.” She replied quietly, her gaze slanted to the floor beside them. Regulus smiled gently, then raised his hand again and stroked it tenderly down her hair; past the side of her face and to her shoulder. He watched as she kind of flinched when he first touched her, but then she looked up meeting his eyes and stood her ground. Regulus wondered at the look in her eyes. He saw confusion and uncertainty along with a touch of wariness and also something that he just couldn’t put a name to. He shifted his hand, moving it over to tilt her chin up to look at her better, about to ask her what was wrong, when the door flew open and they instantly jerked away from each other. Regulus turned away and faced himself towards the nearest cabinet glancing at Thorn to see she had done the same, her eyes closed and muttering something to herself with her head down.   
Regulus looked around when Vulcan nudged him. “You done?” his friend asked.  
“That depends on Filch.” Regulus replied, trying to keep the irritation out of his voice. Vulcan nodded and looked towards the door where Filch was standing, holding the bucket that all the gunk from the keyholes had been placed in.   
“Where’s the other one?” Filch asked, looking around the room.  
“Professor Slughorn came and got her.” Regulus told him. Filch set the bucket on the floor, muttering something beneath his breath. He then looked around the room at several cabinets and then said   
“You can go.”  
“Finally.” Vulcan said softly. Regulus and Thorn exchanged quick glances but then Vulcan had seized Regulus’ arm and was pulling him towards the door. He didn’t want to go. He wanted to stay and talk to _her ___, to be near her. He felt better when he was, he felt lighter. But with every step he took as Vulcan pulled him across the room, he felt that lightness vanishing until when they reached the door and Regulus looked back at her to see her watching him, that feeling had all but disappeared. “Bloody hell.” Vulcan said lightly once he had pulled Regulus out into the hallway. “I thought we were gonna be stuck there forever!”  
“You seemed to amuse yourself.” Regulus replied flatly. Vulcan grinned.  
“Yeah, well… the opportunity was just too good to pass up.”  
“Apparently.”  
“Geeze. Pissy!” Vulcan said. “What’s wrong with you?” he asked, glancing at Regulus. “Did you try it on with Hallo and she rejected you?”  
“Gods, you can be an ignorant twat!” Regulus retorted sharply. Vulcan looked at him in surprise, and then he slowly nodded.  
“I get it.” He said sagely “I’d be shitty too if I was stuck in a room with a frigid blood-traitor for as long as you were.” Regulus clenched his teeth to keep from saying anything he’d regret. He rolled his eyes instead, they’d only been back a day and he was already getting tired of Vulcan’s spin on everything.   
“You know…” Vulcan mused a moment later. “Hallo and your brother would make a good couple…”  
“ _What ___?” Regulus snarled.  
“I mean, think about it…” Vulcan replied “They’re both blood-traitors from decent old families, and they both ended up in Gryffindor… they’d be perfect for each other.” He laughed, “Although… she wouldn’t be frigid for long if she was with him!”  
“Don’t be ridiculous!” Regulus retorted, irritated at how much that thought bothered him.  
“I’m not being ridiculous.” Vulcan said “She’s hott, do you really think your brother would be able to restrain himself?”  
“That’s not what I meant.” Regulus replied, trying not to clench his teeth. Vulcan shrugged.  
“Adamson was looking for you earlier today.”  
“Not interested.” Regulus replied quickly.  
“…but…”  
“The girl has nothing to offer me.” Regulus retorted.  
“Looks to me like she has _plenty ___to offer…” Vulcan said with a smirk. Regulus looked up to see Angela Adamson striding towards them up the hallway, a provocative sway in her step. He resisted the urge to sigh loudly and instead rearranged his face back into his neutral mask._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter 5

Thorn frowned lightly as she watched Vulcan Zeeman pull Regulus across the room towards the door. She wasn’t entirely sure what had happened before the others had returned, or indeed what would have happened if they had not, but she knew that she was a little disappointed that she hadn’t had the chance to find out. And now that Filch had released them, that chance was entirely gone. She met Regulus’ eyes when he looked back as he reached the door and saw that he was less than pleased with the situation as well. A moment later however, he was gone. Thorn looked down at the ground, disappointed, and then let out a deep breath and looked up as Morghana walked towards her. “Ready?” her friend asked lightly.  
“Sure.” Thorn replied. “I can’t wait to get some sleep.”  
“Me too.” Morghana yawned “I am absolutely buggered.”  
“That’s what happens when you fight.” Thorn said mildly. “I’m amazed you got your work done.” Morghana shrugged.  
“What about you?” she asked “Did Black try to hex you or anything?”  
“No.” Thorn replied “…did you hex him?”  
“Yep.” Morghana grinned “Good wasn’t it… nobody even noticed!” Thorn looked away. “What?” Morghana asked.  
“He didn’t do anything to you.” Thorn said softly.  
“Oh please…” Morghana retorted “I can understand you defending Yaslana because she’s been your friend since you were kids, but Black? –He’s a sadistic son of a bitch!”  
“You don’t know that!” Thorn insisted. Morghana stared at her, confused.  
“What’s wrong with you?” she asked. Thorn shook her head.  
“I’m knackered, can we just get back to the tower?” she replied, rubbing her temples gently.  
“Alright…” Morghana said at length. “Let’s go.”  
Thorn remained silent all the way back to Gryffindor tower. She couldn’t tell Morghana what had happened and what might have happened between herself and Regulus. Her friend would never understand. She bit her lip when she thought about who she could tell. She was unsure about Artemis, she could usually tell Artemis anything, but this might seem like a betrayal to her friend. Being muggleborn, Artemis got a lot of crap from the Slytherins and so she wasn’t exactly fond of them, so Thorn was unsure how her friend would take the news that she thought she might be developing a bit of a thing for Regulus Black. She might be able to tell Larne, but only if she wanted the rest of Gryffindor to know within the day. Larne was a nice girl, but she just couldn’t keep her mouth shut. She had to tell everybody the moment she knew something, she wasn’t trying to be malicious about it, she just had to share everything she knew. Thorn instantly ruled Sirius out. She had always gotten on incredibly well with Sirius, but he had become one of her best friends last year after he had helped her with Jared Levine, and she was used to telling him everything, and had it been anyone else she had taken a liking to, she would have told him instantly, but the fact that it was Sirius’ brother… well, that just wouldn’t do! Thorn considered Emerald-Rose for a second, but then decided against it. She didn’t want to drag her Ravenclaw friend into this war between Slytherin and Gryffindor if she could help it. She eventually decided that the only person she could really talk to about this was Aeshire. She frowned. Talking to Aeshire would become more and more difficult as this war progressed – but they’d manage. 

*

“Hey.” Angela Adamson said in a simpering voice as she reached Regulus and Vulcan in the hallway.  
“Hello.” Vulcan replied in a low voice and with a charming smile at her. Regulus just nodded his head in greeting. Angela smiled coquettishly at Vulcan and then turned her attention on Regulus. “So ah… I take it you’re free for the rest of the night?” she asked, reaching up and stroking a finger down his cheek. Regulus resisted the urge to jerk sharply away from her.  
“Yeah,” he replied absently “I finally have the chance to catch up on some sleep.” He finished, ignoring the disbelieving snort from Vulcan. Angela pouted.  
“Oh, are you sure you don’t want to do something more interesting?” she asked, tracing her finger from his cheek, down his neck and then down to his chest.  
“I’m tired.” He replied bluntly. Angela frowned and then began running her hand up and down his chest, saying  
“I’m sure I could fix that…” she then looked down and pulled a long black hair off his robes and held it up looking at it. “What’s this then?”  
“Why, I do believe it’s a hair.” Regulus replied drolly.  
“Looks like Hallo’s.” Vulcan put in with a smirk.  
“Hallo’s?” Angela asked, wrinkling her nose in distaste. She looked up at Regulus. “What were you doing with that blood-traitor?” she asked with wide eyes.  
“Detention.” Regulus replied simply. Angela appeared to be considering something for a few moments and then she smiled up at him.  
“Well, that must have been awful for you…” she breathed softly, “Won’t you let me make you feel better?” she then added brazenly, sliding her hands further down his chest.  
“No.” Regulus replied tartly, unable to take it any longer. He pushed past her and continued up the hall, hearing Angela’s shocked exclamations as he rounded the corner and then heard Vulcan say   
“Come here, love.” Regulus shook his head. Trust Vulcan to take advantage of that. He just hoped that his friend wouldn’t bring the tart up to their dorm to continue their evening. Thinking about that, Regulus slipped inside a nearby empty classroom and closed the door behind himself.  
He leaned back against the closed door and ran his hands over his face and then up through his hair, thinking about what had happened back in the trophy room before Vulcan and Connors had come back. He found himself smiling just thinking about it. Thorn had allowed him to touch her, even when it was obvious by the look in her eyes that the whole situation had her uneasy. He wondered why that was, and if it had anything to do with Jared Levine. That reminded him to ask Aeshire what the Ravenclaw had done to Thorn to begin with. He didn’t like the way she reacted around Levine or when he was even mentioned. Regulus tugged lightly on his own hair, wondering what he was going to do. He liked Thorn. He did. He liked the way he was when he was around her, and he liked the way she made him feel, but she was a Gryffindor blood-traitor and he was a Slytherin with aspirations to… well, it wouldn’t be easy at the best of times, let alone now. He shook his head, even if there was a way they could somehow figure out how to deal with all that, there was no guarantee that she would even want to. She was a sweet person, she was probably just being nice earlier to humour him. Why would she be interested in him? What did he have to offer her? The only reason all those other girls were after him, was to get at the Black name. Thorn didn’t need the name, her family was as old and influential as his, so what else did he have? He shook his head. He’d ask Aeshire about Jared Levine first, and then he’d deal with the rest of that crap. Regulus let out a loud sigh and then turned, opened the door and headed down towards the Slytherin commonroom and gratefully to his bed.

*

Thorn entered Gryffindor commonroom with Morghana to see an excited Sirius bouncing towards her. “Thorn! Come check it out!” he cried, seizing her hand and pulling her quickly across the room towards his usual chair by the fire.   
“Check what out?” Thorn asked, confused, as Sirius pushed her down into his chair, grabbed something off the table in front of them and then flopped down beside her. Thorn looked down at what he was holding before them. It was a muggle motorcycle magazine. She raised an eyebrow as he flipped past several pages finally leaving it open on one and pointing excitedly at a specific picture up in the top corner. Thorn looked at the black motorcycle he was pointing to and smiled.  
“Isn’t she beautiful!” Sirius exclaimed.  
“It’s sexy!” Thorn replied with an enthusiastic grin. Sirius gave an excited bounce.  
“I knew you’d like it!” he told her, grinning manically. “I’m sending the order off tomorrow!” Thorn looked up at him.  
“Really?” she asked, smiling.  
“Yeah, should be here in about a month… you have to come for a ride when it gets here! Sirius said excitedly.  
“Try and stop me!” Thorn grinned.  
“Brilliant!” Sirius said, leaning back in the chair. Thorn did the same, looking at him as she did so.  
She looked him carefully over from his hair down to the way he relaxed on the chair. He had the same jaw line as Regulus and the same nose, Thorn smiled as Sirius ran a hand through his hair in that familiar way and she remembered that Regulus had done it the exact same way earlier. Their hair was also the exact same colour, though Sirius’ appeared to be a bit more sleek. The main significant difference she noticed was in the way they held themselves. While Regulus held himself straight, as if he were always alert, Sirius was more relaxed and careless and he was positively lounging at that very moment. Sirius saw her watching him and smiled gently at her.  
“What?” he asked softly. Thorn shook her head, and Sirius smiled again. Thorn bit her lip. She wanted to tell him about Regulus, she usually told him everything and this was killing her. She wanted to tell someone! The fact that she could only tell Aeshire, and she couldn’t even tell her until tomorrow made her feel slightly depressed. Even more so, the fact that she couldn’t tell anybody at all in the entirety of Gryffindor house made her feel extremely lonely. Sirius must have seen something on her face because the smile fell from his own face and he leaned towards her. “What’s wrong?” he asked gently. Thorn looked at him, but remained silent, shaking her head. Sirius frowned and pulled her towards himself, stroking her hair gently as she rested her head against his chest. “It’ll be fine.” He told her softly, “Whatever it is, it’ll be okay…” After a moment of silence he asked hesitantly “Does it have anything to do with Levine?”  
“No.” Thorn replied in a soft voice, “Although… he did tell me that we should spend more time together.”  
“If he comes near you again, tell me, okay?” Sirius said firmly.  
“Yeah,” Thorn breathed.  
“If it helps…” Sirius began, and Thorn could hear the smirk in his voice, “Just think about my bike…” Thorn laughed, and instantly felt better. Sirius was good at that. He could always make her feel better, no matter the situation. “You okay?” he asked a few moments later. Thorn nodded and Sirius allowed her to sit back. His eyes scanned her face for a few seconds before he told her softly, “You look so tired.” Thorn resisted a yawn.  
“Yeah… I feel so tired.” She replied. Sirius tilted his head.  
“Well, then, I prescribe sleep.” He told her, resting a hand on her shoulder. He then jerked his head at the stairs to the girls’ dorms. “Bed.” He said. Thorn gave him a mock pout. Sirius just grinned at her until she got to her feet. “And you will tell me what’s wrong tomorrow?” he asked gently as she began to turn away. Thorn stopped, and turned back to him.  
“Maybe.” She said softly, before slowly heading towards the stairs.  
Thorn threw herself onto her bed and tugged the hangings shut. She reached up and pulled her pillow down to herself, hugging it to her chest and resting her chin comfortably against it as she considered the evening’s events. Thorn closed her eyes with a sigh. Ever since she had started Hogwarts and been sorted into Gryffindor she had sometimes felt alienated and alone because of her association with Slytherin. The others didn’t mean to do it, it was just the way it came across sometimes. They didn’t include her in some conversations, presumably to spare her feelings or other such reasons, but she had become used to the small exclusions and feelings of isolation. However, she had never felt more alone than she did at that very moment, being unable to tell any of them what she was thinking or feeling or even ask them what they thought of the situation, because she sure as heck didn’t know! Thorn opened her eyes and stared at the hangings around her bed. She would feel better once she had talked to Aeshire about this. Her friend would not judge her for it, and she even knew Regulus, so maybe she would be able to give some useful advice or shed some light on the situation. Thorn gave a small smile. Good old Aeshire, she was always dependable no matter what was happening. Thorn pulled out her pyjamas and got changed, getting quickly into bed and curling up around her pillow once again. She would speak with Aeshire first thing tomorrow when she went down for breakfast.

*

Regulus awoke early and climbed out of bed, pulling his robes on as he headed for the door. If he left now, he would be one of the first in the hall for breakfast. Aeshire was always an early riser and he wanted to be able to talk to her without half the hall listening in. As he expected, Regulus found Aeshire sitting at the far end of Slytherin table, the Daily Prophet open on the table before her, propped up against a jug of milk. He sat silently across from her and waited for her to look up at him. This used up most of his patience and when she finally addressed him with a “‘morning.” He replied pointedly  
“What did Levine do to Thorn?”  
Aeshire blinked and then stared at him. “...what?” she asked in barely more than a whisper.  
“What did Jared Levine do to Thorn?” he asked slowly, not liking the reaction she had just had. It didn’t bode well.  
“What… what makes you think he did anything to her?” she asked, looking back to her breakfast, but glancing quickly at him. Regulus tried not to sigh in impatience and frustration.  
“Because she’s terrified of him, and you are acting weird… and it’s obvious he did, so just tell me.”  
“Why do you want to know?” Aeshire asked, looking closely at him. Regulus ran a hand through his hair.  
“Because…” he replied slowly “…she…” he paused “She kind of freaks out whenever he is mentioned…”  
“So?” Aeshire asked.  
“So… I want to know why.” He replied “I want to know what he did.”  
“It’s none of your business.” Aeshire replied firmly. Regulus frowned.  
“Aeshire.” He said steadily. “Obviously the guy is a bit of a shit, tell me what he did to her.”  
“It…” Aeshire stopped and shook her head, not looking at him. “It isn’t my place…” she said softly. Regulus didn’t like this. Obviously whatever the Ravenclaw had done was worse than anything he might have considered, if Aeshire was refusing to tell him.  
“Did… did he physically hurt her?” Regulus asked, thinking that if he got close enough he might be able to guess the rest for himself. Aeshire’s eyes widened and she looked down at her breakfast.  
“Why do you ask that?” she asked quietly.  
“Because…” Regulus let out a deep breath softly, “Because Thorn flinches when you touch her.” He finished, looking at the table. Aeshire’s eyes flicked directly to him. She didn’t say anything about that however, and just asked him  
“So you assumed that…”  
“I thought that maybe he used to hit her,” Regulus told her “Am I right?”  
“I can’t tell you, Reggie.” She said softly. “It’s Thorn’s business.”  
“Tell me this then,” Regulus replied “If Levine just so happened to get hexed rather severely in the hallway… would he deserve it?” Aeshire nodded and looked up at him.  
“He’d deserve it every day for the rest of his life.”


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter 6

Thorn was awoken roughly. She opened her eyes in shock to see Morghana leaning over her, shaking her by her shoulders. “Wha-?” Thorn yelped, sitting up quickly.  
“You’re gonna be late!” Morghana hissed, backing away from Thorn to allow her to get up.  
“Why?” Thorn asked groggily.  
“Class starts in fifteen minutes.” Artemis said from the other side of the room. “You must have been tired, you slept for ages.”  
“I was.” Thorn admitted, getting to her feet and rummaging around for her robes.  
“You missed breakfast.” Artemis said. “I brought you a croissant though.” Thorn looked around curiously once she had pulled her robes on. “Thought you might like that.” Artemis grinned, chucking the croissant to Thorn who caught it happily.  
“You’re a darling.” Thorn laughed, grabbing her bag and chucking a spare quill into it.  
“Hair.” Morghana said tonelessly as Thorn turned towards the door. Thorn dropped her bag and caught her hairbrush that Morghana had thrown to her. She quickly pulled the brush through her long hair, silently cursing the fact that she hadn’t gotten to speak to Aeshire this morning. She had so hoped that she could talk to her friend to sort a few things out. She supposed that she would just have to do it at lunch, and if that failed, she would see her in potions that afternoon. A few moments later she set the brush down and glanced at her reflection in the mirror for a second, smiling slightly at the fact that nobody would be able to tell that she had just woken up. It seemed that the extra sleep had done her good, and she looked thoroughly refreshed.  
“Ready?” Artemis asked, grabbing her own bag and turning towards the door. Thorn nodded and retrieved her own bag, following her friend out the door.

Thorn, Artemis and Morghana headed down the stairs and out through the portrait hole to the hallways outside. Morghana then said goodbye to them and headed off in the opposite direction to her own class, while Artemis and Thorn began towards Ancient Runes. They had not gone very far when they came across an altercation in the hallway that had several dozen students standing around watching.

*

Regulus stopped when he realised that Vulcan was no longer walking beside him. He looked back to see his friend talking to a tall girl with brown hair. He headed back towards Vulcan, irritated. They were already late as it was without Vulcan further delaying them to pursue his own interests. He looked the girl his friend was talking to up and down. She was a seventh year Ravenclaw, Guinevere Dupont, if he recalled correctly. As he drew nearer he heard what Vulcan was saying. “Oh, come on, sugar cake…”   
“Excuse me?” Guinevere asked coolly.  
“You know that you would like a chance to at least try…” Vulcan was cut off by the girl’s sharp retort of   
“You touch me and I’ll tear your arms off!”  
“Baby, don’t be like that…” Vulcan soothed, reaching towards her in what he appeared to think was a smooth way. Regulus raised a surprised eyebrow when he saw Guinevere quickly bring her knee straight up into Vulcan’s groin. His friend crumpled, catching himself against the wall as the girl backed away from him.  
“I warned you.” She said loudly. Vulcan remained hunched over, waiting for the pain to lessen as Regulus reached them and looked up suddenly when he noticed his brother and Remus Lupin appear.

“You okay Jenny?” Lupin asked Guinevere who nodded slowly. Sirius just turned his eyes on Vulcan coldly.  
“You just better be thanking your lucky stars that this time you tried it on with a girl not afraid to kick your arse herself, because if I ever see you bothering a girl like that again, It’ll be me kicking your arse… and it wont be as simple as the pain you are experiencing now.” He told Vulcan in a low voice. Regulus shifted and Sirius’ eyes focused upon him. He straightened a little and met his brother’s gaze defiantly. Then, upon noticing Thorn step up beside Sirius, he dropped his gaze, glancing at her uncertainly.

 

*

Thorn looked at the scene before her. Remus was talking to the girl who had just kneed Vulcan Zeeman in the groin and Sirius was currently threatening the Slytherin. She stepped forward to better see what was happening and found herself looking straight at Regulus Black. She looked up, meeting his gaze, and felt her breath catch. She didn’t know what to do and so stood there silently for a second before Sirius broke the silence with a stiff “…Regulus.”  
“Sirius.” Regulus replied in the same tone of voice, his eyes shifting from Thorn over to his brother. Sirius looked straight ahead at Regulus and said brusquely  
“I hope you are not also terrorising girls…” Thorn could see that Regulus was taken aback by that statement, but he hid it quickly. She watched as he blinked and replied calmly.  
“No. I am not.” His eyes flicked quickly over to Thorn and then back to Sirius again.  
“Good.” Sirius replied simply. 

Thorn looked from one to the other, she saw Sirius open his mouth as if to say something else but then he closed it and remained silent, and she saw Regulus shift uncomfortably and then attempt to hide it by grabbing Vulcan’s arm and helping his friend to stand up straight. Thorn lowered her eyes, letting out a deep breath and wishing again that she had been able to speak to Aeshire that morning. She looked up as Vulcan laughed unexpectedly. “Well,” the Slytherin said, now that he had managed to stand straight with Regulus’ assistance. “Aren’t we just surrounded by blood-traitors now!”  
“Is that meant to be an insult?” Sirius asked.  
“You don’t find the term ‘traitor’ an insult?” Vulcan asked nastily. “What does that say about you then?”  
“That depends on what one is betraying.” Sirius retorted. “I haven’t betrayed anything that would touch my conscience.” Thorn saw something flicker across Regulus’ face, but it was gone in an instant to be replaced by cold neutrality.   
“Sirius…” Thorn said softly, cutting him off when it looked as if her friend were about to say something else. Sirius looked briefly at her and then nodded, remaining silent. Vulcan also turned his attention on Thorn and his snarl turned into a smirk.  
“And it’s the frigid blood-traitor keeping him in line is it?” he asked, looking her up and down. Thorn’s eyes widened and she took a half a step backwards while Regulus looked sharply at Vulcan, releasing his arm so he had to stand on his own. Vulcan laughed and continued, looking back at Sirius “If you haven’t loosened her up by now, maybe you could use some help…” here he looked back at Thorn “I’d be more than willing to give it a shot.”   
Sirius snarled and went to raise his wand before Thorn grabbed his wrist, stopping him with a soft,  
“Don’t.” Sirius lowered his wand, and instead rested a hand lightly on Thorn’s shoulder, looking coldly at the two Slytherins in front of him.  
“Nice friends you’re keeping these days, Reggie.” He said coldly. Thorn looked at Regulus. He was looking around at everything but her and Sirius, eventually he settled on his brother and he frowned lightly before his face was wiped of all emotion and he said tonelessly.   
“You’ve chosen your path Sirius, and I have chosen mine.”  
“You spineless son of a bitch…” Sirius breathed, shaking his head in disbelief. He then pulled Thorn gently backwards and turned her towards the rest of their friends and the girl that Vulcan had been hassling to begin with. Thorn looked back at Regulus as Sirius led her away with an arm around her shoulders. He was watching them with an odd look on his face, she met his eyes and he opened his mouth as if to say something, however he remained silent and then looked down, away from her. Thorn turned back to look at Artemis who was watching what was happening with an extremely wary expression on her face.  
“We are so late for Ancient Runes…” she said softly. Thorn nodded, resisting the urge to turn and look when Vulcan’s laughter echoed up the hall as he and Regulus walked away.

“That Zeeman guy is such a shit!” The girl he had been hassling said loudly.  
“Agreed.” Remus replied, smiling at her. Thorn looked around, most of the students who had stopped to watch the show were beginning to head off to their own classes now. She looked back around as Remus then said “Do you two know Jenny?”  
“No…” Artemis said with a smile at the girl. Thorn just shook her head.  
“Right, well, this is Jenny…” Remus said lightly, “And this is Artemis and Thorn…” he indicated each in turn.  
“Yeah, hi…” Jenny replied. “I know who you are…” she told Thorn softly.  
“Why?” Thorn asked with a light frown. This girl was a seventh year Ravenclaw… she was pretty sure she knew what her answer would be. She was then proven right when Jenny softly answered her question.  
“Jared Levine.” She looked carefully at Thorn. “He is always talking about you.”  
“He what?” Thorn asked, trying not to shudder.  
“Never used to…” she replied. “Only since you broke up with him.” Thorn couldn’t suppress the shudder any longer. “The guy is such a slut.” Jenny said bluntly. Thorn looked away, really not wishing to discuss him. She saw Sirius look at her and then he said that they should probably get to class. Artemis voiced her agreement and then grabbed Thorn’s wrist to pull her along up the hall.   
“See you later.” Thorn said quickly to them all as she was dragged away.

*

Regulus remained silent as he and Vulcan headed off towards Divination. He didn’t trust himself to speak to his friend without saying something that he was sure he would end up regretting. He couldn’t believe that Vulcan had said that to Thorn… well, that was a lie… he could believe it, it was Vulcan after all, but he really really despised it! She was too sweet to have things like that said to her, she wasn’t just some tart that Vulcan could practice his lines on! Regulus realised that he was grinding his teeth and it took a severe amount of effort to get himself to stop.  
“What’s up?” Vulcan asked lightly, “You look pissed off.” Regulus clenched his teeth again. “Is it your brother?” Vulcan persisted.  
“Amongst other things…” Regulus replied bitterly.  
“Hmm... well…” Vulcan said, “Who cares what he thinks? He’s a blood-traitor.”  
“Why did you have to say that to Thorn?” Regulus asked sharply. Vulcan looked at him in surprise.  
“Thorn, now is it?” he asked.  
“She’s Aeshire’s friend, and well… Aeshire is gonna kick your arse when she finds out what you said…” Regulus looked for a way out of the questioning he was going to get if he didn’t explain that away quick smart.  
“Who cares?” Vulcan replied arrogantly “She’s the blood-traitor muggle-lover who’s fucking your blood-traitor of a brother!”  
“She’s… what?” Regulus asked, looking at Vulcan, his eyes wide.  
“Oh, come on!” Vulcan laughed “You saw the way he defended her then was all protective… no guy does that unless he’s hitting it!” Regulus shook his head. He didn’t want to believe that, he really didn’t want that to be true.  
“Yeah, I told you last night that they’d be perfect for each other.” Vulcan smirked, “Well, look how right I was.”  
“No…” Regulus replied “You said… you said she was… ‘frigid’. …well, she wouldn’t be with Sirius, would she…?”  
“Not for long!” Vulcan snickered. Regulus looked away. That couldn’t be true. Thorn couldn’t be… no. He shook his head, she seemed too shy and innocent for that. He thought about the way she had reacted when he had touched her last night… perhaps that reaction had had nothing to do with Jared Levine, like he had thought. Maybe it had been because she was… involved… with his brother. Regulus shook his head again, dismissing that thought. Aeshire would have told him if that were the case. “What do you care?” Vulcan asked, looking at Regulus through narrowed eyes.  
“Just…” Regulus shook his head “Curious.” He said with a shrug.  
“Keeping track of how low your brother sinks?” Vulcan asked.  
“Something like that…” Regulus replied softly as they ascended the final staircase to their Divination class.

Regulus stared into his cup at the soggy tealeaves clumped everywhere and tried to decide what one particularly interesting shape resembled. He kind of thought it looked a bit like an eagle… but if he turned the cup a little to the left… then it looked like an anchor. He tilted his head, and pulled out his book, he’d see what they both meant and which one he liked better before he’d decide which one it was. After finding that an eagle meant honour and riches, while an anchor meant protection and love, he paused, trying to decide what he’d prefer, when Vulcan thrust his cup beneath Regulus’ nose and said loudly,  
“Does this look like two people having sex to you?”  
“What?” Regulus asked, looking down into the cup.  
“I reckon I’m getting luc-ky tonight!” Vulcan sang happily.  
“It’s a cross.” Regulus replied tonelessly.  
“A cross?” Vulcan asked, disheartened.  
“Means suffering or a sacrifice.” Regulus told him, looking at his book.  
“…I preferred the sex theory.” Vulcan replied. Regulus shook his head with a smirk and looked back to his own cup. A small shape at the bottom caught his attention and he frowned, looking at it. He turned the cup and stared at it, it was the same from all angles, and quite clearly a rose.  
“Rose.” He said softly, wondering if it had anything to do with Thorn, or if it was just a coincidence. He flicked through the pages of his book, looking for what a rose meant. “Happiness.” He said lightly. “Rose means happiness.”  
“Great.” Vulcan said sourly “You get to be happy while I get to suffer.” Regulus grinned and looked up at his friend.  
“This class is better than I remember…” he said lightly.  
“This subject sucks.” Vulcan sighed, setting his cup down heavily.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter 7

Thorn stared at Sirius as they stood outside the doors to the Great Hall. He was explaining something about a prank that he and James were planning and she didn’t understand a word he was saying. She decided to tell him that. “I don’t understand.” She said, shaking her head.

“That’s rather the point…” Sirius grinned. Thorn grinned back at him. She then looked around as she saw Regulus step into the entrance hall. He paused when he saw her with Sirius, his eyes flicking from one to the other. An odd look passed across Regulus’ face before he swept past them on his way into the hall.

“That kid can be weird sometimes.” Sirius said offhandedly. “What?” he asked, seeing the light frown on Thorn’s face.

“He’s your brother…” 

“Hard to believe, isn’t it!” Sirius grinned.

“-That’s not what I meant.” She said softly in reply. Sirius looked at her.

“I know.” He said gently. Thorn saw Sirius push it all away and his face cleared before he asked with a grin “Lunch?”

“Sounds like a plan.” She replied as Sirius offered her his arm. She took it with a smile and allowed him to lead her into the hall and over to Gryffindor table.

*

Regulus watched his brother lead Thorn into the Hall on his arm. He frowned lightly, thinking about what Vulcan had said earlier, finally he turned to Aeshire who sat on his right and asked “Are Thorn and my brother… you know…?” Aeshire looked up from her sandwich at him, and then across the hall at Sirius and Thorn.

“No.” She said simply.

“No?” he asked. “Are you sure?” Aeshire turned her peridot eyes on him.

“Pretty sure.” She replied “While Thorn wouldn’t be one to talk about that, if she was doing it, I’m still pretty sure I’d know about it.” Regulus relaxed a little. “Why?” Aeshire asked 

“Why do you ask that?”

“Oh, nothing. Just something Vulcan said. He said something to Thorn and Sirius got all protective… so he said they were… well…” Regulus broke off and just looked at Aeshire who shook her head.

“Sirius is protective of her, after what happened with Levine.”

“Which you won’t tell me about…” Regulus countered.

“Correct.”

“…Sirius knows!”

“Sirius was the one to discover it.” Aeshire replied calmly. Regulus gave a slight aggravated growl and Aeshire smiled at him. “Overall, I think the answer you were after is ‘No. Thorn is not with anyone’.”

“I asked if she was with Sirius.” Regulus said, looking away.

“And I’m telling you she’s not with anybody.” Aeshire replied simply. Regulus glanced at her and then stared at his plate, not knowing what to do or say. He then grimaced when Aeshire saw fit to laugh lightly.

*

Thorn and Sirius sat at Gryffindor table beside Remus. She looked up as Emerald-Rose walked past with Gabriel and smiled brightly at her. “How’s the first day so far?” her friend called.

“Fine, yours?” Thorn called back. 

“Great!”

“Hey, Head Boy!” Gabriel called “Ready to lose the first game?”

“Ready to kick your arse, more like!” Came James’ reply from the other side of Remus. Here James stood up and turned around shaking his butt at the Ravenclaw as he continued 

“Or we could just let you kiss this now?”

“Yeah Prongs… that’s not at all homo.” Sirius chimed in. Thorn giggled at the look on James’ face as he immediately turned around and sat down. Gabriel and Emerald-Rose continued on toward Ravenclaw table, both laughing loudly. As she watched her friends pass Slytherin table, Thorn’s eyes caught on Aeshire and Regulus talking. She saw Aeshire begin to laugh and decided that she’d send her friend a note telling her that she needed to talk to her. She pulled out a scrap of parchment and her quill, wrote a quick note and then enchanted the parchment to float across the hall to Aeshire.

 

Thorn smiled as Aeshire and Regulus looked over at her when the parchment landed in front of Aeshire. She watched Aeshire open it, read it and then nod at her. Her friend then pulled out her own quill and a few moments later the parchment was landing back in front of Thorn again. She unfolded it and read Aeshire’s reply.

 

Sure, meet me outside the hall as soon as you’ve finished lunch.  
xx

 

Thorn looked back up at Aeshire and nodded her confirmation. Aeshire smiled at her and they both returned their attention to their lunches.

 

“Potions next.” Morghana said from across the table.

“Yep.” Thorn replied. “Wonder what Slughorn will have us making first.”

“Ooooh I hope it’s an illusion potion.” Artemis put in. “We’re meant to be learning those this year.”

“A what?” Morghana asked.

“It makes the drinker see illusions, like anything anybody tells them, no matter what they are actually looking at.” Artemis said with a grin. Morghana shook her head and Thorn got to her feet.

“I have to talk to Aeshire, I’ll see you after…”

“Kay, hurry.” Artemis replied “We don’t want to be late to class.”

 

Thorn nodded and headed for the double doors, noticing Aeshire get to her feet and head towards her. Once they exited the Hall, Aeshire turned to her and said, “So!”

“So?” Thorn asked softly.

“So! What did you want to speak to me about?”

“Uh…” Thorn began, twisting a strand of her hair.

“It’s Reggie! Isn’t it!” Aeshire tilted her head and grinned at Thorn. Thorn bit her lip.

“I… I don’t know…” she replied in a soft voice. Aeshire stepped forward and looked intently at her.

“Do you like him?” she asked.

“…I’m a blood-traitor.” Thorn said gently.

“He asked me what Jared Levine did to you.” Aeshire replied simply. Thorn’s eyes widened.

“What did you tell him?” she breathed.

“That it was your business and not my place to be telling him anything.” Aeshire replied. Thorn let out a sigh of relief.

“Thank you.” She told her friend who just nodded, and then asked again,

“Do you like him?”

 

Thorn looked away. “He’s not what I expected.” She replied. Aeshire leaned closer.

“Do you like him?”

“I don’t know!” Thorn cried, backing away and running her hands through her hair. “I won’t fall for that again!”

“Thorn.” Aeshire said softly, moving forward and grabbing her friend’s wrist to get her attention. When Thorn was looking straight at her, Aeshire said firmly, “He’s not like Jared Levine.”

“He’s not?” she asked softly. Aeshire shook her head.

“Levine was interested in only one thing… well, two things. Family social status and… what he was using all those girls for.” Thorn nodded and Aeshire smiled at her “Reggie doesn’t need to go after you for your family, his is powerful enough, and that other issue… he turns that down all the time.” Thorn shifted her weight from foot to foot, looking at Aeshire.

“I’m still a blood-traitor.” She said softly. Aeshire leaned forward and whispered in Thorn’s ear.

“I don’t think he cares.”

“What?” Thorn asked softly, “But he…”

“Isn’t like his reputation describes?” Aeshire asked lightly. Thorn raised an eyebrow. It was true. “You know,” Aeshire continued, “Just now in the Hall he asked me if you and Sirius   
were…”

“Seriously?” Thorn asked in disbelief. “Why?” Aeshire spread her hands wide.

“Scoping out the situation?” she asked just as the Hall doors opened and students began coming out heading towards their afternoon classes. “I have to find Zane…” Aeshire said apologetically, “I’ll see you later…”

“Sure.” Thorn replied as Morghana appeared beside her and handed her her textbook.

“You left this at the table.” Her friend said lightly.

“Thanks.” Thorn replied, adding it to the pile of books she was already holding.

“Come on…”Artemis said hurriedly “If we get there earlier, we’ll have time to set up better…” Thorn and Morghana exchanged amused glances and followed Artemis up the hallway.

“Where’s Larne?” Thorn asked a few minutes later.

“Off with her new boyfriend.” Morghana replied blankly. “Haven’t seen her since last night.”

“Hope she’s not rushing into anything…” Thorn said mildly.

“She’s a big girl.” Morghana replied before wincing as a loud shriek echoed through the hallway and a dozen first year Hufflepuff students swarmed past them. Thorn cursed silently as she was knocked into the wall by one and dropped the stack of books she was carrying.

“Watch it!” Morghana yelled up the hall after the first years.

“You guys go ahead…” Thorn said, seeing the look in Artemis’ eyes that suggested she was trying to let go of her hopes of arriving early at class to set up her equipment.

“You sure?” Artemis asked. Thorn nodded and just knelt to pick up her books as Artemis smiled, seized Morghana’s wrist and dragged her up the hall towards their class. Thorn brushed together a bunch of spare pieces of parchment that had fallen out of several of her books and spread everywhere, when a hand entered her vision, holding out her Ancient Runes textbook. Thorn looked up to see it was Regulus, and her eyes widened. Everything Aeshire had said to her spun through her head as she reached out to take her book. Get up! She thought to herself. Thorn got to her feet and then looked at him again. “Yeah... Thanks... …Hufflepuff.” Idiot! Way to not make sense! Thorn resisted the urge to roll her eyes at herself, but Regulus just smiled at her and replied.

“Yeah, they’re pretty wild aren’t they?” Thorn just nodded, telling herself to get a grip, but instead found herself staring at him. –Wow, she thought mildly, -the guy has really beautiful eyes! Thorn looked away quickly, horrified by her own clichéd behaviour. She made sure her pile of books was secure and in no danger of falling again and then looked back at him.

“Potions?” he asked. She nodded and he smiled. “Me too.” He then waved his arm down the hall, “Shall we?”

*

 

Regulus inclined his head when Thorn agreed that they should get to class and then started up the hallway. He wondered what she had been talking to Aeshire about earlier, and if it had anything to do with how unsettled she seemed right now. He hoped nothing was wrong, wondering if Aeshire would even tell him if it was. Regulus smiled as he watched Thorn out of the corner of his eye, walking beside him. He didn’t know what had gotten her so flustered suddenly, but it was extremely adorable.

“Are you alright?” he asked gently. Thorn’s eyes widened.

“Yeah.” She replied quickly. “I’m fine.” Regulus grinned, -he shouldn’t tease her.

 

Not a few moments later they arrived at their class and Regulus pulled open the door, allowing Thorn to enter before himself. The second he stepped through the door behind her he could sense the tension in the room. He almost flinched when the entire room looked around to stare at the latecomers, and most of that tension was now directed at them. Crap! He thought, looking around to see who had continued on with Potions after their OWLS. Not a single Hufflepuff was in the room, there were several Ravenclaws, but the majority of the room consisted of Gryffindors and Slytherins. He noticed that both of these houses had chosen a side of the classroom and appeared to fill it. He also noticed that both of these houses were now staring at Thorn and himself, wondering what the hell they were doing and why the hell they had turned up to class together. He also noticed that he didn’t give a shit.

“I think we’re making a scene…” he said softly to Thorn, who he was pleased to see give a small smile before she headed towards a spare work bench at the front of the room.

 

Regulus headed to his own spare bench and raised a cold neutral eyebrow at Vulcan who had turned to face him with a questioning look on his face. “I get it…” Vulcan said with a smirk, leaning across Regulus’ bench to talk to him. “You wanna piss your brother off, so you’re gonna hit him where it hurts, by screwing his girl!” Regulus made a face.

“When you say those things, do you actually believe them?” he asked. Vulcan tilted his head.

“Seems like a perfectly reasonable plan to me…” his friend replied. “And a rather tasty one…” he added, looking over to where Thorn was unpacking her bag and organising ingredients along her bench. Regulus didn’t bother to reply, and instead looked around, noticing that Aeshire was staring at him. He raised a questioning eyebrow at her, but she just smiled in answer.

 

“Are you okay?” a voice from behind him asked. Regulus turned to see Angela Adamson looking at him.

“Why?” he asked.

“Well, because you turned up to class with her, of course.” Replied the girl standing beside Angela, her best friend, Gretchen West. Regulus turned his eyes on the ginger haired girl who was standing with a hand on her hip, and the other pointing casually across at Thorn. He bit back the remark that he so dearly wanted to say, telling Gretchen that she looked like a tea pot, and instead replied that he was perfectly fine and turned back to his own bench, beginning to unpack his own ingredients. It was then that Slughorn chose to turn his attention on his class telling them that today they were to be brewing Love Potions. Regulus cringed when he heard the excited exclamations of the two girls behind him, and promised himself that for the next month he would be drinking only from a private flask that was to never leave his sight.

 

*

 

Thorn flicked her potions textbook open to the Love Potion section and scanned it quickly. She knew the recipe. She’d made them before, with her Aunt for her Apothecary during the last few summer holidays. She set aside the ingredients that she would be using and then put the rest away back into her bag. “All right everybody, get to work.” Slughorn said happily, waving his wand at the blackboard out the front, causing instructions to appear in great cursive writing.

 

Thorn pulled out her wand and muttered “Incendio” lighting a small fire beneath her cauldron, before turning her attention on her sprigs of Rosemary. 

“Pssst!” Thorn turned, hearing Morghana trying to get her attention.

“Yeah?” she asked mildly.

“Why?” Morghana asked, jerking her head in Regulus’ direction. Thorn sighed.

“Coincidence.” She replied lightly.

“We leave you alone for two minutes and you get yourself surrounded by Slytherins.” Morghana replied, shaking her head.

“One hardly counts as a plural.” Thorn replied simply, before noticing that Angela Adamson was shooting her filthy looks. Thorn looked away from the girl, unsure what she’d done to deserve looks like that, however a moment later she realised. Turning her head to look back at the Slytherin, she watched as the girl and her friend Gretchen West whispered to each other, gesturing at Regulus’ back as they did so, and she realised that she was right. Shaking her head, Thorn returned her attention to her potion.

 

The water in her cauldron was now boiling enthusiastically and Thorn opened her bottle of vanilla essence, tipping a few drops in. The thing she liked best about Love Potions was that their ingredients were so very different to other potions. After the vanilla, Thorn threw in the Rosemary leaves and stirred the potion slowly. A few minutes later she added the Acacia and Myrtle. She smiled as the familiar pleasant aroma wafted into the air, followed by Slughorn walking by with a “Nice work Miss Hallo.”

“Thank you Professor.” She replied lightly, now crushing her lavender up in her mortar and pestle.

*

 

Regulus watched out of the corner of his eye as Thorn worked on her potion. She wasn’t even looking at her book, and was so sure about what she was doing. He smiled as Slughorn complimented her on her work and an idea formed in his mind. He pulled out his bag of rock salt, knowing that salt would offset anything he put into the Love Potion, and chucked a bit in. A few moments later his potion began to bubble violently and expelled a rather vulgar smell. Regulus backed away, coughing. Professor Slughorn appeared beside him and waved his wand, dispelling the vapour that was still rising from his potion. “I…I’m sorry Professor, I don’t know what happened.” Regulus lied.

“Never mind, my boy.” Slughorn replied, “Perhaps you could get Miss Hallo here to help you, her potion is turning out splendidly.”

“Okay.” Regulus said, pointing his wand at his cauldron and directing it over to Thorn’s bench. Thorn looked at him suspiciously, but he just smiled in return at her.

 

He watched as Thorn threw a handful of Cinnamon into her potion and then added a few Rose petals. The instant the Rose petals touched the surface of the potion, it turned an interesting shade of pink, and the most wonderful smell arose from it. “That smells really good.” He told her. “-Why doesn’t mine smell like that?” Thorn looked over at his potion, then jerked back sharply as she caught its scent. “Bad isn’t it?” he said, watching her.

“Well, that’s what happens when you put salt in a Love Potion.” She replied with a knowing smile. Regulus raised his eyebrows.

“I don’t know what you’re taking about…” he replied lightly.

“Sure.” Thorn said, reaching into her own bag and pulling out a small bottle. She opened it and pulled out a few leaves, throwing them into his potion. “Stir.” She told him. Regulus obeyed, looking at her as he did so.

“Was that Heather?” he asked. Thorn nodded.

“Don’t ask me why, but it always cancels out the effects of salt in Love Potions.”

“I didn’t know that…” Regulus told her honestly. Thorn smiled, turning back to her own potion and slowly adding the Jasmine she’d had on the bench beside her. “These are very different…” he said, watching as his own potion slowly began to look more like it should. “Usually the stuff we make is so disgusting.” Thorn smiled wider.

“Potions tend to represent whatever they are intended to be used for.” She replied softly.

“Hang on,” he said quickly, pulling out his quill and ink pot, “Let me write down that Heather thing…” Thorn watched him, then said a little surprised,

“You’re left handed…” Regulus glanced up at her.

“Yeah.” He replied softly, “Why?” she shook her head,

“That’s just… I didn’t know that…” she gave a nervous smile and looked away.

 

“Back on track, I see.” Slughorn said a moment later as he stopped in front of Regulus’ cauldron and looked inside.

“Yes professor.” Regulus replied with a smile. He then watched as Slughorn turned his eyes on Thorn.

“Miss Hallo, such talent with potions, and from such an influential family… would you do me the honour of attending a sort of gathering I hold from time to time…?” Slughorn smiled when she looked up at him in surprise.

“Of course professor.” She replied gently.

“Good. Good.” He said, nodding to himself as he walked away.

“…You’ve done it now…” Regulus said in an undertone to Thorn.

“Done what?” she asked, looking at him with a light concerned frown.

“Agreed to attend his ‘Slug Club’. There’s no escaping now.”

“…Do you go?” she asked, looking back to her potion.

“Yes.” He replied. Thorn simply nodded and then said lightly. 

“It’s time for your Acacia and Myrtle.” 

 

Regulus added the ingredients and stirred his potion slowly. Thorn then looked over into his cauldron and nodded. “That’s good.” She said quietly. Regulus looked softly at her for a few seconds until she said “You need to crush up your Lavender.”

“Right.” He replied, putting it into his mortar and pestle and quickly grinding it up. That was, until Thorn grabbed his wrist, shaking her head.

“Gently.” She told him. “You don’t need to kill it.”

“Okay.” He replied softly, before doing as she said. Once it was done, Thorn headed out the front of the classroom to get an empty bottle to put a sample of her potion in, while he   
tipped the last of his ingredients into his own potion. “That really does smell good.” He told her when she began to fill her bottle up. “Smells like I could just eat it.”

“I wouldn’t if I were you…” she replied with a smile. 

“Yeah, don’t worry I don’t need it.” He said with a light laugh. Thorn paused, and gave a slight frown before she continued what she was doing. Regulus himself paused, while he considered what he’d meant by that.

“I’d watch Angela Adamson for the next little while.” She then said to him. “She seems to have a bit of an interest…”

“What makes you think that?” he asked, glancing at Angela to see the girl watching them. Thorn looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

“She has barely looked away from you since we got here, and when she has, it’s been to give me filthy looks.”

“Oh…” He said softly. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Thorn replied, “But I saw her slip a few bottles of potion into her bag… so yeah…”

“I’ll watch her.” He replied gently.

“Good.” Thorn looked away, back to her potion, but remained standing where she was against the bench behind her that Connors and Peyton were working on. Watching her,   
Regulus wondered at her concern for him and the reasons behind it.

 

“Way to show off Thorn…” Connors said, throwing a scrunched up piece of parchment at the back of Thorn’s head. Thorn turned around with a grin.

“I can not help it if I’m good.” She replied with a light laugh. Regulus watched for a moment until he saw Angela raise her wand and point it across the room at them, a manic glint in her eyes. He knew what she was going to do and he reacted immediately, seizing Thorn around the waist and dragging her backwards.

 

*

 

Flames erupted towards the roof from beneath Morghana’s Cauldron and Thorn let out a cry of shock and pain before she was suddenly pulled backwards away from the fire. After a few seconds the flames died down to normal again and Thorn noticed Angela Adamson laughing loudly before there was a cry of “Bitch!” and several spells flew from the Gryffindor side of the room towards the Slytherins. An instant later Thorn realised that she was leaning back against Regulus who still had his arms around her waist, but before she could do anything, he had let her go and turned her around to face him.

“Rose?” he asked, looking her up and down, “Are you hurt?”

“No…” She replied, shaking her head, but he had lifted her arm by her hand and said,

“You are.”

“It’s…” Thorn looked down at the burn on her arm. “It’s nothing. I’ll be fine.” She looked up, meeting his eyes and knew that he was searching her face for any signs of pain, so she did her best to hide any reflection of the growing discomfort in her arm. They both looked up when a jet of red light narrowly missed them, and looking around at the rest of the classroom they realised that there was a full scale fight going on. Thorn then noticed Morghana on her knees, shaking uncontrollably, a look of horror and pain on her face. With a light gasp, Thorn pulled away from Regulus and threw herself over to her friend. She swore lightly when she saw what was wrong with Morghana. Her friend had burn marks all over her hands and up both arms, even a little up her neck.

 

Before Thorn could say anything, Slughorn was there and looked Morghana over quickly. “Hospital Wing.” He said firmly. “Miss Hallo, Mr Black, help her please.”

“Will it hurt if I touch you here?” Thorn asked, indicating a spot on Morghana’s arm. Her friend just shook her head, so Thorn took hold of her arm, preparing to help her to her feet as Regulus walked over and after a second went to do the same thing.

“Don’t touch me!” Morghana snarled, looking up at him. Regulus froze.

“Morg…” Thorn said gently “Let him help you.”

“No!” Morghana growled, pushing herself to her feet. Thorn helped her friend walk across the room, avoiding spells from the fight that Slughorn was still trying to stop, and then paused while Regulus opened the door.

 

*

 

When they reached the Hospital Wing, Madam Pompfrey directed them to some empty beds while she collected her equipment. She then pulled the curtain around Morghana’s bed, leaving Thorn and Regulus on the outside. Thorn sat on one of the beds and let out a sigh. “Are you alright?” Regulus asked, walking slowly towards her.

“Yeah. Fine.” She replied, looking at him.

“How’s your arm?” he asked gently.

“…hot.” Thorn said, looking down at her arm. Regulus looked carefully at her as he reached her.

“I’m sorry.” He told her “It’s my fault that Angela did that.”

“It’s not your fault…” Thorn corrected. “You have no control over what she does.”

“Yeah, but she’s been after me for a while now… and… she doesn’t much like people in her way.” Regulus looked carefully at Thorn, holding his breath, as she slowly raised her eyes to meet his.

“You put salt in your potion on purpose, didn’t you?” she asked softly. He just nodded and breathed his reply,

“Yeah…”

“…You knew Slughorn would get me to help you.”

“…Yeah.” He watched as a light blush crept into Thorn’s cheeks and she looked down at her hands. He smiled gently as he saw her trying to think of something to do or say,   
however, before either of them could do a thing, Aeshire came quickly towards them, saying briskly,

“Break it up!”

“What?” Regulus asked, turning to look at her.

“Half the class is on its way up here, and it won’t go down so well, you two... being all… chatty.” Aeshire looked from one to the other and then grabbed Regulus’ arm and pulled him away from Thorn to the other side of the Hospital Wing and sat on one of the beds as the door opened and several Gryffindor’s came through.

 

Regulus watched as Peyton came through the door with two guys he didn’t know the names of. They immediately headed towards Thorn and began talking in hushed voices. Regulus watched as Peyton inspected Thorn’s burn and one of the guys shot Aeshire and himself a filthy look.

“How badly is she hurt?” Aeshire asked him quietly.

“Burn on her arm.” Regulus replied softly. Aeshire looked at him.

“Did you tell her you love her?” she asked with a grin.

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Regulus replied arrogantly. Aeshire just tilted her head, looking at him penetratingly. 

“What did I interrupt when I arrived?” she asked simply.

“What makes you think you interrupted anything?” Regulus asked evasively.

“I know you and I know Thorn.” Aeshire replied “You couldn’t take your eyes off her, and she had that look she has when she doesn’t know how to take something. So, you must have just told her something that you were hoping for a reaction to, and she was trying to figure one out.” Aeshire grinned at him. Regulus sighed.

“I’d just told her that I ruined my potion purposely so Slughorn would pair me with her.” He said flatly.

“A confession!” Aeshire gasped. “Lovely.”

“Calm down.” Regulus replied tonelessly. “It got her hurt.” Aeshire turned her eyes on him.

“It wasn’t your fault that that slut decided to start throwing spells.” She said firmly.

“She attacked Thorn!” Regulus hissed. “Because of me!” Aeshire looked at him and nodded.

“Yes.” She said, “But that isn’t your fault.” Regulus made a dismissive noise, but Aeshire continued “Besides, with the tension in that room, it wouldn’t have been long before curses   
were flying anyway.” Regulus just nodded and remained silent as the door opened again and his housemates stumbled in.

 

*

Thorn looked up as the door opened a several Slytherins walked in and then headed toward Regulus and Aeshire. She watched as Aeshire’s boyfriend, Zane, climbed up onto the bed Aeshire was sitting on and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, holding her gently against himself. Thorn glanced at the rest of the Slytherins who had entered the infirmary, she noticed Vulcan as he sat on the end of Aeshire’s bed and looked around at his friends, but she didn’t know the name of the other Slytherin boy who was standing nearby, She recognised the girl with long brown hair tied in two plaits who had walked in with them though, her name was Meredie Fitzgerald. Meredie was a good friend of Aeshire’s so Thorn assumed she was a fairly decent person, not having really spoken to the girl personally. She was glad to see that Angela Adamson had not shown up, as she didn’t think she could handle any more of that girl today.

 

A light movement by Aeshire caught Thorn’s attention and she looked back to her friend to see her reach up and lightly trace her finger delicately along a scar along the side of Zane’s neck. Thorn watched as Zane looked down with a light smile at Aeshire who returned the smile gently. Thorn let out an inward sigh. It was so easy for them. Without realising it, her gaze slid over to Regulus just as he looked over at her from Aeshire and Zane, and she knew that he was thinking the exact same thing. She gave a soft regretful smile at him and he just nodded in understanding. 

 

Thorn smiled wider at the fact that he understood what she meant even when she wasn’t saying it, however; in the next instant somebody stepped in front of her, blocking her line of sight. She looked up to see Terry Ross looking down at her.

“Just ignore them Thorn.” He told her softly, “They wouldn’t dare try anything in here.”

“I wouldn’t put it past them.” snorted Dylan Peters.

“Guys relax. The fight is over.” Thorn sighed, already fed up with the entire hateful attitude her housemates were sporting this year.

“But the war has only just begun…” Dylan smirked. “…can’t wait for next week.”

“I can tell.” Terry replied.

“You know how much I like punching them up…” Dylan said smirking again.

“…you go to those fights?” Thorn asked, looking over at him.

“Sure do.” Dylan replied. “Ever since first year.” He added proudly. Thorn jerked her head in the direction of the Slytherins.

“They any good?” she asked. He looked over at the Slytherins present and nodded.

“Yeah, Uhm… Yaslana hasn’t ever been there that I know about. Dolohov is alright. He’s better with his wand though. Zeeman enjoys it way too much, he’s good though. Vincent only comes now and then, but when he does, you gotta watch out for him, he’s really fast, you never see him coming. Black is pretty good. Never used to be, but whatever changed   
him works, he’s stronger than he looks. Fitzgerald is just bloody scary. She looks all innocent but you gotta watch her. First time she turned up I just ignored her, you know... small girl, I’m not gonna hit her, damn girl broke my arm.”

“Oh?” Thorn asked, turning her eyes on Meredie Fitzgerald in surprise. She never would have picked her as one who could break a guys arm with her bare hands, let alone a guy as big and strong as Dylan. “Do many girls go?” she asked curiously.

“Yeah, not as many as the guys though.” Dylan told her. “Why?” he asked with another smirk, “Thinking of going? Trying your hand at fucking a few of them up?”

“No.” Thorn replied. Dylan grinned as he looked at her.

“Probably a good idea.” He told her “You’re so small, you’d get eaten alive.” Thorn raised an eyebrow at him, however it was Terry who replied.

“She’s taller than Fitzgerald.” He said to Dylan, “And that chick nearly snapped your arm in two.”

“Yeah…” he agreed, “But this is Thorn… she wouldn’t retaliate if you stabbed her in the chest with a kitchen knife…” Thorn just stared at him.

“Nice.” Artemis commented flatly.

“I liked it.” He smiled at her. Artemis just shook her head. “Oh come on…” Dylan joked, nudging her slightly. “You know that every one of them I hurt, I hurt for you…” he smiled charmingly at her.

“What?” Artemis asked, clearly confused. Thorn sympathised, she was confused too.

“Because of what they call you and your muggleborn brethren.” Dylan told her. 

“Oh…” Artemis replied, and Thorn was sure she saw her friend deflate a little. Apparently Dylan saw it too because he then added,

“Of course they’re all nuts, because never was a pure-blooded witch more beautiful than your muggleborn self.”

“…apart from Thorn of course…” Terry cut in, in an attempt to prevent her feeling neglected. Thorn grinned.

“I don’t need to be included in this.” She told him, “Thanks though…” Terry smiled at her, and Thorn returned the smile. Terry was a genuinely nice guy, sweet and innocent, who always tried to help others and make them feel better. She wondered how he had remained so, sharing a dorm with Dylan for so many years. Dylan was the type of guy who… well… to put it simply, he liked to punch things. She supposed Dylan did very well at those fights between Slytherin and Gryffindor. It put his two favourite pastimes together, punching things and hurting Slytherins. She gave a wry smile, people usually misjudged him by underestimating him. They usually assumed he was a bit thick, but Dylan was actually incredibly clever, he just preferred not to show it, like so many teenage boys.

 

“Couldn’t believe Slughorn though.” Dylan suddenly said, causing Thorn to look over at him again. “Making you bring Morghana up here with Black. I mean, Slytherins are attacking us left right and centre and he sends you both up here injured with one of them!”

“Morg needed help.” Thorn replied gently.

“Yeah, but come on…” Dylan said “Black! He could have done anything! The guy knows some pretty nasty shit!”

“But he didn’t.” Thorn said “All he did was help. He opened doors because Morg wouldn’t let him touch her.” Here Dylan laughed.

“Typical Morghana.” He grinned. “Good on her.” Thorn decided to change the subject.

“I take it Angela Adamson didn’t get hurt then, because she’s not here.” She asked mildly. Terry shook his head.

“No.” he told her. “After she sent that spell at Morg’s cauldron she and her friend hit the deck when the curses started flying.”

“What happened to you guys, what’s wrong with you?” she asked. Artemis held up her left hand, all her fingers were fused together, like a flipper. “Oh gods…” Thorn breathed, looking at it with a kind of sick fascination. She then looked at Terry who showed her a deep gash up his entire forearm that he had wrapped tightly in a random piece of his robes. When Thorn then looked at Dylan he just pointed towards the floor. Confused, Thorn looked down as he lifted his robes a little and she jumped in shock, and to be honest… horror. Dylan’s knees now bent backwards instead of forwards. “Who did that?” she asked at length.

“Dolohov.” Dylan replied, glancing over at the Slytherin with a look that suggested that the next time they met in one of those fights, Dylan was going to give as good as he got… with his fists. They were then interrupted by the matron coming out from behind Morghana’s curtain and sorting out who she would deal with next.

 

It was about three hours later when Thorn left the infirmary with Artemis and Terry. They had all been healed pretty much straight away, but had sat with Morghana and Dylan for a little bit. Morghana had to stay overnight, so that her healing could be kept under watch, and the matron had had to search for quite a while for the counter curse to fix Dylan’s knees. Slowly it had dawned upon Thorn while sitting in the infirmary just how intense this little war was turning out to be, and she knew that it was only going to get worse. This was proven when on the way back to Gryffindor tower they came across two seventh year Slytherin girls who tried to hex them as soon as they spotted them. Dylan managed to raise a shield that protected all three of them from any attack the Slytherin girls tried, and they hurriedly continued on their way back to their tower where they quickly gave the Fat Lady the password and then collapsed into chairs by the fire, seriously debating wether or not it was worth it to go down to the hall for dinner.

 

Disclaimer; I’m no J.K. Rowling.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter 8

 

Over the next few days Thorn only saw Regulus in passing in the hallways, in class, or from across the Hall at meals. They never spoke, neither daring to try as everyone in both their houses had now insisted on going everywhere in groups, and so neither of them was ever alone. Thorn was almost going nuts by now, she had not been able to talk to Aeshire either and it was driving her crazy. It was because of this that she found herself in the library early Saturday morning with Emerald-Rose, enjoying the company of someone who was not constantly bitching about this gods damned war every five seconds. “Are you alright?” Her friend asked lightly, closing the book she was holding in her lap, “You’ve looked a bit off all week.”

“I’m fine.” Thorn replied with a sigh, “It’s just… I can’t walk anywhere without fear of being hexed, and all anybody wants to talk about is how they want to beat the shit out of some Slytherin or other… I’m so over it.”

“I can imagine…” Emerald-Rose replied. “Well, at least you can have a break from it today with the Quidditch game… You do know we’re gonna kick your asses, right?” Thorn grinned at her.

“I don’t think so.” She replied. “James won’t let that happen.”

“Well,” The Ravenclaw said, looking out the window and getting to her feet, “We should head down there now, it’ll start soon.”

“Good idea.” Thorn agreed, putting her book back onto the shelf. 

 

Thorn and Emerald-Rose headed across the lawn towards the Quidditch pitch to hear excited cheering and screaming from the watching students in the stands. “It couldn’t have started already…” Emerald-Rose muttered.

“Nah, they’re just excited.” Thorn replied, before she noticed Gabriel running towards them with his broom over his shoulder

“Em! Hey, Em!” he shouted, drawing nearer. The girls smiled as he skidded to a halt in front of them. “Em! About time, I thought I wasn’t going to see you before I go on!”

“Well, here I am.” Emerald-Rose replied with a smile up at him.

“Good.” Gabriel smiled, running his fingers through his brown hair, “I can’t play without my good luck charm.” He replied, wrapping his arms around her quickly. Emerald-Rose looked up and then kissed him lightly on the cheek.

“Go and show those cocky Gryffindors exactly what we’re made of.” She told him with a grin.

“Will do, darling.” He replied, winking at her, then grinning at Thorn and running off back to his team.

“Are you and Gabriel…” Thorn looked at Emerald-Rose and raised an eyebrow.

“What?” her friend laughed. “No… of course not!” she looked at Thorn, but Thorn continued to hold her expression, until Emerald-Rose exclaimed, “He’s my best friend! That’s all!”

“If you say so…” Thorn said with a grin.

“I do.” Her friend replied as they looked for seats.

 

Emerald Rose spotted a space for them several rows up and pointed it out to Thorn who nodded her agreement and followed her friend as she moved away. Halfway there, she looked about them and noticed Regulus nearby, watching her. She met his gaze and noticed the intense look he was giving her – he wanted to talk to her. Thorn glanced around, looking at the students around them, mostly Slytherins and Ravenclaws, predictably, Slytherin was supporting Ravenclaw in the Quidditch match. She looked back to Regulus, knowing that there was no way that they would get the chance to speak out here. He gave a rueful smile and Thorn knew that they were both thinking the same thing – This war sucked.

 

“Oi! What are you doing?” Emerald-Rose called to her, “Taking in the scenery?”

“Completely.” Thorn replied, her eyes sliding from Regulus over to the red-head. She then hurried to the seat that Emerald-Rose had saved for her, and they looked out to the Pitch as the teams walked out. The crowd exploded and everyone leapt to their feet, ecstatic about the very first game of Quidditch of the school year. Thorn watched as James and Gabriel shook hands in the middle of the pitch and dearly wished that she could read lips as she saw them speaking to each other and grinning and just knew that their light banter would have been well worth hearing! Both teams then kicked off and the game began.

 

Thorn’s eyes followed the seekers around the pitch, watching as they circled the pitch and each other, neither hoping to allow the other to get too much of a head start if they spotted the snitch first. Thorn grinned at how symmetrical they looked as each teams’ seeker was a small dark haired girl in fifth year. She cheered along with her housemates as Gryffindor scored the first ten points, courtesy of James Potter, whose shouts of joy and self appreciation could be heard from the ground by all. About two minutes later, Ravenclaw erupted with triumphant cries as Gabriel prevented James’ second attempt from scoring, and Emerald-Rose even leapt to her feet with her shout of appreciation. This was then followed by three consecutive scores from the Ravenclaw chasers. The entire audience then shot to their feet as the Ravenclaw seeker suddenly dove towards the ground. Thorn’s eyes searched quickly but she couldn’t see the snitch anywhere. Apparently their own seeker had had the same problem, because she simply cut Ravenclaw’s seeker off, and when the girl finally got around her, she shook her head and headed back up above the rest of the game, apparently no longer aware of where the snitch was.

 

Thorn jumped when an arm wrapped around her shoulders and she looked up to see Jared Levine sit beside her. “Well, that was awfully exciting, wasn’t it?” He said with a grin. Thorn went very still, forcing herself not to panic. She didn’t want to be near him. She didn’t want to be near him… She didn’t want to be near him! Thorn tried to shrug off Jared’s arm, but he held her firmly, giving her a light squeeze. “I hate to say it, darling…” he told her, in a light conversational tone that Thorn found extremely irritating and fake, “But I think we’re going to beat you.”

“Think again.” Thorn retorted, trying to shake him off again.

“I’ve given it a lot of thought…” he replied gently, tracing a finger up and down her arm. Thorn shot to her feet and headed back the way she and Emerald-Rose had come, without saying a word. She just couldn’t take it any more. She couldn’t stand him being near her, let alone touching her. Cock-sucking, piece of shit bastard! Thorn hurried around the end of the stands to where she couldn’t be seen and leaned against a post, where she realised that she was shaking.

 

*

 

Regulus looked up as he noticed Thorn hurrying out of the stands. Confused, he turned to look where she had been sitting to see her friend watching her leave looking as confused as he felt, however; then his eyes fell on Jared Levine who was watching her leave also, looking rather displeased. Regulus turned back around, and after a moments consideration, he muttered to Zane who was beside him “I’m going to the bathroom.” Before he got to his feet and took off in the direction he’d seen Thorn go. Regulus came quickly around the end of the stands and was surprised to see Thorn right there, leaning against a post with her back to him. He reached out and gently touched her shoulder to alert her to his presence, and was shocked when she let out a yelp and jumped nearly a foot in the air, spinning around to face him, her eyes wide in fear. When she saw him, she relaxed a little and let out a soft sigh of relief. “…what’s the matter?” he asked seriously. Thorn shook her head quickly.

“Just… nothing.” She replied quietly, rubbing at her eyes with her hand. Regulus didn’t accept that, but knew better than to push it at that moment and so just opened his arms and said,

“Alright, come on, give me a hug. You know you want to…” Thorn looked oddly at him for a moment, then stepped forward, allowing him to wrap his arms comfortingly around her. Feeling how tensely she was holding herself, Regulus decided that it was time that Jared Levine started to find the hallways of Hogwarts a little scarier to negotiate. He frowned when he noticed her shaking lightly, however, after a few moments that stopped and she released a deep breath, finally beginning to relax. “There… that’s better, isn’t it?” He said softly. He felt her nod and then wrap her arms around his waist. Regulus closed his eyes, amazed at how good that felt, and feeling the tension and frustration that had been growing over the last few days since the Hospital Wing slowly beginning to fade.

“You know,” Thorn said softly, “If anybody sees us, we’re so dead.”

“Well,” Regulus replied, looking down at her, pleased that she hadn’t tried to step back yet, “That’s not completely true, it depends on who sees us…”

“Fine,” Thorn said lightly, tilting her head so that she could look back up at him, “If anybody from a group consisting of ninety nine percent of the school sees us, we’re so dead.” 

They both looked around as a particularly loud cheer went up from above them.

 

When Regulus looked back down at her, he smiled. “Then, you’re being very daring. Staying here with me…”

“Hey, you followed me.” Thorn replied with a light smile of her own.

“Yeah, I wanted to talk to you…” he said tenderly, stroking a hand down her hair. “Haven’t really had a chance for a while…”

“I know,” Thorn replied gently, “This war is so stupid.” Regulus nodded, wanting to get what he’d been holding in for the last few days off his chest.

“I’ve been wanting to talk to you since we were in the Hospital Wing…” he told her softly. Thorn leaned back to look at him, and Regulus loosened his hold on her so she could step back properly. She looked up at him, her dark eyes wide, waiting for him to continue. He reached a hand out, gently touching her cheek. She flinched, but again held her ground, and continued to look at him, waiting. Regulus noted the flinch, but didn’t mention it. “About what I told you in the Hospital Wing…” he began.

“Yes?” Thorn asked quietly when he paused.

“Before Aeshire came in… when I just told you that I ruined my potion on purpose…” he said, running a hand through his hair.

“I remember…” Thorn told him softly. Regulus looked intently at her. She was waiting for him to tell her, he could see it in her face. He let out a light sigh, and decided to just do it.

“That was because…” They both jumped as a gigantic roar sounded above and around them, signalling that the game had just ended out on the pitch, this was then followed by the Gryffindor victory chant. Regulus closed his eyes in dismay; they both knew they had only moments before they were surrounded by students heading back to the castle. He opened his eyes, meeting her gaze, and dropped his hand from her, as she backed slowly away from him, regret written clearly across her face.

 

*

 

Thorn backed slowly away from Regulus, bitter disappointment rising in her. She saw the same dejected look in his grey eyes, that she must have had, as he raised a hand to his hair, tugging on it lightly in frustration. The Gods knew when they would next have the chance to speak to each other like this. She looked around when she heard the tell tale sound of students flocking, and then sighed. She reluctantly headed back out to join her housemates in their celebration; however, as she passed Regulus to do so, she reached her hand out, letting it brush gently against his. She saw him smile and instantly felt a little lighter, knowing that they would continue their conversation as soon as they were able. She smiled lightly herself and then was surrounded by students cheering and shouting.

 

Thorn gave a small cry when she was lifted off her feet and spun around. She looked down to see it was Sirius who held her, cheering and jumping. “First game of the year, and we kicked arse!” he cried. Thorn grinned at him.

“Did you ever doubt us?” she asked.

“Ah, come on…” Sirius replied, “It kinda looked like they had us there for a bit…”

“How’d Gabriel take it?” Thorn asked, looking around for the Ravenclaw.

“…weren’t you watching?” Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I don’t spend my every second watching Ravenclaw Quidditch captains…” Thorn replied, dodging the question. Sirius grinned.

“Fair enough…” he replied, setting her back on her feet. Thorn looked around as James jumped on them, shouting his head off about the immense superiority of their fine house   
and especially his own specific greatness.

 

The celebrations and general excitement lasted continuously as the students made their way back up to the castle, where Thorn once again came across Emerald-Rose. “Have you seen Gabriel?” her friend asked in exasperation. 

“No…” Thorn replied, looking around at the students surrounding them. “I would have thought he’d be with you…”

“Yeah well, I can’t find him.” Emerald-Rose said softly.

“Hope I have not worried you.” Gabriel’s voice came from behind them. “Oh!” Emerald-Rose turned and smiled widely at him.

“Sorry.” He told her. “We tried.”

“I thought you did brilliantly…” Emerald-Rose told him honestly. Thorn watched as Gabriel ran a hand through his hair.

“Not brilliantly enough, it seems.” He replied. Emerald-Rose shook her head then suddenly hugged him. Thorn grinned – she knew it! She watched as her friend whispered something in Gabriel’s ear and he turned his head to look at her.

“…Really?” he asked softly. Emerald-Rose nodded, and he smiled at her.

“Come with me…” she said, linking her arm in his, then smiling at Thorn before she led him away up the hallway.

 

“Took them long enough…” Sirius said mildly. Thorn turned to look at him with a smile.

“You noticed?” she asked.

“Yeah.” Sirius grinned. “They’ve been half in love with each other since first year.” He replied “It’s been getting more painfully obvious every day since the end of last year though.”   
Thorn smiled.

“How lovely for them.” she said gently.

“Come on.” Sirius said to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, “There is a party in Gryffindor commonroom that we can not miss!”

“Can’t wait.” She replied flatly.

 

*

 

Regulus strode down the hallway on his way towards Slytherin commonroom. He paused as he passed a side hallway and saw Jared Levine making out with some girl. Regulus considered it for a second, then swung around, pulling out his wand as he did so, and then headed down into the side hallway, stalking toward the pair with his wand pointed straight at Levine. The girl noticed him first, and upon seeing his wand pointed at them, she let out a light cry and took off up the hall away from him. “What the fuck?” Levine growled, looking around at Regulus.

“You do that a lot while you were with Rose Hallo?” Regulus asked coldly, jerking his head in the direction the girl had run.

“What’s it to you?” Levine retorted, straightening his robes and smoothing his hair. Regulus gave a casual shrug. Levine looked at him. “Do you have any idea how long it took me to get at that chick… I’ve been after her all week. Finally, when she’s about to give it up… you come and fuck everything up!”

“Poor you.” Regulus replied tonelessly.

“What’s your issue, Black?” Levine snapped, “Jealous?”

“Of what?” Regulus asked, his wand still pointed steadily at the Ravenclaw.

“Of how much action I’m getting?” Levine replied. Regulus had a fleeting moment of noticing just how well this arsehole would get along with Vulcan, before he gave a light snarl and replied,

“You hurt someone I care about.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Levine snapped.

“I don’t care.” Regulus retorted, before giving his wand a light flick as he cried “Furnunculus!” He watched as Jared Levine staggered backwards, his hands coming to his face, feeling as the effects of Regulus’ hex began to appear and spread. Stepping backwards, Regulus smiled in satisfaction before turning and leaving the hallway.

 

He had just stepped back into the main hallway when he saw Aeshire standing, smirking at him. “What?” he asked flatly.

“You hurt someone I care about.” She mimicked. Regulus rolled his eyes.

“What’s your point?” he asked bluntly. Aeshire began to do a kind of excited hop along side him as he continued up the hallway.

“You like her way more than you’re admitting.” She told him. Regulus looked at her quickly.

“Yeah.” He replied softly. Aeshire’s eyes widened.

“You told her that yet?” she asked. Regulus shook his head.

“Almost did earlier… but then the game ended and I couldn’t.”

“Tell her now…” Aeshire said almost breathlessly. Regulus shook his head again.

“Can’t.” he replied. “She’d be in the Gryffindor commonroom celebrating their victory with all the others.” Aeshire gave him a blank look and he added “What am I meant to do? Wait outside the commonroom for her, getting hexed by every Gryffindor that comes along?” Aeshire appeared to consider that.

“Fine.” She replied. “Stop wasting your chances then. You likely won’t get many.”

“Yeah, I know.” He said, as they turned, heading down the hallway that would take them to the dungeons, then muttered. “Damn inconvenient war.”

 

-  
-  
-  
Disclaimer- I’m not J.K. Rowling.  
Her characters are hers, and mine are mine. If you are unsure which are which, you should be ashamed of yourself, and immediately go and re-read the books!


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter 9

Thorn sat with her legs over the armrest of the chair she was lounging in, a bottle of Butterbeer in her hand. She let out a sigh as she let her head tilt back over the other armrest, her hair trailing to the floor.

“What’s up?” Artemis asked lightly as she sat in a nearby chair.

“Bored.” Thorn replied simply, turning her head to look at her friend.

“Bored?” Asked Morghana who had just come over, having gotten out of the Hospital Wing the day before, and sitting on the armrest of Artemis’ chair. “But this is our great victory party… how can you be bored?” Thorn gave the best shrug she could manage, being sprawled out over an armchair.

“Ask Remus, he’s bored too…” she waved her Butterbeer at Remus who was also sitting nearby. Hearing his name, Remus looked up.

“I’m just thinking.” He said defensively. Morghana laughed.

“And I’m thinking it’s too stuffy in here.” Thorn sighed.

“Why don’t you go for a walk then?” Artemis suggested. “Get some air.”

“That’s not a bad idea.” Thorn agreed, sitting up and finishing her Butterbeer.

“You can’t just go wandering…” Morghana said “You’ll get killed if you come across any Slytherins.”

“Nah…” Thorn said, swinging her legs around to stand up, “I’ll go up to the Astronomy tower. I go up there all the time, there’s never anybody up there.” Morghana just shook her head.

“You better just hope you don’t come across anybody.”

“I won’t.” Thorn said, looking out the window into the dark. “Everybody is in their commonroom.” She smiled at them before turning and heading towards the portrait hole, however; halfway there she was accosted by Sirius who seized her around the waist and tried to get her to dance with him. “You.” She said, looking at him trying to focus on her. “Are more than a little drunk.” Sirius grinned at her.

“Yuuup.” He replied.

“Okay then.” Thorn said, turning back towards the portrait hole.

 

*

 

Regulus sighed as he stared into the fire. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, running a hand through his black hair. He couldn’t believe he had been so close to telling Thorn. So close, yet he had hesitated and run out of time. He tugged lightly on his hair, wondering when his next chance would be, and what her reaction would be… He let out a groan of frustration and then felt somebody sit beside him on the couch. Regulus opened his eyes and saw that it was Aeshire. “What you thinking about?” she asked with a smirk.

“What do you think?” he asked blankly. Aeshire smirked wider.

“Long black hair, pale skin, dark brown eyes…”

“You’re enjoying this.” Regulus accused.

“Yup.” She replied happily. Regulus got swiftly to his feet.

“I’m going for a walk.” He said quickly “I need to …think.”

“Tower?” she asked.

“Probably.” He replied, heading across the commonroom.

 

*

 

Thorn leaned against the cool stones of the edge wall of the Astronomy tower and sighed, enjoying the feel of the cool breeze blowing her hair about. It was such a pleasant change to the hot stuffy air in Gryffindor tower. She looked through the dark towards the forest as a loud howl went up, and she smiled. There was no moon tonight, as it was hidden behind thick clouds that had blown up in the last few hours. Thorn shivered as a particularly cool breeze blew past, it was getting colder and the wind stronger, she’d have to leave soon, she hadn’t brought a cloak up with her. Letting her head hang forward, Thorn thought about what had happened during the Quidditch game today. She gave another soft smile, thinking about Regulus’ reaction when she had made the effort to touch him before she left. It was such a small thing, yet extremely sweet and she found herself wondering when she would next be able to speak to him.

 

*

 

Regulus hummed lightly to himself as he traced his hand along the stone wall while he climbed the stairs to the Astronomy tower. He usually came up here to think, the fresh air always made him feel better and seemed to help with any decision he had been working on. Reaching the top of the stairs, he pushed the slightly ajar door wide open and stepped into the fresh air. The door immediately slammed shut behind him and a cry of “No!” went up, followed by a dark haired blur running at the door and trying to open it. 

 

Regulus blinked, looking at Thorn in surprise. What was she doing up here? –wandering around the castle by herself when she could be hexed by anybody. He watched her desperately trying to pull the door open, then pulled out his wand. “Alohomora.” He blinked when nothing happened.  
Thorn gave a sigh and rested her head against the wood of the door.

“It wont work.” She told him softly. He tried his spell again and she shook her head. “It’s no use.” She told him. “It can’t be opened from the outside. It’s part of Hogwarts defence, it stops people flying up here and using the tower as an entrance point.” He looked at her for a long minute, unable to believe his luck of coming across her again so soon, with nobody around to cause them trouble.

“So…” Regulus asked slowly, after a moment, “We are stuck up here until somebody comes up and opens the door?”

“Yep.” Thorn replied, sitting on a bench.

 

*

 

Thorn looked at Regulus then asked, “What are you doing up here?”

“I come up here to think sometimes.” He replied, looking out over the forest and running a hand through his hair.

“What do you need to think about?” she asked lightly. Regulus tugged lightly on his hair.

“Everything.” He said gently “Tonight I was actually trying to figure out a way I could talk to you again…”

“Well, it looks like that’s been taken care of, hasn’t it.” She smiled lightly.

“Looks like…” he agreed, still looking out over the forest. Thorn shivered again as another gust of cold air blew past.

“I wonder how long it’ll take before somebody comes up here.” She said, rubbing her hands up and down her arms as Regulus turned to face her. He frowned for a second before saying,

“You’re cold.” His hands began to undo his cloak.

“Don’t.” Thorn said quickly, “I don’t want you cold because of me. You’ll get sick, and you have Quidditch soon.” Regulus stopped undoing his cloak.

“Well…” he said after a moment, “We can both use it…” Thorn watched as he moved towards her, sitting beside her on the bench and draping one side of his cloak around her. She shifted closer so that it would completely fit around the both of them.

 

She glanced up at his face to see him watching her, and she met his eyes for a moment, forgetting that she had been about to say something to him. She’d been this close to him before, closer even, when he’d hugged her, but this was…different. She watched as he fiddled with the cloak, closing it so that no cold air could get in at them, and then looked back to his face, noticing the elegant way that his hair fell into his eyes. She felt some heat rise in her cheeks when his eyes flicked back to meet hers and he smiled. 

“Are… are you warmer?” he asked after a moment. Thorn nodded.

“Yeah…” she replied. “I am. Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” He said gently. Thorn looked down for a second and then said,

“You know, you really are nothing like your reputation says…”

“How so?” he asked, meeting her gaze as she looked back up again.

“Well,” she replied, “It sort of paints you as an arrogant git who is sadistic and cruel, and to be honest, a bit of a sociopath... but you’re not like that at all.”

“No?” he asked softly.

“No… you’re kind, considerate, gentle, thoughtful and completely charming.”

“Really?” Regulus asked with a smile. Thorn realised what she’d just said, and looked down, embarrassed. “You’re sweet.” He told her tentatively. Thorn twisted her hands together beneath the cloak.

“It’s the truth…” she replied quietly. 

“Rose…” Regulus said softly, bringing his hand out from beneath the cloak and reaching up to her, placing his fingers beneath her chin and tilting her face gently up to him before leaning forward and giving her the most gentle kiss she’d ever experienced.

 

Thorn’s heart fluttered at how tender he was being with her, but a moment later he broke the kiss and leaned back, saying, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.”

“Why?” she asked in a breathy voice.

“Because, you’re not one of those girls who try to get my attention because of my name, who don’t mind when I do that kind of thing.” He replied gently, withdrawing his hand from her. 

“Well…” she said softly, “I may not be one of those skanks who is desperately trying to ensure herself a Black heir for a husband, but I still didn’t mind.”

“Really?” he asked, looking intently at her, a small smile beginning to form on his face. Thorn nodded. “Would you mind if I did it again?” he asked.

“I think I could live with that…” she replied gently.

“Good.” He said, smiling softly. 

 

Thorn felt him take hold of her hand beneath the cloak, while he raised his other hand to her cheek. “I’ve been wanting to do this since we had detention the first day back.” He told her with another smile.

“Me too…” she replied gently. She looked down at her lap and then back up at him with a shy smile before he softly kissed her again, his hand sliding from her hand, around her waist, drawing her even closer to himself. Thorn raised her own hand, from beneath the cloak up to his cheek, then slipping it around to the back of his neck, allowing her fingers to play gently in his hair. She noticed when it began to rain a few moments later, but neither of them broke the kiss, both feeling that they had wasted enough time as it was. Eventually, though, Regulus did raise his head and looked to the sky.

 

*

 

Regulus smiled, closing his eyes as he allowed the rain to fall onto his face without challenge. He then looked back down at Thorn who was watching him with a smile on her own face. He took her hand again and pulled her to her feet, “Come on.” He said softly, “Got to get you out of this rain…”

“I don’t mind.” She replied.

“I do.” He told her with a smile. Thorn just smiled back at him as he led her over towards the locked door, then turned her so her back was to the wall, under the tiny bit of awning they had sticking out over the door. He looked up and around, then positioned himself in front of her, shielding her from the rain that was coming at them diagonally. He saw her smile faintly at this, then she looked down for a second, looking back up as he shifted slightly closer, fixing his cloak around her again. She moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and hiding her face in his shoulder from the rain.

 

Regulus shivered as a bead of cold water ran down his neck and into his robes, but he forgot about it a moment later when he felt Thorn’s hands on his hips as she drew him closer to herself, trying to get him further out of the rain. He smiled at her for her effort, but either way, they were still getting rained on. 

“Thank you.” She told him softly. Regulus raised his eyes to meet hers, smiling at the grateful look on her face.

“Not a problem.” He replied gently. He let out a soft breath as she slowly raised a hand and tentatively brushed back the hair that was being stuck to his face by the rain. She smiled at him when her eyes shifted from his hair, back to meet his gaze and Regulus couldn’t help himself, bending and kissing her again, his hands coming up to gently cup her face as he pressed her gently into the wall.

 

They both jumped as the door flew open, and Regulus had drawn his wand, pointing it at the doorway and the person standing staring at them, before the door had even fully opened.

“Am I interrupting?” Aeshire asked lightly, her eyes flicking excitedly from Regulus to Thorn and then back again, her grin widening.

“Actually, yes.” Regulus replied, looking at her and lowering his wand, “But, considering we are being drowned here… you’re forgiven.” Aeshire grinned again and stepped back, allowing them to get out of the rain.

“How interesting.” She said.

“What are you doing wandering around up here?” Thorn asked, pushing her hair back from her face.

“Reggie said he was coming up here… and it’s been a while, so I thought something must have happened.”

“We got locked out.” Regulus replied.

“Convenient.” Aeshire said, leading the way down the stairs. Regulus looked at her.

“You can’t tell anybody, Aeshire.” He told her gently. He then looked at Thorn, “We can’t tell anyone.” He paused, hoping she wouldn’t take that the wrong way. She just nodded, and looked back at him.

“I know.” She told him. Regulus caught her by the wrist, pulling her to a stop.

“You know why?” he asked, just to be sure. He didn’t want her to think he was just using her, but didn’t want people to know.

“I know.” She replied, “We’d be killed.” She smiled at him then added “I’m not an idiot.”

“No, I know…” he said, “I just didn’t want you to think…”

“Relax.” She told him, “I get it.” Regulus smiled at her.

“I wasn’t just taking advantage of the situation.” He told her softly. She blushed, glancing around them. Regulus looked around at Aeshire to see that their friend had had the grace to continue to the end of the hallway, out of earshot. He reached out to turn Thorn’s face to him, “Even though you are the cutest thing since puppies and kittens.” She grinned at him. “You liked that?” he asked, with a pleased smile.

“I like you.” She replied simply, her eyes locked on his. Regulus blinked. He didn’t know what to say to that without sounding like he was replying out of obligation or sounding like a cliché. Instead, he took hold of her hand and raised it to his lips, kissing it lightly.

 

*

 

Thorn felt the heat rising in her cheeks again as Regulus lightly kissed her hand. She couldn’t believe that she had just come out and told him that she liked him like that. It was far more forward and blunt than she had ever been with something like that. She looked back up at him once he lowered her hand again and just stood there holding it silently, when Aeshire came running up the hall towards them. “I think I hear Filch!” she hissed at them. Regulus swore. “If we hurry round that side hall we can get around him and back to Slytherin commonroom without him knowing.” Aeshire said to him quickly. Regulus nodded, then looked at Thorn.

“What about you?” he asked. She smiled at him and just nodded. “-will you be alright?” he asked.

“I’m a Gryffindor,” she told him, with a grin. “Sneaking around the castle is what we do.”

“Alright.” He smiled back at her. “Be careful, then.” She nodded, and he leaned forward giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before he stepped back. Thorn saw Aeshire give her a clear you-will-tell-me-everything-tomorrow! look, and then the two Slytherins turned and hurried down the nearby side hall, while Thorn turned and hurried back the way she had just come, then darted up a nearby staircase.

 

She made it back to Gryffindor Tower without incidence and climbed through the portrait hole to see that the party had worn itself out. There were several fifth years passed out on the couches nearby and Thorn made her way past a few ill looking third years to tap Artemis on the shoulder. “You still up…” she said lightly to her friend who was laying out in front of the fire.

“Yeah… oh my gods, you’re drenched!” Artemis got quickly to her feet.

“Yep.” Thorn replied, unable to wipe the smile off her face.

“And you seem extraordinarily pleased about it…” Artemis added, looking her friend over.

“You know how much I like a storm.” Thorn told her.

“Yeah, but… way to overdo it, Thorn.” Her friend said, her eyes sweeping over her again. Thorn continued to smile, unable to help herself. Artemis gave her a calculating look. 

“What have you been up to?” she asked.

“Nothing.” Thorn replied, “You know me…”

“Yeah,” Artemis said, “And you’re not crazy… so, something must have happened for you to have that crazy-assed smirk on your face.” Thorn blinked, trying to think of a way out of that without a straight out lie. She couldn’t and so just shrugged.

“What happened in here?” she asked, waving her arm around the room in an attempt to change the subject.

“A large amount of fire whisky appeared… and everyone got smashed.” Artemis replied bluntly.

“Did I miss anything good?”

“James tried again to make Lily admit her complete and undying love for him.”

“…didn’t go so well?” Thorn asked.

“She Levicorpus’d him.” Artemis replied lightly.

“Nice.” Thorn smirked. 

“Sirius claimed it was because James does not look enough like him… nor is he as sexy.”

“Cocky…”

“Typical…” Artemis replied.

“…true.” The girls grinned at each other, before Thorn broke the silence with a suggestion, “so… bed?”

“Bed.” Artemis agreed, turning and heading for the stairs with Thorn.

 

*

Regulus stepped into the Slytherin commonroom with Aeshire, and was immediately knocked back into the wall by Angela Adamson throwing herself at him. “Where have you been?” the girl cried, “I have been looking for you for ages!”

“I was walking.” Regulus replied, forcing himself to remain neutral.

“It doesn’t matter.” She said happily “You’re back now!”

“Can’t imagine how that should be of any significance to you.” He said coldly, pushing her back off him and standing straight. She frowned lightly and then followed him over to the couch he sat on, next to Vulcan. Regulus inwardly sighed, he had found Angela irritating to begin with, but had become increasingly intolerant of her ever since the incident in Potions a few days earlier. He instead looked at Aeshire who had seated herself beside Zane and was now comfortably leaning into him when he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He blinked when Angela seated herself in front of him, demanding his attention.

“You’re wet, Reggie.” She said in an annoyingly fake voice that made Regulus want to strike her across the face.

“I got rained on.” He replied simply, his hands clenching in his lap.

“Well that was silly.” She said, twisting a strand of her hair in what she clearly thought was an enticing manner. 

“It was kind of nice, actually.” He retorted. Her face contorted for a second as she thought about that.

“I don’t understand that…” she told him.

“I don’t expect you would.” He said drolly. 

Angela just shrugged, and Regulus looked around the rest of the commonroom, they were the only five people around, it seemed that the rest of their housemates had gone to bed.

“You look hott wet.” Angela said, drawing Regulus’ attention back to her a second before she suddenly leapt at him, managing to straddle his lap as she kissed him, her hands pulling at his robes. Regulus shoved her away from himself as he shot to his feet.

“What the fuck are you doing?” he shouted, looking down at her where she had fallen on the green carpet. Angela simply looked up at him with wide pale blue eyes, and said nothing. Regulus shook his head in disgust, then caught sight of Aeshire and Zane’s faces, they were identical with surprise and revulsion. He shook his head again and then turned, heading for his dorm.

 

He got changed into his pyjamas and climbed into bed, stretching out and enjoying the feel of the clean sheets against his skin. He couldn’t believe that Angela had tried that, let alone in front of other people. The girl was mental. He really wished that she hadn’t have touched him, he could still smell her perfume on him and it turned his stomach. He would have much rather that the last person to have touched him be Thorn, he smiled at that. She was lovely, so sweet and genuine. He pulled his hand up from beneath the blankets and looked at it, he could still feel the sensation against his skin as he ran his hand down her hair. He closed his eyes, letting out a soft sigh. He wished that they had had more time before Aeshire had found them. He already missed the feel of her in his arms, the comforting warmth he felt as she hugged him back. Regulus wanted to hold her again, feel her safe and secure against him. Instead, he reached up, pulling his pillow down beside himself and hugged it to his chest, resisting the childish urge to pout. Settling his chin comfortably against his pillow, Regulus closed his eyes again as he tried to drift off to sleep – determined to find a way to get Thorn alone tomorrow to see how she felt about this whole situation.

-  
-  
-  
Disclaimer;  
I am not Joanne Rowling.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Thorn awoke the next morning with a giant grin plastered across her face. She felt her cheeks flush as she recalled what she had been dreaming about and so decided to quickly have a shower and get dressed before hurrying down to breakfast. She headed through the doors into the hall to see Sirius and James sitting at Gryffindor table with their heads in their hands. “Bit hung over, are we?” she asked lightly. Sirius just groaned in response while James looked up and grinned.

“He is.” He replied, “I’m just sympathising.” 

“What a friend you are.” She said, sitting down and grabbing some toast from the centre of the table. “Heard you got Levicorpus’d last night.” She said, looking back at him.

“Yeah.” James said fondly with another grin. “Lily’s got some real fire in her…”

“She seemed to be warming to you this year.” Thorn told him. James nodded.

“I thought so.” He replied, as Larne sat beside Thorn with a bright,

“G’morning.”

“Indeed it is.” Thorn replied, turning to smile at her.

“Ngrrragh.” Sirius groaned, resting his head on his arms. Thorn smiled and poured a mug of Pumpkin Juice, then reached into her bag and pulled out several herbs from her potions kit, putting them into the juice and then pushed it at Sirius.

“Drink that.” She told him. Sirius raised his head slowly, his eyes closed. He opened them slightly, picked up the mug and carefully downed its contents. A few moments later he smiled and looked at Thorn.

“Marry me.” He said with a grin.

“Ease up.” She replied with a laugh. “It’s just a potion.”

“It’s brilliant. You could sell that stuff.”

“I plan to.” She replied. “When I open my Apothecary, after school.” Sirius nodded.

“Sounds good.” He said, then looked past her for a moment before adding “Aeshire Yaslana is heading this way.” Thorn looked around as Aeshire reached them.

“Can I talk to you?” her friend asked softly, her eyes glancing around them cautiously. 

“Sure.” Thorn replied, getting to her feet. She noticed the fact that most of the hall was watching them, apparently waiting to see what would happen with a Slytherin and Gryffindor talking to each other.

 

Aeshire lead her out of the Hall and away from prying eyes and then over into an empty classroom nearby. It was then that her friend’s entire attitude changed and she turned on Thorn with a manic grin. “Now, tell me everything that happened last night!” she said excitedly. Thorn smiled softly and looked away, the colour rising in her cheeks for the second time that day already.

“Couldn’t you figure it out by yourself?” she asked.

“You stopped when I opened the door to the tower.” Aeshire said.

“I’m pretty sure you got the gist of what was going on.” Thorn replied lightly, looking back to Aeshire with a smile.

“I got the gist that Reggie isn’t very smooth…” Aeshire said, smirking.

“Why?” Thorn asked with a light frown.

“I heard that puppies and kittens line he gave you…” her friend said, looking amused.

“…I thought it was sweet.” Thorn said, blushing darker.

“That alone says you like him…”

“I do.” Thorn told her simply.

“Tell me.” Aeshire begged, grabbing Thorn’s hands excitedly.

“Tell you what?” Thorn asked innocently.

“What happened. What you thought. What you felt. Anything!”

“…he’s very gentle…” Thorn said softly. Aeshire blinked.

“Really?” she asked, “I never would have thought…” Thorn nodded.

“Nobody’s ever been that gentle with me before…” she breathed. Aeshire tilted her head.

“I take it you liked it…”

“Yes.” Thorn told her quietly. “I did.” Aeshire smiled at her,

“But?” she asked.

“…can I trust him?” Thorn asked softly, her eyes focusing intently upon her friend’s face.

“What?” Aeshire asked, “What do you mean?”

“I… well, he _seems_ genuine... but well, we both know I’m not the best judge of things like that.”

“Oh.” Aeshire replied. “Well… Reggie doesn’t fake emotions.” She said, “I mean, he _hides_ them. You have to have seen that neutral look he gets sometimes…” Thorn nodded and Aeshire continued, “He uses that to hide emotions, but he doesn’t _fake_ them. –Anything you saw was real.” Thorn ran a hand through her hair when Aeshire looked closely at her.

“What are you going to do now?” her friend asked.

“What do you mean?” Thorn asked, unsure.

“You and Reggie…” Aeshire said bluntly. “What’s going to happen now?”

Thorn shook her head, “I… I don’t know.” She said, “We haven’t…” she broke off, and remained silent.

“Tell you what…” Aeshire said softly. “You stay here… and I’ll go and get him.”

“What?” Thorn asked. 

“He’ll be in the Hall now… and well, if you stay here, I’ll send him in. You won’t get another chance to be alone otherwise.”

“Um…” Thorn began, but Aeshire just grinned then turned and hurried out of the room. 

Thorn turned towards the window, running her fingers through her hair, wondering what was going to happen now. She bit her lip, she knew that she would like to try and see what happened, but she didn’t know how he felt about the situation. She tugged lightly on her hair as she stared out the window at the lightly falling rain. She jumped lightly when the door opened, and turned around to see Regulus step into the room and then shut the door behind himself. He pulled out his wand and muttered, “ _Colloportus_ ” before turning to look at her. “Rose…” he said softly. Thorn blinked, drawing a shuddering breath as he suddenly strode towards her and hugged her tightly. She looked up at him, 

“Are you alright?” she asked gently.

“Yeah,” he replied, resting his chin atop her head. “I’m fine.” Thorn nodded lightly, and then stepped back when he released her. “So…” he said softly.

“What are we going to do?” she asked simply.

“I meant what I said last night.” He told her gently, his eyes running quickly over her face, “I wasn’t just taking advantage of the situation.”

“Okay…” she said slowly.

“So… if you’re willing…”

“Do you want this?” she asked, looking intently at him.

“More than life itself.” He replied. Thorn smiled at him. “Do _you_?” he asked.

“More than life itself.” She grinned. Regulus smiled, and raised a hand, stroking it gently down her hair.

“It’s going to be really hard.” He said softly. Thorn nodded.

“I know.” She replied, meeting his gaze seriously.

“We’ll have to sneak around all the time.” He looked at her, “Lie.”

“I know.” She replied, looking away.

“And you’re willing to do that?” he asked. She nodded, now looking at the ground nearby. She didn’t like lying, especially to those close to her, but she knew her friends wouldn’t understand or be willing to listen to her reasoning about this, and she really wanted the chance to be closer to Regulus, spend more time with him, and this was the only way that they would be able to do that. She looked back up at him to see him smile understandingly at her. “I’m sorry.” He said softly, his hand stroking down her hair again.

“Don’t be.” She told him, “It can’t be helped.”

“It could…” he replied hesitantly. “…if you wanted to just forget about the whole thing…” Thorn shook her head.

“I don’t want to do that.” She told him. Regulus kissed her lightly on the forehead muttering,

“Me either.”

 

Thorn raised her hand and set it lightly on his shoulder while she looked at her feet. She felt him bend slightly and heard him whisper softly in her ear, “We can do this.” Thorn nodded slowly until she felt his fingers beneath her chin, lifting her face up to look at him. “We can do this.” He repeated more firmly. Thorn nodded again and he lightly kissed her on the cheek, then meeting his grey eyes when he stood straight.

“We are so dead if anybody finds out…” she breathed. Regulus shook his head firmly.

“That won’t happen.” He replied reassuringly, as he pulled her into his arms, holding her gently, “I won’t let that happen.” Thorn wrapped her arms tightly around his waist as she rested her head comfortably against his shoulder. She felt him rest his chin lightly on top of her head, and smiled, wondering at how odd it was that she should feel so comfortable with him so quickly.

 

*

 

Regulus smiled as he held Thorn to himself gently, resting his chin atop her head. He could hardly believe it. He had been almost certain that she would tell him to forget about it, not wanting to go against her friends and the rest of Gryffindor. He ran his hand down the length of her hair, revelling in the wonderful texture of it against his palm. He took a deep breath and then raised an eyebrow- she smelled of frankincense; _nobody_ smelled of frankincense, it was just such a random smell. “You smell nice.” He said quietly. He felt her laugh softly, and it made him smile wider. 

“You’re very brave.” He told her lightly.

“No braver than you.” She replied. “This is going to be just as difficult for you as it is me.” Regulus didn’t think so. The people of Slytherin’s biggest issue with people was the purity of their blood, and Thorn’s was as pure as it got – He suspected that her friends would have a bigger problem with him, than his would with her.

“Either way.” He said softly, kissing the top of her head.

 

“Everybody keeps talking about this apparent upcoming fight.” Thorn said gently.

“Yeah…” he replied, wondering where she was going with this.

“-when is it?” she asked softly. Regulus pulled back and looked down at her.

“You’re not thinking of going?” he asked seriously. He frowned when Thorn bit her lip. “Rose.” He said tightly, making her look at him. “You aren’t thinking of going?”

“N-no.” She replied, shaking her head.

“Good.” He said firmly, his hand still tilting her face up to look at him. “I don’t want you anywhere near that.”

“You go.” She replied simply.

“Rose, they’re very violent. It’s full on… I don’t want you involved. You’ll get hurt.” He felt his breathing begin to quicken, but an instant later she had raised a comforting hand to his cheek and replied, 

“It’s okay. I’m not going to go.” She told him quietly.

“Thank you.” He breathed, his eyes closing in relief. He opened them in surprise when he felt her brush her lips lightly against his. Regulus tilted his head, smiling at her, when he saw her still standing on her toes so that she could still reach him. He reached out and drew her closer, taking advantage of her temporary added height by kissing her in return while he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her securely against himself.

 

When he raised his head and met her dark eyes as she looked up at him, Regulus realised that they should probably get back to the Hall to avoid seeming suspicious. He saw by the light frown that appeared on her face that the same thought had crossed her mind. “It’s not fair.” She whispered softly.

“I know.” He replied gently, raising her hand lightly to his lips and kissing it, before leading her over to the door. “But it’s the way it is.” He watched her nod slightly before he spoke again. “You go first. Back to Gryffindor table or whatever. I’ll wait a bit before I leave.” He saw her frown again and knew that she didn’t want to. He understood that, he didn’t want to either, but they had to. Regulus let out a light sigh before unlocking the door with his wand and then pulling it open. He had barely opened it a crack when Thorn was pushing it closed again, then leaning back against it, looking up at him. Regulus looked down at her questioningly. 

“When…” she sighed and began again, “When do you think…” she closed her eyes. “When do you think we’ll be able to find a chance to be together again?” Regulus braced himself against the door with his palms just above her head, closing his eyes as he let out a sigh.

“I don’t know.” He admitted. He opened his eyes and looked carefully at her. “It won’t be too long…” he promised, seeing the dejected look on her face. “It’s Sunday… we don’t have class… if you could get away later? I have Quidditch stuff this morning…”

“Tonight?” she asked softly. Regulus nodded.

“Even sooner if you like… have dinner early, then we can disappear for a bit?” he smiled at the sheer thought of being able to spend some time alone with her without the constant fear of being caught. He watched Thorn think about it, going over what would happen for the rest of the day in her mind. After a second she nodded.

“I think I can manage that.” She told him gently. Regulus smiled again, bending and kissing her lightly on the cheek. A moment later he reached for the door handle again and she stepped away to let him pull it open. He gave her a quick smile when she looked up at him for one last second before she swiftly slipped out the door, hurrying towards the Hall.

 

Regulus pushed the door closed once again and turned, leaning against it as he waited. He ran a hand over his face with a soft sigh, thinking that this evening was far too far away, and knowing that he’d be unable to think about anything else all day. He hoped he wouldn’t be too distracted during Quidditch tryouts after breakfast; he wouldn’t want to lose his position on the team. He doubted that that would happen anyway, he was far better than anybody else who had tried out for the last three years, and it was extremely unlikely that he’d be beaten by some first year. Regulus gave a smug smile, he’d almost pay to see the day anybody beat him out for the position of Seeker on the Slytherin Quidditch team. He’d bet he’d hold the place until he graduated at the end of the next school year. He was a Black after all! He’d wager that if Sirius had have tried, he could have made Gryffindor’s team, then maybe Regulus might have some real competition when the two houses played. Black against Black. _That_ would be interesting. As it was, the only time Slytherin ever lost to Gryffindor was when that mudblood Seeker of theirs got extremely lucky. Regulus chuckled lightly to himself and pushed his hair from his face, deciding that he’d probably waited long enough for Thorn to have gotten to her table, and he could now enter the Hall.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Thorn pushed open the doors to the hall, trying desperately to wipe the grin off her face as she did so. It wouldn’t do to have anybody asking her what it was about. She took up her previous seat and noticed as she grabbed some fresh and warm toast from the centre of the table that Morghana and Artemis had now come down for breakfast. “What took you so long?” Sirius asked, “Yaslana came back in forever ago.”

“Uh… um... yeah…” Thorn replied, wondering why she hadn’t considered that before. “Bathroom.” She finished simply, hoping that the slight heat she was feeling in her cheeks wasn’t betraying her. If she and Regulus really intended to keep this as quiet as they did, then she really had to learn to keep her face under control. She looked up to see Sirius was watching her carefully, he raised an eyebrow, obviously noticing the colour in her cheeks, however then he quickly looked away, his own cheeks tinged slightly pink. Thorn was confused for a second, however then she tried to resist the urge to laugh as she realised that he must have tried to come up with a reason for why she would take so long in the bathroom, and that he must have come to a very _feminine_ conclusion. She bit her lip as she turned her attention to her toast, still trying not to laugh.

“So?” Artemis asked, “What are you guys up to today?”

“Well,” James piped up, “I’m planning on going and spying on the Slytherin Quidditch tryouts!”

“You have fun with that.” Morghana said, “Why would you voluntarily expose yourself to more time with Slytherins?”

“Someone’s gotta take one for the team.” James replied.

“Again with the homo stuff, Prongs.” Sirius muttered. James made a face and turned his eyes on Sirius.

“I can’t help it if your mind is centred around the homosexual.” He replied tonelessly. Sirius snorted.

“So…” Morghana said, cutting in, “you’re trying to find out their secrets to use against them?” she looked at James.

“Pretty much, yeah.” He said.

“Want some help?” she asked with a smirk.

“Sure.” James grinned.

“You’re not going to attack them, are you?” Thorn asked at length.

“Well, that’s not the plan...” James admitted, “But if they spot us spying on them… I assume there will inevitably be a few hexes thrown…”

“Oh, you’re _such_ a Head Boy.” Artemis put in sarcastically.

“I know right.” James grinned.

“I told you Dumbledore’s gone off it.” Sirius smirked at his best friend.

 

“What’s up with your brother?” Morghana asked Sirius lightly. “He looks extraordinarily pleased with himself.”

“What am I, his keeper?” Sirius asked sourly, his eyes flicking over to the doors to the hall. Thorn tried to resist the urge to look, but the odd expression on Sirius’ face made her just too curious and she quickly turned in her seat to look behind her to see Regulus striding into the hall and towards Slytherin table. She didn’t understand, and looked back to Sirius with a raised eyebrow. He had looked back down at his plate and appeared to be concentrating extremely hard on a piece of bacon. Thorn decided not to say anything. She instead turned her attention to how she would make good her escape later. Thinking it over, she realised that it wasn’t going to be as easy as she had previously thought, especially since nobody let anybody go anywhere alone these days. She could say that she had to talk to Aeshire, but that might fall apart if anybody spotted Aeshire without her. 

Thorn sighed lightly, going over the numerous scenarios in her head. Each one had some sort of flaw or just seemed ridiculous. Eventually she decided that she would just have to disappear without anybody knowing. She sighed again, realising that now she had to figure out how she was going to manage _that_!

“What’s wrong?” Sirius’ voice suddenly asked her.

“What?” she replied, looking up from her breakfast at him.

“You’re sighing every two seconds, what’s wrong?”

“Uh… nothing. I’m good.” She grinned at him, and was pleased to see him drop it.

“Fine.” He said with a smile. “I hereby do challenge you to a gruelling game of chess, as punishment for never telling me what I ask these days.”

“You’re on.” She replied with a smirk.

 

*

 

Regulus sat beside Aeshire and resisted the urge to hug her. She had no idea how much she had helped, or how much it meant to him. He had just reached for the bacon, when she turned her peridot eyes on him and whispered, “How did it go?” Regulus just smiled. Aeshire grinned. “Are you two…?”

“Mmhmm.” He replied, keeping his eyes on his food, in case anybody decided to try to listen to their conversation. He saw her give a kind of excited bounce out of the corner of his eye and smiled again.

“Oh, that’s so exciting!” she hissed. Regulus looked at her, amused. “What?” she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

“You’re very…pleased.” He replied.

“Well, yeah.” She said, twisting a strand of her hair, and looking back to her plate. “It’s just so… good. I’ve been wanting Thorn to find someone decent, who’ll help her get over what Levine did to her.”

“Are you talking about him cheating on her, or the other thing that you won’t tell me about?” Regulus asked with a frown. Aeshire appeared to think about that for a second.

“Both.” She replied softly. Regulus looked intently at her.

“I can’t help her unless you tell me what’s wrong.” he said seriously.

“You already are.” Aeshire replied, looking up to meet his eyes.

“You have to tell me, Aeshire.” He said, “Now that Thorn and I are… together, don’t you think I’m entitled to know?”

“Give _her_ a chance to tell you.” Aeshire replied gently. Regulus resisted the urge to sigh impatiently, and had to fight to keep his voice low so others wouldn’t overhear. 

“What if she doesn’t?”

“Then she doesn’t want you to know.” Aeshire replied.

“But…”

“Calm down.” Aeshire soothed, “She’s shy. Give her time, and she’ll tell you when she feels comfortable with it. And she _will_ tell you. Trust me.” She told him. Regulus looked over at Gryffindor table, his eyes searching for Thorn. He found her within moments, and watched as Sirius leaned across the table to shake her hand in a business like manner. 

Regulus wondered what they had just agreed to, and continued to watch with a pang of jealousy at the fact that Sirius got to freely and openly spend so much time with _his_ Rose.

“You can just picture it, can’t you.” Vulcan said, squeezing in between Regulus and the second year he was sitting next to.

“What?” Regulus asked, his eyes flicking from Gryffindor table to his friend who was now reaching for the toast.

“That.” Vulcan replied, jerking his head in the direction of the Gryffindors, and Regulus realised he meant Thorn and Sirius.

“I…uh… Don’t be ridiculous.” He retorted, not wanting to picture what Vulcan was obviously getting at.

“Ah, come on…” Vulcan began until Aeshire leaned around Regulus and snapped,

“You wanna knock it off! It’s eight thirty in the fricken morning! Give it a rest!” Vulcan gave a mock salute and then stuffed toast into his mouth to show her that he intended to keep silent. 

Regulus continued to keep his eyes on Gryffindor table, and watched as Sirius called somebody over to them. He recognised the girl his brother had been talking to as the Ravenclaw Girl that Vulcan had been hitting on in the hallway last week, Guinevere Dupont. He watched as the girl took a seat beside Thorn, looking kind of awkward and nervous. He raised an eyebrow, wondering if this girl was just another of the many throughout the school who had a crush on his brother. Regulus gave a light shrug, and looked down to his breakfast, finishing it off quickly before he headed out to the Quidditch pitch for tryouts.

 

*

 

Thorn smiled at Jenny as the girl sat down beside her slowly. “See, not so scary, is it?” Sirius asked the Ravenclaw lightly.

“It’s still weird, though.” Jenny replied, her eyes flicking from Sirius to Remus, and then quickly to the plate in front of her. Thorn narrowed her eyes at that, but waited until conversation was buzzing again before she leaned a little towards Jenny and asked her in an undertone, 

“Do you like Remus?” Thorn grinned when she saw Jenny blush a bright pink.

“Is it that obvious?” the girl replied, her eyes flicking to Thorn.

“Well,” Thorn reasoned gently, not wanting to cruelly embarrass the girl, “I don’t know… I mean, I noticed, but who’s to say other people have.”

“Remus hasn’t.” Jenny said softly. Thorn looked at her, to see the Ravenclaw looked a little dejected.

“How long have you…?” she asked.

“Since the end of last year.” Jenny replied.

“Well, have you tried to talk to him about it, or tell him…?” Thorn stopped when Jenny quickly shook her head, her eyes wide.

“Oh no.” she said, “I could never do that…”

“Why not?” Thorn asked gently.

“I guess it’s just not in my nature…” Jenny said softly. Thorn nodded.

“I get that.” She told the girl with a smile. “I’m shy too.” Jenny just nodded, and looked back down at her plate. Thorn glanced up to see Sirius smiling at them, and she suddenly realised the reason for him inviting Jenny over to sit with them. Sirius appeared to see her realisation and winked at her, Thorn just grinned at him – The guy was such a matchmaker.

“So Remmie,” Sirius suddenly said conversationally, “Doesn’t Jenny’s hair look different? What do you think she’s done to it?”

“She’s cut it.” Remus told him softly, looking up from his bacon for a second. Thorn saw Jenny perk up at that, and she nodded, smiling.

“I have.” She said happily. “Just before we came back to school.” 

“He’s noticed _something_.” Thorn whispered to the Ravenclaw. Jenny just grinned back at her.

 

It was then that Peter came flying towards them “I’ve got it!” he cried, throwing himself onto the seat beside James. “I know how to pull the ladies!”

“And just how’s that, Wormtail?” Sirius asked with a smile.

“I’m going to grow a moustache!” Peter exclaimed excitedly. Everybody within earshot cracked up laughing. “What?” Peter whined. “It’ll make me look all dashing and masculine!”

“Uh… Peter…” James began, but Peter cut him off,

“I don’t care what any of you say. I’m doing it!”

“Yeah… ah... Good luck with that!” Sirius laughed. Peter gave him a stony look then sat himself up straighter and turned his eyes on Hufflepuff table.

“I’ll have you know that Poppy Patterson was giving me the eye yesterday at the game!” 

“Your initials even match…” James sniggered. Peter glared at him.

“Oh don’t be cruel.” Remus sighed, “If Wormtails finally found a girl who’ll show him a bit of love… then you should encourage him.”

“Who’s Poppy Patterson again?” Sirius asked, looking over at Hufflepuff table.

“A Goddess...” Peter sighed happily.

“Blond little fifth year.” James told him, also looking over at the Hufflepuffs.

“Isn’t she gorgeous…?” Peter breathed.

“That one there at the end?” Sirius asked.

“Yes.”

“…are you sure she was looking at _you_ , Pete?”

“Yes I’m sure! What are you saying?” Peter squealed.

“Ah, no… nothing. She’s lovely.” Sirius hurried.

“She’s positively the most beautiful girl to ever walk these halls!” Peter declared. Thorn suppressed a giggle, and caught Sirius’ eye. He grinned at her, widened his eyes and then glanced over at the Hufflepuffs again and raised an eyebrow at Thorn.  
“Do you think I should go over there and say something to her?” Peter asked, the others all mumbled things incoherently, and Peter continued, “Do you think I should tell her how fine she is…? I mean, I don’t want to break her heart by making her think I’m not interested…”

“Uh… Wormtail…” James began.

“No… I mean, maybe I should give her looks from here…? Sexy looks…”

“Absolutely not!” Sirius ordered. Peter widened his eyes…

“You don’t think I can do it!” he accused.

“Uh...” Sirius began, “No… I just think you should play it cool… you don’t want to seem desperate…” he amended himself, but Thorn saw through it and knew that Sirius just didn’t want to witness Peter attempting to pull ‘sexy’ faces.

 

They were prevented from further discussion when the mail arrived. Thorn jumped as a small brown owl landed in front of her, carrying an ornate envelope. She raised her eyebrow and then opened it to read the card inside covered in purple ornate script.

_You are hereby invited to the Wedding of  
Narcissa Black to Lucius Malfoy  
On October 15th at the Malfoy Manor._

Thorn looked up at Sirius to see him holding the exact same card and staring at her with a light frown on his face. She bit her lip as he suddenly looked down, stuffed the card back into the envelope then stuffed the whole thing into his pocket. Thorn watched as he glared at the table for a few moments before letting out a soft sigh and looking back up at everybody. She knew that he was wondering why he had even been invited, and was now angry that he had been – just another reminder that he was connected to his family. Thinking about that, she looked around for Regulus and sure enough, saw him holding the same invitation and frowning down at it as he held it in his hands. Aeshire beside him also appeared to be invited. Looking around, Thorn noticed that in fact most of Slytherin appeared to be invited, while around the rest of the hall there was only a light spattering of students who were opening their mail to find an invitation to the Black-Malfoy wedding.

 

“Ew. Don’t tell me you’re going to that…” Morghana commented, looking over to read what she was holding.

“I think I will have to…” she replied, “My parents will be invited too… and mother will want to make a good appearance.” Morghana made a disgusted face and Thorn looked away from her to avoid saying something she’d regret. Morghana just didn’t get it. “How are we going to get there?” she asked “Floo?”

“Portkey, I’ll bet.” Sirius muttered, leaning on his elbow on the table. “Considering there are so many invited.”

“The invitations alone must have cost a fortune.” Remus observed, looking around the hall at all the students opening their mail.

“That’s probably the point.” Sirius replied, “That’s why they sent them to each individual person invited, and not just family groups. They’re showing off their wealth and status.”

“But…it’s such a little thing…” Artemis commented, looking over at Thorn’s invitation.

“Every little thing counts.” Sirius replied bitterly, “That’s what it means to be part of that society.”

“Appearance is everything.” Thorn added softly. Sirius just nodded. 

“That must suck.” Artemis muttered. Thorn looked up when Sirius suddenly go to his feet and said something about going back up to the tower. As he headed for the door, she too got to her feet and hurried after him. Just as she reached the door she spotted Regulus on his way out of the Hall, she kind of half paused and then continued out the door when she spotted Sirius nearby, tugging lightly on his hair in frustration.

 

“Sirius?” She asked softly, when she reached him. “Are you okay?” Sirius released his hair and looked down at her.

“I’m fine.” He replied gently. “Don’t worry about me.”

“You don’t look fine.” She retorted. Sirius ran a hand through his hair.

“I’m fine, really I am.” He told her. “It’s just… why did they even invite me?” Thorn shook her head.

“I don’t know.” She replied gently. Sirius just sighed and then looked past her when the doors to the Hall opened, and Thorn knew Regulus had walked out. Sirius reached out and put a hand lightly on Thorn’s shoulder, manoeuvring her around behind himself as Regulus headed towards them. She saw Regulus frown at this, but then his eyes focused on Sirius and he asked curtly, 

“I assume you received and invitation to Cissa’s wedding?”

“Yes.” Sirius replied, “As did you.” Regulus gave a single nod, then looked around Sirius at Thorn.

“Did you?” he asked. Sirius stiffened and shifted so he was half hiding Thorn from view, but she leaned out from him and nodded with a light smile. Regulus gave a slight smile of his own, but then caught himself with Sirius watching and gave another single nod, before turning on his heel and striding away down the Hall.

 

Sirius turned to look at Thorn who tucked her hair behind her ears. “So, you aren’t going?” she asked simply. Sirius raised an eyebrow.

“I’m going.” He said softly.

“What?” Thorn asked, surprised. “Why?”

“For you.” He replied, “You’re going, so I’m going.”

“Oh… you don’t have to do that…” She began, but Sirius shook his head.

“Forget it Thorn,” he said firmly, “I’m not letting you go off to this thing to be surrounded by my family and the rest of those people without me.” Thorn was about to protest further, but she caught the determined look on his face and just nodded.

“Okay.” She said softly, “If you insist.”

“Thank you, I do.” He replied with a smile.

“Thank you.” She said, wrapping an arm around his waist as they both turned to head up towards Gryffindor tower.

 

*

Regulus smiled as he headed across the grass towards the Quidditch pitch. Cissa’s wedding would be a fantastic opportunity for Thorn and himself to spend some time together, it should be easy enough for them to sneak away during the reception, Malfoy Manor was huge and he knew it fairly well, having spent a lot of time there over the years when their families had been trying to set Cissa and Lucius up. He ran a hand through his hair, thinking about all the places they could disappear to, there were countless rooms on every floor, and the grounds were huge with many trees and bushes, and of course there was the rose garden. He set his broom comfortably over his shoulder and quickened his pace towards the pitch, eager to get up into the cool morning air.

 

“I thought you’d never show!” Zane called to him, hurrying over with his own broom in hand.

“Here I am.” Regulus replied with a smile.

“You’re in a good mood.” His friend observed. Regulus shrugged.

“Shouldn’t I be?” he asked.

“I just thought, after last night… and Angela… you might be a little irritable…” Zane explained.

“Well, today is a good day.” Regulus replied. “Are you trying out for the team this year?”

“Yup, for Beater.” Zane answered. “I’ve been thinking about it for a few years now, so I thought I’d give it a shot…”

“Oh, okay, yeah…” Regulus mused, “You’re fast and strong…you should have no problems… and I know you can fly.”

“Yeah… well, we’ll soon see.” Zane grinned as Rabastan Lestrange; Slytherin’s Quidditch Captain strode towards them.

“Back again, Reg?” he asked, with a smirk at Regulus.

“Nobody can beat me, you know that.” Regulus replied, returning the smirk. Rabastan nodded. 

“Alright,” he said, “You’re it, you just fly around for a bit while I give these others a shot, unless somebody beats the crap out of you, you’re in.”

“Will do.” Regulus told him, before mounting his broom and swiftly taking off into the air.

 

Regulus sighed in relief and then grinned as the cool morning air ruffled his hair and blew it back from his face. He headed up around first one set of goal posts and then after circling them, he shot off towards the other end of the pitch to circle the other set. After that, he flew around aimlessly, just enjoying the feel of the air against his skin. The tryouts began and continued on beneath him without Regulus being very aware of them. His mind centred around this coming evening and what he and Thorn would do. –He wasn’t sure about what he was meant to do, they couldn’t do what other couples did, and even if they could do those things, he wasn’t sure if those things would work for them, they weren’t like those other couples. He didn’t think Thorn would like all those cheap things that the other tarts of Hogwarts thrived on. He bit his lip, considering what he could do. Eventually he gave a soft laugh when he realised that he could just ask her. Regulus shook his head at his own stupidity, that was one of the great things about Thorn, he didn’t have to worry about all that stupid time-wasting, game-playing, awkward beating around the bush. He could just say to her, exactly what he meant, straight up. He jumped when a Bludger flew past him, straight up from beneath him, and was soon followed by Zane who flew past him with a shout of, “Yahoo!” as he sped after the Bludger, bat being waved about in his hand. Regulus grinned, he hardly ever saw Zane this free spirited. He watched as Zane smacked the Bludger back towards the others trying out and then head towards Regulus. “I am so in.” Zane told him with a laugh. “Those others are totally rubbish!”

“Fantastic.” Regulus replied with a smile.

“Yup, that means that it’ll be up to me to keep that pretty face of yours intact.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” Regulus laughed. 

“See that you do.” Zane grinned before he flew off back down towards the others. 

 

After a few minutes, Regulus realised that try outs were over and he headed back towards the ground where Rabastan was announcing this year’s team. Regulus retained the position of Seeker, Rabastan himself was, once again Keeper, Zane and a seventh year by the name of Tomas Ferguson were Beaters, and the three Chasers were Kendra Thompson, Anita Gregson, both of seventh year, and a fifth year called Nathaniel Parker. Once they had turned all the other hopefuls away the newly formed team also headed back up to the castle, as it was beginning to rain and Rabastan didn’t want any of them getting sick before their first game. Regulus smirked as Zane practically bounced alongside him, “I can’t wait to tell Aeshire!” his friend exclaimed “You will have to see the look on her face.”

“I’m sure she’ll be very proud.” Regulus assured him.

“You bet she will! She might even give me a little reward!” Zane waggled his eyebrows suggestively, and Regulus looked away. _That_ was something he didn’t want to picture. “I reckon you deserve a little recognition for your talents too, Reg. You know you could just walk into Slytherin common room, pick any random chick and they’d happily…”

“Please stop.” Regulus cut him off, “You sound like Vulcan.”

“Not interested, then?” Zane asked, “…You’re not gay, are you?”

“No.” Regulus replied flatly.

“I mean… it’s fine if you are…”

“I’m not.” Regulus replied tonelessly.

“Okay… I just thought… everyone else is… well… and you haven’t in quite a while…”

“I know.” Regulus replied. 

“Well… I thought, it’s not like you’re without your options. You’re a _Black_ for Merlin’s sake! The girls are falling over themselves to get a piece of you!”

“To get a piece of my name.” Regulus corrected simply, then looked at Zane. “It’s different for you and Aeshire, isn’t it.” He said, “You two care about each other… Vulcan is just soulless and will screw anything that stands still long enough. I can’t do that.”

“I understand that.” Zane told him with a small smile, “I just didn’t think that was you…”

“Yeah, well,” Regulus gave a resentful smile. “Just shows what people know about me.”

“Don’t worry,” Zane told him, giving him a friendly nudge, “You’ll find somebody you care about.” Regulus glanced at him, surprised that Aeshire hadn’t told him about Thorn. He just assumed that she would have, but then he realised that that was a stupid assumption, Aeshire would never risk Thorn’s safety, not to ease her own discomfort at keeping something from her boyfriend. He looked at the smirk on Zane’s face, and at his golden eyes, wondering, not for the first time, wether Zane was fully human, or if there wasn’t some other sort of creature somewhere in his family ancestry.

“We’ll see.” He simply replied.

“You will.” Zane offered, obviously trying to be supportive. Regulus smiled, his mind returning once again to the coming evening.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Thorn sat in one of the large armchairs in front of the fire in Gryffindor commonroom. She had eventually allowed Remus to take over her position after she and Sirius had played a few games of chess. Sirius had eventually beaten her, winning three out of the five games they had played. Now, she sat watching Remus struggling to defend his Queen from Sirius’ persistent attack. “Ah, come on!” Remus cried, “Can’t you attack my Rook or something?”

“Not as satisfying.” Sirius replied with a courtly smile. Remus muttered under his breath and reluctantly made his move, Sirius just grinned and took the piece Remus had just moved. Remus swore.

“Remmie, I don’t think you are really paying attention.” Thorn mused, watching with amusement.

“I am.” Remus replied, “I just have not been playing this game since I was four years old, like the both of you.” Thorn and Sirius grinned at him.

“I think it’s one of the few useful things my mother insisted I learn.” Sirius said tonelessly. “That and playing the Piano. She used to make Reggie and I sit in the drawing room for hours until we got everything perfect.” 

“So, you’re good then?” Remus asked.

“Damn right I’m good.” Sirius retorted. “Reggie and I are both excellent. Mum used to make us perform for relatives who came to visit. Showing us off… like performing animals in a circus.” He said this last bitterly and Thorn smiled sympathetically at him, then looked out the window and noticed that the sun was setting. She sat up straighter then asked what time it was.

“Six.” Remus replied as Peter came down the stairs and headed over to them.

 

“What are you doing?” Sirius asked at length, watching as Peter rubbed something white into his face just above his top lip.

“Moisturising.” Peter replied. “If I take care of this area, it’ll help with the growth of my moustache.”

“Moisturising.” Sirius repeated mildly. Peter nodded solemnly.

“You’ll see.” He told them, “I’ll have the best one around.”

“The only one around.” Sirius said with a grin.

“I’ll start a trend.” Replied Peter defiantly.

“Sure you will, Pete.”

 

“Oh, stop picking on him.” Artemis said, sitting on the armrest of Thorn’s chair.

“But it’s so easy…” Sirius insisted, grinning at Peter.

“He’s just jealous that he didn’t think of my moustache idea first.” Peter told Artemis. Sirius gagged.

“-Think I might go get Dinner.” Thorn cut in, standing up. She looked out the window, dinner would just be served, and there wouldn’t be many students down there yet, she should easily be able to sneak away to meet Regulus.

“Good idea.” Artemis agreed, also getting to her feet. “Morg said she was hungry too, we can all go. I do like getting there early; all the food is extra fresh.” Thorn paused, then gave a forced smile.

“Sure.” She said, trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice.

 

*

 

Regulus threw his legs over the armrest of the emerald armchair he was sitting on. He ran his hand lightly over the velvet of the cushion his head was resting against and tried to think of how he could get some time alone to sneak away. His musings of elaborate strategic stealth missions were disrupted by Vulcan throwing himself on Regulus, elbowing him in the stomach in the process. “Entertain me.” Vulcan demanded.

“Excuse me?” Regulus drawled, pushing his friend off him, and raising himself onto his elbow.

“Aeshire and Zane are making out. Entertain me.”

“Can’t you find some chick to do that for you?” Regulus asked, raising an eyebrow at Vulcan. Vulcan smirked.

“Yeah, but I’m trying to pull Jolene... so you need to make me look all popular and desirable.”

“Jolene Rosier? Evan’s little sister?”

“The very same…” Vulcan replied absently, before adding sharply, “Now, say something funny! You suck at this, you’re not making me look desirable!”

“Since when do you need my help with girls?” Regulus asked.

“Since I want Jolene.” Vulcan replied.

“So, since about five minutes ago then.” Regulus answered. Vulcan turned to grin at him.

“Jolene’s family are snobby and think they’re better than they are… so your Black superiority will greatly serve my needs.”

“You’re such a good friend.” Regulus said flatly.

“ _You’d_ be such a good friend if you’d flash her some Black charm so she’ll come over here and let me teach her a thing or two.” Vulcan muttered. Regulus sighed, then smiled winningly at Jolene Rosier when she happened to glance their way a few seconds later. Vulcan grinned when a few moments after that, the girl got to her feet and came towards the two boys. “Awesome… now, make yourself scarce!”

“Fine.” Regulus replied sharply, getting to his feet and leaving the commonroom.

 

He hurried up the halls towards the Great Hall, eager to see if Thorn was already there in an attempt to get away from her friends early. He pushed aside his irritation at Vulcan, thinking that his friend’s behaviour had given him the perfect opportunity to get away on his own to more easily slip away unnoticed. He quickly pushed open the doors and saw immediately that Thorn was not at Gryffindor table as its only occupants were a pair of first years up the far end. He gave a soft sigh and turned to Slytherin table, which had a fair few occupants, and went to choose a seat.

 

Regulus had just served himself a portion of Sheppard’s Pie when the doors to the hall were opened once more and a group of Gryffindors walked in, Thorn among them. Regulus didn’t think she was doing a very good job of sneaking away. A moment later she looked over and met his gaze and Regulus saw the frustration in her eyes. She’d been trying but was having no luck. The Gryffindors apparently liked her company, he could understand that, it would just make it harder for them to find time together. He watched as the group drifted toward their table and then took seats, their chatter audible across the near empty hall. He quickly ate what he’d put on his plate and then got to his feet, heading towards the doors. Halfway there, he looked around at Thorn to see her watching him. She looked trapped, and he could tell that she was still trying to figure out an excuse that would work for getting her away from her friends. He gave a light smile, hoping to encourage her, and then he was pushing the door open, - he’d head up to the Astronomy tower to wait for her. 

 

*

 

Thorn watched Regulus leave and desperately wanted to follow him. “Think I might just go to the bathroom.” She said softly.

“Oh, good. I have to as well.” Artemis said, “I’ll go with you.”

“On second thought…” Thorn amended, suppressing a sigh, “I might finish dinner first.” Artemis nodded and Morghana looked up.

“This is some good pie.” She said appreciatively.

“Yeah.” Thorn replied absently.

“Seriously…” Morghana said, looking at her plate, and stabbing her pie with her fork. “They should make this all the time.”

“Why don’t you tell them?” Artemis suggested.

“I might just do that.” Morghana replied. Thorn swallowed her last mouthful and got to her feet, pleased that she was the first finished.

“I’m done.” She said with an almost triumphant smile. “Do you guys mind if I just head on up to the tower?”

“I’m done too.” Morghana said, also getting to her feet.

“Really?” Thorn asked slightly flatly. “I though you were in love with that pie…”

“Cha… did you see how much of it I ate?” Morghana grinned. Thorn shook her head and Artemis also got to her feet.

“Done too.” Her friend announced. Thorn almost wanted to cry, this was so frustrating. “Come on, ladies.” Artemis added, “I’m dying to use the loo.” Thorn silently followed her friends from the hall and to the bathroom, before all the way back up to Gryffindor tower, still trying to come up with a good enough excuse to get away.

 

*

Regulus leaned against the wall up on the Astronomy Tower, and then after a few minutes, he allowed himself to sink to the stone floor, drawing his knees up closer to his chest in an unconscious attempt to huddle from the cold. He tilted his head back, staring up at the stars, waiting for Thorn.

 

After about fifteen minutes he got up, rubbing his hands together to get some warmth back into them, and then tucked them into his robes as he walked in a circle around the tower before returning to where he had been sitting against the wall and reassuming his position. 

 

*

 

Thorn sat in her usual armchair, watching the games of chess being played before her. She pushed her hair back from her face as she looked out the window for about the thousandth time. “What’s up?” Sirius asked her, “You seem … restless.” Thorn looked at him.

“Do I?” she asked, “I guess I am a bit…” she paused, “Maybe I should go for a walk.”

“Not a good idea.” Morghana said from where she was sitting in the armchair facing Thorn’s. 

“Why?” Thorn asked, resisting the urge to sigh in irritation. – Would nothing work as planned for her tonight?

“Dylan got a bit excited in the hallway today and just … well... he went to town on a pair of Slytherin seventh years… they all ended up in the Hospital Wing… so yeah, Slytherin is really out for revenge… so you would not want to be caught out there tonight. They’d kill you.” Morghana smirked “He really fucked them up though… it was awesome.”

“You’re a little twisted.” Thorn told her at length. Morghana’s smirk just widened. Thorn looked back out the window, she’d just have to take the chance that she wouldn’t come across any Slytherin who might hurt her, she had to get up to the Astronomy Tower, Regulus would be waiting for her. –That was, if she ever got the chance to get out of this commonroom alone! “I’m bored though, and I want to go for a walk.” She inwardly cringed, she knew she sounded like a petulant child, but she was getting desperate.

“I’ll go with you then.” Sirius also got to his feet as she did.

“Don’t worry.” She replied, sitting down again. “I don’t want you getting hurt for my sake.”

“Are you okay?” Sirius asked, also sitting back down, “You look a bit stressed.”

“I’m fine, Sirius.” She replied, “What time is it?”

“Nine.” Remus told her. Thorn bit her lip. It was getting late, she’d have to figure something out fast.

 

A little later Terry Ross came stumbling through the portrait hole, his lip bloody and with his robes wrapped tightly around one of his hands. Sirius and Remus leapt to their feet and led him over to a chair. “What happened?” Sirius demanded, though they all knew the answer.

“Came across Dolohov and that Fitzgerald chick…” Terry breathed, wiping at his lip with the back of his free hand. He then unwrapped his other one to reveal a bleeding gash. Thorn saw her opportunity.

“I’ll take you to the hospital wing.” She offered. It was perfect, she could drop Terry off there and ask him if he minded if she go back to the tower, then she could head off to meet Regulus. Terry would assume she went back to the tower, and the others would assume that she had stayed with Terry. If there were any discrepancies, she could say she had seen some Slytherins and had hidden in a bathroom for a while until she was sure it was safe to come out. Nobody would ever know. Thorn almost began to smile, until she saw Terry shaking his head.

“No. Thanks Thorn, but I’m not going back out there tonight. No way. They’re crazy. I’ll see the matron tomorrow.” he smiled at her. 

“Oh… okay.” Thorn breathed softly. She glanced at the window, and guiltily noticed the trees of the forest being whipped by a strong cold wind, and thought about Regulus waiting for her in that wind up on the Tower. He must be freezing.

 

Artemis produced a clean bandage from somewhere and Thorn helped Terry to wrap his hand up, to keep it protected until he could head up to the Hospital Wing in the morning. She didn’t think he’d get much sleep with his hand like that though, but tried to think of something else as she bandaged it for him while Morghana insisted on asking Terry if he’d gotten many shots in at the Slytherins who had attacked him. Terry insisted that he’d simply focused his efforts into trying to get away, this seemed to disappoint Morghana however, and she soon gave up her questioning. “Pretty dangerous out there, then.” Sirius commented, “Doesn’t look like you’re going for that walk, Thorn.” Thorn nodded silently, then sat back into her chair, giving it a little longer, in case anything came up.

“Remus?” she asked after what seemed like an eternity.

“It’s almost ten.” He replied, smiling as he viewed the chess board before him, then took Peter’s queen with glee. Thorn’s heart sank. She’d failed. Regulus would have surely given up waiting for her by now, and would have gone back to his own commonroom.

“Think I’ll go to bed, then.” She announced, getting up and heading for her dorm.

 

Shutting the door behind herself, Thorn went straight to her trunk and pulled out a roll of parchment and her quill. She would write Regulus a letter, explaining why she had not met him as she had promised. She didn’t want him to think that it didn’t mean as much to her as she claimed, and that she’d just blow him off like that. – not that she thought that that was what he’d be thinking, she just wanted to explain herself anyway. Thorn pulled her hair back from her face and fixed it into a pony-tail as she climbed onto her bed with the parchment and quill, opening her inkpot, she flattened the parchment out before writing neatly,

_It’s nearly ten and I guess you’d probably be back in your commonroom by now, maybe even in bed – considering it’s about three and a half hours since you left the hall to wait for me to meet you. I’m so sorry, I know it would have been cold up there, and I should have tried harder to get away to see you. Please don’t think that it wasn’t important to me, it was all I thought about all day and I really wish that I could have gotten up there for us to spend a little time alone together. I’m going to have to plan this better next time. Please forgive me._

Looking the letter over, she nodded silently, then signed it ‘ _Thorn_ ’ down the bottom, however, a moment later she had pulled out her wand and erased that, replacing it with ‘ _Rose_ ’ and then smiling as she folded up the parchment. Thorn considered for a moment, then tapped the parchment with her wand, jinxing it so that nobody but Regulus would be able to open it to read it. She was just about to get to her feet to send it to him when she realised that a mysterious letter appearing in his dormitory that nobody but he could open would seem very suspicious and would probably cause more problems for them. - Problems that they didn’t need. So, with a sigh, she tucked the letter into her potions textbook and decided that she would just slip it to him tomorrow whenever she got the chance.

 

Thorn quickly brushed her hair, thinking that if worst came to worst tomorrow she could always just give the letter to Aeshire to pass on to Regulus. She climbed into bed and snuggled deep into the blankets as she settled down to dream about what would have likely happened if she had have been able to get up to that tower tonight, she smiled and sighed softly to herself, glad that she was tucked tightly into her warm bed and not at all envying the poor creatures outside in that horrific wind that she could still hear howling past.

 

*

 

Regulus looked up from where he had been resting his head on his arms, still huddled against the wall on the cold stone floor of the tower. He blinked trying to see past the stinging the wind was causing his eyes as it whipped his hair into them, he had thought he’d heard something but he must have been mistaken. Suppressing a sigh, Regulus forced himself to his feet, thinking that it was near midnight and he would just have to accept that Thorn wasn’t coming. If she was, she would have been there by now. He shrugged off the faint sting of hurt that began to rise, and shook his head. There would be a good reason for her not turning up, there had to be, she wouldn’t just leave him up there without telling him that she wasn’t planning to show. Something must have come up, or maybe she just hadn’t been able to escape her friends, he’d seen that frustrated look on her face at dinner – that had to be it.

 

Hurrying down the tower stairs, Regulus made his way back to Slytherin commonroom, hoping that Vulcan hadn’t taken Jolene Rosier back into their dorm for the night. He didn’t think he could handle listening to that right now, he supposed he could always sleep out by the fire in the commonroom, but he didn’t really want to risk it with Angela Adamson acting as she was lately. Regulus said the Slytherin password as he reached the entrance to the commonroom way faster than he had realised and was soon slowly pushing the door to his dorm open cautiously. Upon hearing nothing too disturbing he made his way across the room to his bed, striping off his robes as he went, and then crawling under his sheets and pulling his blankets up, hoping to dispel the cold from the wind that was still trapped in his bones. Regulus hugged his pillow to his chest as he smiled, trying to concoct ways in which he could steal Thorn away from her friends tomorrow so that he might have some time with her himself. His eyes closed slowly as pleasant scenes played over in his mind, far sweeter than anything he would have dared hope for in the Astronomy Tower during stolen moments at night.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Regulus looked up as Rabastan Lestrange sat beside him the next morning at Slytherin table. “Morning Reg.” he said lightly.

“Certainly is.” Regulus replied, watching with a small smile as Thorn walked into the Hall with Peyton.

“Are you going to Cissa and Lucius’ wedding?” Rabastan asked softly.

“Of course. She’s my cousin.”

“Yeah, I know… I just… Rodolphus says that there is something that he wants to talk to me about. He mentioned you too, but he said Lucius was going to talk to you…” Rabastan fell silent and just looked at Regulus who looked around at him with a light frown.

“I don’t know what that could be about.” He replied.

“Oh…” Rabastan looked down at the plate before him. Regulus liked Rabastan, and seeing this sudden apparent sadness in him made Regulus sigh and say lightly,

“Relax, They’re probably just trying to figure out who they’re going to betroth you to.”

“Nah,” Rabastan smiled “I think it’s a bit late for that.”

“You never know.” Regulus replied, “They might marry you off to some obscure family whose daughter is just out of school as a sign of good will for your families.”

“You’ve been thinking about this.” Rabastan accused.

“Well,” Regulus admitted, “Since Sirius was disinherited, I’m the heir now… and that is usually the heir’s fate.” 

“Your parents wouldn’t do that to you, would they?” Rabastan asked, “I mean, they like you.”

“I don’t know.” Regulus shrugged. “They used to like Sirius too.”

“Yeah, but he’s a blood-traitor.” 

“Which is what I’d be if I refused to marry some pre-pubescent girl just cause my father wanted to befriend hers.”

“But that’s only after they decided to make you marry her… they wouldn’t do that to begin with cause they like you…”

“You never know.” Regulus laughed.

“I hope she’s hott!” Rabastan joked. Regulus smiled and nodded.

 

A few seconds later Regulus got to his feet and excused himself from Rabastan, making his way toward the great doors, catching Thorn’s eye as he went. He stopped out in the hall and waited. Sure enough, a few moments later the doors opened again and she stepped out, looking around for him. Regulus resisted the urge to just take her in his arms right there, and instead quickly lead her into the empty room they had used the day before. Closing and locking the door behind her, he then turned to look at her. Thorn stood before him, fiddling with the strap of her bag. “I waited for you.” He said softly. Her face crumpled.

“I know.” She replied gently, “I’m so sorry. I wrote you a letter to explain, but couldn’t think of a way to get it to you without seeming suspicious.” She fumbled around in her bag, eventually pulling out a folded up piece of parchment which she then handed to him. Regulus took the letter but didn’t open it.

“You couldn’t get away, could you?” he asked. She shook her head, looking guiltily at the floor. He reached out, turning her face up to him. She flinched slightly, but he let it go, “Then how’d you get away now?”

“I told them that I forgot my potions textbook.” Regulus smiled.

“I’m surprised they let you go alone after what happened yesterday.”

“I know.” Thorn replied incredulously. “They were so concerned about anybody going anywhere last night, but now they just let me go. –They must really have wanted breakfast.” She grinned.

“Must have.” He answered.

“You left quickly.” She said, “Didn’t you want breakfast?”

“I was actually really looking forward to breakfast.” Regulus told her, “But then I saw you and thought ‘who the hell needs bacon?’” Thorn laughed.

“Charmer!”

“Well, what can I say? – it’s in the blood!” he smiled winningly at her to prove his point, but she was already nodding.

“I noticed.” She grinned. Regulus tried not to be irritated by the fact that she had noticed that Sirius was charming. He ran his hand through his hair, tugging lightly on it, just looking at her. After a moment he looked down and unfolded the parchment, scanning her pretty writing quickly.

“I was still there then.” He told her softly.

“What?” she asked, “You were?”

“Yeah.” He nodded “You wrote this at ten. I was still up there until about midnight.” Thorn looked horrified.

“But it was so cold and windy and you must have been freezing!” she ran a hand through her own hair, “I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be.” He told her, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around her, holding her tightly to himself, “I hardly noticed.” He smiled as her arms came around his waist and she rested her cheek against his chest. “I would have waited all night if I thought there was a chance that you were still coming.”

“I would have, but I thought that you would have given up by then. It had been hours.”

“Well, now we know for next time.” He said gently. She just nodded. He released her after a moment and then looked down at her with a small smile. “I would have liked so see you all windblown. I think it would have been cute.” Thorn raised an eyebrow at him.

“Really?” she asked. He nodded. Thorn tilted her head, looking at him. He had the quick sense that she were about to say something else to him, but then he had stepped forward and was softly kissing her. Regulus raised a gentle hand to her cheek and then pulled back to judge her reaction. When he saw that she had no objections, he bent, kissing her again, whilst backing her into the teacher’s desk out the front of the room. He felt her laugh lightly when they ran into the table and he raised his head for a second to look at her.

“You alright?” he asked in a low voice. 

“Yeah…” she breathed, giving a soft smile and standing on her toes to kiss him lightly. Regulus’ hands slid down to her waist and then he had lifted her to sit on the desk as he pressed himself closer to her, one hand coming up to tangle in her hair while she raised her own hands and he felt her light uncertain hesitation before she rested them gently upon his shoulders, sliding one up to the back of his neck.

 

Regulus felt heat flood throughout his whole body before his free arm snaked around Thorn’s waist, holding her firmly against himself as he deepened the kiss, but then he felt her trying to pull away from him, and with a great effort, he let her. His blood pounded in his ears while he tried to focus himself enough to look at her. Eventually he succeeded, and it was to see Thorn still sitting on the desk before him, her hand running distractedly through her dark hair as her eyes swept around the room as she stuttered, “We… we should go.”

“You’re right.” He replied, stepping back to allow her to get off the desk. “Yeah, ah… sorry.” He added, reaching out and attempting to stroke down her somewhat now tangled hair. He paused when her dark eyes flicked to him for the first time since they had pulled apart and he wasn’t sure of the emotion he could see behind them, it seemed to him that she was somewhere between frightened and amused, but almost dismissed that thought as he wasn’t sure there was a somewhere between those two emotions. “Are you okay?” he asked gently.

“Yeah, fine.” She replied, her eyes looking away from him for a second, and when they returned again to meet his gaze there was no trace of what he’d seen before. She stood before him now happy and smiling. “I guess I’ll see you in potions later, then.” She told him with a grin.

“Yeah.” He agreed, still trying to figure out what he’d just seen, but then he shook it off. “I’ll be there.”

“Good.” She replied, stepping forward and standing on tiptoes so she could kiss him lightly on the cheek. He felt her hesitate before she pulled back, and when she did, it was to brush her lips lightly across his before she took a step back and smiled at him again. “See you in class.” She said softly, before turning and unlocking then opening the door. Regulus resisted the overpowering urge to stop her leaving. He wanted so badly to just hold her again, but that would have to wait. Raising a hand, Regulus tugged lightly on his hair, trying to wipe the smile off of his face. He had thought for a moment that she had been a little angry at him for the way he had failed to control himself, but then she had given him that little kiss before she had left, that kiss that she had intended specifically to show him that she wasn’t at all angry with him, and now she had him wishing that he could just take her off somewhere alone for the entire day so that he could spend endless hours just being near her without continual interruptions. With a soft sigh Regulus arranged his face into his usual neutral mask and then headed out the door, beginning the long trek up to Divination before lunch.

 

*

 

Thorn stared unseeingly at the parchment filled with Ancient Runes that she was meant to be translating. She wasn’t aware of anything in the room with her, and so was therefore caught very unawares when Professor Ansuz slapped a hand down on her desk in front of Thorn causing her to jump at least a foot in the air. “You haven’t done much today Miss Hallo.” He said softly, looking down at her barely started translation.

“Sorry Professor,” Thorn replied, looking up at him, “I’m feeling a little distracted today.”

“I assumed as much.” He said, “Just make sure that whatever you don’t get done today, you will do for homework.”

“Yes Professor.” Thorn answered, her eyes looking back to the work she wasn’t paying attention to. Regulus had surprised her earlier by how heated and uncontrolled he had gotten during that kiss. She had never seen him like that before, granted, she hadn’t really spent that much time with him altogether, but whenever she had he had always been so gentle and in complete control of himself. He had lost that this morning, and it had caught her unprepared for it, he had still been gentle, he hadn’t hurt her at all, but he had lost control of himself. Lust, was the word for it and he had been overcome by it. He had let her go though, that was the important thing. She had tried to pull away from him, and though she had seen that it was hard for him, he had let her go.

 

Thorn felt her pulse quicken just thinking about it. She felt her cheeks heat when she considered how into it she had been before her brain had caught up with her. “Are you alright?” Artemis’ voice drew her attention back to the present. “You look a little flushed.”

“Do I?” Thorn asked, forcing an innocent smile. “I feel a little hot.”

“Maybe we should get some air at lunch.” Her friend suggested. “The castle gets a bit funny when it’s locked up against the weather.” Thorn nodded her agreement and tried to focus upon her translation. The more she got done now, the less she had to do later, when she could be doing better things.

 

*

 

Regulus tried not to stare out the window while Professor Planchette went on and on about how crucial a skill tea-leaf reading was to everyday life. He corrected himself as his eyes wandered again and he watched as Professor Planchette waved the sleeves of her bottle green robes which were in such contrast to her dark red hair. “The decisions you make for the future can be greatly influenced by what you see in the cup!” she declared. Beside Regulus, Vulcan snorted. Grinning, Regulus turned his head to glance at his friend.   
“Practice now.” The Professor said. “You have already read them separately, now I want you to try to read what all your signs mean when put together into a single meaning.”

“You should have been there last night.” Vulcan hissed at Regulus as the class began to chatter.

“You told me to make myself scarce.” Regulus reminded him.

“Whatever.” Vulcan replied, “Jolene was awesome.” He said, before smirking at Regulus “She was a virgin.”

“Was.” Regulus stated, looking at his friend.

“Turns out, she did let me teach her a thing or two…” Regulus made a face while Vulcan continued to gloat. “Such innocence…” he said in a low voice. “You gotta try it Reg. To be the one to claim that innocence… it’s better than anything I’ve done before.”

“Is that a fact.” Regulus said, looking into his cup.

“You should do her friend, Kendra Thompson. She’s a virgin. Jolene told me.”

“I don’t think so.” Regulus replied flatly.

“Why?” Vulcan asked, “It’s not like you’re getting it anywhere else… you keep turning Adamson down for no reason…”

“Kendra Thompson is on the Quidditch team. It’d be bad for the team.” Regulus said, trying to give Vulcan a good enough reason that he’d accept.

“Well, if you don’t do her, I will.” Vulcan replied. Regulus made a face. “Why do you keep turning them down?” Vulcan asked.

“Not my type.” Regulus said, pulling out his text book.

“Then what is your type?” Vulcan asked.

“Not yours.” Regulus replied.

“Oh really,” Vulcan raised an eyebrow, “And what is my type, pray tell?”

“Female and willing.” 

“So… you don’t like willing girls?” Vulcan smirked. “You like to rape men?”

“No…” Regulus resisted a smile.

“I’m just not like you in that I’ll screw any willing female.” Regulus explained.

“-I don’t understand.” Vulcan frowned.

“I have to be attracted.” Regulus said slowly.

“And you aren’t attracted to Kendra Thompson? Why? She’s nice looking. Nice red hair… she’s not fat…” Vulcan paused and looked at Regulus.

“Not what I go for.” Regulus stated, looking back to his teacup.

“Then what do you go for?” Vulcan sighed impatiently. “Describe her to me.”

“Err… what do you…?”

“What type of hair?”

“Dark.” Regulus replied.

“What colour?”

“Black.” Regulus pictured Thorn, and hoped that if this continued, that Vulcan wouldn’t figure anything out.

“Eye colour?”

“Dark brown.”

“Tall?”

“No.”

“Sounds cute.” Vulcan said, “I’d do her.” Regulus tried not to glare at Vulcan. He wouldn’t picture that. He wouldn’t!

“Of course you would.” He said instead, having arranged his face into his familiar neutral mask. “She’s female.”

“We’ll have to find someone like that for you.” Vulcan mused, stroking his chin in an obvious attempt to look thoughtful. “I reckon there are a couple of chicks in Slytherin who might fit that description.”

“Why?” Regulus asked.

“You’re not going after it yourself.” Vulcan told him, “Someone’s got to do it for you.”

 

Regulus was about to say something to Vulcan about minding his own business, when Professor Planchette announced that they had run out of time and that they would continue with it next lesson. “You’ll see. I’ll find someone for you to relieve your frustrations on.” Vulcan told Regulus. “There are plenty of chicks who would be only too willing to fulfil your every need. There is sure to be one you’ll find attractive.” Regulus bit back the comment he was about to say to Vulcan, telling him that he was twisted, and instead busied himself with packing his book into his bag. 

 

Not long later they entered the hall for lunch and headed towards Aeshire and Zane. Regulus caught the raised eyebrow from Aeshire when she looked at him, but just smiled at her as he took his seat.

“How was Divination?” Zane asked.

“I was just telling Reg that I’m gonna find him a nice little dark haired girl to have some fun with.” Vulcan told him.

“You’re what?” Aeshire asked, her eyes widening as she focused them upon Regulus. He subtly shook his head at her, then noticed Aeshire set her jaw before she turned her attention to her sandwich.

“Someone’s gotta get him some action.” Vulcan said with a smirk. Regulus resisted a sigh and ran his hand through his hair, tugging lightly on it. He then looked up when Aeshire let out a light cough and he noticed Thorn had entered the hall with her friend Peyton. He watched her walk across the hall, to take her seat at Gryffindor table. It was then he noticed he was holding his breath, and realised that he couldn’t wait to be alone with her again. Reaching under the table, Regulus pulled open his bag and pulled out some parchment and his quill with his ink, then smoothed out the parchment. “What you doing, Reg?” Vulcan asked, watching him.

“Just writing to my cousin.” Regulus lied, dipping his quill. He then made sure that his arm was blocking Vulcan’s view of the parchment before he began to write.

_Rose,  
I was thinking that to make up for last night, we might meet tonight up on the tower. That is, if you want to…  
If you do, I’ll be waiting for you at eight thirty._

Regulus read over his note and then signed it. Once he was done, he folded it up fairly small and put his quill and ink away before slipping the folded up parchment into his pocket.

“Aren’t you going to send it?” Zane asked, watching him.

“Later.” Regulus replied, his eyes sliding over to Gryffindor table, wondering how he would get it to Thorn.

“Oi! What about her?” Vulcan suddenly asked, nudging Regulus with his elbow.

“What?” Regulus asked.

“That chick, what’s her name?” Vulcan said, pointing at a fifth year girl further down the table. Regulus looked at the girl, she was petite with curly black hair and brown eyes. She was, he noticed, quite pretty, but he shook his head.

“Why not?” Vulcan demanded.

“I don’t know…” Regulus replied. “She’s just… not right.”

“You’re right…” Vulcan agreed, “I don’t think she’s a virgin…”

“A virgin?” Aeshire asked, her eyes narrowing.

“Yeah, I want Reg to experience that… being the one to…” he broke off, catching the look on Aeshire’s face. “You know… I think I forgot my Potions text book...” he muttered,   
“We’ll finish this later Reg.” Vulcan then got to his feet.

“I’ll come. I forgot mine too…” Zane added, following Vulcan from the hall.

 

Aeshire turned her eyes on Regulus. “So…You’re after a little dark haired virgin?” she said coldly.

“No… that’s just Vulcan... he’s been asking me questions all morning…”

“So, this was all his idea then?” Aeshire asked, her voice low.

“Yeah.”

“Then why is it that your description describes Thorn perfectly?”

“Because he… he was asking me to describe what I like… what I find attractive. So I told him, dark hair, dark eyes…”

“What about the virgin thing?” Aeshire demanded.

“Vulcan was with Jolene Rosier last night… he’s now obsessed with getting virgins, and he apparently wants me to know what that’s like…” he paused, and his eyes widened as he looked at Aeshire. “Wait, are you saying that Thorn…”

“Is a virgin? Yes.” She replied. Regulus blinked.

“Oh.” He said softly.

“You didn’t think she’d… did you?” Aeshire stared at him. Regulus paused, then shook his head.

“No… I just hadn’t really thought about it.”

“She’s an innocent, Reggie. You can’t hurt her.”

“I’m not going to!” he said indignantly.

“You can’t do this thing Vulcan is trying to organise…” Aeshire told him. “It’ll crush her.”

“I have no intention of doing anything Vulcan tells me.” Regulus replied hotly, then added more softly, “I’m not interested in anyone else.” Aeshire smiled at him.

“Good.” She said gently.

“I can’t believe you’d think that I would do that.” He said.

“You’re a guy.” She shrugged.

“But I’m not like that.” He retorted.

“Yeah I know, I’m sorry.” She said, pulling a piece off her sandwich. “I just don’t want to see her hurt again.”

“I wont hurt her.” He told Aeshire “Ever.”

 

*

Thorn grinned as Sirius stole the bottle of moisturiser Peter had pulled out of his bag and sat upon the table. “Where did you even get this?” he asked his blond friend.

“Alice gave it to me.” Peter replied. “She’s very supportive of my moustache idea.”

“Well, remember to thank her.” Sirius told him, “This is lavender scented.”

“I know!” Peter replied, snatching the bottle back and quickly applying some to his face.

“Well, as long as you know.” Sirius said, tearing his eyes away from Peter. “I’ll have to have a word with Alice.” He muttered to Thorn.

“Ah, she gave it to him because it makes her itch.” Thorn replied with another grin. 

“I itch all over.” Remus said, taking his seat beside Sirius. 

“Oh really?” Sirius asked, he then appeared to have a thought, and just nodded.

“I feel lousy.” Remus groaned.

“You’ll be better soon.” Sirius told him.

“Can’t wait.” Remus replied. “Jenny, hey!” he added as the Ravenclaw came slowly up to the table.

“Hey.” Jenny said softly, looking around at all of them and smiling shyly.

“Come take a seat.” Thorn told her, shifting over so that she could have some space. Jenny paused and then sat beside Thorn.

“Hey! What do you think about me growing a moustache?” Peter asked, leaning across the table to talk to Jenny.

“Err... um… whatever you think will work.” Jenny replied awkwardly, before raising a questioning eyebrow at Thorn. Thorn just smiled at her.

“Ah crap!” Morghana huffed, sitting down opposite Thorn. “Potions with the Slytherins.”

“That should be interesting.” Artemis commented.

“Do you think we’ll have the chance to get them back for last time?” Morghana asked.

“You do remember what happened to you last time, right?” Thorn asked her.

“Yeah.” Morghana snorted “That’s why I want my own back!”

“We should probably go now.” Artemis cut in, getting to her feet and grabbing her bag.

“Good luck!” Jenny called out to them as they hurried away.

 

*

Regulus watched Thorn leave the hall with her friends and looked at Aeshire. “Should we go to class now?” he asked with a smile.

“If you insist.” She replied, glancing around at the doors to see what he was looking at and then turning back around to grin knowingly at him.

“Thank you, I do.” He said, getting to his feet with another smile.

“What are you going to do? Moon over her all lesson?”

“Oi!” He replied.

“Every Slytherin in our year will be in that room.” Aeshire warned him.

“Yeah I know.” He said softly. “I don’t know… I’ll figure something out.”

“Come on then.” Aeshire said, grabbing her books from the table. “Let’s get going.”

 

Most of the potions lesson passed quickly despite the thick tension in the room. Regulus was working at the same table as Vulcan and kept glancing over at Thorn who was working at the same table as last time. He didn’t dare mess up his potion to get paired with her again, so instead he had to deal with Angela Adamson throwing pieces of Acacia root at his back, and then giggling when he turned around to stare at her.

“What are you doing?” he demanded, having turned around to stare at her again. Angela giggled again, and twisted a strand of her hair.

“Nothing.” She replied sweetly.

“Stop it.” He told her tonelessly. 

“You could be hitting that…” Vulcan told him in an undertone, once Regulus had turned back around.

“I’m about to hit something.” Regulus snarled.

“Make it a Gryffindor.” Vulcan replied with a smirk. “The first fight has been brought forward to tonight.”

“What?” Regulus yelped, then glanced around himself quickly before looking back to Vulcan.

“Yeah, with all this crap happening around the school, like last night and all, everybody wants it sooner. So it’s now seven thirty tonight. You can hit as many as you want then.”

“Tonight?” Regulus asked, “But I have a… thing.”

“Well, you can have a thing anytime.” Vulcan said dismissively, “This is important.”

“Fine.” Regulus replied, thinking he could make a quick appearance and then head off to meet Thorn. –That was, if she was going to agree to meet him.

“Great. Now, go and get some bottles.” Vulcan said, waving his arm at the front of the room where most of the class were milling around, trying to get some bottles to keep their potions in. Regulus gave a light groan and headed out to the front of the room and began to push his way to the front of the crowd to get a bottle. He was just about to shove the next person in front of him out of his way when he noticed the long black hair and realised that it was Thorn. Instead, he lightly touched her shoulder then reached into his pocket and pulled out the letter he’d written earlier before he surreptitiously slipped it into her hand. Thorn glanced over her shoulder and smiled when she saw him. He gave her a quick grin and then she had turned back around and had grabbed her bottle before she headed back to her work bench.

 

*

 

Thorn slipped the note Regulus had given her into her pocket as she headed back to her desk. She glanced around to see him also heading to his desk, his eyes still on her. Thorn felt her heart pound enthusiastically in her chest in response to the intense look Regulus had in his eyes, and so she tore her own eyes away from him and forced herself to focus her full attention entirely upon bottling a sample of her potion in the small glass bottle she had just collected from the front of the room. Once that was done she slipped the note out of her pocket and unfolded it to read what he had written. Thorn smiled, thinking that she would like nothing more than to meet Regulus up on the tower later on. 

Looking over at him on the other side of the room she frowned lightly seeing Angela Adamson desperately trying to get Regulus’ attention, however he was still looking across the room directly at her. Thorn smiled at him and nodded, putting his letter back into her pocket when he smiled back at her. She then looked away from him when Morghana stepped up beside her and looked into her cauldron. 

“Mine is a completely different shade of green!” her friend announced.

“Then you did it wrong.” Thorn told her sweetly.

“I don’t understand…” Morghana whined, “How can I get it wrong… I did just what the instructions said!”

“Sometimes a person just doesn’t have the touch.” Thorn told her “It’s not anything you did wrong or can help, it’s just the way it is.”

“Yeah, well… it’s not fair to be marked down for it then.” Morghana grumbled, moving back to her own bench to poke aimlessly at her potion. Thorn smiled and turned back to her own potion, stoppering the bottled sample as she snuck another glance across the room, wishing that the rest of the day would just melt away.


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14_

Regulus followed Vulcan quickly down the hall. “Hurry!” his friend hissed impatiently. “We’re already late!”

“There’ll still be plenty of people for you to hurt when we get there.” Regulus replied irritably.

“You don’t _know_ that!” Vulcan insisted, glancing back at Regulus before hurrying around the next dark corner. Regulus gave a light sigh and followed him.

 

Pushing open the door, the first thing Regulus saw was Vulcan’s back as he disappeared into the crowd to get a piece of the action. Within a second his eyes had scanned the utter chaos in the room before him. There were dozens of Slytherins and Gryffindors squeezed into the small space, all shouting and trying their best to hurt each other. Regulus took a hasty step backward to avoid being knocked off his feet as a fifth year Gryffindor fell in his direction. “Almost got you there!” Antonin Dolohov called with a grin as he moved past Regulus to continue his attack on the Gryffindor. Regulus nodded and then quickly slipped into the crowd, looking for someone not already involved in a fight. He didn’t have to search long. Dylan Peters came at him from nowhere and Regulus was forced to duck without thinking to avoid the big Gryffindor’s fist. Knowing that he would not be able to beat the guy, Regulus hurried further through the crowd in an attempt to find someone else to fight. Let Dylan Peters face whoever was brave enough to have a go, or stupid enough to think they had a chance of beating him. 

 

About twenty minutes later Regulus had fought two Gryffindors and had not been seriously hurt once. He grinned with grim satisfaction as he sidestepped an attack from one particularly angry looking fifth year and swiftly punched the guy in the face, sending him staggering backwards howling something about a broken nose. Regulus smirked and turned to move on to his next fight, readying himself to punch the next Gryffindor he saw. It was Morghana Connors who was the next Gryffindor he saw. She was Thorn’s friend, and Regulus hesitated. He regretted that a moment later when Connors moved straight for him and punched him hard in the face.

 

*

 

Thorn hurried up to the tower at quarter past eight, pleased with herself for how easily she was able to disappear tonight. It had been far simpler than last night. She had gone to dinner with all of her friends and then had eaten as quickly as she could without drawing attention to the fact, before she told them that she was heading back up to the tower to do some homework and that she’d see them all up there later. To her great pleasure and surprise, they had let her go without challenge. She now turned her thoughts to wondering about how Regulus would be after their little episode this morning, for although she had seen him in class later, they had not had the chance to speak.

 

As Thorn headed up to the tower, tracing her hand along the stone wall while climbing the stairs, she let her mind’s eye wander over Regulus’ face as she’d seen him this morning. She smiled at the way he’d watched her, waiting for some indication of what she’d allow and what she was not okay with, it was really quite sweet. She had soon reached the top of the tower and had pushed open the door cautiously, hoping that there would not be anybody else up here. She was relieved to find that the tower was nice and deserted and immediately went over to the far wall to look out over the forest. She relaxed a little as she stood there just letting the light breeze blow her hair lightly around her face, wondering how long she was going to have to wait before Regulus showed up.

 

Eight thirty came and went and Thorn tried not to grow worried as nine o’clock drew nearer. She was sure that he wouldn’t stand her up, especially after last night, and then this morning, and so she concluded that something much have happened or gone wrong. Thorn ran her fingers through her long hair, still trying to push away her growing feeling of unease when the door creaked and she turned to see Regulus stagger towards the nearby bench and sit down with a sigh. Thorn blinked and then moved slowly towards him.

“What’s wrong?” she asked softly, sitting beside him. She watched as he slowly looked up at her, revealing a rapidly darkening black eye. Thorn stared and then bit her lip. “What happened? Are you alright?” she asked gently, sliding towards him along the bench.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He replied dismissively, looking down slightly. Thorn shook her head and reached out, softly tilting his face back up so she could look at him.

“No,” she said, “Let me see…” she got to her knees and moved closer. Looking at him, she saw how quickly the bruise was already going black. “Ow…” Thorn bit her lip, “That must have been one hell of a punch…”

“Yeah,” he admitted with a small smile.

“It looks really painful.” She breathed softly, lightly running her fingers along his cheekbone, just below the bruise. Watching Regulus’ eyes close, Thorn bent and gently kissed him, smiling when he quickly opened his eyes in surprise. 

“What was that for?” he asked with a smile of his own. Thorn gave a light shrug.

“It could be because I’m trying to distract you from your pain… or it could be because I just missed you, as cheesy as that sounds… and it’s hardly been a day and all, but…”

“I missed you too.” He cut her off, reaching out to touch her cheek lightly.

“We’re a right pair!” she almost laughed, looking out towards the forest again, but Regulus made her look back at him.

“I think we’re sweet.” He told her, “Well, I think _you_ are.” Thorn felt a blush coming on and sought to change the subject.

“So, how did you do this to yourself?” she asked, gesturing at his eye.

“It was actually your friend Morghana Connors who punched me.” He told her softly. Thorn’s jaw dropped.

“Why?” she gasped.

“That first fight was tonight, and she hit me…”

“Why didn’t you duck or something?”

“I didn’t have a chance…” Regulus mumbled, “I was going to fight her, then I recognised her… and didn’t hit her cause she was your friend…”

“So she hit _you_.” Thorn reached up, brushing his hair back from his face. Regulus nodded. 

“Yeah.” He replied quietly. Thorn traced her fingers delicately over his bruise, and seeing him wince lightly withdrew her hand and kissed him again.

 

*

 

Sirius lay on his bed with the marauder’s map spread out in front of himself. His eyes ran over the path to the kitchens tiredly, he was so bored. -perhaps he might sneak down there and get something to eat? He heard a muffled snore from a bed nearby and sighed. He was the only one awake in the dorm, because James had worn himself out with a hard Quidditch practice. It was nearing the full moon and so Remus was feeling under the weather and had opted for an early night, while Peter had stuffed himself stupid at dinner and was now in hibernation.

 

Sirius was just about to fold the map up when two tiny dots caught his attention. These two tiny dots all alone up on the astronomy tower were no different from any of the other tiny dots wandering the hallways or tucked up in their commonrooms or dormitories, except that these two tiny dots were labelled _“Rose Hallo”_ and _“Regulus Black”_. Sirius stared at the map thinking it must be wrong, but then he realised that the map is never wrong, and it never lies. An instant later he had seized his wand and had thrown himself from his bed as he hurried for the door, practically falling down the stairs as he descended to the commonroom, and then sprinting for the portrait hole and out into the deserted hallways.

 

*

 

Regulus closed his eyes as he held Thorn tightly to himself. They had been this way for about five minutes now, just standing together by the wall with his arms tightly around her while she rested her cheek against his chest with her arms loosely around his waist. He smiled lightly as he realised that he was completely content with the situation, and that he could just stand here like this with her forever and never want anything more. He stroked a hand lightly down her hair and then bent and kissed the top of her head gently. He felt her arms tighten slightly around his waist before she raised her head to kiss his cheek.

“This is nice.” She said softly.

“Yeah,” he agreed. “It is.”

“It’s not fair that we have to hide it.” She murmured, resting her cheek back against him.

“I know.” He felt her let out a little sigh and kissed the top of her head again. She had just looked back up at him as if she were about to say something when they heard footsteps hurrying up the stairs. Regulus dropped his arms from around Thorn and grabbed his wand, spinning to face the door while putting himself in front of her, ready to face whoever came through.

 

The door flew back on its hinges and a tall figure came through, straight towards them. Regulus stared for a second until he recognised his brother. He almost lowered his wand, until Sirius stalked towards them, raising his wand as he came, pointing it directly at Regulus’ chest. “Thorn, are you okay?” he asked, looking past Regulus.

 

Regulus clenched his teeth, trying not to let the fact that Sirius thought that he would actually hurt her bother him.

“I’m fine.” Thorn’s soft voice came from behind him. Regulus watched as Sirius looked him up and down, silently judging wether or not he should lower his wand. Deciding that he would make the first move, Regulus lowered his wand and looked balefully at his brother. He forcibly unclenched his teeth as Sirius’ eyes flicked back to Thorn again.

“Why are you up here?” his brother asked with a visible effort at remaining calm and reasonable.

“uh- we… uhm…” Regulus realised that Thorn didn’t want to lie to Sirius and so smoothly stepped in, answering the question himself.

“We were locked out.” He said coolly. “The door can’t be opened from the outside. I came to check something for my Astronomy homework… don’t know what she was doing.” He gave what he hoped came across as a dismissive jerk of his head in Thorn’s direction. Sirius looked back around at the door he had thrown open, and Regulus could see him trying to remember if had been closed when he had come up the stairs.

 

*

 

Thorn released the breath she had been holding when Sirius turned back to face Regulus and herself, appearing to have accepted Regulus’ explanation for why they had been up here together. “I like the fresh air.” She said when Sirius looked questioningly at her. It wasn’t exactly a lie, she _did_ like the fresh air up on the tower at night. Sirius looked back at Regulus almost dangerously.

“You’re lucky, Reggie.” He said in a low voice. Thorn tried not to smile at the name ‘Reggie’. It was incredibly cute.

“I’m not going to presume to know what you mean, Sirius.” Regulus replied, his voice suddenly expressionless. Her eyes flicking directly to him, Thorn resisted the urge to reach out and touch him. She didn’t at all like the fact that his voice could sound so empty.

“Work it out.” Sirius snarled before extending a hand to Thorn. Not having any other option, Thorn took his hand and allowed Sirius to draw her to himself, intending to lead her no doubt back to Gryffindor Tower. 

As Sirius pulled her towards the door, Thorn looked back at Regulus to see him smile at her. She smiled in return, and then mouthed the word “Reggie” at him, causing his smile to widen. Suddenly Sirius stopped and ushered Thorn through the door first, before following her while looking over his shoulder. She shook her head softly, saddened by the fact that Sirius didn’t even trust his own brother enough to turn his back on him.

Once they were down the stairs and halfway back to Gryffindor tower, Sirius pulled Thorn to a stop and turned her to face him, his hands resting on her shoulders. “Are you really okay?” he asked softly, bending his head down to see her eyes.

“Yes.” She replied innocently, looking up at him with a smile.

“He didn’t try to hurt you or anything?” He asked seriously. Thorn shook her head.

“No.” she replied simply. “Why?”

“Well,” Sirius pointed to his eye, “You didn’t do that to him.?”

“I would never!” Thorn knew she sounded scandalised, but it was too late to do anything about it. Sirius’ eyebrows raised in surprise.

“I would hope, Thorn.” He said firmly, “That if somebody tried to hurt you, you would fight back.”

“Uh…yeah, I would.” Thorn muttered, looking away from him. “I just… Regulus didn’t try to hurt me.”

“Good.” Sirius said softly, raising a hand to stroke down her hair. Thorn let out a slow breath as he stepped forward and hugged her lightly. She smiled gently at him as he let her go and then bent and kissed her lightly on the forehead. “Come on,” he said brusquely, stepping back from her. “It won’t be fun if a bunch of Slytherins find us out here.”

 

Thorn watched Sirius carefully out of the corner of her eye as they headed back to Gryffindor tower. She was unsure of what had just happened. Sirius had hugged and kissed her like that hundreds of times before, yet somehow this time had been different. She just hoped that she was imagining whatever it was that had made this seem different from all the other times. She supposed she might have, as Sirius seemed completely normal as they approached the portrait of the fat lady. And as Sirius gave the password and they stepped through into the commonroom, Thorn reasoned that she must have just been in a particularly sensitive frame of mind after being with Regulus. She pushed it aside as she and Sirius were suddenly confronted by Morghana.

 

“You should have seen it!” her friend exclaimed. Thorn stared at Morghana, remembering how quickly the bruise around Regulus’ eye had been turning black, and the way he had winced in pain when she had lightly touched it. She looked at the excitement and apparent pride on her friend’s face and wondered how the girl could be so callous. “Uh… it was _awesome_!”

“How can you say that?” Thorn asked coldly.

“Cause it was.” Morghana grinned, she then turned her eyes on Sirius, “You’d be proud. I even smacked your brother one!” 

“Really?” Sirius asked, his expression betraying nothing. It seemed that Regulus was not the only Black who could pull out a flawless neutral mask when needed.

“Yup.” Morghana continued, apparently not noticing his look. “It looked like he wasn’t going to fight me, cause I was a girl or something, so I just punched him right in the face.” Thorn let out a hiss of a breath and walked past Morghana to sit in front of the fire.

 

Staring into the flames, Thorn ran her fingers through her hair and smiled softly as she thought about how peaceful it had been up on the tower with Regulus not twenty minutes ago. She pulled her hair around over her shoulder and began to plait it loosely, thinking that they might actually stand a chance of keeping this secret as even when they were caught together, people seemed only to willing to believe that nothing was happening, even someone who knew them as well as Sirius did. She supposed that the war might have something to do with that, they wouldn’t even suspect that a Gryffindor and a Slytherin could have anything to do with each other that didn’t involve hate and pain. Tossing her plait back over her shoulder, Thorn smiled brightly, feeling thoroughly positive about the situation they now faced.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Regulus poked his head around the corner into the hallway and smiled when he spotted Thorn heading his way. He watched her swing her bag over her shoulder as she hurried through the crowds of students on her way to class. Over the last fortnight or so Regulus and Thorn had become more confident with finding ways of seeing each other around the attention of their peers. Nobody had noticed so far and so they had grown more daring and had begun to try new methods, such as stealing moments in the hallways between classes. It was with this goal in mind that Regulus now glanced behind himself into the narrow and empty passageway in which he stood waiting for Thorn to draw level with him. He watched carefully to make sure that she wasn’t walking with her friends or engaged in any conversations, and then as she went to pass the entrance to his empty passageway he reached out and pulled her in with him. 

*

Thorn swung her bag over her shoulder as she headed towards Transfiguration. She sidestepped a first year Ravenclaw who was about to pull the hair of another Ravenclaw who he clearly liked, and continued on her way to class, pleased that Regulus had never appeared to have the urge to pull _her_ hair. It was then that a pair of hands seized her and pulled her sideways into a fairly well hidden passageway and pushed her up against the stone wall, holding her firmly in place. Thorn panicked for a second, until she saw it was Regulus when he paused for a moment, allowing her to recognise him before he bent to gently kiss her. Thorn smiled and raised a hand to run her fingers slowly through his hair while she wrapped her other arm around his neck as he pressed her more firmly into the wall with his own body.

 

*

Feeling how Thorn responded when he tightened his hold on her, Regulus deepened their kiss, his hand sliding up her arm to gently stroke her cheek as he did so. After a moment or so he raised his head to look at her and smiled at the sparkle in her eyes, it was clear to see that she liked the excitement of this situation, the thrill of it – the danger of getting caught, although they always seemed to get away with it. He turned his head slightly to kiss her fingertips when she lowered her hand to his cheek as he raised his other so both his hands were cupping her face, to turn it up to him. He smiled gently at her for a moment and then closed his eyes before resting his forehead against hers.

*

Thorn smoothed her hair down as she surreptitiously stepped back into the hallway full of students. “You _can’t_ be serious!” Emerald-Rose’s voice suddenly said from beside her. Thorn jumped.  
“What?” she asked.  
“ _Regulus_ Black?” her friend hissed. Thorn turned her head to look at her, her eyes wide.  
“I … uh - ”   
“Don’t worry. I won’t say anything.” Emerald-Rose assured her. “But, Regulus Black? It’d be bad enough if it was Sirius. But… _Regulus_!”  
“You don’t know him.” Thorn replied, figuring there was no point in denying it to Emerald-Rose, as she had obviously just witnessed what had happened.  
“No, but I consider that a good thing.” Her friend said. “He’s all about blood and status, like all those evil Slytherins.” Thorn gave her a hurt look, and Emerald-Rose sighed. “I’m sorry.” She said, “If you’re spending time with him, and like him, I guess that’s not all true.”  
“It’s not.” Thorn told her. “He’s really quite sweet and gentle… not at all like everyone paints him.”  
“Really?” Emerald-Rose asked, looking surprised. “How odd.”  
“I hate Hogwarts gossip.” Thorn muttered.  
“Yeah, but it’s not really gossip is it…” Emerald-Rose mused, “More like a well known fact about Slytherins.”  
“Which is obviously greatly over exaggerated.”  
“Apparently.” Emerald-Rose agreed. Thorn looked up at her.  
“It’s very important that you don’t say anything to anyone.” She told her. Emerald-Rose nodded.  
“Yeah, I won’t. I promise.”  
“Not even Gabriel.” Thorn told her gently. She watched her friend pause for a bit and then slowly nod.  
“He wouldn’t think any less of you, you know.” She said after a moment. “If that’s what you were thinking.”  
“I wasn’t.” Thorn replied. “This isn’t about what people would think of me. I don’t care. It’s to do with the fact that this doesn’t just involve me, and if people are to know, Regulus has to be warned, and it’s about our safety.”  
“Gabriel would never…” Emerald-Rose broke off when Thorn suddenly looked at her.  
“I know that, but if we are to make this work then we need to stick to the rules we have. If we start breaking them then something will slip and…” she fell silent as that thought spread in her mind and horrible scenarios started playing out before her eyes. Thorn shook it off. “Just trust me okay… don’t tell him. At least for a while.”  
“Alright.”  
“Thank you.” Thorn let out a gentle sigh. Emerald-Rose smiled and nodded, before suddenly looking down at Thorn.  
“You be careful with this, wont you?”  
“Yeah…” Thorn breathed, turning her eyes to the ground. Emerald-Rose gave another gentle smile and put an arm around her friend, hugging her lightly.  
“It’ll be fine.” She assured Thorn. “Just watch yourself next time you decide to have another little private session like that just feet from dozens of people, yeah?”  
“Yeah.” Thorn agreed, a small smile lighting her face for a moment.  
“Come on, get to class.” The red head said with a laugh, pushing her lightly up the hall.

*

Regulus pushed his chicken from one side of his plate to the other, his eyes on the other side of the Hall. “Are you going to eat that?” Vulcan asked him, drawing his attention back to his own table.  
“Help yourself.” Regulus said flatly. Vulcan smirked and reached over to take the piece of chicken from his plate and transfer it to his own.  
“Ta.”  
“What’s wrong with the rest of the chicken in the middle of the table?” Aeshire asked.  
“I wanted this one.” Vulcan replied, stabbing his fork into the piece he had just claimed from Regulus’ plate.  
“Hey,” Rabastan Lestrange elbowed Regulus from his other side. “What do you think of Meredie Fitzgerald?”   
“What about her?” Regulus asked.  
“They’re saying she joined… you know, the Dark Lord… his Death Eaters.”  
“Really?” Regulus replied, his eyebrows rising quickly in surprise as he looked over at the small girl who appeared far more innocent than she actually was.  
“Yeah, you know she’s Macnair’s cousin? Well, apparently he’s one, and he brought her in or something.”  
“No kidding.” Regulus breathed softly, his eyes still on Meredie.  
“Yeah.” Rabastan muttered, then softly asked, “Has Lucius talked to you yet?”  
“No, but he sent me an owl saying he wanted to talk to me at the wedding. Why?” Regulus shifted his eyes to Rabastan. Rabastan shrugged and Regulus raised an eyebrow.  
Before either of them could say anything more, Slughorn had appeared behind them at the table. “Hello, m’boys.” He said with a smile. “I hope you are both coming to the meeting tonight?”  
“Yeah, sure.” Rabastan said, looking over his shoulder at him.  
“Yeah.” Regulus agreed with a simple nod.  
“Good good.” Slughorn smiled widely and then headed off across the hall.  
“Wonder who he’s invited this year.” Rabastan said in a low tone.  
“Guess you’ll see tonight.” Regulus replied absently as he watched Slughorn stop at Gryffindor table and bend to talk to Thorn, obviously telling her about the meeting tonight. He resisted a smile as Slughorn moved on to the next person he was inviting, and as his eyes slipped back to Thorn, he developed a brilliant idea.

*

Thorn nodded and smiled as Professor Slughorn told her he hoped he’d see her tonight at his little gathering and then turned her attention back to her dinner as he moved further up the table. She smiled to herself as she thought about the fact that Regulus would be there as well, and cast a glance over in his direction to see him smiling at her already. Thorn bit her lip and forced herself to look away, pushing down the desires that were rising inside her. It would not do to give herself away now by being too obvious in public, she thought they had pushed that limit already today.  
“Thorn!” Morghana hissed from the other side of the table.  
“Wha? Yeah?” Thorn looked up at her with surprise.  
“Did you hear what that Fitzgerald chick did?”  
“Meredie Fitzgerald?” Thorn asked, her eyes flicking over to search for the small girl at Slytherin table.  
“Yeah. Her.”  
“Nope,” Thorn shook her head, “Haven’t heard a thing.”  
“She’s a Death Eater!”  
“Nah…” Thorn grinned, looking back to Morghana.  
“I’m not kidding.” Morghana replied.  
“But she’s so young…” Thorn said, an unexpected feeling of dread suddenly settling in the pit of her stomach.  
“She’s our age.” Morghana replied flatly.  
“That’s what I meant.” Thorn said, her eyes scanning the entire Slytherin table, “We’re at school. What could they want with school students?” Morghana shrugged.  
“They’re evil… they were all in Slytherin anyway… so I guess it starts young.”  
“No.” Thorn said softly, her eyes focusing on the far end of the table where Regulus was sitting across from Aeshire. “That’s not right. It can’t be.”  
“Alright, I may admit that your Yaslana friend is not exactly as bad as the others… but the rest of them are just scum.”  
“-Morg…” Thorn began but just stopped seeing her friend raise an eyebrow at her and knew that she would never get Morghana to agree with her on this.

*

Regulus pulled Aeshire aside as they left the Great Hall and smiled at her when she gave him a questioning look. “What is it?” she asked.  
“I need you to do something for me.” He replied.  
“What is it?”  
“When Thorn comes out, would you tell her that tonight could be a good opportunity for us to…” he looked at Aeshire who was smiling widely at him, and finished gently “spend some time together.”   
“Heee.” Aeshire was clearly trying to control her amusement, as she continued to smile hugely at him, and was only slightly bouncing on the balls of her feet. Regulus continued to look flatly at her, his face set in his usual neutral mask.  
“That’s if she wants to. Will you do it?” he asked after a moment when she did nothing but bounce and smile at him.  
“Yeah.” She replied with a quick nod.  
“Thank you.” He took a step back, “I’ll see you in the commonroom.”  
“Kay.” Aeshire smiled as he backed further away. Regulus gave a quick wave and then turned and headed for the dungeons.  
Twenty minutes later Aeshire entered the commonroom with her wide smile still firmly upon her face. Regulus watched apprehensively as she headed towards him and sat beside him in front of the fire. “Well?” he prompted when she didn’t say anything. “Did you ask her if she wanted to?”  
“She said ‘More than life itself’.” Aeshire smiled even wider at him. Regulus gave a small smile of his own and looked back to the fire.  
“What are you going to do?” Aeshire asked softly as two third years walked past them.  
“Everyone will expect me to be at the Slug Club.” Regulus replied in a low voice, “I won’t be missed from here, and anyone expecting me there will just think that I didn’t go tonight. Thorn can do the same.” Aeshire nodded thoughtfully.  
“Where will you go?” she asked. Regulus shrugged.  
“I don’t know.” He admitted, “Have not thought that far yet.”  
“Ah.” Aeshire smiled again, and then her eyes turned serious. “You’ll be careful with her, won’t you?”  
“Of course.” Regulus said, looking at Aeshire with widened eyes.  
“Yeah, I know… I just…” she looked at her lap. “I’m just being protective I guess.”  
“It’s okay Aeshire.” Regulus told her gently, “I promise you that I will never hurt her.”  
“Not intentionally.” Aeshire said softly. Regulus just looked at her, not understanding what she was talking about.

*

Laughter and shrieks filled Gryffindor Tower that evening as Sirius and James entertained everyone with a dance they had created that very afternoon. “Honestly,” Lily said in an undertone “You’d never know he was Head Boy!”  
“It is amusing though.” Artemis giggled, before turning to Remus “Why are you not joining in?”  
“Public displays of… whatever that is,” he waved a hand at his dancing friends “are not my thing.”  
“Then what is your thing?” Artemis asked, waving her own hand toward the parchment spread out before Remus, “Writing secret letters?” Remus immediately rolled up the parchment and stuffed it into his pocket. Artemis just laughed. Thorn grinned, leaning back against her chair as she drew her eyes away from Sirius and James, and instead focused them upon Artemis.  
“Leave him alone.” She said with a laugh, “Don’t embarrass him about writing secret letters.”  
“I’m not writing secret letters.” Remus said in a slightly stressed voice.  
“Sure you’re not Remmie.”  
“Don’t you guys have something to do?” Remus muttered, his cheeks flushing a dark shade of red. Thorn jumped.  
“Actually…” she said, getting to her feet and hurrying towards the portrait hole.  
“Hey!” Artemis called after her “Where are you going?”  
“I got… a thing.” She called back with a single wave before disappearing out into the hallway.  
Thorn combed her fingers hurriedly through her hair as she headed down toward Slughorn’s office. She was wondering what Aeshire had meant when she said that Regulus thought they could spend some time together tonight. She was sure he wouldn’t have been meaning _during_ Slughorn’s little get together, and so she was contemplating what he could have been meaning when he suddenly stepped out into the hall in front of her.  
“Rose.” He said softly.  
“Reggie.” She replied with a twisted smirk. An instant later he had closed the distance between them and was gently tracing his fingers down her cheek, looking down at her tentatively. “We’re not going to the meeting, are we?” she whispered.  
“No.” he replied just as softly, before lightly kissing her forehead. Thorn’s eyes closed and she raised both her hands, sliding them over his shoulders and up to his face, pulling him down so she could kiss him properly.

*

Regulus ran his hand down the length of Thorn’s hair before he raised his head to look at her, pressing his lips to hers once more before he smiled at her. “We have to move.” He said gently.  
“Where?” she breathed. Regulus took her hand gently and pulled her off in to a side hallway that was far narrower and not part of a direct route anywhere that somebody might be using. Once a sufficient way down the hall Regulus turned to face Thorn and raised her hand to his lips, kissing it lightly and then smiling charmingly at her. He watched as she slowly raised her eyes to his and smiled shyly in reply.  
“How’s here?” he asked softly. Thorn cast her eyes around the hallway for a second and then looked back to him.  
“Here’s good.” She replied with another smile, “But I don’t really care where we are.” Regulus moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist as he did so.  
“I know what you mean.” He replied gently, then smiled when he saw Thorn blush lightly. “You’re beautiful.” He whispered in her ear as he bent to kiss her cheek. Regulus ran his hand soothingly up and down her back as he heard her quick intake of breath at those words. He smiled as she pulled herself tighter against him and rested her cheek against his chest, tucking her head up under his chin. “I’m glad you came.” He told her softly.  
“Why wouldn’t I?” she replied just as softly. Regulus shrugged and Thorn looked up at him with a frown. Regulus just stroked his hand down her long hair again, his heart rate almost tripling when she reached up to him, tracing her fingertips down his cheek and saying, “You couldn’t pay me to stay away.”  
Regulus looked down at her, his grey eyes locking on her brown. An instant later he had bent to her, his arms tightening around her as he kissed her deeply. He felt her hands trace up his arms before she rested them on his shoulders, one sliding up into his hair. Regulus allowed one of his own hands to tangle in her hair as he held her firmly to himself, backing her to the wall and then sliding his hands down to her waist to lift her to sit on the deep window ledge. He raised his head then to judge her reaction, and upon seeing no objection he moved forward again, lightly kissing his way along her cheekbone and then down her jaw line, making his way down to her throat.

*

Thorn drew a shaky breath as Regulus’ lips reached her throat. Her eyes closed and she tilted her head to allow him better access as shivers erupted across her entire body. She let out a light gasp when Regulus’ hand clasped tightly over one of her wrists as she reached out to take hold of something. She half-heartedly tried to free it, but he held on firmly, keeping it exactly where he wanted it, as he pressed himself even closer to her. Thorn was vaguely aware that Regulus was so close now that she had a knee either side of him as his other hand traced its way down her arm to her waist and then down along her thigh to her knee. He moved her knee further aside as he pressed himself as close to her as he could get and then raised his hand to her cheek once again and turned her face to brush his lips gently across hers, distracting her once more. Thorn’s free hand clutched tightly at a handful of Regulus’ robes as her mind was wiped blank when he kissed her again.  
She felt him deepen the kiss as his hand traced its way back down to her knee again and then begin to slide its way slowly back up, much more intimately than she was prepared for. She didn’t want this. Thorn suddenly shoved him roughly away from her and jumped down off the window ledge.  
“Rose-” he began, surprised. However, Thorn ignored him as she turned and ran up the hall and around the corner, just trying to get away from him as quickly as she could.

*

“Rose!” he called again, but she either didn’t hear him, or was ignoring him as she rounded the corner and disappeared from his sight. Regulus stood, watching the empty hallway with what he supposed was an extremely confused look on his face. He suddenly recalled what Aeshire had said about him not hurting her intentionally, and wondered what he had done to upset her… maybe he shouldn’t have held onto her wrist like that…? Letting out a sigh, Regulus rubbed his hands roughly across his face and tugged on his hair, he hoped that he had not just ruined his chances with Thorn. He had thought that they were just starting to get things going, they had managed to find a way around all the crap going on in the school to spend time together, and they had always been comfortable around one another…

*

Thorn stopped around the next corner and leaned against the wall. She took a deep breath and ran her hands over her face, she couldn’t just leave him like that without an explanation. It wasn’t his fault, the way she had reacted, and he deserved to know that. With a sigh Thorn decided that it was time she explained herself. She turned and headed back the way she had just come. She turned the corner back into their little hallway to see Regulus sitting on the floor with his back against the wall and his head in his hands.  
“I’m sorry.” She said softly. Regulus’ head jerked up and a second later he was on his feet and approaching her. He stopped about a metre from her and looked cautiously at her.  
“Are you okay?” he asked gently. Thorn nodded.  
“Yeah.” She replied, her head tilted down but her eyes looking shyly up at him. “I’m sorry.” Thorn closed her eyes as she saw the confused and slightly hurt look on Regulus’ face. She raised a hand to her mouth to hide the fact that she was trying not to cry. Her eyes flew open when she felt Regulus suddenly hug her. He pulled her tightly against himself and rested his chin atop her head as his hand gently stroked her hair.  
“It’s fine. As long as you’re okay.” He told her softly “I’m sorry for whatever it was that I did to upset you.” Thorn shook her head, still being held tightly against him.  
“It wasn’t your fault.” She said, her voice strangely choked. “It was me and my issues.”  
“I don’t ever want to hurt you.” He muttered into her hair. Thorn wrapped her own arms around Regulus’ waist.  
“You didn’t.” she replied gently. “I’m sorry I reacted like that, it wasn’t fair to you.”  
“Nonsense.” He said quietly, “Obviously I did something that you weren’t comfortable with. You had every right to stop me. I’d hate myself if I forced you to do something you didn’t want to.” Thorn squeezed her eyes shut.  
“That’s not it.” She replied softly. She felt Regulus look down at her and she took a breath, stepping back from him to meet his eyes.

*

Regulus saw the serious look in Thorn’s eyes as she stepped back and looked at him. “What is it?” he asked cautiously. He watched her seem to shrink and she looked back to the ground, wrapping her arms around herself.  
“You know that I used to be with Jared Levine, right?”  
“Yes.” He said evenly. Thorn must have heard something in his voice as her eyes suddenly flicked to his face and she said,  
“You seem to have noticed what an arsehole he is.”  
“Yes.” He told her.  
“Well,” she continued, “He got in with my parents and practically got himself engaged to me. After that he seemed to think that he practically owned me.”  
“He seems the type.” Regulus said when Thorn stopped for a second. She nodded.  
“Yes.” She agreed, “He has the arrogance but not the name to follow it.”  
“He wanted to better his blood status?” Regulus asked.  
“Yes.” Thorn replied, “But then I found out that he was cheating on me.” She ran a hand through her hair, “He wasn’t getting what he wanted from me, because I refused, so he went elsewhere.”  
“You refused him?” Regulus asked, “I don’t imagine he took that well.” He frowned when Thorn cringed,  
“No.” she said flatly, “He didn’t.”   
“He hit you?” he asked, his voice completely devoid of any kind of emotion.  
“Only once.” Thorn replied, her own voice simmering with anger. “I told him that if he ever did it again, I’d see to it that he never married anyone who was more than half-blood. After that was when he began to get what he wanted from practically every other girl in the school.”  
“Rose…” Regulus began gently, moving toward her, but she took a step back away from him.  
“I’m not done.” She told him softly. Regulus stopped and just looked at her, wondering what else she could have to tell him, and what else that son of a bitch could have done to hurt her.  
“What did he do?” Regulus breathed, his eyes completely focused on her. He watched as the anger seeped out of her to be replaced by a kind of withdrawn detached revulsion.  
“It was later.” She said softly, not looking at him. “After I had broken up with him. Months later.” She stopped and Regulus took a half step toward her.   
“Rose, you don’t have to tell me.” Her eyes flicked immediately to him.  
“I want you to know.” She said, “I want you to understand.”  
“Okay.” He said gently.  
“I hadn’t spoken to him since I ended it with him.” She said “So, when he came up to me, I thought he might just want to talk. I thought he might be over it. And I mean, there were people everywhere.” She gave him a sheepish look “It was when Ravenclaw beat Slytherin in the Quidditch final last year. There was a party. I didn’t even want to go but Morghana made me.” She ran a hand over her face and through her hair. “It was late and the party was pretty much over, people were asleep and passed out everywhere.” Regulus watched her, becoming uneasy as she continued. “I was sitting near the fire, waiting for Morghana to finish up when I saw him coming towards me. He was drunk. Naturally.” She scowled before continuing again, “He sat beside me and at first was pleasant enough, but then he just started going on and on about how I’d forced him to cheat on me by denying him…” she stopped and scowled again. “He kept saying that I should just give it up. For old times sake. Said he _deserved_ it.”  
“…and then what happened?” Regulus asked, his hands clenched at his sides. Thorn glanced at him, and then looked away.  
“He had it in his mind to _make me_.” Regulus went cold.  
“He _what_?” he growled. Thorn turned away from him.  
“Sirius stopped him before he could.” She said stiffly. Regulus reached out to touch her shoulder, causing her to jump in shock.  
“Sorry.” He said softly, as he walked around her to see her face. He reached out again to make her look up at him. “I’ll kill him.” He said softly, “I’ll make him regret even considering such a thing.” Thorn shook her head. “Rose, he can’t be let to get away with it.”  
“It’s in the past, please, just let it be.” she replied, looking shyly up at him.  
Regulus stepped a little closer to her, and then stopped, judging her reaction before he touched her lightly on her shoulder. He smiled lightly when she raised a hand of her own and placed it over his. He took another step forward and hugged her gently. He suddenly looked down at her with a sense of realisation. “That’s why you flinch when I touch you sometimes, isn’t it?” He asked softly. He felt Thorn take a deep breath and then she nodded.  
“Yeah. I’m sorry. I don’t mean to.”  
“Don’t apologise.” Regulus said gently. “You have nothing to be sorry for.” Here Thorn pulled back from him, obviously searching for his eyes, as she stopped when she met his gaze.  
“I just wanted you to know that it’s not your fault. I told you so that you would understand when I do things like that, that it wasn’t anything you did wrong.”  
“I know.” He told her softly, but Thorn continued.  
“Like before.” She glanced quickly at the window ledge, “You did nothing wrong. Nothing that I didn’t like…” Thorn paused as she blushed, and then went on “I just… it made me think of…and I freaked out.”  
“Rose, it’s alright.” He said, raising a hand to her cheek, “It’s okay.” He smiled at her when she looked up at him, and he could see the worry clear in her eyes. “Please stop. It’s completely understandable. I know exactly why you did what you did. I’m not offended or angry. It’s completely fine. Now, if you want to, we can deal with it. I’ll help you.”  
“Really?” she breathed, “You don’t think that I’m too much bother?”  
“No.” he replied, “I think you’re perfect.” He smiled when she laughed.  
“You’re too nice to me.” She said, standing on her toes to kiss him on the cheek and then hug him.  
“Really?” he asked with a smile “I think I’m just the right amount.” Thorn smiled back at him as she once again stood on her toes to kiss him.  
“I’m sorry you have to deal with this.” she whispered.  
“Hey,” he replied, “I get to be with you. That’s more than enough of a reward.”  
“Are you being charming?” she asked with a smirk.  
“I may be…” he replied, pulling out the most charming smile he could. He knew it was a good one when Thorn’s cheeks flushed pink again, and she looked away from him.  
“How much time do you think we have left, before we’re missed?” she asked softly.  
“Not long.” He replied gently, raising a hand to her cheek again. He watched as she lowered her eyes, until all he could see was her eyelashes against her white skin.  
“Sorry I ruined our time.” She said with a sigh.  
“You didn’t.” he replied firmly. “I’m glad you told me.” He tilted her chin up, making her look at him. “It says that you trust me.” He smiled at her.  
“I do trust you.” She said softly.  
“I know.” He replied with a wider smile. “And I like it.” A small smile worked its way onto Thorn’s face and Regulus stroked his hand down her hair, smoothing it gently before he leaned forward, kissing her lightly on the forehead. “We should go.”  
“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” She agreed, nodding slowly.

*

Thorn allowed Regulus to take her hand and lead her back up the Hallways. They walked as far together as they could before they had to go their separate ways back to their own commonrooms. Turning to look at him one last time, Thorn gave a sad smile. She gave a surprised gasp when, as she went to turn away, Regulus caught her wrist, stopping her. “What is it?” she asked, seeing the intense look in his grey eyes.  
“I just wanted to tell you how much you mean to me.” He replied gently. Thorn swallowed, and nodded.   
“And how much is that?” she asked weakly.  
“More than life itself.” Regulus told her, a smile forming on his lips, but the intensity in his eyes remained the same. Thorn’s heart began to dance around inside her chest, but before she could think of anything to say, Regulus had begun to raise her hand. Thorn thought he was about to kiss it, like he had done before, but then he had turned her hand over and placed a light kiss on the inside of her wrist. Drawing a shuddering breath, Thorn watched as Regulus gave her one last smile, and then turn and head down the nearby stairs.  
Turning towards her own path back to Gryffindor Tower, Thorn smiled. She could hardly believe how wonderfully sweet Regulus was being. She had almost convinced herself that once he knew why she acted the way she did, that he would just give up trying anything with her, thinking that it was too much effort, having to dance around her issues all the time. Running her fingers through her hair she silently thanked the Gods that he hadn’t been hurt by her reaction earlier. She really didn’t need her own crap affecting the people she cared about, let alone hurting them. Thorn smiled when she reached the portrait of the fat lady and gave her the password, then stepped through into the commonroom.  
“How was the meeting?” Artemis called to her as Thorn headed for the stairs to her dorm. Thorn just smiled and nodded at her, giving a light wave before she continued on her way.  
“You look pleased.” Larne said lightly, as Thorn entered the dorm and walked over to her bed.  
“I had a good night.” Thorn replied, smiling at her as she searched for her pyjamas.  
“Certainly looks like it.” Larne smirked.   
“Yes, well…” Thorn muttered, getting changed quickly and hopping into bed. “‘Night.”   
“Good night.” Came the soft reply as Thorn stretched out between her sheets and hugged her pillow to herself. She closed her eyes, her smile still firmly in place as she wondered if Regulus was in bed yet, and when they could next find uninterrupted time together. She continued to smile as she drifted off to sleep, her fingers tracing delicately over her wrist where he’d last kissed her, her mind playing over sweet scenarios before her dreams took hold and she slept deeply throughout the night.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Regulus strode down the corridor quickly. He looked over his shoulder as he heard a familiar voice. It was Vulcan, and Regulus sped up. His friend had been at him all morning about how he had a few candidates in mind for Regulus to ‘have some fun with’. Regulus had definitely had just about enough of Vulcan and his ideas for today and he just wanted to get away from him to have some time to unwind. He hurried around the next corner as Vulcan’s voice got louder, and then realised that he’d have to find somewhere to hide. Seeing a large statue over by the far wall, he dove behind it as he began to hear footsteps that would belong to his friend.

Regulus almost let out a yelp of surprise as he practically collided with somebody behind the statue. “What the hell are you doing behind here?” he hissed as he recognised the person staring at him with as much surprise as he felt.  
“What the hell are _you_ doing behind here?” Sirius replied in the same fashion.  
“I – uh – none of your business!” Regulus said indignantly. Sirius let out a huff and shook his head, peering around the statue to see what was happening in the hallway. Regulus narrowed his eyes as he saw Sirius duck back behind the statue as Vulcan drew nearer. “Been reduced to hiding behind statues, have you?” he asked with a smirk. Sirius looked at him.  
“Just like you then.”   
“Ha.” Regulus gave another smirk, “The difference is, they’re my friends, and I just don’t feel like talking right now. You, are hiding from a fight!” Sirius shrugged lightly.  
“I promised Thorn I wouldn’t get into a fight today.” He looked back around the statue. Regulus stared at him. Why was his brother making promises to Thorn?  
“Why?” he asked simply.  
“Why what?” Sirius said, glancing at him again.  
“Why,” Regulus began, arranging his face into a sort of scornful look, “are you making promises to _her_?” Sirius rounded on him with a snarl.  
“Don’t you _dare_ talk about her like that!”  
“What?” Regulus asked weakly, his eyes wide as he stared at Sirius.  
“She is the loveliest, sweetest and most kind person I have ever met.” Sirius growled in a low voice. “She’s better than all of your Slytherin buddies put together. Don’t you _dare_ try and put her down.”   
“I don’t understand…” Regulus muttered. He tugged on his hair, was he missing something here?  
“No, I don’t suppose you would.” Sirius retorted. Regulus narrowed his eyes at Sirius.  
“Why’d you come looking for her the other night, on the tower?” he asked flatly.  
“There’s a war going on, Reggie.” Sirius said almost sweetly, “I didn’t want her all alone in the dark with some evil Slytherin git.”  
“Nothing happened to her, did it.” Regulus replied almost indignantly. Sirius appeared to crawl closer without actually moving.  
“You just be thankful that you didn’t hurt her, because, If you had … I swear to the Gods, Regulus…”  
“You like her, don’t you.” Regulus stated flatly, his eyes locked on Sirius’. Sirius stared back silently for a moment.  
“There’s nothing wrong with her.” His brother eventually said, very quietly. “Just because she wasn’t put into Slytherin like the rest of her family, like me, does not mean she’s not worthy of a Black, and our preciously practically royal blood.” He glared at Regulus for a moment, a sardonic smirk working its way onto his face.  
“I never said she wasn’t.” Regulus replied softly, his hand running through his hair again. He glanced at Sirius, wondering if Thorn knew how his brother felt.

 

“You know,” Sirius suddenly said, looking intently at Regulus. “You used to want to be a healer when you were younger.”  
“I remember.” Regulus replied, surprised by the sudden change in topic.   
“I thought that was brilliant.” Sirius told him, his eyes unfocused, and Regulus knew he was remembering their childhood, many years ago. “Whatever happened to that?”  
“That idea died the year you started at Hogwarts.” Regulus told him. “The year everything changed.” Sirius looked up, meeting his gaze.  
“You didn’t have to follow them, Reggie.” He said quietly.  
“They’re our family.” Regulus replied simply.  
“They’re wrong.” Sirius stated, getting to his feet. Regulus did the same, and they stepped out from behind the statue, into the empty hallway.  
“They’re family.” Regulus stated again. Sirius shook his head sadly.  
“Sometimes I wish you’d just grow a spine.” He said. Regulus’ eyes narrowed, and he searched for something he could use against Sirius. “You don’t have to take everything they say as Gospel.” Sirius continued.  
“You’re such a dog, Sirius!” Regulus cut in. Sirius’ eyebrows raised in surprise.  
“Oh, and what’s Regulus mean… The heart of the Lion… how very _Gryffindor_ , wouldn’t you say, Reggie?” Regulus just backed away down the hall, shaking his head slowly.  
“What makes you think I meant your name, _Padfoot_?” he smiled when Sirius just stared at him. “Don’t worry,” he added “I won’t tell anybody.” With that, Regulus turned and hurried out of sight of his brother.

 

*

 

Thorn skipped into the Great Hall that evening for dinner. She dumped her bag at her feet by the table and sat beside Sirius with a grin. She looked at him, her grin widening until she saw the worried look in his eyes as he stared hard at his plate. “What’s wrong?” she asked him. Sirius glanced at her for a second before replying.  
“I talked to my brother earlier.”  
Thorn choked. Did he know?  
“Oh?” she asked, in what she hoped was an off-handed tone.  
“He… he said something…” Sirius told her. _Crap_ Thorn thought. _He does know._  
“Look, Sirius…” she began gently. “About that…”  
“I know, I know…” He said with a sigh, “I should just ignore him.” Thorn stared, realising that she had apparently just almost given them away for nothing.  
“Yeah…” she said, nodding quickly, “Just ignore anything he said.” Sirius nodded, and then looked around at her.  
“You ignore anything he or his friends say to you too, okay?” Thorn just smiled at him. “I mean it.” He added, “Don’t let anything they say get to you.”  
“Why are you so worried about me?” she asked, shaking her head with a smile.  
“Well,” Sirius looked at her “They don’t like Blood-traitors.”  
“I know.” She smiled again.  
“I just don’t want them to hurt you.” Sirius told her, reaching out to lay a hand gently on hers. Thorn looked down at it.  
“Don’t worry,” she told him, looking back up at him and resting her other hand comfortingly on his. “They won’t touch me.” She watched as his eyes slipped down to look at her hand on his.  
“What about Levine?” he asked “Has he bothered you again?”  
“Not since the Quidditch game.” Thorn replied, slowly withdrawing her hands.  
“Good.” Sirius said after a moment. He looked up at her, his face having returned to his normal cheerful self. “Cause, you know I would have had to turn him into a giant slug or something if he had.”  
“I’m sure you could have thought of something better than that.” Thorn smiled at him.  
“I’m sure I could have too… will have to put some serious thought into it.”  
“Into what?” Peter Pettigrew asked, sitting across from them. “Growing a moustache?”  
“…No.” Sirius told him, his eyebrow raising slightly.  
“Shame.” Peter replied. “I’ll have you know the ladies are loving it.”  
“How’s that?” Sirius asked. Thorn just stared at Peter’s face, almost transfixed by the horrific growth of hair sitting above his top lip.  
“You see!” Peter cried triumphantly, pointing at Thorn. “She can’t look away she’s so attracted to me!”  
“Geeze, don’t say that so loud…” Sirius hissed, looking around them. Thorn tried not to laugh.  
“I think it’s all in the lotion…” Peter whispered to them in an undertone. “It’s making it grow all nice and curly!”  
“Oh, Gods, Peter…” Sirius shook his head.  
“Hey, you can’t deny it!” Peter insisted “Even Thorn loves me!”  
“No, No she doesn’t.” Sirius replied, wrapping his arm around Thorn’s shoulders and pulling her gently toward himself “cause she loves me and you can’t have her!” he grinned at Peter who pouted. Thorn laughed.  
“Yeah, sorry Pete.” She agreed.  
“You see!” Sirius told him, “Nothing, not even facial hair, can compete with the wonder that is Sirius Black!”

*

Regulus watched Gryffindor table intently. He watched Thorn talking to his brother with interest. Regulus let out a deep breath when he realised that Thorn indeed had no idea that Sirius liked her more than he was letting on. He wondered just how much Sirius _was_ letting on, his brother generally wasn’t one to hide his interest in a girl. His breath caught when he saw Sirius put his arm around Thorn. He watched as she laughed and then leaned into Sirius. Regulus frowned, reminding himself that Thorn had no idea how Sirius felt about her, and as far as she knew they were just friends. She saw it all as completely innocent. Regulus saw more than that.

He let out a gentle hiss when he saw Sirius kiss Thorn lightly on the head and she just laughed again. “What’s wrong?” Aeshire asked, nudging him in the ribs.  
“Sirius…” Regulus replied, not taking his eyes off Gryffindor table.  
“…They’re just friends.” Aeshire said, having followed his line of sight.  
“No… they’re not.” Regulus said flatly.  
“What?” Aeshire gasped, “You don’t seriously think that Thorn’d…”  
“It’s him.” Regulus cut her off. “He likes her.”  
“Ha… no he doesn’t.” Aeshire replied with a laugh, “They’ve been friends like that for years.”  
“He does.” Regulus replied, this time glancing at Aeshire as he said it. “I spoke to him today.” Aeshire turned her whole body to look at him.  
“Are you kidding?” she asked seriously. “Sirius likes her… seriously.”  
“Yes.”  
“Oh Gods.”  
“-I know.”  
“Does she know?”  
“Hasn’t a clue.” He replied, “As far as I can tell.”  
“Nah, she would have told me if she knew.” Aeshire confirmed.  
“What will happen if he tries…”  
“Ah…” Aeshire looked at him, “You’re wondering if she’ll prefer him over you.”  
“Why wouldn’t she?” Regulus muttered.  
“Because she likes _you_.” Aeshire told him. “And she doesn’t think of Sirius like that.”  
“She could.” He replied. “Sirius can be very persuasive.”  
“He wouldn’t treat her like that.” Aeshire said firmly, “Not after what happened with Levine…”  
“She told me about that.” Regulus said darkly. Aeshire nodded.  
“I knew she would. That alone must tell you how much she likes you… trusts you.”  
“Yeah, but once Sirius…”  
“No.” Aeshire retorted. “Thorn wouldn’t do that. She wouldn’t just drop…”  
“I know.” Regulus groaned, pressing the palms of his hands into his eyes.  
“Well, if you know she’d never betray you, then what’s wrong?”  
“Imagine how she’s going to feel when she finds out.” Regulus said softly.  
“Oh.” Aeshire breathed, her eyes going back to Gryffindor table.  
“Yeah.” Regulus said.  
“She won’t want to hurt him.” Aeshire replied quietly.  
“Exactly.”  
“Are you going to tell her?” Aeshire asked, looking now at Regulus.  
“I’m not sure.” He replied, tugging lightly on his hair with one hand. Aeshire just nodded silently, and returned to her dinner, her eyes still on Gryffindor table. Regulus let out a soft sigh and closed his eyes, deciding that he might try to spare her that pain of knowing she would hurt one of her friends, but if Sirius did anything more, he would have to tell her how his brother felt.

 

*

 

Thorn giggled as she watched Peter try to impress a fifth year sitting nearby. The girl kept glancing uncomfortably at him, then pretending she didn’t notice what he was doing and attempted to continue her conversation with her friends. “You watch.” Peter told Thorn and Sirius, “Later tonight, she won’t be able to keep her hands off me.”  
“I’ll keep an eye out for that, Pete.” Sirius assured him, smirking at Thorn.  
“You’re happier.” She replied, looking back at him.  
“Obviously you have a wonderful effect on me.” He replied suavely. Thorn laughed.  
“Right.” She looked back to her dinner, still laughing.

A few moments later she looked up, her eyes scanning Slytherin table until she found Regulus and Aeshire. She frowned lightly when she saw the unhappy look on Regulus’ face and she looked immediately to Aeshire who was already looking back at her. Thorn raised a questioning eyebrow at her friend, but Aeshire just shook her head slowly. Thorn continued to watch Slytherin table discreetly throughout the rest of dinner, hoping that the next time she looked up Regulus would be smiling or seeming slightly happier. It didn’t happen. She looked around at Sirius, wondering what the brothers could have said to each other today to have had such an effect on both of them. Thorn eventually looked up to see Aeshire heading for the doors of the hall, and got to her feet.  
“Where are you going?” Sirius asked, looking up with surprise as her plate was still half full.  
“I want to talk to Aeshire.” She replied quickly, “I’ll see you up in the tower later.” She turned and hurried after Aeshire while Sirius just nodded. She found Aeshire heading toward the dungeons when she caught up to her.  
“Hey…” her friend said in surprise when Thorn grabbed her arm.  
“Hey.” Thorn replied softly. “What’s wrong with Regulus?”  
“What do you mean?” Aeshire asked lightly.  
“You know what I mean.” Thorn replied gently, “He looked so… depressed during the whole of dinner.” Aeshire shook her head.  
“I don’t know.” She told Thorn. “You’ll have to ask him.”  
“I can’t exactly do that.” Thorn replied flatly.  
“Yeah, I know.” Aeshire replied sympathetically. “But I can’t help you.”  
“You could help me talk to him.” Thorn said hopefully. Aeshire nodded.  
“Okay.” She replied.

 

Thorn waited in the empty classroom nearest the Great Hall while Aeshire waited for Regulus to enter the hallway. About ten minutes later the door slowly opened and Thorn stared at it warily until Regulus came in. She watched as he closed and locked it behind himself and then turned to face her. She stood still as he looked at her for a few moments and then began to slowly come towards her. Thorn looked up at him when he stopped just in front of her. “Are… are you okay?” she asked tenderly. She watched Regulus just tilt his head, looking at her before he slowly nodded. “Then… what’s wrong?” Again he just looked at her for a moment, “Regulus…?” she breathed softly.  
“Nothing.” He replied quietly. This time Thorn just looked at him. When he didn’t say anything more she was forced to speak again.  
“I was watching you throughout dinner…”  
“Were you?” Thorn thought his tone sounded disbelieving.  
“Yes.” She replied, slightly hurt now. “And it didn’t look like there was nothing wrong. It still doesn’t.” She watched as Regulus closed his eyes and let out a sigh before he reached out and pulled her to him, hugging her tightly.  
“I’m sorry.” He told her, “I just… y’know.”  
“No…” Thorn shook her head, “I don’t. Not unless you tell me.” She felt him hug her more tightly and kiss the top of her head before he replied.   
“It’s just hard watching you from across the hall, not being able to be with you. You always look so happy and I can’t be a part of that.” Thorn looked up at him.  
“You _are_ a part of that.” She replied.  
“No.” he said, shaking his head. “I’m not. I’m talking about the simple joy you get from being normal and being with your friends. I’ve seen you. They make you so happy.”  
“Yes, they do.” Thorn nodded, “But let me tell you something, Reggie. As happy as I am when I’m with them. I prefer this.” she looked at him. “I prefer being with you.”  
“You do?”  
“Yes. None of them make me feel how you do.”  
“None of them?” he asked. Thorn shook her head and he smiled.  
“We need somewhere we can just go whenever we want to be together.” She said gently.  
“As opposed to having Aeshire sneak us around?” he asked.  
“Yes.”  
“I see your point.”  
“Have you heard of the room of Requirement?”  
“No.” Regulus replied, looking down at her, “What is it?”  
“A room that appears when you need it, and however you need it…” she replied with a grin.  
“Where is it?” he asked, interested.  
“I’ll have to ask Sirius.”  
“Oh…” Thorn heard him sound disappointed.  
“Don’t worry.” She said, “He’ll tell me.”  
“No… yeah… of course.”  
“Regulus…?”  
“Yeah, I’m fine…. Just thinking about this room…” he replied, and Thorn knew that wasn’t the whole truth, but knew he wasn’t wanting to tell her the real reason he had suddenly sounded disappointed, so she didn’t push it.

“Well, you know…” she began, “We have this room for a while... considering we’re already ‘snuck around’ and all…” she watched him look down at her with a smile.  
“That’s true…” he admitted, and Thorn smiled back up at him. An instant later he had bent to gently kiss her and Thorn had forgotten all about his sudden changes in mood. They dared to stay like this for about fifteen minutes and then decided that they better not risk staying any longer, no matter how locked the door was. Thorn looked up at Regulus as he gently took her hand and led her across to the door. There she turned to him and wrapped her arms around him once more, her eyes closing as she felt his own arms come around her in response.  
“Just once, I wish I didn’t have to leave you.” She whispered.  
“Yeah, me too.” He replied gently. He then raised his hands to her cheeks and turned her face up to look at him. Thorn met his grey eyes and saw his darkly intense look. “Cissa and Lucius’ wedding is this weekend.” He told her. “We won’t have to hide as much then. Your family is staying in Malfoy manor for the weekend, aren’t they?”  
“Yes.” Thorn replied, “But people will be there who go to school here… if they find out, everyone will.”  
“We’ll deal with that when we get to it.” He replied with a smile. Slowly, a smile spread across Thorn’s face as she began to think about the possibilities. “There, you see…” he said, bending to kiss her softly. Thorn’s arms tightened around his neck as he pulled her more firmly against himself, his hands now on her waist. She let out a soft breath when Regulus moved his lips to her cheek then down the side of her throat, while her hands slid down across his shoulders. Her hands pushing gently at his shoulders, Thorn slowly shook her head.  
“No, Reggie.” She breathed, “We can’t do this here…” Regulus pulled himself away from her with a low growl.   
“I know.” He replied softly, his hands now running through his hair in frustration as he turned away from her, “You’re right.”

Thorn reached out to touch him lightly, making him turn back to her. “It’s the weekend in a couple of days.” She reminded him gently. Regulus smiled at her, then bent, kissing her forehead.  
“That it is.” He agreed. Thorn just nodded, smiling softly at him. Regulus looked toward the door and frowned. “Go on.” He said gently. “We should go.”  
“Yeah, I know.” Thorn replied softly, watching the way his black hair flicked into his eyes as he looked back down at her. She smiled as he impatiently tried to push it back, but it just flicked back to where it was.  
“What?” he asked gently, seeing her amused look.  
“Nothing.” She smiled. Regulus tilted his head. Thorn just continued to smile at him.  
“Are you making fun of me, Rose Hallo?” he asked mildly. Thorn shook her head.  
“Just appreciating you.” She replied flippantly. Regulus smiled this time.  
“Good.” He said, reaching for the door handle.  
“Looking forward to the wedding?” she asked mischievously.   
“More than life itself.” He grinned, looking down at her. “You?”  
“More than life itself.” She smirked back, before standing quickly on her toes to kiss him lightly before turning and slipping out of the partially open door.

 

~  
Disclaimer – I am no J.K. Rowling.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_Regulus ran his hand down Thorn’s body, smiling gently when it caught behind her knee. He felt her hand gently touch his face and looked back up to her, kissing her while his hand lifted her knee higher. Moving his lips to her throat, Regulus heard her let out a light gasp when he shifted slightly and he gripped a handful of the sheet beside himself tightly, before releasing it again. Thorn then dragged her fingernails up his back, causing Regulus to bite back a groan. He heard her laugh lightly and looked up, meeting her gaze. Regulus gave a twisted smile and shifted his angle again, watching as Thorn’s back arched and her eyes closed in pleasure. He enjoyed the delicate gasp that he drew from her and returned to gently kissing the side of her throat. Letting out his own gasp a moment later when Thorn’s hands began to dance their way back up his back to rest on his shoulders, Regulus soon let out a low groan when Thorn moved to meet him, her legs tightening around him. His eyes closed as he steadily quickened his pace, enjoying the soft sounds Thorn made beneath him, and her breathy voice urging him on…_

 

Regulus awoke hot and covered in sweat. He groaned and ran a hand through his hair, remembering what he had been dreaming about. How could he? Especially after what Thorn had just told him about what Jared Levine had tried to do to her, how could he be thinking about _that_? Deciding he needed a shower, Regulus got out of bed and went in search of his robes.

“Wow.” Vulcan said, when Regulus had pulled back the hangings from around his bed. “That must have been one hell of a dream. You were making all kinds of noises. Moans and groans…”

“Sod off.” Regulus retorted.

“Hey, I’m just saying that your subconscious is obviously in complete agreement with me. You are in desperate need of getting laid.” Vulcan grinned as Regulus seized his robes and turned to face him.

“I don’t want you trying to set me up to fuck some slut!” Regulus snapped.

“That’s not what your dreams are saying.” Vulcan replied with a dirty smirk.

“You have no idea what they’re saying.” Regulus replied tartly.

“Oh, there was definitely a slut involved.” Vulcan said with another smirk, “Are you telling me that you weren’t just fucking the brains out of…” Regulus had grabbed Vulcan by the throat before he could continue.

“Finish that sentence.” He growled. “I dare you.” Seeing the way Vulcan’s blue eyes widened in genuine fear, Regulus threw him away and turned to head to the showers, leaving his friend rubbing his throat as he watched him leave.

 

Ducking his head under the hot water, Regulus closed his eyes and tried to let the heat drain the tension from him. Instead, all he got was flashes from his dream. He shook his head, trying to dispel the image of Thorn beneath him, her body wrapped around his… “Fuck.” He breathed, running a hand guiltily through his hair. He had to stop this, he couldn’t start thinking along those lines with her. It obviously wasn’t something she wanted. She had told him herself that she had even turned down Jared Levine, a guy she had been in love with and was practically engaged to. If she didn’t want to be doing that with someone she had cared about that much, why would she even consider it with _him_? He couldn’t allow her to feel in any way pressured, he recalled the way she had reacted the other night when he had slightly touched her in the wrong way. Regulus sighed; he would have to make sure that from now on he was nothing but a gentleman, until she gave her own indication that she wanted something more.

Twenty minutes later Regulus was back in Slytherin commonroom. He looked up when Aeshire came quickly towards him. “What happened?” she asked immediately. 

“What do you mean?” he replied, looking cautiously at her.

“Vulcan says you grabbed him by the neck.”

“I did.”

“…what did he do?” Aeshire asked.

“What did he tell you?” Regulus asked mildly.

“He said you got touchy about some dream when it was obvious you were dreaming about fucking some slut’s brains out.” Regulus glared. “His words not mine.” Aeshire added hastily.

“Yeah, I figured.” Regulus replied, trying not to growl.

“…it was Thorn, wasn’t it?” Aeshire said softly. “You had one of _those_ dreams about Thorn.”

“It wasn’t like Vulcan makes it sound.” Regulus told her gently, “It was… nice.” He ran a hand through his hair with a sigh, “It was more than nice.”

“I see.” Aeshire replied.

“I know.” Regulus groaned, “I’m a horrible person.”

“What makes you say that?” Aeshire asked, looking up at him.

“Thorn has just told me about what Levine tried… and then I go and start…”

“You can’t help what you dream about, Reggie.” Aeshire told him gently.

“It shouldn’t even be on my mind.” Regulus replied, throwing himself onto a nearby chair. “How could I?” Aeshire sat beside him.

“Look,” she said, “You have nothing to feel guilty about. Don’t you think it’d be better to dream about it and …vent… that way, rather than trying it on with Thorn herself?” Regulus looked doubtfully at her.

“I shouldn’t be wanting something from her that she’s not ready to give.” He said firmly.

“Just because you had a dream about that does not mean that that’s what you want from her.”

“Doesn’t it?” he asked disbelievingly.

“No.” Aeshire told him, “I mean, have you ever specifically thought about trying to…”

“No.” Regulus replied, “I mean, not that I wouldn’t want to… But it’s obviously something that needs to be handled with care around Thorn…”

“Then, that’s all that matters.” Aeshire told him, “You’d not actually hurt her like that… so, it doesn’t matter what you dream.” Regulus sighed.

 

*

 

Thorn smiled as she sat at Gryffindor table for breakfast. “Remus, what’s up?” she asked, noticing him staring hard at a piece of parchment.

“Nothing, Good morning.” He replied, stuffing the parchment inside his robes.

“Writing secret letters again?” she asked lightly. Remus glanced around the table, then looked at Thorn.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.” Thorn replied looking back at him.

“You’re friends with Guinevere aren’t you?”

“Yes…” Thorn replied, trying not to smile.

“Do you think she’d ... I mean… how do you think she’d react if I…”

“Don’t be shy, Remus.” Thorn told him, “I think you’ll be pleasantly surprised.”

“You… You do?” he asked with a bright smile. Thorn nodded.

“Yes.”

“Oh.” Remus replied, looking rather pleased. Thorn smiled lightly and turned her attention to choosing what she wanted for breakfast.

“I can’t believe he’s still trying things like that.” Artemis’ voice said, shocked.

“Yeah, I thought you said he was mature this year.” Morghana then said. Thorn turned to see her two dorm mates heading towards them with Lily who was replying.

“Apparently he had a lapse.”

“I’ll say.” Artemis laughed.

“What did you say?” Morghana asked.

“The usual.” Lily told her. “No difference.”

“What did he do?”

“The usual.” Lily said softly, “Pretended it didn’t bother him.”

“Damn…” Morghana muttered, sitting at the table. “Hey Thorn.”

“Hey.” Thorn replied, “What are you guys talking about?”

“James.” Lily replied, reaching for some toast.

“Ah…”

“He’s picked up on old habits.” Artemis informed Thorn in a low voice.

“Oh dear.” Thorn said gently. Lily just nodded and went for the tea.

 

“Ladies…” Sirius said with a courtly smile as he placed himself at the table between Thorn and Morghana.

“Geeze, Sirius.” Morghana muttered, “Ever heard of personal space?”

“Yeah.” Sirius replied, “And I decided that I’d like to get personal in some space with two attractive ladies this morning during breakfast.”

“You’re ridiculous.” She replied.

“Ridiculously attractive?” he asked hopefully.

“No.”

“Aw…” Sirius pulled his best wounded face, “Thorn thinks I’m ridiculously attractive, don’t you, Thorn?”

“Sure do.” Thorn replied absently, as she reached for the tea that Lily had just put down.

“See.” Sirius said triumphantly to Morghana. Morghana just sighed, shook her head and looked away.

 

“Jenny!” Remus suddenly shot to his feet. Thorn turned in her seat to see Jenny standing not far behind her. The girl had obviously been on her way to join them for breakfast as she had been doing for a while now, now she stood there almost frozen.

“Uhm, hi.” Jenny replied, her eyes on Remus.

“I… uh…” Remus began quietly, “Thorn says I shouldn’t be shy, so uh… I was wondering if you…” he stopped and just looked at her.

“I don’t know what to say.” Jenny replied softly.

“I’d say nothing…” Sirius suggested “Nothing’s good. Go with nothing!” Thorn nudged him to be quiet and he just grinned, watching the scene with avid anticipation.

“Do you want to talk in private?” Remus asked. Jenny just nodded, and they both headed for the door to the hall.

“That’s cute.” Thorn said with a smile when they were both gone from sight.

“Extremely.” Sirius agreed, “Remus has been fretting over that for weeks.”

“Really?” Thorn asked “Jenny’s had a thing for him for ages. I thought they’d take a while longer yet though.”

“You know that parchment he’s been all over lately?” Sirius asked softly. Thorn nodded. “Well, he’s been writing down all these things… like preparing what to say to her…” Sirius grinned.

“That’s so cute.” Thorn grinned at him.

“Isn’t it though…” Sirius replied, his own grin widening.

“They’re perfect for each other.” Thorn said, “I bet they’ll be together forever.”

“If I write you a cute bunch of things on parchment will you love me forever?” Sirius asked with a smirk. Thorn looked at him and then stopped when she saw the way he was intently watching her. Instead she laughed lightly.

“Very funny.” She said, relieved when he smiled back after a moment. 

“I do try…” He told her.

“I don’t doubt it, Sirius.”

“It’s not my fault you don’t love me…” He added with exaggerated dramatics. Thorn looked at him sardonically, and Sirius gave her his best wounded puppy dog look.

“Aw, honey…” Thorn grinned.

“So, you _do_ love me, then?” he asked, smiling widely at her.

“Of course I do, love.” She replied, reaching out to pat him lightly on the head.

“Yay.” Sirius said, leaning forward to kiss her lightly on the cheek. “I love you too.” Thorn grinned and shook her head.

“Crazy.” She muttered, turning back to her breakfast.

“Yeah, but you love me. You said so.” Sirius replied, smiling broadly.

“Eat your breakfast.” Thorn told him simply. Sirius laughed and picked up a piece of bacon from his plate. 

 

*

 

Regulus and Aeshire headed for the Great Hall. “Oh I hope they’re serving bacon…” Regulus breathed with a smile at the sheer thought of some hot bacon.

“I’d say they will be.” Aeshire replied absently.

“Ah bless those House Elves…”

“Are you going to tell Thorn about your dream?” Aeshire suddenly asked, Regulus looked at her.

“Should I?” he asked.

“Hmmm… I-” Aeshire broke off in surprise as they rounded a corner to see The Ravenclaw girl that Vulcan had been harassing in the first week, suddenly kiss Remus Lupin. “Okay, wow.” Aeshire breathed. Regulus watched with mild interest as he and Aeshire passed them. He grinned at the fact that neither of the pair appeared to notice them.

“She’s friends with Thorn, yeah?” Aeshire asked a moment later.

“Yeah.” Regulus replied, “Vulcan tried hitting on her a while back…”

“Oh?” Aeshire must have noticed his amusement as she continued to watch him, waiting for more. 

“I liked it when she threatened to tear his arms off if he touched her…”

“Oh! She did?”

“Yeah.”

“Ha! Go her!”

“It was pretty amusing.” Regulus admitted. “Until Vulcan began saying stuff to Thorn…” he added with a snarl.

“Relax, Reggie.” Aeshire sighed. “I’m sure she can take something Vulcan said to her. She managed almost seventeen years of her life without you protecting her…”

“Well, apparently that didn’t go so well…” Regulus replied, “And if you mention anything about Sirius being there for that, I might just hex you.” Aeshire turned her peridot eyes on him coldly, and Regulus was reminded that Aeshire had been put in Slytherin for good reason.

“I get that you care about my friend, Regulus.” She said gently, but he cringed at her use of his full name anyway. “But you will not threaten me again. Understand?”

“Sure.” He replied, thankful that they had come to the doors to the Hall.

“So. Are you going to tell her about your dream or not?”

“I don’t know.” He replied as they headed for empty seats up the far end of the Hall. “Should I?”

“That depends on you…”

“I think it depends on Thorn.” Regulus replied. “I’d like to… well… I don’t want to be purposely _hiding_ it from her… But I don’t want to have her worrying about it if she’s uncomfortable with it…”

“So... you’re going to do what?”

“I’m going to have _you_ talk to her and find out what she thinks about… that kind of thing…”

“You want me to scope out the situation?” Aeshire asked flatly.

“Yeah. Just find out if she’d be able to handle it… or if she’d freak out and run away…”

“If this relationship generated any kind of profit… I’d want royalties.” Aeshire muttered as she took her seat and reached for the toast.

“That’s the helping spirit.” Regulus said tonelessly as he sat beside her. Aeshire smiled.

“You know I love that you two are together, right?” she asked lightly. Regulus nodded.

“Yeah.” He replied. “And I’m sorry we have to keep going to you for help, but…”

“It’s fine Reggie.” She said gently “Thorn’s like my sister. I want her happy. You too. And you do that for each other. I couldn’t hope for anything more.”

“…Are you talking about that Hallo girl?”

Regulus looked up sharply at the person who had spoken from across the table. Rabastan Lestrange. “You are, aren’t you…” The Quidditch captain’s eyes looked past them and towards Gryffindor table, and then back to Regulus, a questioning look directed right at him.

“Rabastan…” Regulus began, his brain trying to come up with a quick lie that would cover whatever his friend had heard… but what Aeshire had said made things pretty damn obvious.

“You’re seeing that Hallo girl?” This time Rabastan leaned across the table and asked his question in a soft tone that Regulus had trouble hearing. Realising there was no denying it, Regulus just nodded slowly. Rabastan just leaned back in his chair, ran a hand through his hair and let out a low whistle. “Brave.” He stated after a moment. “…or just real stupid.” He added a moment later.

“…I think I’ll go with ‘Brave’.” Regulus commented, his eyes locked on Rabastan. Rabastan looked at Gryffindor table again. “You can’t say anything.” Regulus said firmly. “Please. They’d kill us.”

“The Gryffindors’d kill _her_.” Rabastan corrected. “She’s pure. From an old family. Slytherin wouldn’t have much problem with her… besides the whole Blood-traitor thing. She’s fine.”

“Fine. Either way.” Regulus persisted “You _can’t_ say anything.” Rabastan focused his pale eyes on Regulus.

“I won’t.” he said. “I swear it.” Regulus smiled genuinely at him. He’d always liked Rabastan.

“Thank you.”

“Yeah… you just might wanna be more careful of where you talk about it…” Rabastan said lightly, as he stood up, grabbed a bread roll and headed for the exit.

“Oh! I’m sorry!” Aeshire gushed, once Rabastan was gone.

“It’s fine Aeshire.” He replied. “Rabastan is fine. He won’t say anything.”

“Yeah, but it could have been anyone who heard…”

“Be thankful it wasn’t.”

“I’ll make it up to you…”

“Just talk to Thorn.” Regulus said gently.

“I will.”

“Thank You.”

 

*

 

Thorn jumped about a foot in the air when somebody suddenly grabbed her shoulder as she headed for the marble stairs. “Oh! Sorry!” Aeshire’s voice yelped. “Gods! I suck today!”

“What?” Thorn asked, her eyebrows raising in surprise.

“Oh… I just suck today. Rabastan Lestrange now knows about…you and Reggie.” She had lowered her voice to a whisper. “I was talking at the table … and didn’t think… I’m sorry.”

“Lestrange…” Thorn breathed. She didn’t know much about Rabastan except that he was Slythrerin’s Quidditch captain… she had heard about his brother though. Rodolphus had a strong reputation for being a sadist.

“Yeah.” Aeshire said softly.

“Isn’t his brother married to Reggie’s cousin?”

“Yeah. Bellatrix.”

“Oh…” Thorn ran a hand through her hair as she tried to recall what Sirius had said about Bellatrix.

“Anyway… wanna have a chat?” Aeshire smiled at her.

“About…?” Thorn asked, switching her bag to her other shoulder.

“Stuff…” Aeshire replied. “I can tell you about Zane… and you can tell me about Reggie…” she gave a winning smile and Thorn nodded. 

“Fine.” She replied gently. Aeshire grinned at her, then turned her around and led her outside.

 

“So… how’s Sirius?” Aeshire asked mildly, as she and Thorn sat on a small stone wall. Thorn looked at her in surprise.

“Why?” she asked.

“oh… nothing.” Aeshire replied, “It’s just that Reggie said he spoke to him the other day…”

“Yeah, Sirius mentioned that too. He was really upset by it...”

“Why?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know what Reggie said to him…”

“What _Reggie_ said to him?” Aeshire asked incredulously “What about what Sirius said!”

“…what did Sirius say?” Thorn asked, confused now.

“I… I don’t know.” Aeshire replied, suddenly looking away and running her own hands through her long hair. “Reggie was just upset too…” Thorn sighed.

“I really wish they could get along…”

“Yeah, I bet you do…” Aeshire replied, Thorn looked at her again. 

“What’s up?” she asked bluntly.

“Nothing… I just feel real shit about what happened at breakfast.” Aeshire said, “I mean, Reggie says that Rabastan wont say anything… but it could have been anybody to hear me…”

“If Reggie says it’s fine then don’t worry.” Thorn replied gently. “No harm done.”

“You trust his judgement?” Aeshire asked, glancing at Thorn.

“Yeah…” Thorn replied simply.

“He said that you told him about Jared…” Aeshire pushed her hair back so she could look properly at Thorn.

“I did…” Thorn breathed, looking hard at the ground.

“How did he take it?”

“He was kind, and sweet… and the usual.” Thorn looked at Aeshire amused, “He wanted to kill Jared.”

“That’s kind of understandable, love.” Aeshire told her. Thorn just smiled and nodded.

“So, if you told him… that must mean you really trust him, huh…?”

“Yeah…” Thorn bit her lip and fiddled with her hair.

“A lot…”

“I do…” She looked at Aeshire, “I know it hasn’t really been that long… but I just feel… like, I know I can trust him… he feels safe.” She rolled her eyes. “Corny huh…”

“Not at all.” Aeshire smiled. “Regulus is incredibly loyal, Thorn. He’ll never betray those he loves, and he’ll defend them with everything he’s got.” Thorn felt heat beginning to creep into her cheeks and she looked away. She smiled when she heard Aeshire laugh lightly. “So tell me…” her friend asked, “How’s the rest of the relationship going?”

“What?” Thorn almost yelped.

“You know…” Aeshire prompted. Thorn shook her head. “Well, he’s not ‘pushy’ like Levine, is he?”

“No.” Thorn said gently, “he’s not.”

“Well, then… what’s happening on that front?”

“Nothing.” Thorn relied quietly.

“Why’s that?” She asked “Is that because you don’t want it, or because he hasn’t tried it, or brought it up?”

“Well... it’s not been discussed…” Thorn admitted, “I mean, a few times now, we’ve been together… and something will suddenly change…and it’ll just seem different, like if we don’t stop…” she gave Aeshire a meaningful look and her friend just nodded. “And that’s about all…”

“Do you like it?” Aeshire asked carefully. Thorn looked at her.

“Yeah…”

“So it doesn’t freak you out?”

“Kinda did the first time… but I was just not expecting it…”

“…Thorn, honey, are you saying that if he asked you…”

“I don’t know.” Thorn said quickly, before Aeshire could finish her question.

“…Because, that’s kind of a big deal.”

“Yes… I know.”

“Especially for you.”

“I know.”

 

Thorn watched as Aeshire’s eyebrows continued to raise and her friend’s hand made its way up to cover her mouth. “Wow…” Aeshire breathed lightly.

“Oi.” Thorn said “Stop treating me like I’m some kind of fascinating experiment.”

“Yeah, sorry.” Aeshire looked back to her, “It’s just … you must like him a _lot_.” 

“You knew that.” Thorn said slowly.

“Yeah, but I mean… love.” Thorn met Aeshire’s eyes as her friend smiled brightly.

“So… didn’t you want to talk about Zane?” Thorn asked a moment later. Aeshire shrugged.

“Not much to say, really…” she replied. “He got onto the Quidditch team…”

“Oh yeah?”

“He was sooo proud of himself…” Aeshire giggled lightly. “Oh!” she suddenly exclaimed. “That Ravenclaw chick you’re friends with…”

“Jenny?”

“Yeah! …totally saw her and Lupin hooking up in the hallway!” Thorn grinned.

“Really?”

“Yeah!”

“Ahhh… Yay. They’ve liked each other for _ages_.” Thorn looked at Aeshire, “Sirius says Remus has been practicing what to say to her…”

“Is it weird?” Aeshire suddenly asked, “Being friends with Sirius, when…you’re secretly seeing Reggie?” The smile fell from Thorn’s face and she frowned slightly.

“I feel like a liar.” She said gently. “Sirius is one of the best friends I’ve ever had… and I can’t tell him.”

“How do you think he’d react?” Aeshire breathed. Thorn shrugged.

“I don’t know…” she admitted, running her fingers through the lengths of her hair, trying to absently detangle it. “I don’t think he dislikes Reggie as much as people seem to think he does. But… I don’t think he trusts him either. When he found Reggie and I together up on the Astronomy Tower, he was convinced that he must have tried to hurt me…” Thorn shook her head, letting out a sigh.

“That was a lucky escape…”Aeshire muttered.

“Tell me about it.” Thorn replied. “Gods… if it had have been Morghana or someone to find us…” Aeshire made a face.

“Not pretty.” She agreed.

 

“You’re lucky. You know that right…?” Thorn said with a smile at Aeshire. Aeshire just nodded.

“Oh yeah.” She replied. “But… this stupidity won’t last forever. The only problem is this war. Your parents will be delighted, and your blood is just as old as his… his parents will have no problem with it. You both even look the part. You’re both aristo, and you both look it. I mean look at you both, you both have that pale skin thing going on… and you both have the same dark hair… you look great together.”

“Cause that’s what matters…” Thorn said with a grin.

“You’d be surprised…” Aeshire replied, and Thorn was reminded of the whole ‘appearance’ thing her parents had been drumming into her since birth.

“Yeah…” she breathed. “I guess that is a good thing…”

“Damn straight it is.”

“Doesn’t help now though…”

“Once you’re out of this place it’ll be fine.” Aeshire said reassuringly. Thorn whined.

“We still have all of this year and next year…”

“Yup.”

“Fantastic.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Regulus stared into the fire, his legs comfortably over the side of the armchair he was sitting in in Slytherin commonroom. Letting out a sigh, he ran his hand over his face, still unable to fully shake the images of his dream from his mind. “I talked to her.” Aeshire suddenly said from above him. Regulus looked up into her green eyes.   
“And?” he asked softly.  
“And what?” Aeshire replied. “Be more specific.”  
“What… would she… should I tell her?”  
“Wrong question Reggie.” Aeshire replied. “It’s about her, not what you should do.”  
“Would I upset her if I told her?” he asked flatly.  
“I don’t think so.” She said, shaking her head.  
“What did she say?” Regulus asked, sitting up straight.  
“What do you mean?”   
“About this all…” he waved his hand, “You had to have brought it up to get your answer…”  
“I’m not about to start spilling things to you Regulus, not when Thorn was talking to me in confidence. She’s my oldest friend!” Aeshire’s voice was firm and Regulus nodded.  
“Yeah, of course. Sorry.”  
“Overall,” Aeshire told him more gently, “I think you’ll find that she won’t freak out and run away if you happen to mention it.”  
“Now I just have to figure out if I should or not…” he muttered, then looked at Aeshire calculatingly. “If you were Thorn, would you want me to tell you?”  
“…Yes.” Aeshire nodded once. “I’d like to know exactly where the relationship was at.”  
“Do you think I should give her more time...? I mean, with her past … experiences… and all?” Regulus tugged lightly on his hair as he looked at Aeshire seriously. Aeshire moved to sit on the edge of the couch and leaned toward Regulus, her eyes focused intently upon him.  
“You need to talk to _her_ about it.” She told him. “By telling her about your dream you’re not demanding she do anything she’s not ready for. You’re just telling her about a dream you had. I’ve already told you that she won’t freak out, which means you will be able to discuss it with her. If you want anything more, you will need to talk to her about it, and find out what she wants. Then you can both decide what is best for the pair of you.” Aeshire raised an eyebrow at him until he nodded his understanding.  
“I just don’t want her to think that I’m like Levine…” he replied, “I don’t want to seem like I’m trying to force her into anything.”  
“She knows you’re not like him.” Aeshire replied “She’s even told me so herself.”  
“She has?” he smiled, looking up to meet her eyes. Aeshire nodded. “Well, isn’t that something…” Regulus breathed, smiling more broadly.

 

*

 

“And just how do you plan on doing that?” Thorn asked Sirius with a smirk.  
“With my incomparable charm.” Sirius replied, flicking the hair from his eyes.  
“You plan on charming Peter into shaving his moustache off?” she asked disbelievingly. Sirius gave her a perfect smile.  
“I think you’ll find that I can be very charming.” He replied suavely.  
“Oh, no I know that.” Thorn assured him. She watched as Sirius appeared to preen a little. “What are you doing?”  
“Preparing.”  
“Surely you are not going to try to charm…”  
“Not Peter…” He told her, smiling again. Thorn watched, confused, until he looked back to her, having adjusted his robes, and smoothed his hair down again. “What do you think?” he asked. “How do I look?” Thorn eyed him critically.  
“Perfect.” She replied evenly. Sirius gave her another perfect smile, then as Peter sat opposite them he got to his feet. “I’ll be right back.” He said before heading over to a group of fifth year girls by the window.

 

Thorn turned in her seat to watch. She choked back a laugh as every girl in the group turned to smile at Sirius as he approached them, and she heard Sirius’ low greeting of “Ladies…” This was followed by light giggles and copious amounts hair twirling.  
“I saw Jenny earlier.” Peter said to her, drowning out what Sirius was saying to the girls.  
“Oh?” Thorn asked lightly, still watching the scene across the room.  
“Yeah. She still seems real happy about her and Remus.”  
“I imagine she would be.” Thorn said gently, raising her eyebrow as the one blond that Sirius appeared to be directing his attention at glanced over in their direction and began shaking her head. She watched as Sirius smiled charmingly at her, and ran a hand through his hair, leaning towards her and touching her lightly on the shoulder. Suddenly the girl was nodding and smiling back up at him. Sirius inclined his head toward the girl and turned, heading back toward Thorn.

 

“You see.” He said, throwing himself back down on the chair beside her. “Incomparable charm.”  
“What did you get her to agree to?” Thorn asked, looking curiously at him. Sirius just smiled and looked around at Peter.  
“Hey, Pete.” He said, “What’s happening?”  
“…moon’s rising.” Peter replied with a smirk at Sirius. Sirius looked around at the window and nodded.  
“Where’s James?”  
“Head Duty… with Evans.” Peter smirked again. “We’ll wait for him?”  
“Of course.” Sirius replied simply, then looked around as the blond girl he had been talking to earlier walked past and stopped for a second. Thorn watched as the girl bit her lip as if deciding something, she then looked at Peter. Thorn pressed her hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh when the girl tilted her head, and said,  
“You’re looking good Peter.” She then looked away for a moment before looking back to him. “I think you’d look even better if you shaved that moustache off.”  
“Oh, you think so?” Peter asked, in an attempt at looking attractive, by leaning back in his chair.  
“Yeah.” She replied slowly. “It’s hiding your face…” With that she kept walking. Sirius looked around at Thorn and grinned.  
“Well,” Peter said a moment later, “I might just shave it off.” He grinned, “Gotta keep the ladies happy.”  
“That you do, Pete.” Sirius smirked.  
“Very clever.” Thorn muttered to Sirius who gave her another perfect smile.  
“I like to think so…”

 

*

 

Regulus glared as Angela Adamson sat beside him on the couch and smiled sweetly at him. “You look like you’ve had a hard day, Reggie.” She simpered.  
“That’s why I’m trying to relax.” He said coolly, looking away from her, over to Aeshire who raised an eyebrow at him.  
“You know… I could help you with that…” Angela said softly, as she scooted closer. Regulus shifted further away, keeping out of her reach.  
“Yeah, I don’t think so.” He replied, arranging his face into his familiar neutral mask once again. Angela pouted for a second, but then she moved closer again, reaching out to lightly touch his robes.  
“Why won’t you let me help you?” she asked softly, “I promise you’ll like it…” Regulus held very still as Angela moved even closer, until he could smell the shampoo she’d used in her hair. He stared hard at the fire as she began to trace her fingers up and down his arm, and then across his shoulder and up to his cheek. He ignored her for as long as he could until she leaned forward and breathed in his ear, “I’ll do _anything_ you want…” before lightly kissing his cheek.

 

Regulus shot to his feet. “Don’t _touch_ me!” he snarled, looking down at her.  
“But…” she protested, looking up at him with wide blue eyes.  
“It happened once Angela, it’s not going to happen again! And if you want me to be honest, you weren’t very good.” He watched with satisfaction as that comment struck home with her and she gave an indignant gasp. Regulus then gave a cold smile as he continued “But that’s not even the reason. The main reason is _I don’t like you_. To be honest dearest, you make me sick.” He watched as her eyes widened further and she began to pout again.  
“No… but…”  
“No.” Regulus shook his head. “You ever touch me again and I will hex you so bad nobody will _ever_ want you again. Now, go whore somewhere else!” he watched as she got to her feet and hurried over to her dormitory, slamming the door behind herself.

 

“You slept with her before…” Aeshire said flatly, looking at him. “…ew.”  
“Yeah.” Regulus sighed sitting back down and tugging on his hair. “Once. Last year.  
“Ew.” Aeshire repeated.  
“Tell me about it.”  
“Why…?” Aeshire asked, revulsion crossing her face.  
“I don’t want to talk about it.” Regulus said shortly. Aeshire raised an eyebrow and nodded.  
“Fair enough.”

 

*

 

Thorn awoke to raised voices. She lifted her head and peered over the back of the couch she had fallen asleep on in the commonroom, to see Sirius try to grab James’ arm. James turned on him snarling and yanked his arm away. “DON’T TOUCH ME! I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU!” James shouted. “EVEN IF YOU COULD BE THAT RUTHLESS TOWARDS SNAPE… DID YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT REMUS?”  
“James… please…” Sirius tried, moving forward again, but James had turned and stormed up to their dormitory, shutting the door with a cold “You don’t want to come up here tonight!” 

 

Thorn bit her lip as she watched Sirius’ shoulders sag and he turned towards the fire, moving over to sit on the long couch in front of it. She got to her feet when she heard the sobbing. Walking over to his chair, Thorn slowly came around to the front and sat softly beside him. Sirius didn’t look up, his face was still buried in his hands, his shoulders shaking slightly. Thorn stared. “Sirius…” She said gently, reaching out to lightly touch his shoulder. He kind of almost jerked away from her touch, but then his hand closed over hers and held tightly. “Bloody Hell, Sirius…” She breathed, “What happened?” Sirius shook his head, still not looking up. Thorn frowned and moved closer, placing her other hand on his arm.  
“I… I did something really bad.” He told her softly, face still hidden. Thorn patted his arm lightly.   
“I’m sure it can’t be that bad.” She replied gently.  
“I almost killed Snape.” Sirius said, his voice tight. Thorn looked at him.  
“I-I’m sure it was an accident…” she replied. Sirius shook his head. “You did it on purpose?” she asked.  
“I …I didn’t think…” he choked out, sobs rising in his throat again. “I thought it would be funny to tell him that…” he broke off. “But if James hadn’t have gone after him… and they could have both died.” Thorn watched as Sirius began to cry again. She shook her head and wrapped her arms around him as he sobbed “Remus will never forgive me.” Thorn didn’t know what he was talking about, but she just patted his back comfortingly.  
“Remus isn’t one to hold a grudge.” She said softly. Sirius just shook his head and began to cry harder. Thorn didn’t know what to do. She continued to hug Sirius, listening to his ragged breathing as he tried to control his sobs, and then she felt his arms come around her as he hugged her back. He was always usually so happy, and though she had seen him upset before, she had never seen him so out of control, so… broken. “Are you okay?” she asked gently after a moment, when she thought his sobs has lessened. She felt him shake his head and hold more tightly to her.  
“James is right.”  
“What is he right about?”  
“He said that I’m just like the rest of my family, and that I should have been put in Slytherin.” Thorn blinked. While she didn’t see that as that bad, she knew that that was the cruellest thing somebody could say to Sirius.  
“No, Sirius.” She replied tentatively, “You’re more Gryffindor than pretty much every Gryffindor I’ve ever met.”  
“No, he’s right… I could have _killed_ them.”  
“You made a _mistake_ , Sirius.” She replied softly. “Everybody makes mistakes.”  
“Not like that.” Thorn shook her head and pulled back to look at him.  
“You’re a good person, Sirius.” She told him firmly, raising a hand to make him look at her. “You’re one of the best friends I’ve ever had. One mistake doesn’t change that.” She watched as his eyes ran quickly over her face and then he suddenly hugged her tightly. Thorn rubbed her hand gently up and down his back comfortingly.  
“Thank you.” He muttered into her hair. Thorn just nodded. “…why are you still out here?” he asked after a moment.  
“Fell asleep in my chair.” She replied with a smile.  
“Aren’t I lucky.”  
“Glad you see it that way.”  
“What other way would I see it?”  
“…I don’t know…” Thorn muttered. Sirius laughed and let her go, getting to his feet and pulling her to hers.  
“I think it’s time for bed.” He said gently. “It’s three in the morning.”  
“Oh, right.” She nodded. “Well… goodnight.” She looked up at him, “Are you okay?”  
“Hm…” Sirius looked at her, stroking a hand down her hair. He looked down then, finally looking back up to her. “You’re the sweetest person I know.” He told her gently. Thorn smiled softly at him. “I mean it.” He said softly.  
“I know you do.” Thorn replied quietly. She watched as Sirius tilted his head, then smiled at her.  
“Come on, bedtime.” He said lightly. Thorn nodded and looked around, then noticed Sirius catch sight of his Dormitory door, and his eyes darken slightly.  
“Oh.” She said softly, “Do- do you want me to stay down here with you?” Sirius smiled gratefully at her but shook his head.  
“No.” he said gently “I want you to be warm and comfortable in your bed.”  
“I could be warm and comfortable down here.” Thorn replied, really not wanting to leave him alone down in the commonroom by himself after what she had just seen.  
“I’ll be just fine.” He replied, correctly identifying her concern.  
“But…” Thorn looked around the room with a frown.  
“Thorn, honey.” He said, placing a hand on her shoulder. “It’s just the commonroom. I’ve slept down here hundreds of times before.” Thorn looked at him and nodded. He smiled at her before bending and kissing her cheek. “Goodnight.” He said gently.  
“‘Night.” She replied, turning and heading for her dorm. Once in her dorm, Thorn picked up a spare blanket that was at the foot of Larne’s bed and hurried back down to the commonroom with it. “Can you at least use this?” she asked. Sirius nodded and accepted the blanket.  
“Thank you.” He said softly. Thorn looked at him worriedly, and then returned to her dorm, and crawled thankfully into bed.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

“Your son of a bitch brother!” Regulus looked up in surprise to see Severus Snape stalking towards him, looking livid.  
“Excuse me?” he replied flatly.  
“Your son of a bitch brother tried to kill me!”  
“Err.” The sound slipped out before Regulus could stop it. “Why?” he asked.  
“Because he is a filthy blood traitor who deserves everything coming to him!” Snape snarled.  
“And what exactly is that?” Asked Aeshire who was now standing beside Regulus, having heard the discussion on her way to breakfast.  
“I’m going to get him back.” Snape snapped. Regulus raised an eyebrow. He didn’t understand what had happened, he knew Sirius, and he was an arrogant pratt who picked on Snape continuously, but he wasn’t the type to take it as far as trying to kill him.  
“How are you going to do that?” he asked after a moment.  
“…well…” Snape gave a nasty smirk, “Your brother seems to have a thing with that blood traitor Hallo girl…” Aeshire shook her head and Regulus clenched his teeth as Snape continued, “So, I might go through her…”  
“No!” Aeshire gasped. Snape looked at her.  
“No.” Regulus agreed, in a much more calm manner, “The honourable thing to do… the _pureblood_ thing would be to get Sirius back himself. I mean, he tried to kill you, not someone else. Going after some girl is not the way to do it.”   
“Hmm.” Snape tilted his head. Regulus watched him intently, hoping he’d agree with him, and leave Thorn alone. “I’ll see.” He eventually muttered. Aeshire gave Regulus a panicked look then grabbed Snape’s arm as he went to turn away.  
“No, Severus.” She said firmly “If you so much as look at Thorn the wrong way, I will rip your heart out of your chest with my bare hands.” Snape raised an eyebrow at her, and then tugged his arm from her grip and walked away. “You think he’ll still go after her?” Aeshire asked Regulus quietly.  
“No.” Regulus replied gently. “He’ll do as I said.”  
“You realise that you just sent him after your own brother?”  
“…Sirius is a blood traitor.” Regulus said offhandedly.  
“So is Thorn.” Aeshire replied slowly. Regulus looked at her then towards the entrance to the commonroom.  
“I know.” He said softly.

*

The first thing she noticed when stepping into the Great Hall for Breakfast was that a significant amount of the school population was watching Gryffindor table with interest. Heading for the table, Thorn wondered what was going on. She saw Morghana waving her over from where she was sitting with her other dorm mates as well as James and Peter, and Thorn began to head towards her friends. It was then she spotted Sirius sitting up the other end of the table all alone, and realised what everybody was looking at. Sirius never sat all alone when James was at the table. It was weird, and everyone knew something was up. “Thorn!” Morghana called, when Thorn had stopped walking. Thorn looked around at her friend who was still waving her over. “You coming?”  
Thorn shook her head and headed for Sirius, sitting down beside him and looking at him carefully. “Alright?” she asked gently. Sirius looked up at her, his eyes dull.  
“You’ll make yourself an outcast sitting with me.” He said darkly. Thorn shrugged.  
“If you promise to talk about anything but this stupid war with Slytherin, I think I can handle that.” Sirius smiled at her.  
“Not a fan of the war then?” he asked.  
“Why would I be?” she replied. “It’s stupid.”  
“Cause it’s hard to talk to your Yaslana friend?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. Thorn nodded.  
“And I don’t hate Slytherin.” She added.  
“Neither do I.” he admitted, “Just a lot of the people in it.”  
“…what about your brother?” Thorn asked, in an attempted offhand tone, her eyes firmly on her bacon.  
“No.” Sirius replied quietly, “I don’t hate him.” Thorn looked at him with a wide smile.  
“You look like you’ve just achieved a personal victory…” he said, looking at her warily.  
“I’m just glad.” She replied, returning her gaze to her breakfast, thinking that at least now she knew that Sirius wouldn’t _quite_ hit the roof when he found out.  
“Uh… why?” Sirius asked, still looking at her.  
“He’s your brother.” Thorn replied simply. “It’d just be sad is all… if you hated him.”  
“He’s not exactly winning any ‘brother of the year’ awards.” Sirius muttered.  
“It was you who left…” Thorn replied gently, then regretted it a moment later when Sirius suddenly looked away.  
“I know.” He replied softly.  
“I’m sorry…” Thorn began. “I didn’t need to say that…”  
“No, you’re right.” Sirius said. “It was me who left. And that was the last straw for Reg and I.” he looked back at Thorn, “But I couldn’t take it any more.”  
“I know you couldn’t.” she said gently, “You couldn’t have done anything else.” Sirius just nodded, looking at his plate. “I’m sorry.” She said again, watching him guiltily.  
“It’s okay.” He replied, giving her a sideways smile. “I can’t be angry at my only friend.”  
“I’m not your only friend…” Thorn replied, looking around the hall.  
“You wanna bet?” Sirius asked dryly. “You can’t have missed the fact that I’ve been ostracised from our friends.” Thorn waved her hand dismissively.  
“Gryffindors are not the only people in the world.” She replied, smiling when she saw Emerald-Rose and Gabriel walk into the Hall.  
Catching Emerald-Rose’s eye she signalled her friend over. “Fancy a Gryffindor breakfast?” she asked with a grin. Thorn watched as Gabriel’s grey eyes swept from Sirius, up the table to the rest of their friends and back again, before he sat down with a “Budge up, Black. Share the bacon!” Sirius shuffled closer to Thorn to make room for the Ravenclaw while Emerald-Rose walked around to the other side to sit opposite them.   
“Oh, you have fantastic tea!” the red-head said enthusiastically as she took a sip from her cup.  
“You don’t have the same?” Thorn asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“…maybe…” Emerald-Rose said with a smile, “But this still tastes really good.”  
“What do you guys have first?” Thorn asked lightly.  
“We all have Transfiguration.” Gabriel replied easily, as he pulled the rind off his bacon.  
“What about you?” Emerald-Rose asked.  
“Defence Against the Dark Arts.”   
“Oh, nice. So, how’s your little war going?” Emerald-Rose replied. Thorn groaned. “Oh, sorry. I forgot you don’t like it…”  
“Who in their right mind would _like_ it?”  
“…Morghana seems to.”  
“Yeah, she relishes it.” Thorn muttered. “I sometimes worry about her sanity.”  
“Thorn has a ‘thing’ against this war.” Sirius told the Ravenclaws as he took a bite of his toast.  
“Yeah, I’ll bet.” Emerald-Rose said softly. Thorn looked up to see her friend eyeing her with a knowing look and a small smile. Thorn’s breath caught and she widened her eyes at the red-head until her friend wiped the look off her face.  
“I heard that fight happened not long ago.” Gabriel commented.   
“Yeah… sooner than originally planned.” Sirius replied.  
“That cause of the war?”  
“Oh yeah.”

*

“What do you think he did to Snape?” Regulus asked Aeshire in an undertone as they sat at Slytherin table and watched the scene across the Hall.  
“I have no idea.” Aeshire replied softly, shaking her head.   
“What did who do to Snape?” Zane asked, sitting beside Aeshire and pulling her closer to kiss her on the cheek.  
“Sirius.” Regulus muttered, frowning as Thorn stopped heading for her other friends and instead started toward Sirius, sitting beside him.  
“The others must have kicked him out…” Aeshire said quietly.  
“Looks like…” Zane agreed, also looking across the Hall.  
“Never thought Potter would do that…” Aeshire replied.  
“Serves the jerk right.” Zane said.  
“Thorn’s still talking to him though…” Regulus said flatly.  
“She’s very forgiving.” Aeshire replied.  
“Snape said Sirius tried to kill him… would she forgive _that_?”  
“Well…” Aeshire tilted her head, and looked back over at Thorn. “Apparently.”  
“Hm.” Regulus raised his eyebrow, surprised that she would forgive something like that when she was such a kind and sweet person.  
“Weird.” Zane muttered. “Even I’d have a hard time forgiving attempted murder.” Looking around at him, Regulus raised both eyebrows at his friend. “What?” Zane muttered, “I’m not a complete sociopath.”  
“Good to know.”  
“Yeah… but her…” Zane nodded his head in Thorn’s direction. “Isn’t she meant to be _nice_?”  
“She is.” Regulus told him immediately. Zane slowly turned his golden eyes on him, and Regulus stared back, trying to think of something else to say. They stared at each other, gold eyes on silver, until Zane broke the silence.  
“oookay?”  
“Yep.” Regulus replied, looking down to his plate.  
“…care to elaborate on that?”  
“Not particularly.”  
“-Reg…?”  
“I had to work with her in potions, remember? She was nice.”  
“Riiight…” Zane said slowly, eyeing Regulus calculatingly. “And she just happens to match that description you gave Vulcan…” Regulus’ eyes slowly closed. “She’s pure.” Zane said, “You don’t have to be embarrassed.”  
“-I’m not embarrassed!” Regulus said sharply.  
“He’s being cautious.” Aeshire told her boyfriend softly.  
“And does she know?” Zane asked. Aeshire grinned back at him.  
“Of course.”  
“We’ve been… keeping it a secret for a while now…” Regulus told him, leaning forward slightly.  
“Oh, I see.”  
“You look… strange.” Regulus said, watching his friend’s face.  
“I’m just thinking…” Zane began. “…do you have _any_ idea what would happen if this got out?”  
“No.” Regulus replied flatly “We haven’t considered that at all.” Zane narrowed his eyes.  
“Just trying to help.”  
“Yeah, I know. We’ve thought it through.”  
“And, she’s worth it?”  
“Yes.” Regulus replied firmly. “She is.” Zane raised his own eyebrow then looked down at Aeshire and smiled.  
“Fair enough.” He replied.

*

Thorn glanced across the Hall to see Regulus smiling gently at her. She smiled back until Emerald-Rose kicked her under the table. Looking around quickly she stared at her friend until the red-head spoke. “We should be off to Transfiguration.”  
“Yep.” Gabriel agreed. “Come on, get up, Black.” He said, dragging Sirius to his feet. “You don’t want to be late.”  
“Yeah, Yeah…” Sirius muttered, smiling nonetheless. He then looked at Thorn and smiled wider at her. “Thank you.” He said softly to her as he bent and kissed her gently on the cheek.  
“Not a problem.” She replied with a smile of her own. She watched as Emerald-Rose and Gabriel then headed off to class with Sirius between them. She smiled gratefully, one less thing to worry about today. She’d been concerned after last night, she’d never thought that Sirius could be so effected like that. She’d known he had issues, but his friends had always been his wall of protection against that, and without them… She shook her head. Something needed to be done about that.  
“You know what he did, right?” Thorn looked up to see James looking at her.  
“Yes.” Thorn replied, getting to her feet and picking up her bag. “I know.” James’ eyebrows raised in surprise.  
“And you don’t care?” he asked.  
“I care.” Thorn said, “But it doesn’t change the fact that he’s my friend.”  
“It should.” James replied flatly.  
“Maybe I’m just a better friend than you.” Thorn replied hotly. James tilted his head, looking coldly at her.  
“You’re just as bad as he is.” He said, “You both should have been put in Slytherin, like the rest of your arrogant families.” Thorn narrowed her eyes. There was nothing wrong with the words. They didn’t effect her as she saw nothing wrong with being like Sirius or being in Slytherin, it was the intent behind those words that made her suddenly lash out and slap James hard across the face.

*

Regulus’ eyes widened when he saw Thorn slap Potter. He caught himself just in time before he shot to his feet in an attempt to get over there and… and…and he didn’t know what. He looked around and noticed that the entire Hall was watching the scene over between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables. “Oh gods…” Aeshire breathed.  
“What do you think he said to her?” Regulus growled.  
“Had to have been something about Sirius.” Aeshire replied. Regulus watched as Thorn stalked out of the Hall, leaving Potter standing where he had been.  
“Come on.” He said softly to Aeshire and Zane, as he got to his feet. “Let’s get to class.” He headed for the doors to the Hall, trying not to appear to be moving too fast, and thankful to his friends for keeping up with him. Once out the doors he saw Thorn heading for the stairs and hurried to catch up to her. “Hey…” he said softly, reaching out to touch her shoulder. He tilted his head slightly when she turned to face him, her eyes fierce. The instant she saw him, the anger vanished and she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “What…” he began, but stopped when he saw that she was looking over his shoulder uncertainly. Looking around he realised that she was watching Zane. “Oh… it’s fine.” He said reassuringly. “He won’t say anything.”  
“Our secrecy seems to be falling apart at the seams…” Thorn muttered. Regulus just nodded.  
“If you two want to get out of this hall… Zane and I could guard the door…” Aeshire offered, pointing at a nearby door and eyeing Zane suggestively.  
“Are you trying to use us for your own personal satisfaction?” Thorn asked her friend with a smirk.  
“Completely,” Aeshire admitted. “Now… get behind the door.” She pushed the door open and ushered Thorn and Regulus through.  
“I think she’s a little too eager…” Regulus said lightly as he turned to look at Thorn who just nodded slowly. Realising that she was no longer smiling he stopped and looked carefully at her. “What happened?” he asked softly, “What did Potter say to you?” Thorn just shook her head and looked away, biting her lower lip. “Rose?” he asked softly, reaching out to touch her arm.  
“He’s just… Sirius made a mistake.” She replied gently “And James is just being so… _shit_ about it.”  
“It was about Sirius?” Regulus asked tonelessly. Thorn slanted a look at him.  
“Did you notice they’ve ostracised him?” she asked.  
“Yeah. I saw.”  
“Last night…” she ran a hand through her hair, and Regulus watched her eyes well in tears.  
“What is it?” he asked softly.  
“I’ve never seen Sirius so upset.” She told him. Regulus tilted his head, unable to stop the feeling of jealousy that suddenly flared in him.  
“Snape said Sirius tried to kill him.” He told her.  
“It wasn’t intentional.” Thorn replied defensively. Regulus frowned.  
“This has really upset you…” he said gently. Thorn nodded.  
“So, because Sirius did something to Snape, Potter’s being enough of a dick about it for you to slap him one in the hall?”  
“He told Sirius that he should have been put in Slytherin.” Thorn said. Regulus looked at her, remembering how much he had wished for that when Sirius had first gone to Hogwarts, and even then for his first few years at school. “And then because I am talking to Sirius, he told me that I was as bad as Sirius and should be in Slytherin too.” Thorn continued.  
“You slapped him for that?” Regulus asked softly, “Would being in Slytherin be that insulting?” Thorn shook her head.  
“No.” she replied, “That’s not what I mean. It’s not insulting to me, but to say that to Sirius… James meant it to hurt. That’s why I hit him.” Regulus shook his head.  
“Nothing that simple would hurt Sirius.” He said.  
“You didn’t see him last night.” Thorn replied, her voice tight. “He was sitting in the commonroom, just _crying_.” Regulus watched her, hardly believing what he was hearing. “They’re his friends…” she said, and he could hear the tears in her voice now, “Especially James… and I don’t understand how they can just kick him out over one mistake.”  
“Potter has always been self-righteous.” Regulus replied, pulling her towards him and hugging her gently. “It’ll blow over. You’ll see.” He rubbed her back comfortingly as he felt her begin to shake with repressed sobs. “Rose, don’t let it get to you like this…”  
“How can I not?” she choked out, “Sirius is my friend. I can’t just ignore it like everybody else is doing.”  
“Well, you got your Ravenclaw friends talking to him.” Regulus replied. “So, he’s not exactly without company…”  
“I know.” Thorn nodded. “It’s just… they really hurt him.”  
“Yeah, I know.” Regulus said softly, kissing her forehead, his hands slowly stroking her hair. “But Sirius is stronger than that. He’ll be just fine.” Thorn just nodded, looking down until Regulus moved his hands around to turn her face up to him meeting her eyes and giving her a reassuring smile. “He will. You’ll see.” Regulus watched her face and saw the moment she believed him. He brushed the tears from her cheeks and said softly, “I have something that I have to talk to you about later.” Thorn tilted her head curiously.  
“What’s wrong with now?” she asked. Regulus shook his head.  
“No.” he replied. “It’ll take longer than we have now… and we need somewhere quieter where we don’t have the risk of someone just walking in on us.”  
“We have Aeshire guarding us…” Thorn replied. “She won’t let…” she stopped as the door opened and Aeshire stuck her head in.  
“You two done yet?” she asked, “We have class, you know.” Regulus smiled as Thorn looked at him and nodded.  
“I see your point.” She said.  
“I’m so glad.” He replied.  
“I think you’re better at this than I am…” she muttered, turning toward the door.  
“That’s because you’re more honest than me.” He told her. Thorn turned to look at him.  
“You’re honest.” She replied firmly. “You’ve never lied to me.”  
“That’s right. I haven’t.” Regulus admitted.  
“There you go then.” Thorn replied, heading for the door again. Regulus watched her with a small smile, unable to believe he had just been comforting her about his brother’s social issues. That sudden feeling of jealousy arose again and he found himself hoping that Cissa’s wedding would arrive faster so that he could sneak Thorn off on her own and drive all thought of his brother from her mind.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Thorn looked into the classroom she was passing and smiled. She’d seen Sirius sitting at a table with Emerald-Rose and Gabriel. Sure, his eyes had been on James and Peter who were sitting several rows ahead… but what of it? He hadn’t looked upset, which was an added bonus. She’d have to thank the Ravenclaws later.  
“Thorn!” Morghana’s voice made Thorn jump. “How many times have I told you that you shouldn’t be wandering the halls alone?”  
“I wasn’t _wandering_.” Thorn muttered, looking at her friend.  
“Yeah, well… not a good idea.” Morghana replied. Thorn bit her tongue and they headed for class.   
“I can’t wait for lunch…” Morghana sighed, sitting beside Thorn at their table. “I hope it’s not too heavy… It’s kinda hot today…”  
“It’ll be cold tonight.” Thorn replied absently.  
“As long as it doesn’t rain.” Morghana huffed, flipping open her textbook. Thorn slanted a glance at her friend, wondering why they were discussing the weather. “You sure whacked James one…” Morghana suddenly said.  
“He deserved it.” Thorn replied sullenly.  
“Why?”  
“Because he’s a jerk.”  
“Because of Sirius?”  
“Yes.”  
“…what’s going on there…?” Morghana asked, turning to look properly at Thorn. Thorn just shrugged. If nobody had told her about what Sirius had done, then she wasn’t going to be the one spreading it. “Must be bad if James isn’t talking to him.”  
“James needs to get over himself.” Thorn replied.  
“You sound like Lily.”  
“She’s right.”  
“Thorn… he’s your friend…”  
“So is Sirius.” Thorn replied bluntly. Morghana just looked at her and Thorn could see the confusion in her eyes. “Just leave it alone, yeah?”  
“Yeah…” Morghana agreed quietly.  
*

“You seen Meredie?” Aeshire asked Regulus that night as they sat in the Commonroom waiting to go up for dinner.  
“Nope.” He replied, “Where is she?”  
“She went home for a bit… something about a sick Aunt or something.” Aeshire replied, “But she was meant to be back today… and I have not seen her.”  
“Maybe she’s late…”  
“Hmm.” Aeshire ran a hand through her hair and leaned back in her chair.  
“Did she really join the Dark Lord?” Regulus asked in a low tone. He watched as Aeshire turned her eyes on him, then felt his own eyes widen when she gave a curt nod and looked toward the fire. “Sweet Merlin…” he breathed.  
“Said it was what her family wanted for her… and she was so excited about it. She said that at least now she was doing her part for society…”  
“I see.”  
“You told Thorn about your dream yet?”  
“Nope.”  
“I thought you were going to.”  
“I am.”  
“When?”  
“…I thought… we’ll I haven’t had the chance yet, so I thought maybe when we have some time… at Cissa’s wedding.”  
“And then what?” Aeshire asked lightly. Regulus choked.  
“W-what do you mean?” he stuttered.  
“…And. Then. What?” Aeshire replied. “What after you tell her?”  
“I don’t know!” Regulus yelped. “What are you asking? Am I expecting anything after I tell her? Do I expect her to just invite me to her bed?”  
“Easy. Don’t get your knickers in a twist!” Aeshire sighed.  
“I don’t wear ‘ _knickers_ ’!” Regulus retorted. Aeshire just grinned at him. “I don’t know what I expect after I tell her.” He said softly, “I just feel that I should.”  
“Fair enough.” Aeshire replied simply, she looked away and then slanted another glance at him. “…but are you hoping? …do you want to?”  
“Aeshire!” Regulus cried, sitting up straight and staring at her.  
“Yeah, okay, sorry.” Aeshire said quickly. “Dinner?”  
“Yes.” Regulus quickly got to his feet. “I think so.”

*

“Hey Lovley.” Thorn looked up as Sirius sat beside her at Gryffindor table.  
“Siri.” She replied with a smile. Sirius tilted his head and smiled back at her.  
“Guess what I received today…”  
“I couldn’t say.” She replied lightly.  
“My bike!”  
“Oh.” Thorn looked at the blatantly excited look on Sirius’ face and grinned widely at him. “How lovely.”  
“You wanna come for a ride tonight?”  
“Try and stop me.” She smirked.  
“Most excellent.” He replied, reaching for the pumpkin juice in front of himself.  
They then both looked up as Dumbledore stood at the Head Table and addressed the Hall. “I am afraid I have some dark news.” He said loudly. “One of our students is sadly no longer with us.” Thorn glanced around the Hall as murmurs spread among the tables. “I have been informed that Miss Meredie Fitzgerald of Slytherin passed away last night, while at home visiting her family.” Several gasps from Slytherin Table echoed around the Hall and Thorn’s eyes focused on Aeshire who had turned ghost white and was staring unseeingly at Dumbledore.  
“Didn’t she join You Know Who not long ago?” Sirius asked softly. Thorn nodded.  
“Do you think that’s what happened to her?”   
“That’s what I’d put my money on.” Sirius replied flatly. “Probably couldn’t complete some task she’d been given.” Thorn nodded, still watching Aeshire with concern. Her friend had been close with Meredie Fitzgerald. Looking back to Dumbledore, Thorn caught the end of what he was saying.  
“…and should any of you feel the need to talk about any of this, please see your Head of House.”

*

Regulus watched as realisation spread throughout Aeshire’s eyes as what the Headmaster had just said sank in.  
“Oh gods, no!” She breathed. Regulus bit his lip, watching her.  
“Oh Shit, Aeshire…” he said softly, “I’m so sorry…” he frowned, not knowing what to say to her. Aeshire just glanced at him and then looked back to Dumbledore, not saying anything more. Zane beside her, put a hand on her shoulder, but remained silent. Regulus thought that was a good strategy and also adopted it, closing his mouth and remaining silent while the Headmaster continued to talk. He thought about Meredie joining the Dark Lord and wondered if that had had anything to do with her death. He shook his head, of course it did! Healthy sixteen year old girls didn’t just drop dead. He then began to wonder what it was that she had been asked to do and what must have gone wrong for it to result in her death… had it been a fight she had gotten caught in? … or maybe she had failed in her task and the Dark Lord had seen fit to punish her? He vaguely wondered if he could have completed whatever the task had been…  
After dinner Regulus headed for the doors behind Aeshire and Zane. Aeshire had started crying midway through dinner and had not stopped since. She walked with Zane now, her boyfriend holding her hand gently and glaring at anybody who so much as looked their way. Regulus stopped abruptly when Thorn suddenly darted in front of him and grabbed Aeshire’s arm. “Are you okay?” she asked softly, her eyes running over Aeshire’s face. Aeshire tilted her head and Regulus didn’t hear her reply, but Thorn leaned forward and hugged her. A moment later she had released Aeshire and had turned her head to look at him, Regulus gave a small smile until he saw Thorn look past him. An instant later Sirius had appeared from behind Regulus and had put an arm protectively around Thorn’s shoulders. Regulus tried to repress a frown, and instead tried to look rather unaffected and bored as Sirius looked at Aeshire.  
“I’m sorry about your friend.” His brother said softly. Aeshire just nodded and Zane pulled his girlfriend closer to him as her eyes welled up again. Regulus worked hard to retain his bored façade as Sirius next turned his eyes on him. “What’s up Reggie?” Regulus fixed Sirius with a deadpan stare.  
“Don’t you have something better to do?” he asked drolly.  
“Actually, yeah.” Sirius replied a little sharply, before gently steering Thorn back towards the door. Regulus let out a soft growl until Zane elbowed him.  
“Don’t be thick!” his friend snapped. Regulus clenched his teeth and stormed towards the door, pushing it open angrily and heading for the Astronomy Tower for some peace.

*

Thorn bit her lip as Sirius led her from the Hall. She could see in Regulus’ eyes that he hadn’t liked that situation in the slightest, but there was nothing that she could do about it. She looked up at Sirius and a smile found its way onto her lips when she saw how excited he appeared.  
“Are you ready for this?” Sirius asked eagerly.  
“Ready for what?” Thorn asked hesitantly. Sirius smiled and pulled her towards the double doors and out towards the forest.  
“Hagrid has let me keep it near his hut.” Sirius said excitedly.  
“That was nice of him.” Thorn replied as Sirius gestured to a large shape behind Hagrid’s hut, covered in a large blanket. “Is that it?” she asked with a smile, looking up at Sirius. He nodded and smiled back, before reaching out and yanking the blanket away. “Oh, wow…” Thorn breathed, looking with undisguised approval at the black motorcycle before her.  
“Sexy, yes?” Sirius asked, reaching out and running his hand lovingly over the seat.  
“Heck yeah.” Thorn laughed. They both looked up as a large face appeared at the window. Sirius gave a small wave and Hagrid grinned before promptly pulling his curtains shut. Obviously the big man thought that if he was not witness to them outside his hut, he would not get in trouble for aiding them if they were caught. When Thorn looked back to Sirius, he was sitting on his bike, eying her with a cheeky smirk.  
“Coming?” he asked, patting the seat behind himself.  
“It flies?” Thorn asked softly.  
“You bet it does.” Sirius relied proudly. Thorn shifted her weight from one foot to the other. “You scared?” he asked, his eyes narrowing.  
“Not on your life.” Thorn replied quickly, stepping forward and seating herself behind Sirius.   
“Hold on.” He warned, before letting the bike roar to life. Thorn wrapped her arms around Sirius’ waist quickly, and then let out a light squeak when the bike suddenly lurched forward. Bringing them to a stop, Sirius looked over his shoulder at her. “Are you okay?” he asked, “Would you prefer to ride in front of me, so you don’t fall?”  
“I’m okay.” Thorn replied, giving him a quick smile. Sirius looked carefully at her and then nodded, turning back around. Thorn tightened her grip on Sirius as he guided them slowly to the forest’s edge so that they would not have to dodge any trees.   
“You ready? ” he asked over his shoulder. Thorn nodded and Sirius grinned widely. “Don’t let go…” he smirked before turning back around and launching them forward at a great speed. Thorn shrieked again and held tighter to Sirius until she became used to the sudden speed, at which point she loosened her grip and looked around them with a broad smile. Sirius looked over his shoulder at her once more, and Thorn saw the wild excited spark in his eyes, and just _knew_ that this gave him more joy than anything else.  
“I thought you said this thing flies!” She shouted to him over the roar of the engine. Sirius laughed and without a word, launched them skyward. Thorn’s arms tightened quickly around Sirius and she leaned into him, her eyes closing in fright. She felt Sirius laugh again and his hand gently patting one of her arms around his waist in a sort of comforting manner.  
“Open your eyes.” He called to her, and Thorn shook her head, almost indignant that he knew her so well as to know she would have closed them without actually seeing her do so. “Trust me.” He added, “It’ll be worth it.” Thorn bit her lip and slowly opened one eye, seeing that they were heading for the castle. She held tighter to Sirius as she opened her other eye and looked around them with an excited grin.  
“Oh wow.” She breathed, feeling an excited tingling sensation in the pit of her stomach.  
“Awesome, yeah?” Sirius called over his shoulder. Thorn nodded her head rapidly.  
“Yeah!”  
Sirius grinned at her and steered them up towards the Astronomy Tower. Thorn gave a grin of her own, and looked around at the familiar scenery that she was used to seeing from her frequent visits to the tower, however it seemed somewhat different when being viewed from a flying motorcycle. As they approached the top of the Astronomy Tower Thorn felt the temperature dropping quickly and she was grateful for being sheltered behind Sirius from the vicious biting cold wind ripping past them. She shivered and huddled behind Sirius, resting her cheek against his back.  
“You okay?” he asked, turning to try to look at her.  
“Yeah, just a little cold.” She called back with a smile.

*

Regulus kicked open the door to the Astronomy Tower. It shouldn’t bother him that Sirius felt the need to protect Thorn from him. He should be grateful that she had someone who looked out for her like that. But it _did_ bother him. And it should be _he_ who was able to protect her from people! As if Sirius needed _any_ help being alluring and charming as it was, without being able to pull out the knight in shining armour card too! Regulus let out a sigh, leaning against the wall and took a deep breath, then looking up as a loud sound caught his attention. He looked around for the source of the roar that was growing louder and tilted his head as he realised something was getting closer.  
Regulus watched as a large black motorcycle approached out of the blackness. “Oh you’ve got to be kidding…” He muttered as he recognised Sirius on the bike, and Thorn behind him. Stepping back into the shadows, Regulus shook his head. That was all he needed! Sirius taking her for a ride on his undoubtedly sexy flying bike! “Friggen fantastic.” He muttered, turning and heading back down the stairs and towards Slytherin commonroom.

*

Sirius felt Thorn huddle behind him and begin to shiver. She was cold. He looked over his shoulder at her again and decided to take them back to the ground. He should have taken her up to Gryffindor Commonroom to get a heavier cloak first, but he’d been distracted by Regulus in the Hall. He felt her hands tight around his waist and laid one of his hands over hers in an attempt to warm it as he aimed for the edge of the forest and Hagrid’s hut. “Are you alright?” he asked loudly over his shoulder as they touched ground. Thorn just nodded in response, and soon Sirius had pulled them to a stop behind Hagrid’s hut and had climbed off his bike.  
“Did you like it?” he asked with a grin as he turned to face Thorn who was still sitting on the bike. She nodded, her teeth chattering. Sirius looked at her. “Aw, honey, I’m sorry…” he grinned, reaching out to help her off the bike, and rubbing her arms quickly to try and warm her. Thorn grinned back at him.  
“That’s okay.” She replied, her teeth still chattering. “It was worth it.”   
“So you liked it?” he asked. Thorn nodded.  
“It was fantastic.” She replied with a wide smile, then raising a hand to cover her chattering teeth. Sirius smiled brightly and stepped forward, hugging her tightly to try and warm her. He looked down in surprise as he felt how cold she actually was.   
“Bloody hell, girl.” He growled, “Why didn’t you say you were so cold?”  
“Was having too much fun.” She managed to get out through chattering teeth. Sirius picked up the blanket that he had used to cover his bike and wrapped it around Thorn.  
“Come on.” He said “Let’s get you up to that fire in the commonroom.”  
“No.” Thorn replied, taking the blanket off, and handing it back to him. Sirius looked at her for a second, until she added “I’ll not steal protection from your baby.” She grinned. Sirius smiled at her and threw the blanket back over his bike. He then looked down at her and brushed her windswept hair back from her face before bending and lightly kissing her on the forehead. He then pulled Thorn towards himself and wrapped an arm around her as he led her towards the castle, still rubbing her arm to get some warmth back into her.  
“You’re going to get sick.” He muttered. She shook her head.  
“I never get sick.” She replied. Sirius smiled, but kept her close against himself all the way up to Gryffindor Tower until he put her straight into the chair closest to the fire and threw the blanket she had given him the previous night over her.  
“Don’t move until you’re warm.” He told her firmly.

*

Thorn looked up at Sirius and raised an eyebrow. “Don’t move.” He warned her “I’m going to get you some fire-whisky. That’ll warm your blood.” Thorn gave a mock salute and settled down to soak the heat from the fire. She was already somewhat warmer, at least her teeth had stopped chattering, although she was still slightly shivering. She watched Sirius take the stairs to his dorm two at a time, and then return about a minute later with James and a few bottles of fire-whisky. She bit her lip as she noticed James following Sirius, she hadn’t been aware they were on speaking terms again.  
“What the hell have you two been doing?” Morghana asked loudly as she walked over as Sirius knelt by Thorn hand handed her an open bottle.  
“Huh?” Thorn asked her, confused.  
“Tardy arrival… dishevelled appearance…” Morghana continued, “Anything you feel the need to share?”  
“What?” Thorn looked at Sirius and noticed his very messy and windswept hair and somewhat rumpled robes, and she realised that she probably looked similar. “Oh…” she breathed.  
“I always suspected…” Morghana began, but was cut off by Sirius saying sharply,  
“Morg, wanna go with James down to the kitchens, we need hot soup here.” Morghana looked at them and then nodded, heading for the portrait hole with James. “You’re not drinking.” Sirius noted.  
“You’re bossy. You know that?” Thorn muttered. Sirius just smiled at her.  
“I don’t want you getting sick.” He replied gently.  
“I don’t get sick.” She said somewhat indignantly.  
“I’m not taking that chance.” He said stubbornly. Thorn sighed. “Are you warmer?” he asked after a moment.  
“A bit, yeah.”  
“Good.” Sirius smiled then got to his feet and climbed onto the couch with her, settling himself under the blanket too.  
“I didn’t know you and James were talking again.” She said after a second.  
“We weren’t.” he said, “Not until a minute ago when I went up to the dorm and told him that you were sick.” He grinned at her.  
“I’m not sick.” She said firmly.  
“I needed his help.” Sirius replied with a shrug. Thorn looked at him.  
“Won’t he be pissed off when he finds out you lied?”  
“I didn’t really _lie_ …” Sirius replied “You _would_ get sick if I didn’t get his help…so yeah…worth it.” he shrugged again.  
“Sirius…” Thorn said softly, “You shouldn’t…”  
“Listen.” Sirius replied gently “You were my only friend who didn’t turn on me. So, I’m going to take care of you before I go doing _anything_ to win _them_ back, okay?” Thorn just nodded slowly, watching him carefully as he lifted her feet into his lap and pulled her shoes off. “Sweet Merlin, even your feet are cold!” Thorn just watched him silently, unsure of what was going on here. “No, you know what…” Sirius pulled out his wand and put a heating spell on the blanket, and then gently wrapped her feet in a corner of it. He then looked up at her with a smile. Thorn smiled back cautiously.  
They both looked around when James and Morghana came back into the commonroom and headed for them. Thorn watched as James’ eyes flicked from her to Sirius, and his eyebrow rise as he took in Sirius still holding her feet in his lap. “You okay?” James asked her softly.  
“Yeah.” Thorn replied gently.  
“Sorry about what I said before…” James muttered.  
“That’s okay.” Thorn told him.   
“…You too, Pads…” James said softly, looking at Sirius. Sirius looked at him for a second and then smiled brightly.  
“That’s alright, Prongs mate.”  
“Nah.. I was a bit of a shit about it…”  
“True.” Sirius smirked, “but I forgive you.”  
James handed Thorn the bowl of soup he was holding and then smirked at Sirius before heading back up to his dorm. “Are you warm yet?” Sirius asked her quietly. Thorn leaned her head back against the cushion of the couch and nodded.  
“I’m getting there, yeah.” She replied, careful not to spill her soup.  
“Good.” Sirius nodded, turning his attention to the bowl of soup that Morghana had handed him. “So… you like my bike?”  
“Yeah.” Thorn laughed, “It’s pretty awesome.”  
“Yeah…” Sirius sighed happily “I know.” Thorn smiled and nodded. “Just… more appropriate attire next time, yeah?” Sirius added.  
“Definitely.” Thorn agreed. Sirius looked at her and grinned. Thorn shook her head, “You just better hope that Hagrid doesn’t steal it for himself.” Sirius’ face was suddenly contorted into a look of horror.  
“He’d bloody better not!” he exclaimed, thoroughly scandalised. Thorn just laughed.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Thorn awoke to see Morghana leaning over her.  
“You slept with a Black!” her friend hissed.  
“I did what?” Thorn yelped, sitting bolt upright, and hearing a yelp of pain from Sirius an instant before she fell off the couch and landed painfully on the floor. “…Morghana!” she growled, pushing herself to her elbows and brushing her hair from her face. Morghana just giggled as Thorn got to her feet.  
“What the shit?” Sirius groaned, and Thorn looked over to see him curled into a ball, his face contorted in pain  
“Oh, I’m sorry.” She said quickly. He just nodded silently and swung his feet around to the ground. “Did I kick you…?” she asked softly.  
“You could say that, yeah…” he agreed tightly. Thorn bit her lip, and then turned her eyes on Morghana who was watching with great amusement.  
“What’s wrong with you?” she asked roughly. Morghana just grinned.

 

“What time is it?” Sirius asked, glancing at the window.  
“Almost nine.” Morghana replied “You missed breakfast and you’re about to be late for class.”  
“What do we…” Thorn looked to Morghana who replied easily,  
“Potions.”  
“Urgh…” Thorn sighed and leaned against the couch.  
“I don’t have a thing…” Sirius yawned, laying back down on the couch and pulling the blanket back up to his chin, looking over it at Thorn and Morghana with a comfortable smirk on his face.  
“Yeah, rub it in.” Thorn sighed.  
“You could blow off Potions…” Sirius said lightly.  
“Oi.” Morghana said “Don’t be giving her ideas… You Blacks are getting enough action as it is!”

 

Thorn turned her head to look at Morghana, confused by that statement. “Yeah, what the hell, Morg?” Sirius yawned.  
“There was this thing going around at breakfast about your brother.” Morghana told him. Thorn watched her quietly, waiting for the rest of that. “Gods he’s disgusting.” Morghana shuddered. Thorn resisted the urge to tell her sharply to get to the point, and instead sat lightly on the arm on the couch. “Sirius, you’re not gonna believe this…”  
“I might if you actually tell me.” Sirius replied bluntly.  
“Regulus screwed Angela Adamson!”  
“What?” Thorn gasped.  
“I know!” Morghana cried “How gross is that!”  
“Ew…yeah.” Sirius closed his eyes, “That’s a picture I could have done without!”  
“I know right!” Morghana laughed. “And Adamson is going around saying that he was the worst she’s ever had!”  
“…well, we can’t all have the talents of some...” Sirius said offhandedly. Thorn let out a deep breath and turned quickly, heading for her dorm.  
“Where are you going?” Morghana called after her.  
“To get dressed.” Thorn replied flatly.

 

Thorn climbed onto her bed and pulled the hangings shut, despite the fact that she was the only one in the room. Sitting herself in the middle of her bed she drew her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around herself. It couldn’t be true! There was no way Regulus would go anywhere near that girl! She was ridiculous! Thorn rested her chin atop one knee and thought about Angela Adamson. The girl was a complete tramp. A total slut. She thought about how the girl had been trying desperately to get Regulus’ attention that day in Potions when they had been making love potions… had she finally gotten her way?

 

The next thought brought tears to Thorn’s eyes. This had happened to her before. Had Regulus realised that he wasn’t going to be getting anything from her any time soon, and so had gotten it elsewhere? Why not? That was what Jared Levine had done… Had she been tricked? Again?

 

Thorn wiped her cheeks with her sleeves. No. She wouldn’t believe that without specific proof. Some rumour from the school whore wasn’t going to ruin this for her by word alone. Climbing off her bed she pulled on fresh robes and using her brush, fought her way through her particularly knotty hair that she really ought to have brushed the night before after getting off Sirius’ bike. Finishing with her hair, Thorn looked into the mirror and frowned. Those few simple tears had already left their mark, leaving her eyes watery and red. She scowled. Too bad. Trying not to think about the entire scenario, Thorn grabbed her school bag and headed down the stairs to meet Morghana.

 

“You ready?” Morghana asked, pausing when she looked at Thorn.  
“Yeah. Sure.” Thorn replied simply. She raised an eyebrow at Sirius when he sat up to look at her properly.  
“Thorn, love…” he began gently.  
“-See you later, Sirius.” She cut in quickly, grabbing Morghana’s wrist and pulling the girl from the commonroom.  
“Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?” Morghana asked after they had spent several minutes in silence as they headed for their Potions class.  
“Nothing.” Thorn replied simply.  
“Crap.” Morghana retorted. “…does it have something to do with Sirius?”  
“What?” Thorn asked, completely confused by that, “No. Why?” Morghana shrugged and just looked at her.  
“If it’s not Sirius, then who is it?”  
“Nobody.” Thorn replied gently.  
“Fine.” Morghana sighed, “Don’t tell me.” Thorn just glanced at her and remained silent as they approached their classroom.

*

Regulus tossed his bag onto his Potions workbench and turned to look at Aeshire’s empty bench. Aeshire had spent all of last night in tears and had not even appeared for Breakfast this morning. Zane had later told him that she was not getting out of bed until at least lunch. Regulus had spent all of breakfast trying to ignore Vulcan’s incessant attempts at getting him to pick a girl to ‘go after’, while watching hopefully for Thorn to arrive. He’d become slightly worried when she did not appear

 

He looked around now when the classroom door opened and she walked through with her Connors friend. Regulus frowned when he saw Thorn looked as if she’d been crying. If that had anything to do with Jared Levine, the guy was going to pay for it! Regulus watched as Thorn’s eyes immediately flicked to him and she frowned softly, before quickly looking away. Regulus didn’t understand.  
“You know…” Vulcan said as he joined Regulus at his table. “I’m glad you finally came to your senses…although, you could have told me!”  
“What?’ Regulus asked, slightly irritated as he looked away from Thorn, to turn his eyes on Vulcan who was now leaning back against their bench.  
“Adamson.” Vulcan said with a wide grin.  
“…what about her?” Regulus asked, still not getting it.  
“You finally took advantage…” Vulcan began before Regulus cut him off when he realised what he was saying.  
“WHAT?” he looked around at Angela Adamson to see her grinning widely at him. He stalked toward her table. “What have you done?” he demanded in a low voice.  
“Don’t be shy, Reggie.” She replied loudly enough for the entire class to hear her, “You don’t have to hide it. I’m not ashamed.”  
“You little slut!” Regulus growled, placing his hands on her bench and leaning across it towards her. “What do you think you are doing?”   
“That’s alright.” She continued in her carrying voice “You don’t have to worry about that. I’m not angry.” Regulus didn’t bother to hide his contempt as he stood up straight.  
“You don’t want to mess with me.” He told her flatly. Angela just smiled at him as he turned and moved back to his own table.

 

“Reg, you should have told me…” Vulcan began.  
“I didn’t go anywhere near that whore last night!” Regulus snapped. Vulcan raised his eyebrows.  
“Then why is she…?”  
“Because I embarrassed her the other night when I rejected her.” Regulus replied simply. “That’s my guess anyway.”  
“But, why are you so angry?” Vulcan asked in a low voice. “This’ll prove to everyone that you’re not gay.”  
“…nobody thought I was gay to begin with.” Regulus said.  
“There was some speculation…” Vulcan said evasively “You were turning down…”  
“I don’t want to hear it.” Regulus sighed, his eyes going back to Thorn on the other side of the room. He frowned lightly when he saw that she was purposefully avoiding looking at him as she systematically lay all her ingredients out on her bench. He watched her as she more than carefully read the label on every one of her bottles before setting them carefully on the bench, and knew that she was just trying to give herself something to do. Obviously she had heard Angela’s little story. …but surely she didn’t believe it was true?

 

Regulus clenched his teeth as his eyes slid back to the little bitch at the next table. What did she think she was going to achieve by spreading her crap? She’d been trying to get him all year, did she think that by spreading the rumour that she had, that he’d just jump into bed with her? The girl was deluded.  
“What’s wrong with you?” Vulcan whined. Regulus turned to look at him.  
“Some little slut is telling the whole school…” Regulus was cut off by Vulcan waving his hand.  
“I mean besides that.” He replied “You’re more worked up than you would be by just that. You were pissed off last night too.”  
“Oh…” Regulus gave a sigh. “I guess it’s probably just Cissa’s wedding looming.” He lied. “It’s going to be so… tiring.”   
“Right, yeah… all that lounging about…” Vulcan muttered, “All that… leisure.”  
“You have absolutely no idea.” Regulus replied brusquely. Vulcan snorted.

 

*

 

Thorn heard Regulus’ exclamation and although she tried not to look, her eyes slid over to the other side of the room to see him stop in front of Angela Adamson’s desk and lean towards her. Thorn looked away, not wanting to see more. She tried to block the whole thing out, and tried even harder not to hear what the slut was saying. In need of something to distract herself, Thorn pulled out all her bottles and decided to arrange them on her bench in alphabetical order.

 

She was then very relieved when Professor Slughorn walked into the room and informed them that they had a lot of work to do and not much time to do it in. ‘Brilliant’ Thorn thought gratefully. At least that way she could immerse herself in her work and not have to spend the entire class watching the other side of the room.  
“Hey…” Artemis’ voice caught Thorn’s attention.  
“Yeah?” Thorn asked, turning around to her friend at the bench behind her.  
“What’s up?” Artemis asked.  
“She won’t tell you.” Morghana told Artemis. “She’s not in a talking mood.”  
“Why?” Artemis directed her question at Thorn. Thorn just shrugged.  
“I just want to do my work.” She replied softly.

 

Thorn continued working on her potion silently, and was the first in the class to collect her sample bottle from the front of the room. She barely heard Slughorn’s praise of her work, as she bottled her potion and cleaned out her cauldron. She just found herself wishing class would end so that she could go and burry herself in some book in a far corner of the library seeing as she had a free study period next. 

 

Finally Slughorn released them and Thorn was the first out the door. She hurried down the halls and up several flights of stairs until she reached the library. She gave a light sigh of relief as she took off into the shelves to look for a quiet and secluded place to sit. She had just chosen her place, finding a large comfortable looking arm chair in a corner and had started toward it when somebody had suddenly grabbed her and pulled her to a stop, turning her around. Thorn’s breath caught when she came face to face with Regulus.  
“What are you doing?” he asked softly.  
“…I … uh…” she gestured at the chair she was heading for.  
“I didn’t touch her.” Regulus said firmly. Thorn looked at him quickly. “You thought I did.” He added, looking down at her. Thorn looked down at her hands.  
“I… wasn’t sure.” She replied hesitantly. “I didn’t want to think that you…” she looked up at him. “But…” she looked away and bit her lip before looking back to him, “I mean, why wouldn’t you? … Jared Levine…”  
“Was an arsehole.” Regulus cut her off. Thorn nodded, but continued looking down at her hands as she twisted them awkwardly.  
“Yeah, but you’re…” she began but Regulus reached out and made her look up at him.  
“Listen to me.” He said softly, “Jared Levine is a prat. I’m nothing like him. I can’t imagine ever doing what he did to you.” His eyes scanned her face, “And as for that ‘why wouldn’t I’ business…” he brushed back a lock of hair that was falling into her eyes, “I have absolutely no interest in anyone but you, Rose.” Thorn looked away, feeing herself blush, but Regulus made her look at him again. “No, I mean it.” He said firmly. “He might have said the same thing, but when I say it, I mean it. You have to know that.”

 

*

 

Regulus frowned when Thorn looked away again. He was going to kill Jared Levine. Reaching out his other hand, Regulus placed his fingers beneath her chin. “You have to believe me.” He said gently, “Rose, please believe me.” He lifted her chin to see that she was crying. Using his thumb, Regulus quickly brushed away a tear that was trailing its way down her cheek.  
“I do believe you.” She whispered softly, “But… I still have that doubt. That thought just keeps coming back… and I can’t make it stop.”

 

Regulus hugged her to him, touched by the way her arms immediately came around his waist and clung tightly to him. Closing his eyes, Regulus made his decision. Jared Levine was going to pay severely for this scar he had inflicted upon his Rose. The son of a bitch had done more damage than he probably even realised… and certainly more than he cared. The bastard was going to pay for it.

 

“I’m sorry I doubted you…” he heard her say softly. Regulus let her go and took a step back so he could look at her.  
“It’s not your fault.” He told her softly. Thorn looked guiltily away.  
“Of course it is.” She replied, “I should have known better.”  
“None of this would have happened if Angela could just keep her mouth…and her legs… shut.” He smiled lightly when he saw Thorn’s lips twitch as if she were about to smile.  
“Why is she saying that?” she asked quietly.  
“I rejected her the other night.” He said softly. “She quite literally threw herself at me… and I threw her off.” Thorn gave a light smile at that and Regulus reached up, smoothing her hair down gently.  
“Does it bother you that she’s saying you’re the worst she’s ever had?” she asked shyly. Regulus shook his head.  
“That’s just payback for what I said to her.” He replied.  
“What did you say?” Thorn asked. Regulus paused. He had not decided wether he was going to tell Thorn about Angela just yet or not, but now he supposed he didn’t have much of a choice.  
“I told her that she wasn’t very good.” He said gently, “But that the main reason it wasn’t going to happen again was because I didn’t like her and she makes me sick.” As predicted, he saw Thorn’s eyes widen, before she honed in on that one word.  
“…again?” she asked softly. He nodded slowly.  
“I’ve slept with her before.” He breathed, watching as Thorn took that in.  
“Oh…” she said in a tone that was clearly intended to sound indifferent.  
“It was a mistake.” He said quickly “A horrible and unrepeatable mistake.” He looked at her just watching him, waiting for his explanation. “It was once. Last year.” He paused and closed his eyes before continuing. “Just after Sirius moved out.”  
“Oh, Reggie…” he opened his eyes to see her taking a step towards him, and as she reached out to touch him, he raised his hand, taking hers in his and kissing it gently.  
“I don’t know why I did it…” he told her softly, “I just… did.”  
“Was that the first time you’d…?”  
“No.” Regulus replied gently. “Ah…” he was about to continue with that until Thorn had reached up and pressed her finger to his lips.  
“That’s okay.” She told him softly. Regulus looked at her.  
“You don’t want me to tell you?” he asked.  
“I’m saying you don’t have to.” She replied slowly. Regulus nodded.  
“Alright.” He agreed. When Thorn nodded and looked down at her hands, Regulus reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look back up at him. “None of them meant anything.” He told her softly, “I have not been with anybody since Angela last year. It’s not a regular habit of mine, and I’m not going to go looking for it elsewhere because I’m not getting it from you.” He watched as her eyes widened in surprise a moment before he saw relief flood through them.  
“Thank you.” She said quietly.  
“I just wanted you to know.” He replied gently. He smiled softly then, “It’s obvious that’s what you were worrying about.”   
“Hmm… yeah.” She breathed, tilting her head. “I just thought that… like Jared… once you have… you would want to keep doing it.” She bit her lip and looked at him, “and because I’m not…” she shook her head, “I haven’t…” This time it was Regulus who reached out and pressed his finger to her lips.  
“That’s okay.” He told her gently.  
“It is?”  
“It’s more than okay.” He replied with a smile, delicately tracing his fingers down her cheek. “You really are something special.”

*

 

Thorn felt herself blush but didn’t look away like she normally would have. This time she held Regulus’ gaze, determined not to let herself ruin anything else. “I think you’re getting better at being charming.” She told him softly. Regulus smiled.  
“I was unaware that I needed any improvement…” he breathed, taking a step closer and gently brushing the hair away from her face.  
“You didn’t.” she replied gently, “But you’re still getting better at it.”  
“But I’m not even trying to be charming.” He told her, his right hand sliding from her hair down past her shoulder to her wrist, which he gently closed his fingers around. Thorn felt her pulse quicken.  
“You’re… you’re not?” she asked softly, trying to focus on what he was saying.  
“I’m just telling you the truth.” He whispered, brushing his lips lightly across her temple and into her hair.  
“You’re damn near hypnotic…” she breathed, trying not to crumble and then melt into the floor. Regulus laughed softly.  
“How’s that?” he asked, stopping what he was doing and just wrapping his arms around her instead.  
“Everything about you.” She replied, letting out a deep breath as she leaned comfortably into him. “Your voice, your scent,” Thorn paused, then added “That incredibly gentle way you touch me so that I can’t think about anything else…” she grinned when she felt Regulus look quickly down at her.  
“…okay.” He said weakly. Thorn tried not to laugh. “…Really?” he asked after a moment. Thorn just nodded. “Ha. I didn’t even know that.” He said softly.  
“Did you know about your voice?” she asked in a quiet tone.  
“What about it?” he asked, his hand stroking her hair in that familiar way.  
“You have an exceptionally attractive voice, Reggie.” She informed him simply.  
“I do?”  
“Yes.” She smiled up at him, “It’s beautiful. It has a lovely deep quality to it. The tone is just gorgeous and gentle… even the way you pronounce things is sexy as hell.”  
“You’re going to make me blush in a minute…” he muttered. Thorn grinned.  
“Then you’ll know how it feels.” She replied lightly. She watched as Regulus slowly shook his head, his eyes running over her face.  
“How did we get from talking about you to talking about me?” he asked softly.  
“I wanted a more interesting topic…” she suggested with a smirk.  
“Nah, see… you’ve got it all wrong then…” he breathed, bending to kiss her gently as his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, drawing her closer. Thorn wanted nothing more than to give in to that kiss right there, but then she remembered that they were in fact in the library and anybody could come around into their little row of books at any moment. Pressing her hand gently against Regulus’ chest she waited for him to stop and let her go.

 

“Your cousin’s wedding is soon.” She reminded him when he looked dejectedly at her.  
“Yeah.” He replied with a small smile. “Apparently all the students invited are leaving tomorrow evening.”  
“Portkey?” she asked. He nodded quickly.  
“So… tomorrow evening we…”  
“Should be able to get some time alone…” he finished for her. Thorn smiled brightly. That would be absolutely fantastic. She just hoped that her mother would not feel the need to parade her around all the important guests for the entire evening.  
“Then…” she said evenly to Regulus, looking up at him with another wide smile, “tomorrow can not come soon enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -  
> -  
> -  
> Disclaimer; I am in no way, shape, or form J.K. Rowling.  
> Thank you and Goodnight!


	22. Chapter 22

****

Chapter 22

Thorn awoke early and headed down to the commonroom to amuse herself while she waited for her friends to get up. Feeling the early chill still lurking, she headed for the fire that the house elves had kept burning through the night and curled up on the chair before it. Comfortable now, with the warmth from the fire, she turned her thoughts to the Wedding she was to leave for tonight. She wondered if she and Regulus really would be able to get some time alone. Smiling when she realised that with so many there it would likely be almost certain that they would be able to disappear without anybody noticing. Regulus had also said that he knew the house well, so he would know all the little alcoves in which they could hide. She let her mind play with that for a while, imagining little scenarios that could possibly happen during the weekend, and then looked up when she noticed Larne standing over her.

 

“You’re up early.” Her friend said, sitting beside her. “What are you up to?”

“Just thinking,” Thorn replied with a small smile.

“Looked more like ‘daydreaming’,” Larne commented with a sly smirk. Thorn just looked toward the fire.

“Maybe.” She admitted.

“Must have been one heck of a daydream,” Larne told her, “You didn’t even notice Sirius trying to talk to you.”

“What?” Thorn looked around the commonroom for Sirius.

“He’s gone.” Larne said, “He was on his way out for a shower I think. Called out to you on his way past and you didn’t answer.”

“Oh,” Thorn said softly, “I didn’t hear him.”

“Like I said,” Larne grinned, “One heck of a daydream.” Here she paused, before asking in a whisper, “Was it about Sirius?”

“No!” Thorn looked quickly at Larne. “Why does everybody keep thinking that?”

“You’re blushing.” Larne replied with a shrug.

“That doesn’t mean anything.”

“You’re telling me it wasn’t about Sirius?” Larne asked.

“Exactly,” Thorn replied firmly. It was about his brother!

“Sure. Whatever you say,” Larne smirked. Thorn was about to tell her that she was telling the truth, when Morghana and Artemis suddenly appeared and also threw themselves in various positions onto Thorn’s chair.

“What are you guys up to?” Morghana asked with a sigh.

“Thorn was just daydreaming.” Larne replied with a smirk.

“Ooh, about what?” Morghana asked.

“Well, I think it was Sirius,” Larne told them.

“It was not!” Thorn exclaimed, a little irritated now.

“Then who was it about?” Morghana pressed.

“…Not Sirius.” Thorn retorted.

“Yeah… right.” Morghana smirked. Larne let out a light laugh as the two exchanged amused glances.

“No!” Thorn said through clenched teeth. The last thing she needed was for them to give Sirius the wrong idea about her feelings for him, especially as she was already a little unsure as to what he already thought.

“Leave her alone.” Artemis said gently “If she says it wasn’t Sirius, then you should believe her.”

“Yeah.” Thorn muttered darkly.

 

They then all looked around as the portrait hole opened and Sirius came walking quickly in without his shirt. “Just passing through… See anything you like, speak up!” he called, giving them a quick wave as he headed for his dorm. Morghana nudged Thorn who just got to her feet and shook her head.   
“I’m going for breakfast.” She said in a low voice before heading for the portrait hole on her own.

 

*

 

Regulus looked up when the Hall doors were shoved open with a loud bang and Thorn stalked in. He watched with concern as he noticed her clenched jaw and fists as she headed for Gryffindor table, and then roughly seated herself up the end. Regulus bit his lip, he’d not seen her so obviously angry before. Looking around the Hall, he slowly got to his feet and headed across to her, grateful that it was so early and there were only about seven people in the Hall altogether.

 

“Rose?” he asked softly, coming up behind her and lightly touching her shoulder before sitting beside her. Thorn looked around at him and her eyes widened slightly before she glanced quickly around the Hall. “It’s okay,” He said softly, “It’s too early for most people.” She nodded and turned back around. Regulus watched as she stirred her tea a little too forcefully before he asked, “What’s wrong?” Thorn’s eyes closed and she just shook her head. Regulus reached his hand out, laying it atop hers, beside her plate, and gently lacing his fingers with hers. Thorn reached over and softly patted his hand for a second.

“Thank you,” She breathed.

“Rose…” he said softly, “Was it Levine?” She shook her head.

“No.” she replied, “It’s nothing like that.”

“Then what happened?”

“Nothing.” She said, “It’s nothing.”

“It doesn’t look like nothing.” He replied gently. Thorn’s dark eyes flicked to him.

“We can’t have this discussion here.” She whispered. Regulus raised his chin slightly. What did that mean? He watched her for a few seconds and then asked,

“Rose?”

“No.” she replied, looking at him, obviously seeing that that had him unsettled, “It’s nothing concerning us,” she told him, “Not specifically like that.”

“Well, then…?” he looked carefully at her, surprised when she smiled softly.

“I’ll tell you later, when you tell me what it is you said you had to tell me the other day.” Regulus raised an eyebrow, thinking about that until he realised that she meant his dream.

“Right…” he replied, hoping that Aeshire was right in saying that Thorn wouldn’t freak out when he told her. “Tonight…?” he suggested. Thorn nodded.

“Yeah…” she agreed. “Tonight.” She glanced at him and smiled. Regulus gave her hand a little squeeze.

“You’d tell me if something was wrong, wouldn’t you?” he asked her quietly. Thorn turned her head to look straight at him.

“I promise.” She told him softly. He nodded and then noticed her eyes look past him.

“I take it that somebody has walked in and now I need to go?” he asked without turning around.

“Yes.” She breathed. “It’s Sirius.”

“Yah.” Regulus huffed, getting to his feet and turning away quickly, to get back to Slytherin table before he had to face his brother.

*

 

“What was that?” Sirius asked bluntly as he sat opposite Thorn. She looked up at him with widened eyes.

“What?” she asked softly. She saw Sirius frown and he jerked his head in the direction of Slytherin table.

“What did he want?” Sirius asked. Thorn looked back to her tea. She didn’t want to lie to Sirius, but could see no way out of it.

“It was about Aeshire.” She replied, “She’s still really upset about Meredie Fitzgerald.”

“Yeah,” Sirius sighed “I can imagine. Is she alright?”

“Mm.” Thorn shrugged “I didn’t see her all of yesterday.”

“That was all he wanted?” Thorn looked back to Sirius to see him looking intently at her.

“He didn’t hurt me, Sirius.” She said firmly, knowing that that was what he was getting at. She watched as he threw a dark look across the Hall in Regulus’ direction and resisted a sigh. How was he going to take it when he found out?

 

“What do you have first?” Sirius asked after a moment.

“Ancient Runes.” Thorn replied, sighing when she realised that she had to go all the way back up to Gryffindor Tower to get her text book.

“You okay?” he asked, “Do you want me to sing you a song?” Thorn slanted a glance at him.

“You just want to sing, don’t you?”

“Thought it might cheer you up.”

“Yeah, right.” She grinned at him.

“I could sing that Gryffindor song that James and I made up a few weeks ago…”

“About Slytherins all being into giant boy-loving orgies?” Thorn asked, remembering the song they had been singing on the first morning back.

“That’s the one.” Sirius smirked.

“Probably not the best idea.” Thorn answered. “I… I’d probably go and get ready for class.” She added, getting to her feet and turning towards the door. She’d taken a single step when Sirius’ soft voice stopped her.

“Was it me?” 

Thorn turned to look at him, and bit her lower lip when she saw him watching her dejectedly. She shook her head.

“No.” she told him, “It wasn’t you.” 

 

*

 

Regulus walked out of Arithmancy before lunch and looked around for Zane who had walked out behind him. “What time do you leave for this wedding?” his friend asked him lightly.

“Just after dinner.” Regulus replied, heading for the nearby staircase.

“You looking forward to it?” Zane asked. 

“Mmm.” Regulus replied absently, having just spotted Jared Levine up ahead. He glanced over his shoulder at Zane and then hurried forward, not sure what he was planning to do, but knowing that he wanted to do something.

“Want help?” Zane asked in an undertone as they drew nearer to the Ravenclaw.

“Sure.” Regulus replied.

“I’ll distract him.” Zane muttered before almost dancing ahead and smacking into Levine. 

“Watch where you’re going!” Levine snapped, turning to give Zane a light shove. Zane raised his hands in apparent surrender and backed away as if unwilling to get into a fight. Levine just shook his head and went to continue down the stairs, not seeing Regulus. Seeing his opportunity, Regulus gave a cold smile and slipped closer to Levine through the crowd, and then sticking his foot out and tripping the Ravenclaw. He enjoyed the shocked look in Jared Levine’s eyes as she spotted him a second before he fell forward and tumbled down the fifty or so stairs beneath him. Regulus stood and watched with satisfaction as the Ravenclaw landed hard at the bottom of the staircase.

 

“Dayum.” Zane breathed, coming to stand beside Regulus. 

“He deserved it.”

“Remind me never to get on your bad side.”

“Don’t assault Thorn and you’ll be fine.” Regulus said lightly, glancing at his friend and then beginning down the stairs to where a dozen or more people were crowded around Levine and trying to help him to his feet.

“Note taken…” Zane muttered, following quickly behind Regulus.

“Was that you?” Aeshire’s voice suddenly asked Regulus as a hand grabbed him and pulled him to a stop. He turned to look at her and raised an eyebrow.

“Was what me?” he asked.

“Levine.”

“Yes.” He replied simply. Aeshire’s eyebrows rose quickly. Regulus tilted his head. “You don’t think he deserved it?” he asked.

“Oh…” Aeshire shook her head “He definitely deserved it.”

“That’s what I thought.” Regulus replied bluntly. “The bastard deserves a hell of a lot more than that.”

“What did he do?” Zane asked, looking from one to the other. Regulus just shook his head and turned, heading for the Great Hall again. He would like to make Levine suffer much more intensely, but the thought of what Thorn would think of him if he crossed some line made him bring that desire into check. He wasn’t about to jeopardize anything with her simply for revenge, especially over someone as pathetic as Levine. 

 

*

 

Thorn headed down the stairs and then out the double doors to the grass where the students who were to attend the Black-Malfoy wedding were beginning to gather. Spotting Aeshire and Regulus, she headed for them.

“You ready?” Aeshire asked her with a smile. Thorn glanced at Regulus with a smile, before answering.

“Oh yes.” She grinned.

“Sirius is here.” Aeshire told her, looking over her head. Thorn nodded and was about to turn when Professor Slughorn called over all the talking.

“Sixth years over here!”

“They must be sending us in year groups.” Regulus muttered softly. Thorn and Aeshire nodded their agreement as they all headed for the Professor.

“Come on, come on.” Slughorn called jovially “Gather around. You all have to be able to reach.”

 

Thorn turned sideways between Aeshire and Regulus and turned her eyes on the portkey that Slughorn was holding. It was a foot high stone statue of an angel. “Weird.” Muttered a voice from the other side of Regulus. Thorn looked around to see that it was Antonin Dolohov looking at the statue with a frown.

“Come on now, you’ve only got seconds.” Slughorn said quickly. Thorn reached her hand out and set it on the angel’s wing, watching as Aeshire put her hand on its head. She felt Regulus take her spare hand behind her back and she looked over her shoulder at him with a small smile. Several other hands grabbed various parts of the angel and then Thorn’s feet were yanked out from under her and she closed her eyes. She’d always hated travelling by portkey.

A few moments later Thorn landed unceremoniously on damp grass and opened her eyes to see Aeshire was on the ground beside her, along with some Ravenclaw girl that she didn’t know the name of. Looking up she saw Professor Slughorn, Regulus and Antonin Dolohov still on their feet and felt that the whole thing was rather sexist. Regulus smiled down at her for a second and then offered her his hand, pulling her to her feet.

“Thanks.” She breathed, brushing herself off.

“Sure.” He replied simply. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” She pushed her hair back and looked around them. Spotting her Mother nearby, Thorn gave Regulus another smile and headed over to where her Mother was standing.

 

*

 

Regulus watched Thorn head over to a short woman with long black hair and hug her. He realised that the woman must be Thorn’s Mother and took another look at her. The woman was just taller than Thorn herself, with the same build, she had the same long black hair that curled at the ends and she had the same pale skin. Regulus gave a wry smile, he couldn’t see the woman’s face so he couldn’t see just how much they looked alike. He might just have to have a look at that a little later on…

“What was that?”

“What?” Regulus turned to look at Antonin Dolohov who was smiling at him.

“You, being all courteous to the Gryffindor?”

“Oh.” Regulus arranged his face into his usual neutral mask and looked back at Dolohov. “My Mother would skin me alive if she found out that I wasn’t being as polite and proper as humanly possible this weekend.”

“Fair enough.” Dolohov replied with a smirk, “Life’s full of trials and tribulations…”

“Yeah…” Regulus looked around himself and spotted Sirius nearby looking as unfriendly as he possibly could.

“I’m off to find the buffet table…” Dolohov muttered, before disappearing into the crowd. Regulus just nodded and then watched as Sirius headed for Thorn and her Mother. What he saw next made his blood run first cold and then hot. He watched with disbelief as Thorn’s Mother released her daughter and pulled Sirius into a giant hug. Regulus seized Aeshire’s arm and tugged her around.

“What is that?” he asked, not taking his eyes off of his brother and Thorn’s Mother. Aeshire yanked her arm indignantly from his hold and sighed.

“You know what he did for her.” She said irritably. “Thorn’s parents love Sirius.”

“Wha…?” he began weakly, “What will they think of me?” Aeshire looked silently at him until Regulus tore his eyes away from the scene before him and looked at her.

“Why do you seem to think they’ll think less of you because they like Sirius?”

“Exactly that.” He replied “They like Sirius.”

“And?”

“I’m nothing like Sirius.”

“Neither was Levine and they liked him.”

“Well I’m nothing like him either!” Regulus said resentfully.

“Look,” Aeshire sighed, “You come from an old family, you have a good name, status… money…” she held up her hand when he went to protest, and then continued, “But most importantly of all, you love Thorn. That’s what matters to them. They won’t have a problem with you, Reggie.” Regulus nodded, hoping that was true. He then looked back up to see that Thorn, her Mother and Sirius were all gone. Running a hand through his hair, Regulus decided that he should probably look for his own Mother. With that he smiled once at Aeshire and then headed for the doors to the manor, surely his Mother would be socialising inside.

~

Disclaimer; I do not pretend to be Joanne Rowling.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

“You’re in here, love.” Thorn’s Mother pushed open a large ornate door and ushered her daughter through.  
“It’s _nice_!” Thorn said, looking around the room.  
“Yes.” Her Mother replied, “Most of the guests are staying in the manor for the weekend, so most of the rooms are being used.”  
“They’re all like this?”  
“I assume so.” Her Mother went over to the window and drew the heavy curtains back, letting in the light from the setting sun. “I put the clothes I want you to wear over in the wardrobe.”  
“Yeah…” Thorn put her night bag down on the bed and headed over to the wardrobe. Pulling open the door she saw three gowns hanging inside. “Wow, Mum…” Thorn said, pulling out the first one, “These are nice!”  
“This wedding is a big deal.” Her Mother replied, walking over to Thorn. “I thought you’d wear the black one tonight.” She said, pointing to the gown Thorn was holding. “The red one tomorrow for the ceremony, and then the green one on Sunday.”  
“Okay.” Thorn said, looking the gown over. “I like the velvet…”  
“Yeah…” Her Mother replied absently, taking the gown from Thorn and holding it against her, “I think it’ll sit really well on you…”  
“Okay.”  
“Quickly, put it on.” Her Mother said, handing it back to her, “We have to be back downstairs soon.”

 

Thorn pulled the gown over her head and adjusted it to sit straight. After lacing the front of the gown up, she ran her hands down the velvet, smoothing it out, and then looked up into the mirror. Thorn smiled as she looked at her reflection. Her Mother had been right, the gown did sit well on her. She liked the way it cinched in at her waist and then spilled out into a flowing skirt that came to her feet. Running her fingers along the sweeping neckline, Thorn smiled at her Mother in the mirror as she came up behind her and began to play with Thorn’s hair.  
“Airs and graces?” Thorn asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“Yes.” Her Mother replied, “We certainly are on ceremony this weekend. The most influential families are all here.” Thorn just nodded while her Mother adjusted her hair a bit and then said, “Why don’t we just leave it out?”  
“Sure.” Thorn agreed, reaching for her hair brush and quickly pulling it through her hair.  
“So, you like my choices?” Her Mother asked, gesturing to the remaining gowns in the wardrobe. Thorn nodded.  
“They’re lovely.” She eyed her reflection again and smiled. Regulus would like it. She ran a hand over the velvet as she watched her Mother fuss around the room a bit. “Where’s Da?” she asked.  
“Downstairs.” Her Mother replied, turning to face her. “Are you ready?” Thorn nodded and her Mother gave a gentle smile and headed for the door. “Let’s go then.”

*

Regulus stepped back into the reception area, having gotten changed as his Mother had suggested when he first found her. He had tried to find her again, once he had returned, but she seemed to have disappeared into the crowd. He stood now, with Rabastan Lestrange near the buffet table, just watching the room for something interesting. “Has Lucius talked to you yet?” Rabastan asked softly. Regulus shook his head.  
“Nope.” He replied. “I haven’t even seen him yet.” He looked quickly around the room. “Cissa either…” he added.  
“Rodolphus and Bellatrix are over there.” Rabastan said, pointing towards the large bookcase running along the far wall.  
“You said ‘Hey’ yet?” Regulus asked flatly.  
“Nuh.” Rabastan replied, then sighed, “I guess I should.” He said. “You wanna come?”  
“Eh... yea… nah.” Regulus replied, catching sight of the staircase as he began to move forward. Instead he stopped and smiled as he saw Thorn coming down the stairs with her Mother. Rabastan looked around and smirked when he saw what Regulus was looking at.  
“Yeah, you have fun with that.” Rabastan said. Regulus glanced at him. “Didn’t mean that how it sounded,” Rabastan winced.  
“Thought as much,” Regulus replied. Rabastan gave him a clap on the shoulder as he headed off to talk to his brother, and Regulus looked back to the staircase.  
Regulus moved forward through the crowd and stopped when Thorn’s eyes met his. She smiled at him and he nodded his head in the direction of the doors off to the right side of the room. Thorn raised her chin in understanding and turned to speak to her Mother. Regulus turned and made for the doors to wait for her.

*

 

Thorn touched her Mother’s arm to get her attention and then told her that she was going to go and get something to eat from the buffet table.  
“I thought you wanted to find your father,” Her Mother replied.  
“He’s probably in the middle of some important discussion.” Thorn smiled, “I’ll see him later.”  
“Yes, alright.” Her Mother agreed, “But don’t be too long, there are a lot of people I want to introduce you to.”  
“Alright.” Thorn smiled at her Mother and then turned and hurried in the direction she had seen Regulus go.

 

Thorn looked at the several doors along the wall and wondered which one she was meant to use. After a moment she picked the first one as it was slightly ajar and slowly pushed it open and walked through. Closing the door behind herself, she looked up and down the empty hallway that she now found herself in. “Regulus?” she hissed, looking up and down the hall again, but he was nowhere to be seen. She started off down the hall a little bit until she came to the first door on the other side of it. Looking around herself, she slowly opened it and stuck her head inside. It was a small room, but she could not see much more than that as there was no light inside it. She was about to close the door when an arm wrapped around her waist and somebody was pushing her into the room and closing the door behind them. “ _What the shi_ …” she began, until she heard Regulus’ whispered reply of,   
“Shh. It’s just me.”  
“Regulus? What are you doing?” she whispered back.  
“ _Lumos_ ” Thorn blinked in the light as he sat his wand on a shelf of the cupboard they were standing next to. “This was the closest place we could have some privacy.” He told her.  
“What is this room?”  
“I think it’s like an old cloak room. They don’t really use it now…”  
“Oh…” she breathed, looking around them. When she looked back to Regulus, it was to see him looking her up and down. When he noticed her watching him he gave an almost shy smile, and raised a hand to her cheek, Thorn flinched instinctively.  
“You look amazing.” He told her gently. Thorn smiled at him and he looked down again, tracing the fingers of his spare hand down the laces at the front of her gown. “…I like this.”  
“I’ll be sure to pass your approval along to my Mother,”  
“…what?” he asked, looking back up quickly. Thorn smiled at him.  
“She has my entire weekend attire all picked out and ready for me.” She replied softly.  
“…Is it all like this?” Regulus asked, his hand now smoothing down the velvet at her waist. Thorn nodded.  
“Yeah.” She breathed and Regulus smiled at her,   
“Then, be sure you do pass my approval along to her.” He smirked and Thorn tilted her head.  
“I can’t decide if you’re being charming or creepy…” she told him with a grin.  
“Let’s go with charming…” he replied softly. Thorn nodded slowly, and was about to say something else when Regulus had moved forward and was gently kissing her. Thorn had just raised one of her own hands to slide around the back of his neck when he had moved her backwards until he had her pressed into the wall, both of his hands now down on her waist and his lips now working their way down her throat. Thorn had just realised what he was doing when he had suddenly pulled away from her. She ran a hand through her hair, trying to get her breath back before she looked at him. “I have something to tell you.” He said quietly.

*

Regulus watched Thorn trying to gain better control over her breathing as she nodded slowly. “Alright.” She said, and even in the dull light from his wand he could see the colour in her cheeks.  
“You… you might not like it.” He told her. Thorn’s dark eyes flicked directly to him and he could already see her preparing herself to be hurt. He suddenly wished he’d tripped Jared Levine from higher up the staircase earlier that day.  
“What is it?” she asked warily.  
“I… uhm… I just want you to know, before I tell you, that it doesn’t really mean anything. I mean, it does… but not in the way that I would be expecting anything, or wanting you to do anything that you didn’t want to do…” He ran a hand through his hair, and lightly tugged on it, before looking back to Thorn to see her still watching him guardedly.  
“Tell me.” She whispered softly.  
“I kind of had a dream…” he said, “…about you.”  
“A dream…” she repeated.  
“Yeah…” he breathed, “A sex dream.”  
“Oh.” She said softly.  
“Yeah…” he shook his head, “I’m sorry. I know that I shouldn’t be thinking things like that…” he stopped when Thorn stepped forward and put her finger to his lips.  
“It’s okay.” She told him gently.  
“It is?” he asked doubtfully. Thorn nodded. “I just thought that, you know…”  
“Did you like it?” she asked quietly, her eyes directed somewhere near his shoulder. Regulus stared at her for a second, until she looked at him.  
“…Yes.” He answered honestly. Thorn nodded again and Regulus continued, “This doesn’t mean that I’m expecting anything from you.” He said quickly, “We can just pretend like it never happened. I just wanted to tell you so that it wasn’t like I was deliberately hiding it from you.” He watched her carefully until she stepped forward again and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.  
“We don’t have to pretend like it never happened.” She told him. “You didn’t do anything wrong that needs to be forgotten.”  
“But you’re…” he began, before Thorn cut him off.  
“Not afraid of _you_.” She finished for him. Regulus looked down at her, and seeing the trust in her eyes as she looked back up at him, he let out a soft breath and gently planted a kiss on her forehead.  
“I love you.” He breathed softly.

*

Thorn pulled back and stared up at him. “You… you _love_ me?”  
“More than life itself.” He told her with a soft smile. Thorn tried to breath, but instead just threw herself at Regulus, hugging him again. Her eyes closed as she held tightly to him. She knew he meant it, even though she’d never had any experience with situations like this, Jared Levine had never told her he’d loved her, even when they were practically engaged, she knew that Regulus meant it now. “Rose… are you okay?” He asked after a moment.  
“I love you too.” She told him, “So, _so_ much.”  
“Okay.” He laughed softly, and Thorn looked back up at him.  
“I do.” She said quietly, her eyes closing again as he tenderly stroked her hair.  
“I know.” He breathed gently, kissing the top of her head. Thorn wrapped her arms tightly around Regulus’ neck, hiding her face in his shoulder for a moment. She knew that her reply had sounded clichéd and as if she had replied simply out of obligation, but that didn’t make what she’d said any less true. She loved him. She did. She’d known that for a few weeks now, and the fact that he’d said that he loved her first and without any sort of pressuring or prompting had sent an unexpected wave of relief coursing through her.   
“I don’t want you to worry about your dream.” She said softly, smiling when she felt his arms tighten around her.  
“I just didn’t want you to think that that was what I was after.” He replied. “I didn’t want to freak you out.”  
“I’m not freaked out.” She assured him, “And I don’t want you to feel guilty.”  
“Well… if you’re okay with it…” he agreed slowly.  
“I’m okay with it.” She said, raising up on her toes and gently kissing his cheek.  
“You trust me that much?” he asked softly.  
“I love you.” She replied simply.  
“That much?”  
“…More than life itself.” She told him with a smile. He smiled back at her and then glanced at the door.  
“Do you think that we should be getting back?” He asked in a low tone. Thorn nodded.  
“Yeah. I told my Mum that I was going to the buffet table.”   
“Oh my.” He grinned.  
“Yeah.” She watched as Regulus picked up his wand.  
“Shall we go?” he asked.  
“Yeah,”  
“ _Nox_ ” 

 

Thorn blinked in the sudden blackness, she couldn’t see a thing. Feeling around, she took hold of Regulus’ robe and, grinning, allowed him to head her over to the door. She heard him turn the handle, when he suddenly spun back to her with a quick, “Wait!”  
“What? What is it?” she asked, a little startled. Regulus lit the tip of his wand again and looked at her.  
“You never told me what you were angry about this morning.”  
“Oh…” Thorn replied.  
“…Are you going to tell me?” he pressed.  
“It was nothing important…” she told him gently, “I was just annoyed at Morghana and Larne.”  
“Why?”  
“…They… they just keep pushing that they think there is something going on between Sirius and I.” Thorn narrowed her eyes. “It annoys me.”  
“…Why do they think that?”  
“I…” Thorn shrugged, “I have no idea. But I wish they’d stop it.”  
“How does Sirius take it?” Regulus asked a little stiffly, and Thorn tried to read his eyes, but got nothing.  
“I don’t think he’s noticed it.” She told him, watching as he raised his chin a little and then nodded. Thorn was about to ask him why that mattered, when he smiled and turned back to the door.  
“Okay, Come on.” He looked over his shoulder at her, “They’ll be looking for us soon.”

*

Regulus led Thorn back to the main entrance, wondering why her friends seemed to think there was something going on between her and Sirius. He wondered if his brother had perhaps instigated it. Reaching the door in the hallway, he turned to look at Thorn and brushed her hair back over her shoulder, causing her to smile at him. “This weekend is going to be brilliant.” He told her softly. Her smile widened and Regulus smiled back at her, remembering her response when he’d told her that he loved her. After her first initial reaction, she had seemed somewhat concerned about making him believe that she loved him too. But, he already knew that. He could see it every time she looked at him, and he could see it now. Regulus ran the back of his hand tenderly down her cheek, and then lifted her hand and turned it over, lightly kissing the inside of her wrist before pushing open the door. Thorn watched him for a moment before she nodded and walked through the door ahead of him. Regulus followed, watching her long black hair swaying behind her, before she glanced over her shoulder at him and then headed off towards her Mother by the stairs.

 

Glancing around the room, Regulus moved toward his cousin, Bellatrix, who was standing beside her husband Rodolphus and still talking to Rabastan. “Cousin Reggie!” Bellatrix grinned, moving forward and hugging him.  
“Bella.” He replied, wondering why she still insisted on hugging him like she had when he was an infant.  
“How is my favourite cousin these days?” She crooned, still hugging him tightly.  
“Just fine.” Regulus replied, smiling at her when she finally released him and stepped back, “Where’s Cissa?”  
“Don’t know.” Bellatrix replied, “She and Lucius are yet to make an appearance.”  
“Sneaking some extra alone time?” He asked with a smirk.  
“Probably.” His cousin replied flatly, glancing at her husband. Regulus saw and understood. Bellatrix didn’t love Rodolphus, she had done her duty and married him because that was what the family had wanted. However, it was different with her sister; everybody knew that Lucius and Narcissa genuinely loved each other. Cissa had been lucky, in that her duty to her family allowed her to actually marry the man she was in love with, so many of their family were not that fortunate.

 

Bellatrix glanced at her husband again and then linked arms with Regulus and said, “Why don’t we take a walk?” before leading him towards the doors out to the garden.  
“You okay, Bella?” He asked, looking at her. Bellatrix nodded and gave him a small smile.  
“What’s new with you?” she asked, her smile widening.   
“What do you mean?” he asked slowly.  
“I have not seen you for months.” She replied, “Something new must have happened that you can tell me about.” Regulus looked at her again. “There is, isn’t there!” Bellatrix said, catching his look, “Oh, come on cousin, you can tell _me_!”  
“Uh…” Regulus looked away.  
“What is it?” Bellatrix pressed excitedly, “Is it a girl?”  
“Uh…”  
“It is!” she let out a small excited sound and pulled him further into the garden, “Oh, come on Reggie!” she grinned at him, “Haven’t you always told me everything?” he nodded and she continued, “Why wouldn’t you tell me about this? … I could help. I am a girl, you know.”  
“I… dunno…” he began, but Bellatrix had apparently decided that they were far enough into the garden and had turned to face him.  
“What’s the problem?” she asked, with a light frown, “Why won’t you tell me?”  
“I’m not sure how it’ll be taken.” He replied honestly.  
“Why?” she asked, her eyes darkening, “She’s not a mudblood, is she?”   
“No.” Regulus said hastily, “She’s pure.” He looked at Bellatrix, “Old family.”  
“Well,” Bellatrix looked at him as she smiled, “I don’t see what you’re worried about? – Who is she? You can trust _me_.”  
“I know.” Regulus breathed. He _could_ trust Bellatrix, he always had and she had never betrayed him. “Do you know Rose Hallo?”  
“Hallo?” Bellatrix tilted her head, “I know her parents. Haven’t met her.” She beamed at him, “You should introduce me!”  
“ehhh yeah.” Regulus replied, a little nervous now that his relationship with Thorn was about to become more public.  
“I want to meet the girl who has captured the heart of my Reggikins!” she reached out and pinched his cheek like she always used to. Regulus tried to twist away, grinning.  
“You can’t call me that anymore!” he said in mock indignation.   
“Of course I can.” She replied, “It’s my right as a cousin.” Here she grinned more broadly at him, “I might even teach it to this Hallo of yours…” Regulus groaned, and she just laughed at him.  
“The thing is…” Regulus began, “She’s not a Slytherin…” Bellatrix looked blankly at him. He watched her, waiting for a reaction. Eventually she raised an eyebrow.  
“ _That’s_ your problem?” she asked incredulously. He nodded and she shook her head.   
“She’s in Gryffindor.”  
“So?”  
“So… there is this war going on in Hogwarts between Gryffindor and Slytherin.” Regulus told her. “If it got out…” he stopped and corrected himself, “ _When_ it gets out… things are going to be bad…” Bellatrix waved her hand dismissively.  
“School nonsense,” she told him. “School House makes no difference. _Blood_ does, and considering hers is as old as it is… there is no problem at all. You’re lucky.” She told him softly, “Just like Cissa.”

*

Thorn jumped when a hand descended on her shoulder while she stood beside her Mother. “Sorry.” Sirius’ voice told her softly. She turned to smile at him.  
“How are you going with…” she gestured around the large room, “…this.” he shrugged and glanced around the room darkly.  
“The only person who has spoken to me is Aeshire Yaslana.”  
“What did she say?” Thorn asked. Sirius shrugged again.   
“Nothing much.” He replied, “Just told me the small pastry things are good.”  
“I’ll have to try one then.” She smiled at him.  
“I saw you come back into the room.” Sirius suddenly said. Thorn stared at him for a second, until he spoke again. “Are you friends with my brother?”  
“Uhm… yes.” She replied softly. Sirius took her hands and gently drew her away from her Mother who was in the middle of a conversation with some old lady.  
“Be careful.” He told her softly.  
“He’s not going to hurt me.” Thorn assured him. Sirius shook his head.  
“I know he can be charming.” He looked at her pointedly, “We all can. But he has a darker side too… He doesn’t like people like us.” Sirius stopped and looked imploringly at her. Thorn let out a soft breath.  
“He’s friends with Aeshire, and you just told me she’s the only person here who has spoken to you yet.” Thorn fiddled with her sleeve for a second. “The stereotypes don’t fit.” She finished softly. Sirius shook his head.  
“Don’t let them trick you.” He said quietly. Thorn frowned at him, and Sirius closed his eyes, “I didn’t mean that.” He said, running a hand through his hair. “I know you’ve been friends with Yaslana your whole life, and you trust her. Fair enough.” He looked at her, “But I’m talking about Regulus here. I’m just saying that you have to be careful. Don’t just assume that because he’s friends with Yaslana that you can trust him.” Thorn watched as Sirius finished and looked cautiously at her. “I’m only saying this because I care.” He told her.  
“I know.” Thorn replied, feeling incredibly guilty that she had to lie to Sirius.  
“Just promise me.” Sirius said, taking a step forward and putting his hands on her shoulders, making her look at him, “Promise me that you’ll just be aware. Take notice. Be _careful_ with this.”  
“I promise.” Thorn breathed, nodding. Sirius accepted that and let her go, standing back up straight.  
“Thank you.” He said softly, before smiling at her, “Now. I’m going to go and get some of those pastry things that your friend apparently likes.” Thorn nodded and watched him head off across the room, before turning back to her Mother. She wanted to cry. Apart from Aeshire, Sirius was her best friend, and she just knew that he was going to feel hurt and betrayed when he found out that she and Regulus were involved. Especially as she had not been able to tell him and had hidden it from him, and that would only be made worse by the fact that he didn’t trust Regulus at all himself. Thorn rubbed her hands over her face and wished that the whole thing would just go away.

 

“Thorn, darling,” Her Mother said lightly, touching her elbow and Thorn looked up to see her standing with a woman about her own age, “Do you remember Mrs McGregor?” Thorn looked again at the woman her Mother was talking to. Emerald-Rose’s Mother.  
“Of course,” She replied with a courtly smile. “Is Emerald-Rose here also?” she asked the woman.  
“Indeed she is.” Mrs McGregor looked around, “She went to get something to drink, I think she’s a little disenchanted with having to leave Gabriel for a whole weekend.” Thorn smiled at that. “In fact, I think I might go and see if I can find her.” The woman continued, before heading off into the crowd.

 

“Did I hear Sirius before?” Thorn’s Mother asked, turning to look at her daughter.  
“Yes.” Thorn replied, “He went to try the pastry things. Aeshire told him they were good.”  
“Oh?” her Mother asked, “They’re friends too?”  
“…I wouldn’t say ‘friends’.” Thorn muttered.  
“Hmm…” Her Mother suddenly smiled and gave a wave at a woman Thorn recognised to be Antonin Dolohov’s Mother. She decided to make herself scarce.   
“I’m gonna go find Aeshire.” She told her Mother before the woman began another conversation.   
“Okay love.” Her Mother replied. With that, Thorn turned and made her way through the crowd, searching for her friend, which proved far more difficult than she had anticipated.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

It took Thorn quite a while to find Aeshire who ended up being over by the door that led outside to the gardens. “Hey.” Thorn grinned, stepping up beside her friend.  
“Hey.” Came the flat reply.  
“What have you been up to?”  
“Getting hit on by Walden Macnair.” Aeshire sighed. Thorn wrinkled her nose.  
“Isn’t he creepy?”  
“ _So_ creepy.” Aeshire replied.  
“Ew.” Thorn stated. Aeshire nodded slowly.  
“He looks like he’s into, you know… _kinky_ stuff, and that he wouldn’t take _no_ for an answer.” She shivered visibly, “I wish Zane was here.”  
“I can imagine.” Thorn sympathised.  
“Oh crap.” Aeshire growled, “He’s coming back.” Thorn resisted the urge to look around, and instead forced herself to keep facing Aeshire, fighting the shivers she got before a large dark haired man slid up beside them, a disturbing smirk on his face.  
“Ah, You have a new friend.” He said to Aeshire. “Pleasure to meet you.” He directed at Thorn. Etiquette required Thorn to smile at him and reply.  
“And you,” she said through her teeth. This guy seriously gave her the creeps, he just had a feeling of ‘wrongness’ about him.  
“Hallo?” he asked, his ice-blue eyes looking her over. She nodded. “Thought so.” He replied with a smile. “I’m Walden Macnair.” Thorn was relieved when he didn’t hold out his hand with that statement, as she would have been forced to touch him. Instead she looked him over in turn, he was probably over twenty five and an incredibly large man, well over six feet tall, with massive shoulders. The guy looked like a living wall. His dark hair stood up messily and he had not shaved in a few days, but he didn’t look unkempt, he obviously desired the look he was giving out, and obviously thought highly of himself. He wore a large black leather coat, that was clearly expensive, and Thorn did a double take when she noticed the kilt. “I was talking to your father earlier.” He said to her.  
“Oh?” Thorn asked, making herself look back up to meet his eyes.  
“Yeah, he said you were no longer marrying that Levine kid.” Macnair looked her over again.  
“Mm.” Thorn replied cautiously. She tried not to let her face betray her when she noticed the piercings all the way up his ears and the word _Masochist_ jumped into her head, closely followed by the word _Sadist_. She looked around at Aeshire who was hardly bothering to hide her own aversion to the man.  
“You know, I bet you were really upset when it ended with Levine…” Macnair continued, “If you want, I could help you get past it…” he reached a hand out, as if about to stroke her cheek, when suddenly his arm was twisted around behind his back and a tall dark haired woman pushed him away from them.  
“Leave her alone, Walden!” she warned.  
“…Bellatrix.” He growled, turning around once she had released his arm.  
“Run along.” Bellatrix waved her hand and Macnair gave a snarl before he turned and walked away. Thorn jumped when someone took her hand and she turned her head to see that it was Regulus.  
“Are you alright?” He asked her softly.  
“Yeah,” Thorn replied, “…creepy guy…” Regulus nodded.  
“He’s a massive creep.” He agreed. Thorn watched as his eyes flicked to Aeshire before back to her. “I want you to meet somebody.” He told her. Thorn nodded and he smiled, “This is my cousin, Bellatrix.” He said, “And this is Thorn.”   
“Hello,” Thorn looked at Bellatrix who was looking her over. Eventually the woman met Thorn’s eyes and smiled at her.  
“ _Thorn_.” She said, “I was speaking to your Mother earlier. She was telling me a lovely little tale about why everybody calls you ‘Thorn’.”  
“She was?” Thorn asked softly. Bellatrix grinned.  
“She’s been telling everybody.”  
“Fantastic.” Thorn sighed, until Regulus nudged her.   
“Why don’t I know this story?” he asked with a smile.  
“You never asked,” she replied, “And you don’t call me ‘Thorn’ anyway,”  
“It’s cute.” Aeshire put in with a smirk.  
“Tell me.” Regulus gave her a gentle nudge again. Thorn looked at him and then gave a conceding nod.

“When I was little, I started helping Mum cut the roses from our garden to put in vases inside.” She told him. Regulus smiled at that and nodded, so Thorn continued, “But apparently when I saw what she was doing I made her stop. I didn’t want her to cut the thorns off because they are part of the roses.” Thorn tilted her head, “They are part of the beauty.” She explained, “Everything has a lighter and a darker side, it’s that whole that is beautiful.”  
“So, because you wouldn’t let her cut the thorns off, they gave you the name?” He asked with a smile. Thorn nodded.  
“I guess it just stuck.” She replied. Regulus gave her hand a gentle squeeze.  
“That’s sweet.” He told her softly. “And seems to just reflect you perfectly.” Thorn smiled at him.

“Yeah, Uhm… Hi.” Aeshire cut in, “We’re still here.” Thorn smiled and turned her eyes on her friend and Bellatrix.  
“So you are.” She smirked.

*

Regulus caught Bellatrix’ eye and smiled when his cousin sent him an approving nod. He let out a soft breath of relief. He’d known that the war between Gryffindor and Slytherin was a trivial school matter that meant nothing outside the walls of Hogwarts, but he had still been concerned that his family would not like the fact that Thorn was in Gryffindor. Sirius had been ostracised for that very reason. He supposed that that was more of a family thing. Blacks were expected to be in Slytherin, that was just the way it was. Thorn was not a Black, so as long as her blood was pure, it didn’t mater what house she was in at school.

He traced his thumb across the back of Thorn’s hand, just watching her as she talked to Aeshire and Bellatrix. He’d liked her story about the thorns on the roses. It told him why she tolerated things that a lot of other people wouldn’t and also that she might not run screaming when she found out what he was considering doing if he had the chance.  
“You’ve been hiding this for a while?” Bellatrix asked Thorn who nodded.  
“How can you tell?” she asked. Bellatrix smiled at them.  
“You haven’t stopped touching each other the entire time we’ve been standing here.” His cousin said. Thorn glanced around at Regulus and he saw her blush lightly. Giving her hand another gentle squeeze, he was about to ask Bellatrix if she could blame him when Rabastan suddenly walked past and hissed at him.  
“Sirius is heading this way!” Regulus let go of Thorn’s hand, and shifted his weight to his other foot making it appear that he was further away from her than before.

*

Sirius saw his Mother through the crowd and immediately turned, heading the other way. He picked up another of the pastry things from the buffet table when he passed it, they really were good, and decided to look once more for Thorn. Once over by the door he spotted her standing with Aeshire Yaslana, Bellatrix and his brother. Sirius frowned, watching as Bellatrix said something to Thorn with a laugh, causing her to smile and nod. What was his family doing? Whatever it was, he wasn’t going to let them do it. They couldn’t have her. He wouldn’t allow it.

*

Thorn looked around, having heard Rabastan Lestrange’s warning. She saw Sirius nearby and met his gaze, however, a moment later a woman with red-brown hair walked up to him and hugged him. Thorn stared. Who at this wedding would want to hug Sirius? “Who is that?” she asked, looking at Regulus. She watched his grey eyes search for Sirius and then he nodded.  
“Our cousin, Andromeda.” He told her. Thorn nodded, understanding. Sirius had often talked about Andromeda.  
“Oh.” She replied.  
“Oh, she showed up, did she?” Bellatrix asked, looking around herself.  
“You didn’t expect her to?” Thorn asked. Bellatrix shook her head.  
“Didn’t expect dearest cousin Sirius either.” Bellatrix replied, “Didn’t think he’d have the nerve.”

Thorn didn’t know what to say to that and so just nodded. She was then spared having to think of a reply when her Mother appeared in front of her. “Thorn, honey,” her Mother said, “Remember, I still have people I would like to introduce you to.”  
“Yes, Mother.” Thorn replied, before her Mother looked at who she was standing with.  
“Hello Aeshire, love.” She said, hugging Aeshire and then turning around, “Bellatrix.” She greeted.  
“Danara.” Bellatrix replied with a pleasant smile. Thorn watched as, inevitably, her Mother’s eyes turned on Regulus. She watched as her Mother’s dark eyes looked Regulus up and down and then she saw a flicker of recognition flood throughout them.  
“Mum,” she said gently, “This is Regulus Black.” Thorn saw Regulus raise his chin almost defiantly when her Mother’s eyes now flicked in Sirius’ direction for a second and then back to Regulus. She watched Regulus carefully out of the corner of her eyes, knowing that he didn’t like being compared to Sirius in any way.  
“It’s lovely to meet you, Regulus.” Her Mother said, offering her hand, as Etiquette required.  
“The pleasure is mine, Mrs Hallo.” Regulus replied, taking her hand and bending into a perfect courtly bow as he lightly kissed it. Thorn watched, impressed. He had been taught well. It also appeared that her Mother was impressed as she smiled broadly at him.  
“I shall be sure to mention to your Mother what a gentleman you are. Few young men today take such stock in such traditions.”  
“My Mother insisted I learn.” Regulus told her with a charming smile. Thorn grinned, recognising the familiar Black charm.  
“And rightly too.” Thorn’s Mother said, stepping back and then looking at her daughter. Thorn smiled softly at her until she spoke. “Come on,” she said, “I have people for you to meet.” Thorn nodded and felt Regulus take her hand behind her back and give it a light squeeze. She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled as she followed her Mother off through the crowd. “-does Sirius know?” her Mother asked in an undertone as they headed across the room.  
“Know what?” Thorn asked warily. Her Mother stopped walking and turned to face her.  
“About you and his brother?” she asked seriously. Thorn felt the blood drain from her face. How did she know? She shook her head.  
“No.”  
“Didn’t think so.” Her Mother muttered, before heading off through the crowd again. Thorn hurried after her.  
“Please don’t tell him.” She begged.  
“Why would I tell him?”  
“I…I don’t know.” Thorn stuttered, “But he can’t find out… not yet.”  
“Why’s that?”  
“Because… there are _issues_ at Hogwarts… and he’ll… he doesn’t…” Thorn didn’t know what she was saying and just sighed. “He needs to be told, by _me_. When the time is right.”  
“That is certainly true.” Her Mother agreed, “Now, smile. This is a man your father is trying to strike a deal with.”

*

Regulus watched as Aeshire hurried off to get some food and then looked to Bellatrix. “Oh, Reggie.” His cousin said, moving forward, “She’s absolutely lovely.”  
“You like her?” he asked, pleased. Bellatrix nodded.  
“Good blood there.” She told him.  
“Do you think Mum will like her?” he asked. Bellatrix nodded again.  
“What’s not to like?” she asked, “She is Pureblood, from an old wealthy family. She’s pretty and sweet… she’d make a good wife…”  
“Yeah, okay…” Regulus cut in. Bellatrix smirked at him.  
“Your Mum will be ecstatic.” She told him, “In fact, I think the only thing that would please her more would be when you marry Thorn and start producing lots of little Black heirs…” Regulus just stared at her until Bellatrix began laughing.  
“You’re twisted.” He told her. She smiled widely at him.  
“I know.”

In an instant Aeshire was back and a moment after that there came the announcement that Dinner was about to be served and that everybody should begin heading to the dining room. Aeshire made a face and put aside the pastry thing she was holding before smiling at Regulus. “I wonder how they’re seating us.” She said. Regulus nodded, hoping that the school students were seated in year groups, like with the portkeys, so that he could sit near Thorn. However, after entering the dining room to see dozens of large round tables, he found that that was not to be the way of it. He found that they were roughly seated in family groups and found his name beside Sirius’.  
“Fan-friggen-tastic.” He sighed, pulling out his chair and seating himself heavily in it. Looking around the rest of the room he looked at who was seated elsewhere.

*

Sirius groaned when he saw the layout of the seating. He eventually found his name beside where Regulus was sitting and tried not to roll his eyes. This was going to go _great_. Looking around, he noticed that his parents were mercifully seated at the head table with the Bride and Groom, as was Bellatrix. _Okay_ , he thought, _It could have been worse…_

Sirius looked at Regulus as he sat in his chair until his brother noticed.  
“What?” Regulus asked evenly. Sirius shrugged.  
“I saw you with Thorn.” He said, watching as Regulus pulled out his neutral mask. “I know you’re _friends_.” He continued, “She told me.”  
“She told you that we are _friends_?” Regulus asked. Sirius gave a brief nod.  
“Yes.” He said, before suddenly leaning forward and dragging his brother’s chair towards himself, “If you hurt her in _any_ way…” he let the threat hang there, not understanding the look that briefly appeared in Regulus’ eyes before it was gone a heartbeat later.  
“Don’t be so dramatic, Sirius.” Regulus sighed, pushing his chair back to where it had been.  
“I’m not being dramatic.” Sirius retorted, still slightly impressed with himself for the way he had been able to so effortlessly drag his brother’s chair closer with Regulus sitting in it. Maybe the kid needed to eat more…  
“You are.”  
“I know what you and your Slytherin buddies do to girls.” Sirius warned. Here Regulus turned to glare at him.  
“Screw you!”  
“…I’m warning you…” Sirius began.  
“Clearly you don’t know as much as you appear to assume you do!” Regulus snapped.  
“I know that I’ll kill you if you hurt Thorn.” Sirius snarled.  
“I have no intention of hurting her!” his brother snarled back.  
“Good.” Sirius said lightly, straightening up, “Keep it that way.”

*

Thorn took her seat on the left side of her Mother. She was pleased that because their families were close, Aeshire was at her table. “Mum knows.” She whispered to her friend who was sitting beside her.  
“Knows what?” Aeshire asked.  
“About me and Reggie.” Thorn hissed. Aeshire looked at her.  
“How?”   
“She just sort of picked it up I think…”  
“Does she have a problem with it? I mean, what did she say?”  
“I don’t think so…” Thorn shook her head, “She just asked if Sirius knew.”  
“Well… that’s good, yeah?”  
“Yeah, I guess.”  
“You don’t seem pleased…”  
“Well,” Thorn ran a hand through her hair, “It just made me think about having to tell Sirius… eventually. And by that, I mean before everybody else finds out… which is going to be soon.”  
“Yeah,” Aeshire agreed, “And that’s not going to go down so well…”  
“I know.” Thorn rested her head in her hands before it occurred to her that their table was filling up and she should get her elbows off the table.

“Reggie is sitting next to Sirius.” Aeshire said a moment later, and Thorn spun around to look. “Ohh I bet that’s not going well…”  
“You never know.” Thorn replied, watching them. “I don’t think they hate each other as much as people think they do.”  
“I don’t think they exactly get on, either.” Aeshire replied. “Especially not now…”  
“What do you mean?” Thorn asked, looking at her friend. It took a few seconds for Aeshire to reply.  
“…Uh… you know… with their family and everybody watching. Can’t be easy for Sirius…”  
“That’s true.” Here she looked shyly at Aeshire again, then added, “Reggie told me about his dream. –I assume you know.” Aeshire gave a soft smile before looking back at her.  
“Yes, I know.” She admitted. “I mean, I know about the dream. I didn’t know he had told you yet.”  
“He just told me earlier.”  
“And what did you do?” Aeshire asked, looking intently at Thorn. Thorn gave a small smile.  
“I told him not to worry about it.”  
“You don’t mind?”  
“No.” she shook her head. “He thought I’d be freaked out too.” She said, looking at the surprised look on Aeshire’s face. “He told me he loves me.” She added when Aeshire smiled.  
“He _what_?” her friend yelped. Thorn shushed her and repeated what she had said. “Oh gods.” Aeshire beamed. “I can’t believe he said that! I mean, I knew it… but the fact that he said it is huge!”  
“I know.” Thorn smiled, and then frowned, “But I said it back…” This time Aeshire frowned.  
“Why are you saying that like it’s a bad thing?”  
“Because it sounded like I said it out of obligation.” Thorn sighed, “And I didn’t want it to sound like that because I meant it. I really did.”  
“I know that, Honey.” Aeshire told her, “And I’m sure he does too.”  
“I know.” Thorn said, “But, all the same.”  
“So, tell him again.” Aeshire suggested. Thorn smiled and nodded.  
“I will.”

They then both fell silent as Narcissa and Lucius stood up at the Head Table and began to make announcements about how the weekend was to proceed. Thorn tuned out to most of it, trying to think about when and where she’d try and have another little chat with Regulus. She eventually decided that after dinner she might be able to talk to him. Apparently there was to be dancing. 

*

Regulus had clenched his jaw after Sirius had warned him off hurting Thorn, to make sure that he wouldn’t say anything he regretted. His jaw had remained clenched until their dinner had been served, when he could easily keep himself occupied with eating and not have to talk. He knew that it was a good thing that Thorn had a friend who would look out for her like Sirius did, but the fact that Regulus knew his brother had feelings for her made him a little edgy about that. The fact that his brother seriously thought that he would hurt her also bothered him more than he cared to admit. After dinner Regulus pushed his chair back and was about to get up when Sirius caught his elbow. “I don’t want to fight with you.” His brother said, looking intently at him. Regulus looked coolly back at Sirius.  
“Then don’t.” he said simply, pulling his arm free and getting to his feet. “Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go and congratulate Cissa and Lucius.”

Leaving Sirius sitting at the table, Regulus headed over to the main table to the bride and groom. Lucius had sent him a letter telling him that he wished to speak to him over the weekend, so maybe he could find out what that was about.

*

Thorn looked up when Sirius tapped her lightly on the shoulder. “Would you like to dance?” he asked with a smile. Thorn smiled back at him.  
“I would…” she began, “But Mum wants me to meet more people…” she glanced around at her Mother who was deep in conversation with one of the ladies at their table.  
“I’ll dance with you.” Aeshire said to Sirius, getting to her feet. Thorn almost laughed at the surprised look on Sirius’ face.  
“Alright.” He said lightly, before turning and leading Aeshire onto the dance floor where most of the guests were already dancing. Looking back around at her Mother, Thorn resisted a sigh. She’d already been introduced to so many people today she could hardly remember the names of them all. It wasn’t like she hadn’t seen most of them before anyway. Thorn looked up when her Mother touched her arm before introducing her to Mrs Rosier.

After about ten minutes of listening to a conversation between Mrs Rosier and her Mother about the best material to use for dining room drapes, Thorn turned in her chair to see Rabastan Lestrange stop just beside her. “Would you like to dance, Miss Hallo?” he asked gently. Thorn shot a quick look at her Mother and upon seeing that the woman was completely involved in her conversation, turned back to Rabastan and smiled.   
“Sure.” She replied, getting quickly to her feet. Rabastan gave a light bow and took her hand, before leading her onto the dance floor. Thorn looked at him in surprise. The guy had incredibly soft hands. Once out on the dance floor, Rabastan turned to face her and arranged them into the appropriate position, before gliding them around the room.  
“You looked bored.” He told her softly, “Was their conversation really that dull?”  
“It was about dining room drapes.” Thorn replied with a small smile.  
“I see.”  
“Apparently there is much to consider before making a final choice on ones drapes.” Thorn continued, “One must decide on length, pattern, colour, texture… it’s quite endless.” Rabastan smiled at her.  
“Well, now I know that.” He told her, “I shall feel the task less daunting should I ever be required to make such a decision.”  
“Glad I could help.” Thorn grinned. A moment later she caught sight of Sirius watching her with an expression on his face that indicated he thought she were crazy. Thorn raised a questioning eyebrow at him, and he flicked his gaze pointedly at Rabastan and then back to her. Thorn gave a small shrug and then an elderly couple had danced into her line of sight, blocking Sirius from view.  
“Your friend does not approve of you dancing with me.” Rabastan said gently.  
“…He’s protective.” Thorn replied softly.  
“Does he know about your relationship with his brother?”  
“Ah…no.” Thorn glanced around them to make sure nobody was listening. “Have you seen Regulus since dinner?” she asked.  
“He went to talk to Lucius and Narcissa when he left the table.” Rabastan replied, “But I’ve not seen him since then.”  
“Oh…okay.” Thorn nodded slowly. It was then that the song ended and Rabastan let her go, stepped back and gave a slight bow.   
“Thank you for the dance.” He said.  
“It was my pleasure.” Thorn gave the response Etiquette required, and then smiled.  
“If you would wait here I could go and send Regulus your way.” Rabastan said in an undertone, “I think I know where he will be.”  
“That would be fantastic.” Thorn replied. “Thank you.” Rabastan smiled at her before disappearing off into the crowd.

*

Regulus turned from the head table and looked around for somebody to talk to. He spotted Aeshire dancing and then did a double take when he noticed that it was with his brother. “Weird.” He muttered, heading towards the other side of the room in order to get a new perspective of the room and spot somebody he wanted to talk to. He was halfway there when Rabastan was suddenly in front of him. “Hey,” Regulus said, “What’s up?”  
“Hallo.” Rabastan said, “I like her.”  
“What?” Regulus asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“I just danced with her,” Rabastan replied, jerking his thumb over his shoulder, “She’s nice. I like her.”  
“Yeah, Uh… thanks.” Regulus said, tilting his head.  
“She’s waiting for you over there.” Rabastan turned and pointed into the dancing crowd.  
“Thanks.” Regulus smiled at his friend before heading in the direction Rabastan indicated.

*

Thorn watched the many couples dance past her. She stepped back as one particularly enthusiastic couple narrowly missed her as they twirled past, and looked up to see Regulus striding towards her. Smiling, she started toward him and allowed him to immediately sweep her into the action of the dance the instant they met. “Did Rabastan find you?” she asked. He nodded.  
“Yeah, he did.”  
“Good.”  
“How was dinner?” He asked lightly, “Aeshire looked excitable.” Thorn grinned.  
“She was.” She admitted. “She liked that you told me about your dream.”  
“You told her?” he asked. Thorn looked up at him.  
“Should I not have?” she asked uncertainly.  
“If you wanted to…” he said, “I mean, I told her about it in the first place…” Thorn just nodded and Regulus gently raised a hand to her cheek. Thorn’s eyes quickly flicked around them, but then she looked back to Regulus, not caring who was watching them. “You’d tell me if it made you uncomfortable, wouldn’t you?” he asked softly. Thorn smiled lightly.  
“I promise.” She told him firmly, meeting his eyes straight on, “The idea of being close to you does not make me uncomfortable.”  
“But it’s more than that for you, isn’t it…” Regulus’ eyes scanned her face.  
“I’m in love with you.” She said softly, “I _want_ to be close to you!” Regulus’ step kind of faltered and he just stared at her for a moment.  
“I want that too.” He told her in a low voice, “But I don’t want to push you…”  
“Regulus.” She reasoned gently, “You’ve never pushed me into doing anything I haven’t wanted to do. It’s another thing I love you for.”  
“Okay.” He conceded, giving a gentle smile, “But you’d tell me if I pushed that limit, wouldn’t you?” he asked.  
“Trust me.” Thorn told him, “If that happens, you’ll know.” He smiled.  
“Thank you.” His hand slid back down to where it should be for the dance and Thorn gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze. “I wish we weren’t surrounded by people right now.” He muttered softly, and Thorn felt herself blush. “Heh. You’re so cute.” He grinned. Thorn looked up at him.  
“Are you _trying_ to make people look at us?” she asked. Regulus shrugged.  
“I think they could learn a thing or two from us.” He replied. Thorn glanced around them.  
“You’re talking about dancing, yeah?” she asked uncertainly. Regulus smiled.  
“Of course.” He told her, “What else?” Thorn shrugged, and blushed harder. Regulus just grinned again.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Thorn smoothed the red velvet of her dress down as she sat beside her mother and looked out toward the front of the hall where Lucius and Narcissa stood beside each other. She’d never seen a couple look as elegant as those two did right now, and it was apparent that many others had the same view as most of the hall could not take their eyes off of them. Thorn looked around, searching for anybody she knew nearby. She spotted Severus Snape on the other side of the hall and noticed that he wasn’t with anybody who looked like a relative. She frowned, thinking that the name ‘Snape’ was not a name usually floating around this society. She looked at him again. Lower class, maybe? Climbing the rungs of society without his parents? She glanced at him once more and her heart skipped a beat in shock when she saw that now he was staring back at her. She quickly looked away.

Sirius sat nearby with his cousin Andromeda. Thorn supposed that they had created their own bench for the family members who were invited but not exactly welcome. Seeing him look over at her, Thorn gave a bright smile and watched as he smiled warmly back at her. Thorn then directed her gaze back to the couple at the head of the room, unsure why she felt that she should back away from that smile. She instead focused herself on noticing that Narcissa didn’t appear to have bridesmaids and Lucius had no groomsmen. She then amused herself by imagining Bellatrix in a fluffy pink bridesmaid’s dress, and then quickly prayed that nobody was using occlumency on her at that very moment. Looking back at Narcissa, Thorn reasoned that she probably had no bridesmaids so that all attention was focused upon Lucius and herself while they were at the alter.

 

*

 

Sirius watched Thorn look back to Cissa and Malfoy. He didn’t understand how she could tolerate being among these people, let alone be happy while doing it. He supposed that was just one of the many lovely things about her, it took a lot to dampen her spirits. Sirius looked around at all the pompous-assery of the hall and wondered if he had have had different parents or a more supportive home life, wether he might have been able to deal with all of this too… _Nah_ , he thought, shaking his head. He wasn’t _that_ much of a fop… not like Regulus. His eyes found his younger brother, sitting in the front row, between their parents. Sirius shook his head, looking Regulus over. His brother had his hair slicked back, his collar stiff and high, and was sitting so perfectly still and straight, that Sirius was sure he had a broom up his arse. Sirius gave a soft yawn, and purposely lounged a little more, just to show that he was different. His eyes then went back to watch Thorn as she sat delicately beside her Mother, the quintessential picture of beauty and innocence. Sirius forced himself to look away, he shouldn’t be thinking like that. She trusted him. He was here to watch out for her, not to work his own way in. Stifling another yawn and running a hand through his hair, Sirius tuned out as the ceremony droned on, certain that had this been a normal wedding, they could have been married three times over by now.

 

*

 

After the ceremony was complete, Regulus waited with his parents for his turn to shake Lucius’ hand in congratulations and kiss Cissa on the cheek. He had just begun to turn away when Lucius’ hand had snaked out and seized him by the elbow. “Regulus…” he said softly, and Regulus allowed the man to draw him slightly away from the others.  
“Lucius…” Regulus said, when it was clear they would not be overheard. Lucius looked carefully at him, and then replied in a low voice,  
“I would like for you to meet me tonight in the library.”  
“Oh?” Regulus asked, a little surprised, but betraying nothing from behind his usual neutral mask.  
“I have a … proposition… to put to you.” Lucius went on, “Regarding your future.”  
“Well, of course, I shall be delighted to meet you.” Regulus replied, “At what time?”  
“Ten, I think.” Lucius told him, rewarding him with a cool smile. “That should give us plenty of time to properly discuss it.”  
“I’ll be there.” Regulus confirmed, wondering if this was going to be about what he suspected it was about. Almost quivering with excitement, Regulus turned to rejoin his parents and head outside to where the rest of the guests were congregating. Halfway to the door he spotted Aeshire and had begun towards her when he saw her hug a small woman with long curly brown hair. He paused when he realised she was talking to Meredie Fitzgerald’s parents. He waited until they had wandered outside before continuing over to Aeshire.

 

“Were they who I think they were?” he asked softly.  
“Meredie’s parents.” She replied quietly and he nodded. “They only came for the actual ceremony. They don’t feel up to a whole weekend of celebration.”  
“That seems reasonable.” He said. “They supported her joining the Dark Lord, didn’t they?”  
“Yes.”  
“hmm…”  
“…why?” Aeshire asked, raising an eyebrow at him. Regulus shrugged.  
“Just curious.” He replied with a grin. Aeshire studied him carefully, but then Regulus saw her push that away and look around them sadly.  
“Imagine how many of the people here are going to die because they joined the Dark Lord.” She said softly. “It’d be more than a few.”  
“They’re doing work they believe in.” Regulus replied easily. “Most people want to die doing work they believe in…”  
“I guess.” Aeshire sighed. “You seen Thorn today?”  
“Yeah,” Regulus smiled, “She’s wearing a red dress.” Aeshire raised an eyebrow at him.  
“You like that?”  
“I guess I do.” He told her with another smile.  
“Thorn looks good in most colours.” Aeshire said gently.  
“So I’ve noticed.”  
“It’s that aristocratic dark thing you’ve both got going on.” She replied. Regulus smiled gently. He’d noticed that they had similar looks, and they certainly looked good together. “You gonna go find her?” Aeshire asked him, with a knowing smile.  
“I have to spend some time with my Mother first.” He said, straightening his collar.  
“She met Thorn yet?”  
“…I… I’m not sure.”  
“I meant, have _you_ introduced her…”  
“Oh… Not yet.” He watched Aeshire tilt her head.  
“-Why?”  
“I’ve just… I haven’t had the opportunity yet.”  
“What’s wrong with now?”  
“Nothing…”  
“Well…”  
“You’re pushy.” Regulus told Aeshire. She just smiled at him.  
“I know.”

 

*

 

Thorn jumped when a hand stroked down her back. Thinking it might be Macnair or someone, she spun to see who had touched her. “Sorry…” Regulus said apologetically. Thorn smiled at him.  
“That’s okay.” She said, “I thought you might be someone else…”  
“You were expecting someone else?” he asked.  
“No…” she replied, stepping toward him, “I’m glad it’s you.”  
“I should hope so…” he grinned.  
“Don’t ever doubt it…” she breathed, going up on her toes to plant a light kiss against his jawline. She closed her eyes when he raised a hand to stroke his fingers lightly down her cheek.  
“I don’t.” he said softly and Thorn opened her eyes when he took her hands. “Come and meet my Mother?” he asked softly. She nodded.  
“Okay.”

 

Feeling Regulus give her hand an encouraging squeeze, Thorn widened her smile when Walburga Black turned to face her.  
“Mum…” Regulus said evenly, “This is Rose… Thorn Hallo.”  
“Mrs Black.” Thorn said gently, bowing her head and giving a light curtsey as Etiquette required.  
“Hallo, yes.” Mrs Black replied, “How is Danara?”  
“Very well, thank you.” Thorn told her, her head still bowed respectfully.  
“It pleases me to hear it.” Thorn raised her eyes to look at the woman as she continued “I shall have to find her this afternoon.”  
“I’m sure she’d like that.” She told the woman, watching as Mrs Black’s eyes looked her up and down, and then flicked to her son.  
“Is this what I think it is?” she asked them. Thorn felt Regulus’ hand tighten on her own.  
“Yes.” He replied calmly. Mrs Black nodded and looked back to Thorn.  
“You go to Hogwarts?”  
“I do.”  
“…and which house are you in?”  
“Gryffindor, Ma’am.”  
“Not Slytherin?” She asked, straightening her back.  
“No, Mrs Black.” Thorn said softly. She watched as Mrs Black nodded, and her eyes searched the crowd around them, no doubt searching for Sirius.  
“I see.” She said, “Yet you are a Hallo…”  
“Thorn is proud of her Pure Blood, Mum…” Regulus cut in. Thorn nodded. It was true. She was proud of her pure blood. She loved the history and the lineage. It was also what Mrs Black wanted to hear, she didn’t have to know that Thorn didn’t believe that put her above everybody else.  
“Very well…” Mrs Black said with a smile, reaching a hand out to Thorn. “It was lovely to meet you, my dear.”  
“And you, Mrs Black.” Thorn replied with another bow of her head. She looked up when the woman placed a finger beneath her chin, making her raise her head.  
“Lovely.” Mrs Black said, her grey eyes running over Thorn’s face.  
“My Lady?” Thorn asked, unsure of what she should reply.  
“Lovely.” Mrs Black repeated, releasing her and straightening up again. Thorn glanced sideways at Regulus who was watching with what appeared to be a small smile. “I must go.” Mrs Black said, giving them a smile of her own and then sweeping past them quickly.

 

Regulus took Thorn’s hand again and pulled her gently around to face him. “She liked you.” He told her brightly. Thorn smiled at him.  
“Good.” She replied. “That’s good.”  
“Yes, It is.” He said, “I knew she would.”  
“You might have mentioned that to me.” Thorn told him with a grin. Regulus squeezed her hand.  
“I didn’t know you were so worried about it.”  
“That would suggest I didn’t care.” Thorn said gently.  
“Would it?”  
“And why wouldn’t I want your Mother to like me?”  
“I couldn’t guess…”  
“Because I do.” She told him.  
“Yes.”  
“Very much so.”  
“Good thing she liked you then…”  
“Indeed it is.”  
“So we have that settled.” Regulus smiled.  
“So it would seem.” Thorn replied.

 

*

 

Sirius sighed as he completed his first round of the room, and had not found Thorn. Running a hand through his hair, he leaned against a wall and looked around himself. How was he meant to look out for her if he couldn’t even _find_ her? Then, spotting a flash of red, he hurried off into the crowd after it. Convinced that the red had been Thorn’s dress, Sirius followed in the direction he suspected she had gone, eventually finding her standing by Aeshire Yaslana.  
“I’ve been looking for you.” He told her with a smile.  
“Have you?” she asked apologetically. “I’m sorry.” Sirius smiled at her.  
“That’s okay.” He replied, pleased when she smiled back.  
“Are you okay, Sirius?” she asked gently.  
“Yes.” He replied, “Why wouldn’t I be?”  
“…I just thought that maybe the people here…” She broke off, and Sirius just smiled at her, touched by her concern.  
“I’m fine.” He told her. “You know me…”  
“Yes.” She agreed, “I do.”  
“Would you dance with me?” he asked, holding his hand out to her. Thorn took it and nodded, allowing him to lead her onto the dance floor.  
“I’d love to.” She told him, and Sirius smiled.  
“Is that your Gryffindor dress?” he asked lightly.  
“I don’t know…” Thorn replied, looking down at her dress. “Mum picked it for me. I have a green one for tomorrow.”  
“For Slytherin?”  
“I don’t know.” She answered softly, “I just thought it was because green is my favourite colour…”  
“Fair enough.” Sirius smiled.

 

He continued to smile at her as he turned them and positioned them as a new song began and he swept Thorn up into the dance, moving them about the room easily. “You’re really quite good at this, aren’t you?” she remarked with a smirk. Sirius tilted his head and then nodded.  
“It comes naturally…” he said proudly.

*

Thorn stopped herself before she replied that it was ‘in the breeding’ and just managed to smile and nod at Sirius.  
“You know…” Sirius said lightly, “I think Dumbledore may be throwing me a birthday party again this year…”  
“Right,” Thorn grinned. Since Sirius’ birthday was on Halloween, he insisted every year that the Halloween dance was thrown specifically to celebrate his own personal greatness. Anybody who disagreed, was personally shown the light… by Sirius himself.  
“You have your outfit picked out yet?” Sirius asked.  
“…The theme has not yet been disclosed…” Thorn reminded him with a smirk.  
“It’s _my_ party…” Sirius replied “I can choose the theme!”  
“And what would you choose?” Thorn asked him lightly.  
“Masquerade” Sirius told her. “It’s more fun that way…” Thorn smiled at him, loving that idea. She’d always wanted to go to a real masquerade ball.  
“You should suggest that to the Headmaster.” She told him brightly.  
“I might have already done so…” Sirius grinned. Thorn stared at him.  
“Really?” she asked excitedly. He nodded.  
“I knew you have wanted to go to one for years, so I suggested it to him.” Sirius tucked a strand of her black hair gently behind her ear as he told her this. Thorn watched him with a widening smile. If Dumbledore accepted the idea then that would be absolutely fantastic. She watched as Sirius attempted to re-tuck that same strand of hair as it just fell out again, and it occurred to her that he was still the only guy who could touch her without making her flinch. She frowned lightly as she realised that that included Regulus. Biting her lip, she wondered if that bothered Regulus. She’d have to work on it, she didn’t want to hurt him. “What’s wrong?” Sirius asked, obviously seeing the look on her face.  
“Nothing.” Thorn replied quickly. “Nothing. Your idea was brilliant.” She smiled at him.  
“I thought you’d like it…” Sirius replied gently, one of his hands now stroking down her hair. Thorn looked at him, wondering why only he could touch her and not make her flinch. She supposed it might be due to the fact that it was Sirius who had saved her from Jared Levine. She was comfortable with him. Trusted him. It was with that thought that she smiled up at him again, only to feel Sirius’ fingers trace their way down her cheek, and come to rest beneath her chin, tilting her face even higher up before his lips gently met hers as he bent to softly kiss her.  
Thorn froze. She just stopped moving and even breathing as she felt the way Sirius’ fingers traced along her jawline and up into her hair, his other hand on her waist, drawing her closer while he continued to tenderly kiss her. After a moment he stopped and pulled back, looking at her. “…Thorn?” he asked softly, his eyes running over her, obviously taking in her expression and body language. His eyes instantly widened. “Oh… I’m sorry!” he rushed, “I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t have just done it like that! I’m so sorry!” Thorn just stared at him, not knowing what to do or say. Eventually, she had only one reaction, and it was to back away from him and then turn and run off into the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~  
> ~  
> ~  
> As a note, I wrote this back in 2012 before we were told Sirius’s birthday was November 3rd. Wasn’t changing it.  
> (BUT BOY, WAS I CLOSE!)


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Sirius watched, horrified, as Thorn ran away from him. He felt his throat constrict, but swallowed it away. It was his own fault. He shouldn’t have just kissed her like that with no warning. He _knew_ how she was with things like that. How could he just _do_ that to her? Of course she’d run away! Taking several slow deep breaths, he tried to even out his breathing. What had he done? ‘ _No No No No No!_ ’ he thought to himself. What kind of selfish bastard was he? Sirius ran a hand through his hair, tugging roughly on it in a seemingly unconscious attempt to punish himself.

Releasing his hair and letting out a groan, he decided to give her a few minutes to calm down, and then he’d go after her to explain and apologise, and also to make sure he hadn’t just ruined his friendship with her.

*

Thorn ran as quickly as she could through the throngs of people in the room, trying not to trip on anybody as she headed for the doors to escape. Sirius had kissed her! Sirius had kissed her! _Sirius had kissed her!_ Why would he do that? Pressing the back of her hand to her mouth, she realised. He liked her. Thinking back over the past few weeks and his behaviour towards her, she realised that he had been a little more attentive than before and he’d certainly been more intense than usual. She remembered the way he’d taken care of her after they’d gone riding on his bike… and how protective he’d gotten after he found her up on the Astronomy Tower with Regulus. Oh crap, Regulus. Thorn was just wondering if she should tell Regulus about what Sirius had done when she ran into Aeshire.

“Whoa, Whoa…” Aeshire said, grabbing Thorn by the shoulders and steadying her. “What’s wrong? … did Macnair find you again?” Thorn shook her head.  
“No…” She said quietly.  
“Then what is it?” Aeshire asked, frowning slightly.  
“Sirius.” Thorn breathed, looking at her friend pleadingly, “He kissed me.” The colour that was in Aeshire’s face left it quickly.  
“Ohh…” she said softly.  
“I think he has _feelings_ for me.” Thorn said, closing her eyes.  
“So… he… just… kissed you?” Aeshire asked, “Out of the blue?” Thorn nodded.  
“We were dancing… and talking and… then he suddenly kissed me.”  
“Well, what did you do?”  
“I did what any sane person would do!” Thorn told her, “I ran away!” Aeshire gave a small smile, but Thorn groaned and ran her hands through her hair. “What do I do?” she asked.  
“What do you want to do?” Aeshire asked softly.  
“I don’t want to hurt Sirius.” Thorn told her firmly, “But… I can’t give him what he wants.”  
“Is that because of Regulus?”  
“Of course.” Thorn replied, “Who else?”  
“No, I didn’t mean anybody else… I just wondered if there were any other reasons.” Aeshire amended. Thorn’s eyes flicked to her.  
“Are you asking me that if I wasn’t with Regulus… would I be with Sirius?”  
“…I guess.” Aeshire said quietly. Thorn drew a deep breath and released it slowly.  
“I don’t see what relevance that could possibly have.” She eventually replied, “I love Reggie. That’s all there is to it.”  
“Is it?” Aeshire asked. Thorn narrowed her eyes at her.  
“What are you talking about?” she asked with a frown.  
“It’s just that you and Sirius have a lot in common…”  
“Aeshire…” Thorn muttered, looking away, “I thought you liked Reggie and I being together…”  
“I do!” Aeshire said hurriedly, reaching out and taking Thorn’s hands in hers. “I do. I really do.”  
“Then why does it sound like you’re trying to make me consider Sirius instead?” Thorn asked softly.  
“No. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that…” Aeshire told her, “I just want you to make sure you’ve considered everything.” Thorn looked at her.  
“I’m with Reggie, and I love him.” She said, “What else is there to consider?” Aeshire looked carefully at her and then nodded.  
“Fair enough.” She eventually said gently. Thorn just nodded and ran her hands through her hair again.

 

“So…” Aeshire began after a moment, “Was he good?”  
“What?”  
“Sirius... when he kissed you…” Aeshire replied, “He would have to be good at it, yeah?”  
“I… uh…”  
“Oh, come on…” Aeshire grinned, “I bet he was good.”  
“I didn’t kiss him back, Aeshire!”  
“Even so…” Aeshire prompted.  
“Why do you want to know?” Thorn asked slowly.  
“Just curious.” Her friend said, “I mean, he _is_ Sirius Black.”  
“Yeah, that’s his name.” Thorn said, “And we are not having this conversation.”  
“He was, wasn’t he!” Aeshire grinned, “He was! He was, and you liked it!” Thorn gave her a deadpan stare. “…You want me to stop talking.” Aeshire observed.  
“Yah.”  
“Alright, I’m sorry.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Yeah… uh… you might want to either sort that out in your head… or run away right now.” Aeshire muttered, looking over her shoulder. Thorn stiffened, and then a moment later heard Sirius’ voice.

 

“Um… Thorn?” he asked softly, “Could I talk to you?” Turning around to look at him, Thorn bit her lip, seeing the wary and almost hurt look in his eyes.  
“Sure, Sirius.” She replied quietly, looking over her shoulder at Aeshire, and then following Sirius outside to where it was a bit quieter.  
“I’m so sorry.” He said, the moment they had stopped walking.  
“I know.” She replied.  
“You know I’d never hurt you!” he reached his hand out as if to touch her, but then appeared to think better of it, and began to lower it away from her. Thorn gave a sigh and reached her own hand out, taking hold of his and giving it a gentle squeeze.  
“I know, Sirius.”  
“I shouldn’t have done it.” He said softly, “I know how you are with things like that… after Levine…” Thorn closed her eyes. He thought she had freaked out and run away because what Levine had done to her was still affecting her.  
“It’s not that, Sirius…” she breathed, “Because of him, I do react a certain way to other people… guys…” she took a deep breath, “But not you. I’ve never reacted that way around you.”  
“I know.” He said, “Until I kissed you.” 

 

Thorn shook her head. “That wasn’t why I ran away…” she said.  
“Then why did you?” he asked softly, looking at her with sad eyes. Thorn directed her gaze away.  
“I don’t want to hurt you…” she breathed, still not looking at him. She was going to have to tell him… she had to now.  
“You don’t like me…” he said quietly, drawing his hands away. Thorn quickly caught his hands before he could get away.  
“Of course I do, Sirius…” she said quickly. “I love you. You’re my best friend.”  
“I thought Aeshire was your best friend…” he replied softly.  
“She is. I have a few…” Thorn said flatly.  
“But?” he asked dully.  
“What?”  
“You love me. I’m you best friend…” he looked at her, “There was a ‘but’ coming, right?” Thorn looked at him. He was already hurt; she could see it in his face and hear it in his voice. She let out a soft breath and nodded, her eyes closing again. She heard Sirius take a deep breath and then he gently pulled his hands out of her grip. Thorn squeezed her eyes shut tighter. “…what’s the ‘but?” he asked in a soft whisper. Thorn looked up at him, her eyes wide. He was going to hate her.

*

 

Sirius watched Thorn expectantly. She looked scared, as if she knew he was not going to like what she was about to tell him. He also had the feeling that he wasn’t going to like it. …how could he? Watching her twist her hands nervously in front of her, Sirius kept swallowing the lump in his throat that continued to try and choke him. After a moment she opened her mouth as if to speak, but then closed it again and sighed. Sirius said nothing, just waited for her to tell him. She once again looked as if she were about to speak when suddenly her Mother had appeared out of nowhere and grabbed her arm. “Thorn, honey, I’ve been looking everywhere for you!”

 

Sirius watched Thorn turn her head to look at her Mother. “Here I am.” She said in barely more than a whisper, and Sirius suspected that her throat was as tight as his felt.  
“You have to come with me.” Danara said, tightening her hold on Thorn’s arm. Sirius saw Thorn give her Mother a meaningful look that clearly said she was busy, but Danara didn’t seem to notice. “Sirius doesn’t mind. Do you, Sirius?” she said, before dragging Thorn away into the crowd.

 

Heading over to the far wall, Sirius sat himself in an empty chair and sighed, running his hands over his face. What could she possibly have to tell him? She’d said that it hadn’t been her issues created by Levine that had made her run away from him… he supposed that was good… but there was still that ‘but’. He wondered if he eliminated this ‘but’ if she might then possibly consider… He sighed. He wasn’t going to push anything. He was thankful that she was talking to him after what he’d done. She’d said she loved him… But it always came back to that ‘but’. He desperately wanted to know what it was that kept her from just loving him outright… and leaving it at that. Cursing beneath his breath, Sirius leaned back in his chair and sighed loudly.

*

 

Regulus watched Thorn stand beside her Mother and smile and nod and bow and do everything that Etiquette required of her as her parents talked to Cissa and Lucius. He smiled to himself, thinking how lucky he was that she belonged to this society and could so easily get along with his family. …Just like Bellatrix had said. A moment later he noticed Thorn heading his way, the smile fading from her face with every step she took. Frowning lightly, he stepped in front of her as she clearly hadn’t seen him in the crowd. “What’s wrong?” he asked gently. Thorn looked up at him, her eyes widening. “Rose…” he breathed, taking her hands gently, “What is it?” He resisted the light sting of hurt he felt when she pulled her hands slowly from his hold and stepped back from him.  
“Not in here…” she said softly, looking around them with a frown.  
“Why?” he asked, before leading her outside.  
“I need to talk to you…” she told him gently. “Somewhere private.”  
“How about the Rose garden in the maze?” he asked, waving a hand at the garden behind her. He watched her turn and survey the garden that was made up of bushes about ten feet high.  
“Useful for hiding…” she replied. “It’s perfect.”  
“Alright…” Regulus led the way into the garden.

 

After about ten minutes Regulus and Thorn had found a secluded little corner of the garden, deep in the maze where they wouldn’t be disturbed by any of the other guests who were wandering among the flowers. Here, Regulus turned to her and was about to ask her what was wrong again when she’d suddenly stepped forward and hugged him tightly, hiding her face in his robes. Regulus’ arms came around her quickly, holding her tenderly. “Rose…?” he asked, worriedly. Thorn let him go and stepped back to look at him, Regulus noticed the fact that her hands were shaking and she kept twisting them together. Something had happened. “What is it?” he asked, reaching a hand out to gently touch her cheek, letting out a soft slow breath when she flinched slightly. However, after that, she raised a hand and lay it over his, keeping his hand on her cheek. “What happened?” he asked, concerned that she wasn’t answering his questions.

 

“I think Sirius may have some sort of feelings for me…” she replied quietly. Regulus looked at her. So, now she knew… but that meant Sirius had done something.  
“Why do you think that?” he asked a little stiffly.  
“He… he kissed me.”  
“He _what_?” Regulus growled.  
“Don’t get angry…” Thorn pleaded, taking his other hand in hers. “Don’t try and do anything to him… he’s going to be hurt enough as it is.” Regulus just nodded, knowing that was true.  
“I’m not angry.” He replied soothingly. “Are you okay?” Thorn closed her eyes and nodded, but Regulus pulled her toward him anyway, hugging her comfortingly.

 

*

 

After what seemed like forever, Sirius got to his feet, thinking that Danara would have certainly finished with Thorn by now. Making a quick circuit around the room, he searched for her, but found nothing. Deciding that she must have gone up to her room to get away from everything, he wandered outside, determined to find something to do to entertain himself.

 

After seeing a middle-aged couple sneak off into the garden maze, Sirius smirked to himself and headed into the bushes, thinking that this would be the perfect opportunity for him to entertain himself by eavesdropping on whoever he could find. He grinned, wondering what he might hear, considering that people had obviously gone in there to hide… but you just couldn’t hide well enough from a bored Sirius Black.

*

Thorn clung to Regulus, feeling the way he held her to himself, which was in fact, extremely comforting. She didn’t want to let go, and she didn’t want him to let go either. “Are you sure you’re okay?” he asked softly, after a few more moments. Thorn just nodded, her hands tightening on his shoulders when she felt his arms loosen around her, and she looked up at him pleadingly, not ready to lose the physical contact.  
“I’m alright…” she told him quietly, still holding onto his shoulders. Regulus smiled down at her knowingly.  
“I won’t let you go until you want me to…” he said gently. Thorn grinned at him.  
“That won’t happen.” She replied, one of her hands tracing from his shoulder, up the back of his neck.  
“I’m pleased to hear it…” He breathed, a moment before he had bent to kiss her, one of his arms winding tightly around her waist, lifting her to him, his other hand tracing its way slowly up her back. Thorn’s eyes closed as she melted into that kiss, and she pulled herself harder against him, sliding her hand up to play in his hair.

 

*

 

Sirius crept up the narrow passageways in the maze, listening to people’s conversations on the other sides of the hedges, but he became bored with them rather quickly and moved on to the next. After a five minute search of not finding anybody to listen to, Sirius had wandered deeper into the maze and was just beginning to wonder if he had gotten himself lost in it when a low voice caught his attention. He smirked to himself when he heard what the voice was saying. “I won’t let you go until you want me to…” he crept closer to where the voice was coming from, then frowned when he heard a familiar voice reply, “That won’t happen.” Sirius paused, realising that the voices were coming from the other side of the hedge, in the next passageway. Hearing “I’m pleased to hear it…” Sirius recognised his brother’s voice and was pushing branches aside to see through, not understanding why Thorn would be out here with Regulus.

He had just created a gap in the branches and had spotted the two standing just in the light in the next passageway when he saw Regulus bend and kiss Thorn, his arms wrapping around her. Sirius’ eyes widened for a second in shock, but then he saw Thorn pull herself harder against his brother and Sirius went cold. Before he knew what he was doing, he had forced his way through the bushes until he was in their passageway, just staring at them, they still hadn’t noticed him. After a moment longer, he realised he should say something, and he sought for something to say.

 

“What the hell?” was all that Sirius could manage to get out at that moment, still staring at Thorn kissing his brother.

*

 

Thorn leapt away from Regulus when she heard Sirius’ voice and she turned quickly to see him staring at them. “What the hell?” he repeated softly, a shattered expression on his face.  
“S-Sirius…” she began, uncertainly, “I-I’m sorry…” Sirius pointed at Regulus.  
“He’s the ‘but’, isn’t he?” he asked flatly.  
“I wanted to tell you… I was going to…” she began quickly, “But it never seemed the right time… or I got interrupted. I tried to tell you earlier…” She watched as Sirius’ eyes swept over them again, getting darker by the second.  
“How long?” he asked eventually, so low that Thorn barely heard him. She just stared at him for a second, until she felt Regulus take her hand encouragingly. She knew he meant well, but she saw Sirius’ eyes focus upon their hands and a pained frown passed quickly across his face, and he repeated his question. “How long?”  
“Over a month.” Regulus told him evenly. Thorn watched Sirius blanch at the answer and his eyes flicked to her.  
“Over a month?” he asked softly. She nodded. He frowned, “So… when I found you up on the tower, with him…?” he flicked a glance at Regulus.  
“Yes.” Thorn said shakily. She watched Sirius guiltily as Regulus gave her hand a gentle squeeze, obviously hearing her voice shake. Thorn watched Sirius run his hands over his face, rubbing at his eyes.

 

“All that…” he began in a high voice, “You were with him the whole time…” She didn’t know what he was talking about, but she couldn’t think of a response anyway, she was too distracted by the guilt that came from her suspicion that he was trying not to cry. She watched him turn his eyes on Regulus and saw a flash of anger blaze through them. Thorn jumped as Sirius suddenly headed straight for them, his sudden movement startling her until she noticed that all the anger in his eyes was focused upon his brother. Not knowing what Sirius was going to do, Thorn stepped in front of Regulus, just in case Sirius had it in his head to try and hit him or something. She met Sirius’ gaze when he looked down at her, but then he had looked back at Regulus, over her head, and said very softly, “you knew.”  
“I’m sorry.” Regulus’ reply was just as soft, and Thorn saw tears well in Sirius’ eyes before he quickly turned away from them and began up the passageway.

 

“Sirius!” she went to go after him, but Regulus had caught her wrist and pulled her back, stopping her.  
“Don’t.” he said gently, “Let him go.”  
“…no.” She replied, trying to pull her wrist free and go after Sirius, but Regulus held on tightly. “Let me go…” she said, her throat constricting, as she continued to try and twist her arm free.  
“No.” Regulus told her, “Trust me, he needs some time alone.” Thorn shook her head, feeling tears begin to fall.  
“No… I need to talk to him.” She choked out. “I didn’t mean to hurt him…”  
“I know…” Regulus breathed, pulling her around and wrapping his arms tightly around her as she began to cry.

*

 

Regulus tightened his arms around Thorn as he felt her start to shake. “Rose…” he said softly, “He’ll be okay.” He felt her shake her head.  
“I didn’t want to hurt him…” she sobbed, her hands clenching handfuls of his robes.  
“I know that… and he does too.” Regulus replied, kissing the top of her head, his hands stroking down her hair soothingly. “He’s just hurting right now, but he’ll be fine.”  
“You don’t know that…” Thorn replied quietly. Regulus just continued to stroke her hair soothingly while he waited for her to cry herself out.

 

Eventually she looked up and sniffed, stepping back from him. “I’m sorry.” She mumbled. “I cried on your robes… they’re wet.”  
“It’s okay.’ He told her gently, reaching out and brushing her tears from her cheeks. He then realised that his mother had insisted he carry a handkerchief in his robes as it was a gentlemanly thing to do, and he pulled it out with a small grin. “Here.”  
“Thanks.” She sniffed, taking it from him and wiping her eyes.  
“Are you okay?” he asked gently. Thorn nodded and drew a deep breath.  
“He said you knew…” she looked up at him questioningly. “Knew what?”  
“I knew he had feelings for you.” He told her softly. Thorn started at him, horrified.  
“You what?” she gasped, “Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“I knew it would hurt you…” he explained, “Knowing that you wouldn’t want to… well… you know, because it just happened…” he broke off. Thorn ran her hands through her hair and let out a soft groan. “I’m sorry…” he said, reaching out to touch her, “I just wanted to protect you from that.”  
“I get it.” She said softly.

 

Regulus watched her uncertainly, wondering if she was angry at him or not. “This is not how I wanted this to happen…” she breathed, pressing the palms of her hands into her eyes.  
“It could have gone better, I agree.” He replied. He watched Thorn close her eyes in mortification and shook his head, stepping closer to her and pulling her into a gentle hug again. He felt her rest her head on his shoulder, her arms circling his waist as she leaned into him.  
“Regulus…?” She breathed.  
“Mmm?”  
“Do you think he’ll ever forgive me?” Regulus looked down at her.  
“Yes.” He told her firmly. “Of course he will. You’re his friend.”  
“I feel like I betrayed him.”  
“I know.” He said softly, his hand stroking down her hair once again. “But you didn’t.” She nodded and looked up at him sadly, so Regulus quickly kissed her on the forehead, causing a small smile to form on her lips. “It’ll be fine.” He told her gently.  
“As long as we’re together…” she breathed, and Regulus nodded in agreement.  
“Yes.” He said, “As long as we’re together.”

*

 

Sirius hurried through the maze, desperate to get away from Thorn and Regulus. He never would have imagined in a billion years that she would have been involved with his brother! Never! Of all the things he had thought up for why she had run away from him earlier, all the reasons he had considered, that had most certainly not been one of them! Wiping at his face, irritated that he couldn’t see, Sirius realised that he was crying, and came to an abrupt stop, using his sleeves to get rid of any evidence. Then, taking several deep breaths to get his emotions back under control, he headed out of the maze.

It was no wonder she had run away from him when he’s kissed her. He was the wrong brother. Letting out a sigh, Sirius wondered if he’d made her feel worse than she would have if it had simply been because of her scars caused by Levine. Either way, he couldn’t stay here and watch them together. Not yet. Wiping carefully at his eyes again, Sirius headed for the doors to the reception, coming across Aeshire Yaslana as he did so. She took one look at him and said, “Oh Gods, You know.”  
“You don’t say…” He snarled.  
“…Where’s Thorn?” she asked, hesitantly.  
“Making out with my brother.” He replied tartly. Aeshire raised an eyebrow at him.  
“Oh…” she said, realisation crossing her face. “She didn’t tell you… you … discovered them, didn’t you?” Sirius gave a simple nod, and then went to pass her.  
“Tell her I’ve gone back to Hogwarts.” He said, pausing for a second, and then heading off through the crowd.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Thorn sat lightly in front of the mirror in her room and pulled her brush through her hair. Staring at her reflection critically she noticed that the red in her eyes that she’d had earlier from crying was beginning to fade. She had come out of the gardens with Regulus to find Aeshire waiting for them. Her friend had told her that Sirius had gone back to Hogwarts and that had only made things worse. She’d hurt him so much that he couldn’t even be in the same place as her right now. Regulus had told her again that Sirius would get over it, and Thorn hoped that that was true. She was meant to be his friend, not just another person in his life that had betrayed and hurt him. Thorn closed her eyes. She _hadn’t_ betrayed him! Not in that way anyway… but she felt as if she’d betrayed him as a friend, for not telling him about Regulus, and for letting him find out the way he did. She shook her head. She hadn’t _let_ him find out like that. She would do anything to go back and stop that from happening the way it had. Sighing, Thorn brought her hair around over her left shoulder to continue brushing it.

 

After a while she got up and went and got a heavy shawl from the end of her bed, wrapping it around herself, she began to pace the room. Some time after dinner, when everybody had been sitting in one of the winter entertainment rooms, Regulus had gotten up and told Thorn that Lucius wished to speak to him. He’d been gone for about an hour when she had finally retired to her own room. She’d thought that perhaps Regulus might come and see her afterwards, but it was nearing midnight and she supposed that he must still be talking to Lucius. With that thought, Thorn got changed into her nightgown and climbed into bed, yawning, she settled down comfortably and closed her eyes.

*

 

Regulus hurried down the dark hallway. He wanted Thorn. Needed her. Needed her to hold him and tell him that it was going to be okay, and that she still loved him. He needed her touch, her reassurance. He needed to hold her and know that just because of the agreement he had just made, that the whole world hadn’t changed. He needed to know that he hadn’t lost her.

 

Stopping outside Thorn’s door, Regulus paused to listen, but heard nothing from inside. He knocked briskly. After a moment of hearing nothing, he knocked again. This time he heard soft footsteps and then Thorn pulled the door open to appear before him in a long white nightgown, her hair falling messily over her shoulders, almost to her waist – She’d been asleep.  
“- Reggie?” she murmured, seeing him.  
“Oh, Rose. I’m sorry. You were asleep…” He said quickly, his eyes looking her over again. She looked beautiful. Thorn smiled at him.  
“It’s okay, Reggie…” She said softly, stepping back to let him into her room. Regulus stepped in and looked at her.  
“I’m sorry.” He said again, “I didn’t think about the time…Oh, Gods… It must be nearly three in the morning.” He ran a hand through his hair; “I just wanted…” he stopped and looked silently at her. Thorn smiled softly and stepped forward, correctly identifying what he wanted. She wrapped her arms around him, resting her head against his shoulder. Regulus gave a soft sigh and pulled her more tightly to him, burying his face in her hair and breathing her in.  
“Reggie, are you alright?” she asked gently.  
“Mmmm…” he replied, pulling her even closer.  
“Regulus?” she asked, and he could hear the worry in her voice.  
“I just want to hold you…” he replied softly. He felt her reach up and stroke his cheek, and he tightened his arms around her waist. “- I have to be close to you.” He breathed.  
“For as long as you need.” She whispered in his ear.  
“Thank you.” Regulus murmured, stroking his hand down her hair. He heard her let out a soft yawn and then her weight against him increased and he noticed that she was leaning on him. “Rose, honey,” he said with a soft smile, “I think you need to go back to bed.”  
“You still need me.” She replied as he let her go.  
“I don’t need you falling asleep on your feet.” He replied gently. “Come on…” he took her hands and led her back to her bed, stopping when he felt her stiffen lightly when he gestured to it. “Oh! No- Rose, I’m sorry…” he began quickly. She turned to face him, and looked up at him.  
“I know.” She said gently, “It’s okay.” She gave a small smile and reached up to him, “It’s okay.”  
“I’m so sorry.” He told her. Thorn ran her hand along his shoulder, and up to the back of his neck, before standing on her toes and softly kissing him.  
“It’s okay.” She breathed, breaking away from him, “In fact…” she looked behind herself at the bed, and bit her lip. Regulus’ heart nearly hit his stomach. Surely she wasn’t going to suggest… He looked at her, eyes wide, until she shook her head. “No.” she said softly, “I want you to stay with me.”  
“You want me to _stay_ with you?” he asked softly. Thorn nodded. “Are… Rose, are you sure?”  
“You want to be near me,” She said quietly, “and I need to lie down…”  
“Yes… but…”  
“You’re not going to hurt me, are you…?” she murmured softly.  
“No…of course not…” he breathed.  
“Then there’s nothing wrong with it…” she said. Regulus raised his hands to gently cup her cheeks and turned her face up to his, placing a gentle kiss in the middle of her forehead.  
“You trust me that much?” he asked quietly.  
“Yes…” Thorn breathed, drawing him with her as she backed toward the bed.

 

Regulus watched as she crawled into the centre of the bed and then slipped beneath the heavy covers. She motioned for him and he slowly climbed up with one knee, and then paused to look at her.  
“I trust you Regulus.” She told him firmly, “You should trust yourself.” He let out a gentle breath and slowly crawled toward her, settling beside her on the covers. “Regulus.” She stated. He looked carefully at her and then slipped beneath the covers as she lifted them. “There…” she breathed, shifting over so that she was resting against him. “Isn’t that better…?”  
“I love you…” He told her quietly, as she settled herself into the crook of his arm. Thorn smiled, leaning her head back against his shoulder.  
“I know you do.” She breathed, closing her eyes and turning slightly toward him, “And I love you.” Regulus tightened his arm around her so that they were both more comfortable, while he smoothed her hair down with his spare hand.

 

After a few minutes Regulus heard Thorn’s breathing slow and even out. He looked down at her and smiled, knowing she was asleep. He bent his head, placing a light kiss just below her hairline, hardly able to believe that she had talked him into getting into bed with her, and then had just drifted off to sleep, leaving herself completely in his power. _No. Under my protection._ He thought, _She left herself under my protection._ Thinking about that, Regulus shifted slightly, wrapping his arms around her more protectively as she curled into him. Turning his head to press his cheek against her hair, Regulus closed his eyes. Being here with her, like this, was comforting enough to distract him from what he had been discussing earlier with Lucius. Thinking back on that, he frowned and tried to press himself closer to Thorn, sighing softly, contented, when she draped an arm over him. Giving her another gentle kiss on the forehead, Regulus settled down to drift off to sleep.

 

*

 

Thorn awoke feeling comfortable, warm and safe. Reaching up to brush her dark hair from her eyes, she smiled when she spotted Regulus asleep beside her. She shifted slightly to get a better look at his face, and his arms tightened slightly around her. Thorn smiled and raised her hand to brush his hair gently back from his face, kissing him softly on the cheek. She watched him turn a little towards her, smiling softly in his sleep, and Thorn wrapped an arm around his waist, snuggling closer to him. It was then she realised what she’d done. She’d spent the night curled up in bed with Regulus. Thorn looked up at him quickly, but he was still asleep. She wondered if she’d done the wrong thing… especially after what he’d told her about his dream. Had she been cruel in having him stay with her when she had no intention of… She shook her head softly, he’d seemed fine… and he hadn’t tried anything further during the night. Looking up at him now, she decided he looked quite content and she relaxed a little. Reaching her hand up, she brushed his hair back again and then smiled gently when he opened his eyes slowly.

 

“Hey…” she said quietly. Regulus smiled gently at her.  
“Hey…” he replied softly. “…You been awake long? What time is it?”  
“I just woke up…” she replied, then looked over at the glow coming from behind the heavy curtains, “I guess it must be around ten…” She jumped when Regulus suddenly sat up. “…what is it?” she asked, startled.  
“Won’t your Mother freak out if she finds me in here?”  
“She won’t find you in here.” Thorn replied soothingly. “She never comes to get me in the mornings.”  
“Oh…” he breathed. “Well…” Thorn grinned up at him, stretching slightly. “So… we won’t be missed for quite a while…?”  
“I guess…” she replied. Regulus nodded and smiled down at her.  
“How’d you sleep?” he asked, lying back down beside her, “I’m sorry for waking you up in the middle of the night…”  
“It’s okay.” She told him, “I slept fine… you’re quite comfortable, y’know…” she smiled when he grinned.

 

Thorn watched him prop himself up on his elbow to look at her. “I’m glad you liked it…” he said easily.  
“I did.” She told him.  
“Didn’t unnerve you?” he asked gently. Thorn shook her head and Regulus smiled, reaching his hand out to softly touch her cheek. “That’s good…”  
“Yeah.” Thorn replied, a little surprised herself that she hadn’t been bothered by it.  
“You do trust me.”  
“I told you I do…” she said softly. Regulus smiled at her, and then leaned forward slightly.  
“I know.” He breathed, before kissing her gently.   
Thorn smiled into the kiss when she realised that he was trying not to scare her by kissing her too forcefully while still in bed with her. Reaching a hand up to him, Thorn shifted slightly closer, allowing him to wrap his arm more securely around her. When he was holding her closer Thorn gave him a soft kiss and then, for no reason she could fathom, hooked a leg around him. Regulus immediately raised his head to look at her, his grey eyes wide.  
“… Sorry.” She muttered, going to pull back, but he stopped her.  
“It’s okay…” He told her softly, “I was just surprised…” he looked at her “I didn’t think you’d be comfortable with something like that…”  
“I didn’t think about it…” she whispered, “I just did it…” Regulus smiled at her.  
“It’s not so bad, is it?” he asked. Thorn gave a soft smile in return, and shook her head.  
“Feels kind of good…” she replied softly. Regulus gave a small laugh.  
“How does this feel?” he breathed, reaching down to the knee she had hooked around him, and then gently sliding his hand up her leg and then around and up her back. Thorn bit her lower lip and looked shyly at him.  
“Uhmm…” She didn’t know what to say to him. She liked what he’d done, it did indeed feel good, but she was concerned about what would come after… She may have been comfortable with more things than she had been earlier, but she wasn’t sure if she could handle anything further than that. Regulus smiled knowingly at her and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead.  
“Don’t worry…” he breathed, raising his hand to stroke her hair softly, “Don’t worry about it.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t be.” He replied softly, raising his hand to brush her hair back over her shoulder. “It’s alright.”

 

Thorn gave a soft smile and rested her head against him, letting out a soft breath when he held her tightly to himself. “It’s alright.” He repeated, stroking her hair. Thorn just nodded, her eyes closing. “You know I said I wasn’t going to make you do anything you didn’t want to…”  
“I know.” She whispered, “I just don’t want to be cruel to you.”  
“You’re not being cruel.” He told her firmly.   
“…But…”  
“No.” he replied simply, “I’m fine with just this.” his arm around her waist tightened slightly, and Thorn smiled.  
“If you say so…”  
“I do.” He replied shortly. Thorn looked up at him and grinned widely.  
“If you’re happy with just that… well… I don’t know… can I kiss you?” she asked with a wry smile. Regulus gave a twisted smirk.  
“Any time you want…” he breathed softly, pushing her hair back again. Thorn gave a soft laugh.  
“Sounds good to me.” She answered, sliding her hand up his arm to his shoulder and then kissing him gently.  
“I’m so glad you approve…” he replied when she had pulled back slightly. Thorn smiled at him and then tucked her head under his chin as she snuggled closer, just enjoying his arms around her, and really not wanting to get out of bed into the cold that seemed to fill the rooms and halls of Malfoy Manor.

 

*

 

Regulus frowned as he watched Rabastan from across the large table. His friend had been awfully quiet and reclusive all day, and Regulus couldn’t help but wonder if Rodolphus had talked to him about the same thing that Lucius’ little talk had been about. Looking around he saw that Thorn was talking to Aeshire nearby and he turned his eyes back on Rabastan, then got to his feet and walked around the table to sit next to his friend. “…what’s up?” he asked lightly. Rabastan glanced at him, and then stabbed his fork into a cheese square.  
“Lucius talked to you?”  
“Yes…”  
“… Rodolphus talked to me.” Rabastan said slowly, as if that explained it all. It did. Regulus nodded quickly.  
“Ah… and you’re uncertain?”  
“Not about the cause…” Rabastan replied gently, “About whether I _can._ ”  
“You’re good at things like that…” Regulus told him, “You’re really talented… I’ve seen you.”  
“Yeah… but if I fail at something… It’d bring so much shame…”  
“You won’t fail.” Regulus told him firmly. “…did you say ‘Yes’?” Rabastan nodded.  
“And you?” he asked.  
“Yeah.” Regulus replied softly. Rabastan nodded again.

 

Looking up and down the table, Regulus wondered just how many of the people present had made the same agreement that he and Rabastan had. He didn’t suppose you could tell just from looking at them. He hardly supposed he looked the type either… but then he thought more about that and the cause… and who would be fighting for it, and decided that he probably looked _exactly_ the type.  
“She know?” Rabastan suddenly asked. Regulus looked sideways at him.  
“What?” he asked.  
“Thorn.” Rabastan replied. “Does she know?” Regulus shook his head.  
“No.”  
“You going to tell her?”  
“…I guess…” he said quietly, “…When I figure out how.” He saw Rabastan look at him, but his friend remained quiet and then looked back to his plate. Regulus was thankful for that and turned his eyes on Thorn who was still talking to Aeshire. He didn’t know how she would react when he told her. There was the side of her that seemed to accept anything about anyone… but then there was the kind side that didn’t like to see people hurt, the side that was most likely to disapprove of what he was getting involved in… and he didn’t know which side was most dominant.

 

“People are going to find out about you two after this weekend.” Rabastan suddenly said. Regulus turned his head to look at him. “You two have been together most of the weekend… and there are a fair few Hogwarts students here… they’re gonna talk.”  
“Yeah…” Regulus sighed, “I know.”  
“You figure out what you’re going to do about it?”  
“Nothing much we can do.” Regulus replied, “Can’t decide if it’d be better to just let it spread by itself… or … I don’t know… make a public declaration or something…”  
“Hmm…” Rabastan mused, “I guess it’d depend on how you planned to do your ‘public declaration’.”  
“Great.” Regulus muttered. “Stupid fucking war.” Rabastan gave a soft chuckle and stabbed another cheese square.

*

 

Thorn shoved her hair brush into her bag and turned to look at her Mother who was standing by the bed.  
“I noticed Sirius wasn’t around today…”  
“No.” Agreed Thorn stiffly, “He wasn’t.”  
“…He left, didn’t he?”  
“Yes.”  
“Went back to Hogwarts?”  
“Yes.” Thorn answered. Her Mother nodded wisely.  
“He found out about you and his brother.” It wasn’t a question, but Thorn answered anyway.  
“Yes. He did.” She looked almost defiantly at her Mother, waiting for whatever she would say next.  
“I take it that didn’t go too well…”  
“I didn’t get to actually _tel_ l him.” Thorn muttered, turning back to her packing.  
“You didn’t?”  
“No.” Thorn replied. “He found us in the garden.”  
“…Oh.” Thorn could hear the surprise in her Mother’s voice and nodded slowly.  
“I hurt him, Mum…” she said softly. “I didn’t mean to… and I had no idea it would hurt him that much anyway… but it really really did.” She closed her eyes before she could start crying again, and then felt her Mother’s soft hand on her shoulder.  
“He’ll get over it…” Her Mother said quietly, as she turned Thorn to face her.  
“That’s what Regulus said…” she muttered as her Mother pulled her into a hug. Thorn buried her face in her Mother’s robes as she wrapped her arms around her, there was definitely nothing like a ‘Mum hug’ to make you feel better.

 

Twenty minutes later, Thorn followed her Mother out to the lawn where all the students were waiting to get sent back to school. Her Mother handed her her bag and then hugged her again. “Don’t worry about Sirius.” She whispered in Thorn’s ear. “I’ll bet half of his reaction was just shock. When he gets used to it he’ll deal with it a bit better.” Thorn just nodded and hugged her Mother tighter. “I’ll see you at Christmas.” Her Mother said as Aeshire came toward them, smiling.  
“You all ready?” her friend asked. Thorn nodded.  
“Yeah.” She said, “All packed.”  
“You too, Aeshire.” Thorn’s Mother said, hugging the girl. “You’re more than welcome at Christmas too.”  
“Thank you, Mrs. Hallo.” Aeshire replied, her grin widening. 

 

They were then interrupted by the call for all sixth year students returning to Hogwarts. “Bye, Mum.” Thorn said, picking up her bag, “Love you!” she then turned and ran after Aeshire through the crowd. By the time she caught up to her friend, everybody was already reaching for the portkey and she had some trouble fitting herself into a small space to take hold of it. Not long later, however, she was once again dumped on the ground amid a tangle of arms and legs of other people who hadn’t kept their footing and had to dust herself off as she got to her feet.  
“That’s always fun, isn’t it…” Aeshire muttered darkly as she too got to her feet. “There _has_ to be a better way to travel en masse.”   
“Once you’re seventeen you won’t have to worry.” Thorn replied, “You can just apparate,”  
“Only two months…” Aeshire grinned. “Totally can’t wait!”  
“Hope you don’t get splinched…” Thorn grinned.   
“Like I would!” Aeshire smirked. “I’m far too talented and brilliant for such a thing.”  
“I can’t decide if that was very Slytherin or very Ravenclaw…” Thorn said with mock seriousness. Aeshire smirked again. It was then they realised that they had to be getting out of the way before the next group arrived by portkey.  
“Let’s get up into the warmth,” Aeshire suggested as Regulus headed for them.  
“I like it.” Thorn agreed.  
“I need to teach you two how to land when using a portkey.” Regulus grinned at them.  
“Don’t bother.” Aeshire replied lightly, “We’re going to just apparate anyway.” Regulus grinned again.   
“Oh, I see.” He replied. “Is that because you always land on your arse?”  
“Yes.” Aeshire retorted. Regulus gave a soft laugh, and Thorn’s smile slowly faded when she realised that once they were back in the castle she would have to leave the both of them and head up to Gryffindor Tower by herself.   
She looked up quickly when Regulus took her hand and she saw him watching her with a light frown. “What is it?” he asked gently. Thorn bit her lip.  
“Just not looking forward to heading up to the Gryffindor commonroom.” She replied softly.  
“Is that because you’ve just spent the weekend with people your house doesn’t like… or because of Sirius?”  
“All of the above…” she said quietly. Regulus squeezed her hand gently.  
“Did you ever get him to show you where that Room of Requirement is?”  
“Yeah…” she breathed, “He showed me last week…” she looked up at him with a smile.  
“Now we have somewhere to go when we want to be alone…” he told her softly. Thorn’s smile widened, the simple knowledge of that making her seem somewhat lighter.  
“Alright…” she agreed.   
“We’ll talk about it tomorrow.” he said when they reached the marble staircase inside and Thorn had to go up it alone. She nodded, and ran a hand through her hair.  
“Good Night.” Aeshire said, hugging her, and then heading for the dungeons. Thorn turned her eyes on Regulus.  
“Don’t let them get to you…” he told her gently, before he lifted her hand to kiss the inside of her wrist. Thorn smiled softly and nodded.  
“I’ll try.” She replied. Regulus gave an appreciative smile, then quickly kissed her forehead and turned, heading for the dungeons after Aeshire, as a group of students wandered into view through the doors. Thorn sighed and began up the stairs, hoping she wouldn’t be hassled endlessly by Morghana who would be after gory details of what had happened in the hopes that she might be able to use something as ammunition against Slytherin in this Gods’ damned war.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Regulus looked up from his breakfast as the doors to the hall opened. Sighing when he saw that the girl walking in wasn’t Thorn, he then let out a groan when he saw that it was Angela. Noticing that she was heading straight for him, Regulus stabbed his fork into his bacon and resisted an annoyed hiss. “Morning Reggie!” Angela said sitting beside him.  
“What do you want?” he growled, not even bothering to pretend to be pleasant.  
“I feel bad… about before…” she simpered. “I wanted to make it up to you.”  
“Don’t bother.” He retorted, “Don’t come near me again and we’ll call it even.”  
“Well… I can’t do that.” She grinned. “Not after…” he saw her eyes look him up and down, and she pushed her hair back over her shoulder, “…well… now I know what I’ll be missing.” Regulus choked on the piece of bacon he had just put into his mouth.  
“Wha-?” he looked at her. “No!” he said, “I can’t believe you’re still having a go…”  
“Oh, come now, Reggie…” Angela sighed, “I thought a weekend with your family would have refreshed your sight. You and I would be so good together.”  
“I don’t think so.” He said sharply.  
“Oh but we would…” she insisted, “My family would be ever so pleased… and I dare say yours would too!”  
“Fuck off…” Regulus groaned, getting to his feet, his face set in a revolted snarl. He then headed for the door, leaving Angela looking after him, thoroughly shocked.

 

Regulus smiled at Thorn as she came through the doorway and quickened his step as she retreated backwards out the door before anybody saw her. Once out in the hall, he took her hand and led her into their usual empty classroom.   
“You look a little… off.” Thorn said, looking at him. Regulus nodded.  
“I just got propositioned by Angela again.” He sighed. Thorn made a face and Regulus smiled. “She tried telling me that our families would be ‘ever so pleased’ by us getting together.”  
“Oh.” She said, raising an eyebrow.  
“I can’t believe she’s still trying.” Regulus muttered. Thorn smiled at him.  
“It’s because you’re so desirable.” She smirked. Regulus grinned at her.  
“Yeah. Right.” He tilted his head, “So… do you want to show me where the Room of Requirement is tonight?”  
“Oh!” Thorn smiled wider, “Yeah!” 

 

“Good.” He reached out, taking her hand gently. “So… how did last night go… with your friends?” Regulus looked carefully at her, playing with her fingers. He watched as she glanced away and let out a soft breath.  
“It was fine.” She muttered, still looking over toward the window. Regulus shook his head.  
“That bad, was it?”  
“Morghana just…” Thorn sighed, “And Sirius… he couldn’t even look at me.” Regulus gave her hand a squeeze.  
“I’m sorry.” He told her. Thorn shrugged and he watched her force a smile onto her face. “Do the others… did Sirius tell them? About us?” Thorn shook her head.  
“I think James knows…. But not the others. Not as far as I can tell…” she said. “I’m pretty sure Morghana would have had something to say about that if she knew…”  
“They’re going to find out…” he breathed, watching her face for her reaction. She just nodded.  
“I know.”  
“…We’re going to have to make it public.” This time she cringed, then nodded again.  
“I know.”

 

*

 

Thorn sat at her desk in Charms, staring absently at the cup she was meant to be multiplying. “Are you alright, Thorn?” Artemis asked softly. Thorn looked up at her and gave a forced smile. “…Is all of Morghana’s questioning getting to you?”  
“You could say that.” Thorn replied quietly. Artemis nodded.  
“Just tell her to leave you alone.”  
“I’ve tried that. She doesn’t understand why I don’t want to help her.”  
“Did something happen at the wedding?” Artemis then asked, “I haven’t seen Sirius talk to you since you got back…” Thorn looked back to her cup.  
“Sirius had a rough time.” She replied, evasively.   
“Why?”  
“…well for one, he was surrounded by people who don’t like him.” She said, wishing Artemis would drop it.  
“I guess…” Artemis said, looking at Thorn, who pretended she didn’t notice. “Was that all?”  
“I don’t want to talk about it.” Thorn breathed. She saw Artemis tilt her head, clearly wanting to know more, but her friend had the decency to remain silent.

 

After Charms, Thorn made her way up the hall toward her next class. Artemis was somewhat ahead of her and so she was left to her own thoughts, and as such was not paying much attention to where she was walking. This resulted in several jolts as people brushed past her and eventually she rounded a corner and walked straight into somebody. Startled, Thorn looked straight up into Sirius’ eyes. She felt her own eyes widen at the same moment that his did and then he stepped back from her and lowered his eyes to the ground before turning away. Thorn tried to grab his wrist to stop him, but he yanked it from her grip and walked away without saying a single word to her. Staring after him, Thorn blinked back the tears she felt forming and tried to swallow as her throat began to constrict. Turning away she then came face to face with James Potter.

 

“Uh…” she stopped dead, seeing the way that he was looking at her, and braced herself for whatever he was about to throw at her. When he did nothing but continue to look at her, Thorn lowered her eyes as the tears she had been resisting won out. A moment later she jumped when James hugged her. He patted her lightly on the back and Thorn stopped resisting her tears. “He hates me.” She choked out.  
“No, he doesn’t.”  
“Yes he does.” Thorn nodded, and squeezed her eyes shut tightly. “I didn’t mean to hurt him.” She sobbed, “I promise I didn’t.”  
“I know that and so does Sirius.”  
“No.” Thorn shook her head.  
“Yes.” James said firmly. Thorn took a deep breath and pulled away from him, wiping her eyes. When she looked up again, James was still looking at her. “He just needs time.” He told her gently. “He’s upset. He’ll deal with it. He’ll be fine.”  
“He’s my best friend and I’ve ruined that.” Thorn replied softly. James bit his lip.  
“You’ll just have to wait and see.” He said, running a hand through his messy hair. Thorn glanced cynically at him. “…You’re going to be late for class.” He added.  
“I’m not going.” She muttered, looking back to the floor.  
“As Head Boy, I’m going to pretend like I didn’t hear that.” He replied, “But as your friend, I recommend the third floor corridor behind the painting of that old chap with that fat horse…It’ll be empty and nobody will bother you.”  
“Thanks.” Thorn said softly, adjusting her bag on her shoulder. James nodded and then patted her lightly on the head before he headed past her up the hallway. Thorn sighed and headed for the third floor.

 

*

 

Regulus rolled his eyes and looked back to his parchment. “Oh, come _on_!” Vulcan persisted. “You had to have taken advantage of someone… do you know how many drunk chicks there are at weddings? They’re all looking for someone to screw!”  
“My parents were there…” Regulus reminded him flatly, trying not to let it show on his face as he remembered yesterday morning in bed with Thorn.  
“So...? it’s not like they had you chained to them. Urgh, I’ll just bet you had _so_ many chances to get laid, and you just ignored them all, didn’t you!”  
“Vulcan!” Regulus snarled, looking coldly at his friend “Just because you feel the need to fuck anything with a pulse, does not mean I have the same urges!” Vulcan smirked at him.  
“Anything with a pulse and a _vagina_.” He corrected. Regulus clenched his teeth and slammed his textbook shut.  
“You’re disgusting!”  
“I know.” Vulcan smirked again. “Speaking of… I’ve found another girl who matches your description…” Regulus momentarily stopped breathing. Had Vulcan figured it out?  
“…who?” he asked after a moment in which Vulcan did nothing but smirk suggestively at him.  
“Georgina Cissick.”  
“…I don’t know who that is.” Regulus said simply.  
“Fifth year Ravenclaw.” Vulcan replied. “She’s real cute. Fits your description perfectly.”  
“Vulcan… can you just leave it alone?”  
“No!” Vulcan insisted. “You’re being weird!”  
“ _You’re_ being weird!” Regulus retorted. “Your interest in my sex life is a little bit unnerving!”  
“I’m your best friend.” Vulcan explained, “It’s my place to help you when you won’t help yourself.”  
“I don’t need your help!” Regulus blinked when Vulcan looked at him. “Uh… I mean…”  
“What does that mean?” Vulcan asked, when Regulus stopped.  
“Nothing.” Regulus replied, making sure his neutral mask was firmly in place. Vulcan frowned suspiciously at him.  
“I may be a whore, Reg, but I’m not an idiot.” His friend said, before looking back to his work and letting it go. Regulus looked at Vulcan for a few moments before looking back to his own work. It was time to break the silence.

 

*

 

Thorn stood in the hallway across from the Barnabas the Barmy tapestry, running her fingers through the lengths of her hair as she waited for Regulus. Not a moment later she saw him come around the corner and smile when he saw her already waiting for him. “Have you been here long?” he asked when he reached her and had taken her hand, raising it to his lips and kissing the inside of her wrist. Thorn smiled and shook her head. “Good.” He breathed, then looked around them. Thorn stepped back from him and turned to the wall, remembering what Sirius had shown her what seemed like forever ago, before the wedding, about how to get the door to appear, she began to pace back and forth.

 

Smiling brilliantly at Regulus when the door appeared, she reached toward it and turned the handle, letting it swing open. “That’s awesome.” She heard him say as she walked through the doorway, letting him follow her in. Looking around the room, Thorn smiled again. There was a wonderfully large fireplace with a blazing fire over in the far wall and in front of it sat the largest most comfortable looking lounge-chair anybody had ever seen. “Whatever you were thinking when you summoned this… was perfect.” Regulus said softly, as he stepped up beside Thorn and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Thorn leaned into him, resting her head against his shoulder, her eyes still looking the room over.  
“I was just thinking that we needed somewhere to spend time together.”  
“Like I said…” Regulus answered, and Thorn could hear the smile in his voice without having to look up at him. “Perfect.” She then allowed him to lead her around to the front of the couch and pull her down into it with him.

 

Shifting closer to him, Thorn’s eyes found the fire and she smiled in satisfaction, noticing how much heat it was giving off. “Seems pretty perfect.” She agreed softly.  
“Mmm.” Was the reply she got as Regulus’ hand brushed lightly across her shoulder and then began fiddling with the ends of her hair, twisting it around his fingers.  
“Do you realise that this is really the first time we’ve been together with the actual certainty that we won’t be interrupted?” Thorn breathed. She felt Regulus’ hand pause and then he let go of her hair and his hand slid back up to her shoulder and then higher, to turn her chin up to face him. She met his grey eyes for a single moment and then he was kissing her gently.  
“Well, we had to wait long enough…” he whispered, pulling back slightly after a moment. Thorn smiled and raised a hand gently to his cheek, turning herself and lifting her legs across his lap so she was facing him more fully. She let him kiss her again before she replied,   
“I think it was worth it…”  
“Definitely.” Regulus told her quietly as his hand slid to her waist and he drew her closer to himself, while gently pushing her back down on the couch with his other hand, and moving over her to kiss her again. Thorn slid her hand up to tenderly brush Regulus’ hair back from his face as she felt him gently lay himself over her.   
“Most definitely.” She breathed when he lifted his head to meet her eyes with a smile.  
“You okay with… this?” he asked, gesturing down their bodies at the position he’d just gotten them into. Thorn smiled at him.  
“Yes.” She replied, slipping her hand around behind his neck and pulling him down to kiss him again.

 

*

 

Regulus traced his hand up Thorn’s side when she kissed him, eventually slipping it around behind her and lifting her slightly to readjust them again. Having moved her slightly up the couch, he set her down gently and then deepened their kiss, smiling when he felt her hands tighten on his shoulders in response. The soft, approving, sound that Thorn made had him giving a soft growl in response as he pressed her harder into the couch, one of his hands sliding down to catch behind her knee while his other caught and pinned one of her wrists above her head. This time, Thorn gave a light gasp and Regulus smirked, now kissing his way down her throat before letting out a soft gasp of his own when she suddenly wrapped her legs around him. Regulus looked up at her quickly in surprise, only to have her kiss him again. He released her wrist then and allowed her to do with her hands what she wished while he moved his lips to her throat again, gently licking her pulse point, his blood beginning to pound in his ears.

Having lost himself in her for a while, Regulus raised his head with a frown and drew a deep breath, forcing himself to focus on Thorn beneath him, her cheeks flushed rather alluringly. “Uh…” he began, squeezing his eyes shut for a second, before opening them again. “…We… we…” he shook his head and fell silent, before pulling back from her and sitting up. Thorn sat up after him, looking concerned.  
“Are… are you okay?” she asked softly, reaching out to him.  
“Yeah…” Regulus breathed, running a hand through his hair, thankful that he had been able to make himself stop when he had. He flicked his eyes to her and gave a small sigh. “I just… We…You…” he stopped and shook his head again.  
“You started it…” Thorn grinned, and Regulus knew that she understood why he’d made himself stop when he had. Regulus smiled back thankfully.  
“I’m sorry.” He said, pushing his hair back again.  
“Don’t be.” Thorn said softly, moving closer to him and taking his hand. “You have nothing to be sorry for.” She sighed, “…But you’re right. We shouldn’t…” her eyes flicked away from him as she added, “Not this time…”

 

Regulus’ eyes widened as he stared at her. “…what?” he asked quietly. He watched as Thorn closed her eyes for a moment.  
“Not this time…” she repeated softly, having opened her eyes again. Regulus reached out, turning her face to him.  
“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” he asked tentatively. She just nodded silently, her eyes locked on his. Regulus didn’t know how to reply to that, so he simply raised his hand, softly tracing his fingers down her cheek. He knew that she never would have said it if she didn’t mean it, and he knew that to have said it and meant it was a huge deal for her. Eventually he slipped his hand around behind her neck and drew her closer, pressing his lips gently to her forehead. “I love you.” He breathed, feeling her raise one of her own hands to rest upon his shoulder.  
“I know you do.” She replied softly, her hand sliding up behind his own neck as she leaned into him.

 

“We have to tell…” Regulus muttered, wrapping his arms around her to hold her to himself.  
“I know.”  
“Soon.”  
“I know.”   
They both fell silent thinking about that, neither under any illusions that this would be easy. They both knew plain and simple that at least half of the school was not going to like this.


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

**Chapter 29**

Sitting at Gryffindor table the next morning, Thorn smiled as she watched Remus and Jenny being all cute with each other. She wondered if she and Regulus would be like that if they were able to openly show each other affection. Tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, she decided that they probably would be, considering that whenever they _were_ together, they could hardly keep their hands off each other. Feeling herself blush slightly, Thorn tried to think about something else before she drew attention to herself. “So!” Morghana said loudly, and Thorn looked around to see she was talking to Larne.  
“What…?” Larne asked warily.  
“How’s things?” Morghana asked lightly.  
“Things?” Larne narrowed her eyes at Morghana.  
“…Things with _Cormac_ ,” Morghana sighed, “Geeze… Make me spell it out, why don’t you?”  
“What things?” Larne asked evasively.  
“ _Things_!” Morghana pressed. Thorn watched carefully as she saw Larne turn slightly pink.  
“Things are fine.”  
“…you’re blushing.” Morghana accused.  
“…so what if I am?”  
“Things must be more than ‘fine’ if you’re blushing…” Morghana muttered, feigning indifference. This time Larne turned more than slightly pink. “…oh my gods, you slept with him, didn’t you!” Morghana burst out.  
“Keep it down!” Larne hissed, now turning practically scarlet.  
“Oh my gods! You did!”  
“Morghana!” Thorn cut in. “Do you have to grill her in front of the _whole_ of Gryffindor?”  
“I’m just interested.” Morghana protested.  
“It’s none of your business…” Artemis said lightly.  
“Come on!” Morghana insisted, “She’s the first of us to lose it and you aren’t interested?” Thorn focused her eyes upon her plate, she _was_ interested, especially as she had been increasingly considering it with Regulus lately, but she wasn’t going to pry.  
“It’s Larne’s choice if she wants to discuss it.” Artemis told Morghana firmly, “You don’t have to interrogate her at breakfast in the middle of the Hall.”  
“Fine.” Morghana sighed. “Sorry Larne.”  
“It’s fine.” Larne said softly, then added “I’ll tell you about it later.”  
“Aha!” Morghana cried, “See… I’m not a complete weirdo pervert… She _wants_ to talk about it!”  
Thorn shook her head and nudged Morghana to be quiet as Dumbledore stood up to speak. Turning her attention to the headmaster, she was at first apprehensive when he announced that the Halloween dance was to be held as usual, and that this year’s theme was Masquerade Ball. Thorn’s eyes immediately flicked to Sirius who was halfway up the table on the other side. She blinked when he looked at her for a moment and then looked away. Letting out a soft sigh, Thorn looked back to her plate, and then looked across the hall with a sudden smile as a thought occurred to her – the Masquerade Ball would be the perfect opportunity for Regulus and herself to make their relationship public to the school. Apparently Regulus had had the same thought as he was looking across the hall, right back at her, a large smile upon his face.

*

Regulus grinned as Dumbledore announced that the Halloween Dance would be a Masquerade Ball. Looking across the Hall at Thorn he thought that it would be a great opportunity to reveal themselves to the school. His smile widened when he saw her look across at him. She’d obviously had the same thought, and he loved her for it…  
“What are you smirking about? Vulcan’s voice interrupted Regulus’ thoughts and he glanced around at his friend.  
“What?”  
“You’re sitting there with a cheesy-arsed smirk on your face.” Vulcan replied bluntly. Regulus gave a quick frown and then rearranged his face into his neutral mask. “Hmmm.” Vulcan observed, before turning back to his food. Regulus looked at him for a moment longer and then turned his attention to his own food.  
“So… where were you last night?” Aeshire asked Regulus lightly. Regulus looked up at her, to see her smirk at him.  
“…I went for a walk.” He replied, giving her a meaningful look. She just grinned wider.  
“Anything interesting happen on that walk?” she asked. Regulus raised an eyebrow at her as Zane looked up, apparently catching on to what Aeshire was hinting at.  
“Nothing that hasn’t happened before…” he said.  
“Is that so?”  
“Yes. That is so.” He replied simply, raising an eyebrow at her.  
“You people are being weird.” Vulcan muttered, shovelling food into his face. Regulus glanced at him and then looked back to Aeshire, glad that she’d decided to let it go. He vaguely wondered if Thorn had talked to her, and perhaps mentioned something about last night.

*

Thorn turned around when somebody tapped her on the shoulder. “Hey Em.” She said lightly, seeing Emerald-Rose looking down at her with a grin.  
“Hey.” Her friend replied, then tilted her head, “I’m gonna make my mask for the Ball…” she said, “Want me to make you one?”  
“…Yeah!” Thorn exclaimed, grinning widely. Emerald-Rose gave an excited bounce.  
“Awesome! – What colours?”  
“Oh…Uhm.” Thorn bit her lip. “Red…” she said slowly.  
“And?”  
“And…” Thorn’s eyes slid over to Regulus at Slytherin table, “…Green.”  
“Nice.” Emerald-Rose said, nodding.  
“You can’t have Green, Thorn.” Morghana said, “That’s Slytherin’s colour.”  
“They don’t _own_ Green, Morg.” Thorn replied flatly, “Besides, Green is my favourite colour.”  
“Yeah, and my name is Emerald-Rose,” Emerald-Rose said, “And I’m neither Slytherin nor Gryffindor.”  
“I’m just saying,” Morghana said insistently, “We’re at war… and you can’t go wearing the enemy’s colour.”  
“ _I’m_ not at war.” Thorn retorted sharply. “Don’t bring me into your vendetta crap.”  
“Yahhh…” Morghana muttered, raising an eyebrow and leaning back in her chair.  
“Right, so Red and Green…” Emerald-Rose said softly. Thorn smiled up at her and nodded. “Will do.” She tilted her head, “Which colour is your dress?”  
“Uhh… I was thinking that I might go shopping in Hogsmeade this weekend to get one.” Thorn replied, watching as Emerald-Rose’s eyes suddenly lit up.  
“Oh, yes.” She said, “That sounds like a good idea.”  
“Hells yeah it does.” Artemis agreed, leaning forward. “We can all go together!”  
“Sounds like a plan.” Thorn said with a smile, before pushing back from the table.

*

Sirius sat with his head rested on his hand, listening to the conversations around him. Glancing up, he saw Thorn get to her feet and head for the doors to the Hall. Letting out a soft sigh as he watched her, Sirius bit his lip, thinking. He hated the way things had been between them since the wedding, but he didn’t know if he could handle knowing she was with _him_. Glancing across at Slytherin table, Sirius’ eyes found his brother and he watched as Regulus looked up, watching Thorn leave the Hall, a blatantly ardent look in his eyes. Sirius let out a slow breath, his eyes going back to Thorn just as she pushed open the Hall doors and slipped outside.  
Running his hand through his hair, Sirius got to his feet and started after Thorn. He loved her, he did, but he loved Regulus too, as hard as that was to show sometimes, and he couldn’t hurt either of them. If that meant dealing with the fact that they were together, then that was what he would have to do, because it made them happy and he was not going to be selfish enough to ruin it for them.  
Pushing open the Hall doors, Sirius hurried out into the hallway and looked for Thorn. He spotted her nearby, just about to go up the marble staircase, and ran towards her. “Thorn! Wait!” he called, catching up to her. Thorn turned to look at him and Sirius almost flinched, seeing the wary look in her eyes when she saw him. Coming to a stop before her, Sirius ran a hand through his hair, tugging lightly on it as he looked at her and then dropped his eyes to the floor. “Look, Thorn…” he began, then sighed, “I just wanted to say that I’m sorry for how I’ve been lately.” He looked up to see Thorn tilt her head as she looked at him. “I know I’ve been a bit… cold… and well… I’ve hurt you, I know that, and I’m really sorry.” He bit his lip as he waited for her reaction.  
“Sirius…” she breathed, suddenly stepping forward and throwing her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. Sirius smiled, incredibly relieved, and wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him.  
“I’m so sorry.” He said softly.  
“I know.” He heard her reply as she slowly nodded. “I am too. I never meant to hurt you, Sirius. I swear. I tried to tell you…”  
“I know you did.” He replied, letting her go and stepping back to look at her.

*

Thorn looked carefully at Sirius when he let her go, trying to swallow the tears she felt trying to escape. “Oh, No… Don’t cry…” Sirius said, reaching out to her. Thorn smiled and looked at the floor, blinking away the tears before they could fall.  
“All better…” she grinned, looking back up at him a moment later.  
“Good.” Sirius said, smiling back at her.  
“So… are we friends again?” Thorn asked softly, looking up at him.  
“We’ll always be friends.” Sirius replied, hugging her again, “No matter what happens.”  
“Good.” Thorn breathed. She wanted to ask him how he was feeling about the situation with Regulus, but didn’t know if he was ready to talk about it yet, so she decided to wait.  
“I just want you to be happy.” Sirius told her gently, “Regulus too.” He added, and Thorn nodded, surprised that he just got straight into it. “And… if that means the two of you being …together,” Thorn heard him force the words out, and she closed her eyes, hugging him tighter, “Then… I’ll just have to deal with that.” He continued, “I won’t get between you… and I won’t make things difficult…”  
“Thank you.” Thorn breathed, looking up at him. Sirius nodded, then let her go again, stepping back, but taking hold of her shoulders, making sure he still had her attention.  
“I’ll do that if you promise to tell me if anything bad happens, or if Regulus does anything…wrong. Okay?”  
“Uh…” Thorn began, looking at him, a little surprised. “Yes… okay.” She looked at him, not understanding what he was talking about, but it seemed like a reasonable enough request, and she didn’t see the harm in agreeing.  
“Promise.” Sirius told her, and Thorn nodded quickly.  
“I promise.”

*

Regulus watched as his brother followed Thorn out of the Hall, debating whether or not he should go after them. He didn’t want Sirius to upset Thorn, but if they were going to work things out, he didn’t want to interrupt them. He knew how important his brother’s friendship was to her, so he decided to let them have their time. “Good choice.” Aeshire said, as if she’d been reading his mind. Regulus made a face at her and looked back to his plate.  
“So!” Vulcan said conversationally, waving his fork around a bit. “How much action do you suppose we’ll get during this Masquerade Ball?”  
“Why?” Regulus asked flatly, “You not getting enough as it is?”  
“Well, obviously I am.” Vulcan scoffed, “but think about it… _masked_ chicks. They wont even have to be attractive!”  
“Oh gods, Vulcan…” Aeshire sighed, “Could you be more of a whore?”  
“Actually, probably not.” Vulcan replied absently, not even looking at her, but still staring at Regulus, “We could totally even get you a piece of arse… if she’s wearing a mask she wont have to fit your little perfectionist description… it’s perfect!”  
“No.” Regulus replied dully. He tried to make it look like his entire attention was focused upon his food, but he saw Vulcan narrow his eyes at him, and sought to distract his friend with something else. “Think about how awful that situation could be, Vulcan.” He said, “If you can’t see who you’re with... it could turn out to be someone revolting… like… Angela…” he gave a shudder at the mere thought. Vulcan, however, didn’t seem so disgusted by the thought of Angela, and gave a suggestive smirk.  
“Yeah, but that’s part of the excitement… you don’t know.”  
“Oh gods, Vulcan.” Regulus groaned, “That’s even worse…”  
“…Who is she?” Vulcan suddenly asked. Regulus looked at him.  
“What?” he asked, almost panicking.  
“You’re obviously seeing someone… Who is she?”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Regulus replied in what he dearly hoped was a dismissive tone.  
“Crap.” Vulcan replied simply.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Regulus repeated.  
“Crap.” Vulcan answered again. “You’ve been acting weird and saying weird things and it’s obvious you’re with someone... so just tell me who she is. I’m your best friend… I should know.”  
“You have a strange sense of your rights.” Regulus replied evasively. Vulcan wasn’t fooled.  
“Well… she’s obviously a little dark haired chick…” Vulcan mused, “Because that’s what you like, right?” he began to look around the Hall and Regulus was thankful Thorn was no longer at Gryffindor table. “I’d say that she’s probably not in Slytherin, or else you wouldn’t be so secretive…” Vulcan continued. “hmm… how interesting…” His friend was then interrupted by Angela Adamson appearing beside them and staring at them with wide, excited eyes.  
“Oh… a Masquerade Ball!” she exclaimed, “Oh… I just _love_ those! This is going to be _fantastic_! It’s so _romantic_! Don’t you think, Reggie?”  
“Sure.” He replied, “But then anything can be, with the _right_ person.” He saw Vulcan smirk at that, but his friend didn’t say anything and Angela continued her attack.  
“Who knows who will end up dancing with who… and then… _later_ …” she let that hang, but nobody was lost on her meaning. Regulus saw Zane make a face and then he and Aeshire got to their feet.  
“Well, we have planning to do…” Aeshire said, before she and Zane practically fled from the Hall. Regulus envied them their escape, but he knew that if he left, Angela would only follow.  
“Reggie… _we_ should make some plans…” The girl said with a coquettish smile.  
“Sure.” Regulus replied, “Tell me what colour dress you’ll wear so I can avoid you.” He enjoyed the shocked look on her face before she gained control over herself again and turned her attentions on Vulcan.  
“Vulcan knows how to have fun, don’t you, Vulcan.” She simpered.  
“Sure do, Sugar…” Vulcan replied in a low voice as Angela manoeuvred herself into his lap. Regulus doubted his ability to keep his food down if that continued, and so he swiftly got to his feet.  
“Right, well… if you two are about to have sex on this table… I’ll just be leaving now.” He saw Vulcan smirk at him a second before he hurried away from the table, towards the hallways and Slytherin commonroom.

*

The rest of the week passed quickly and Thorn was awoken rudely the day they had arranged to go to Hogsmeade. She let out a loud groan when someone landed heavily on her, and she tried to twist away but just tangled herself in her sheets. “Argh! Morghana!” she cried, trying to push her friend off her. Morghana just laughed.  
“Time to get up!” Artemis called to her.  
“Why are you guys always up before me?” Thorn muttered, managing to get Morghana off her and sit up.  
“Maybe you should get to bed earlier…?” Artemis put in.  
“…hmmm suspicious late nights…” Morghana added with a smirk.  
“Not Thorn.” Artemis replied.  
“You’re right.” Morghana agreed, “She’s not Larne…”  
“Hey!” Larne exclaimed, turning pink.  
“What do you mean not _me_?” Thorn asked, looking at Artemis.  
“Well…” Artemis replied, glancing at Thorn and then looking away, “I just meant you’re… well, you’re…sweet and innocent.” Thorn raised an eyebrow and looked at Artemis.  
“And you’re not?” she asked.  
“Well, yeah…” Artemis replied, “But you’re…like…anti-guy.”  
“I am not.” Thorn said, feeling slightly irritated by that.  
“I just meant that of all of us, you are the least likely to…” Artemis broke off seeing the look on Thorn’s face.  
“Right.” Thorn muttered, grabbing her clothes. “I’m going for a shower.”

After her shower, Thorn returned to the dorm to get ready for Hogsmeade. She brushed her hair silently, wondering if her plan with Regulus would go off smoothly. They had arranged to meet halfway through the day to spend the afternoon together. That gave Thorn time to do her shopping with her friends and then find some excuse to get away from them to meet him. She tilted her head now, thinking that it might be an idea to just tell them straight out. Sirius knew now… and they might be a little hurt if she just allowed them to find out when they made their relationship public to the whole school. Thinking about that, Thorn felt a chilly little ball settle in the pit of her stomach. Morghana was going to explode when she found out. _Oh gods._ She thought, _Oh Gods, Oh Gods, Oh Gods!_ Reaching for her eyeliner, Thorn bit her lip. She really should talk to Regulus about that. She didn’t think he’d disagree, but she supposed that she just wanted the support. Having decided that her eyes were suitably lined and even, she set her eyeliner aside and watched Morghana pace the room behind her in the mirror. Closing her eyes for a second, Thorn let out a soft breath and decided to let it go. She’d just think about dress shopping and then getting to spend the afternoon with Regulus. Opening her eyes to look at herself in the mirror, she noted the light smile now upon her face and brushed her hair back slightly. Glancing at her make-up on the table before her, she picked up her mascara and looked at herself in the mirror again. She didn’t usually wear mascara, usually saving it for special occasions, but she figured that considering this was the first time she and Regulus would be able to spend time together in Hogsmeade, it kind of was a special occasion. In fact, she thought, it was kind of their first actual date. She smirked at that thought and unscrewed the mascara.  
“Whoa, Hey…” Morghana exclaimed, coming up behind her, “Mascara…”  
“Yes.” Thorn replied simply.  
“Planning something special?” Morghana laughed, “Its just Hogsmeade.”  
“It’s going to be a good day.” Thorn told her.  
“Sure looks like it.” Morghana grinned. “You ready to go?”  
“Ready.” Thorn announced, putting her mascara down.

*

Regulus headed up from the Slytherin commonroom with Aeshire, Zane and Vulcan. “Can’t _wait_!” Vulcan exclaimed. “I’m meeting Jolene in the woods after lunch.”  
“Rosier?” Zane asked, looking at Vulcan with raised eyebrows.  
“That’s her.” Vulcan smirked.  
“Her family is gonna be _pissed_ when they find out she’s not an innocent anymore…” Zane muttered. Vulcan just shrugged.  
“Not like I raped her.” He replied, “It was her choice.”  
“Yeah, and I bet you had absolutely no part in helping her make that choice…” Aeshire said flatly. Vulcan just laughed. “You’re unbelievable.” She muttered, quickening her step. Regulus shook his head and shifted his thoughts to this coming afternoon, wondering if Thorn would be able to get away from her friends. He really hoped that she would be able to, as he didn’t want this perfect opportunity to spend some time with her outside to go to waste. Usually they were locked away in some room or other and he really liked the idea of walking through the woods with her in the cool autumn air.  
Having gotten out of the gates, the group headed for Hogsmeade. “Don’t you have to buy a dress?” Regulus asked Aeshire as they slowly walked up the road.  
“Nah.” She replied, “My aunt sent me one. She makes dresses and said that this one seemed like it was just for me.”  
“Convenient.” Regulus replied easily. Aeshire just smiled,  
“I’ll say.”  
“What are we going to do then?” Vulcan asked, “Three broomsticks?”  
“Sounds like a plan…” Regulus replied, shivering as a cold wind ripped past them.  
“Fantastic.” Vulcan said, “I’m already thirsty.”  
“Of course you are.” Zane grinned.  
Not too much later, they reached the Three Broomsticks and found it only about half full of students. “Odd.” Aeshire commented. “You’d think with that cold wind out there, that there’d be more students in here.”  
“They obviously have better things to do.” Regulus replied, leading them to an empty table and thinking that if Thorn had have been free right now; he’d be out there with her no matter how cold that wind was.  
“Anything planned for later?” Aeshire asked Regulus when Vulcan went to order them some Butterbeer.  
“Yeah, after lunch.” Regulus replied softly. He saw her smile at that, but she didn’t say anything more as Vulcan was heading back.  
“Angela is here.” He said, sitting beside Regulus.  
“Oh no…” Regulus sighed, attempting to sink lower in his chair so that she wouldn’t see him. “The girl can’t take a hint. Hell, I’ve done more than hint at her. I’ve told her straight out… she just keeps coming back.”  
“You must have really made an impression on her…” Vulcan smirked.  
“Why couldn’t you have?” Regulus muttered, “You’ve gone there… why couldn’t you have tried harder so she’d be stalking you and not me?” Vulcan gave him a cold smile.  
“Is that your way of asking for help?”  
“No.” Regulus replied, “If I want help, I’ll just ask for it. This is me wanting you to explain yourself.” He smirked widely at his friend.  
“I can’t help it if the girl prefers the lesser model…” Vulcan replied lightly. Regulus snorted.  
“Yeah, can we change the topic?” Aeshire asked, “This is making me ill.”  
“Talk to me.” Zane said softly, “Considering I’m the only guy at the table not tainted by that hussy.”  
“Eurgh. Don’t rub it in…” Regulus said in a low voice.  
“You did it.” Vulcan told him. Regulus scowled.

*

Thorn pushed the next dress on the rack up. “Yeah, I don’t think so…” she muttered, eyeing the ruffled light blue thing with something that came close to revulsion.  
“It’s not that bad…” Artemis said, taking it off the rack and looking at it.  
“You wear it then.” Thorn said, waving her hand at Artemis.  
“I might.” Artemis replied, “You’re a dress snob. That’s your problem.”  
“I can’t help it if I have standards.” Thorn muttered.  
“I’ve _got_ to try this on!” Morghana announced, coming towards them, holding up a silky red dress. Thorn smiled and nodded, looking at it.  
“The colour would look good you.” She replied, “Just… might be a bit slutty… don’t you think?”  
“Might be… if I was a slut.” Morghana said, before flouncing off towards the change rooms.  
“Got mine…” Emerald-Rose said, following Morghana with a green dress.  
“Oooh…” Artemis then commented, putting the horrible blue dress back on the rack and picking up a turquoise one.  
Thorn watched Artemis head off to the change rooms and then she turned away from the rack she was looking at and wandered over to the other side of the store to where Larne was browsing.  
“Anything good over here?” Thorn asked her lightly.  
“Depends on how much you’re willing to spend.” Larne replied. “They’re gorgeous though…”  
“Nice…” Thorn grinned, stepping towards the rack. “Do you know what colour you want?”  
“Nah…” Larne said softly, “But there’s a gorgeous mask over there that’s sort of brown and gold.”  
“I saw that.” Thorn told her, pausing as she came across a silky black dress. Pulling it off the rack, she looked it up and down with a smile.  
“You’ve found yours then…” Larne grinned at her.  
“If it fits properly.” Thorn agreed, nodding. “I’ll go see…” she added, turning and heading off to the change rooms.  
Stepping into the hallway of change rooms, Thorn saw Morghana step out of her room, wearing the red dress.  
“I feel… _so_ hot!” her friend exclaimed. Thorn laughed and nodded.  
“You look hot.” She agreed.  
“Excellent!” Morghana smirked, dancing up and down the hallway. Thorn grinned and walked into an empty changing room.  
She was extraordinarily pleased when the dress went on easily and sat perfectly on her. She’d just turned to look at herself in the mirror when Morghana had pulled the curtain back and demanded to know how she had gone with it.  
“It’s good…” Thorn told her, twisting in front of the mirror.  
“It is.” Morghana agreed, looking at her. Thorn nodded, her eyes running over the dress again. She liked it. It was simple and elegant, and having seen the fancy red and green mask that Emerald-Rose had made for her, it was exactly what she needed. “Looks like we’re both done then.” Morghana said, smiling broadly.  
“Me too.” Emerald-Rose announced, coming out of her changing room, her dress back on the hanger.  
“We don’t get to see?” Morghana asked her with a pout.  
“…No.” The Ravenclaw replied, “Adds expectation to the actual event.”  
“Eurgh… none of us are Gabriel.” Morghana pointed out. Emerald-Rose smiled.  
“Trust me.” She said, “I _had_ noticed.”  
“Yeah, you better not have been picturing me naked!” Morghana said with mock seriousness. Thorn made a face and pulled her curtain closed to get back into her clothes. When she came out a few minutes later everybody was ready to go, Larne having eventually found a sort of golden dress that went well with the mask she had seen. They all paid for their dresses and headed out into the street.  
“Fricken hell it’s _cold_!” Morghana exclaimed.  
“I reckon.” Thorn muttered, turning her collar up against the wind, and adjusting her scarf.  
“Stuff this.” Artemis announced, “I’m going back to school.”  
“Really?” Emerald-Rose asked.  
“It’s too cold.” Artemis replied, “I could be in front of the fire in Gryffindor commonroom right now. Besides, I’ve got what I came for.”  
“I’ll head back too…” Emerald-Rose said, “Gabriel is waiting for me anyway.”  
“I want some Butterbeer.” Morghana said, “I’ll stay.”  
“Me too.” Larne agreed. Thorn shifted her weight when they all looked at her.  
“I have to meet someone later…” she muttered.  
“Okay. Do you guys want me to take your dresses back to school?” Artemis asked, “Beats carrying them around in this wind.”  
“An excellent idea.” Morghana said with a wide smirk. Artemis just smiled as they all handed their dresses over and then went their separate ways.  
Thorn glanced at Morghana and Larne as they headed for The Three Broomsticks. She didn’t know just how easily they were going to let her go. She’d said she had to meet somebody, so she could always just say it was Aeshire if they began asking questions… but what if they then saw Aeshire without her? It would be better if she could just tell them the truth… that she was going to meet Regulus. But, she wanted to talk to him about that first before she just started to spill the beans. Sighing as they pushed open the door, she headed in after them to find an empty table. She’d just see how things went…


End file.
